525,600 Minutes
by ANimATion ImAgInAtIoN
Summary: *Rewrite in Progress* Still recovering from alternate dimension travel, Natasha & Bruce fall back on work as they try to make a center full of meta orphans work. Missions go wrong and chaos erupts as each member of the team are pushed to their limits. (Strong focus on Bruce & Natasha's marriage.) Read for Romance, Drama, Humor, and Married/Family vibes.
1. In Daylights, In Sunsets

**Thank you AnaLuizaMatos0 for always supporting me through the chaos that is this Brutasha series! I'm so glad to see readers and people who are enjoying this and standing by the rewrite.**

**This is a mega *WARNING!* for this first chapter and the story going forward. We will have battles and angst and comedy and drama but I also want to shift the focus onto married/family life a bit. Which is what the series is rooted and will end on.**

**The first chapter is going to be a bit steamy here. Skip to the first border if you want to avoid it.**

**Thanks.**

* * *

Natasha closes her eyes as she lays on her pillow. She's forgotten about her day for the first time in a week and completely in the moment. Those teasing fingers of her husband are careful with every move, the opposite hand latched firmly onto her hips to ensure that she remains perfectly still.

She dare not move underneath his firm and secure hold regardless, enjoying an opportunity to let her guard down with complete trust in his every touch, kiss, caress and whisper.

Bruce Banner's attention to detail serves to be her undoing- as usual. No one else reads her the way he does, in and out of the bedroom. He knows the coffee she wants every Friday morning specifically, the way the blinds need to be shut every night not for light but because it makes her feel safe. Every crease in her brow and twitch in her fingers means something different. He often wonders if she's picked up on the same.

The physicist seems to have muscle memory when it comes to touching his wife, knowing exactly what she wants at any given moment. He misinterprets once in a while, like when he tried to touch a scar over her rib cage. The passive aggressive two week argument ensured it would never happen again. It seemed so petty looking back. Especially when her story ended up being more embarrassing than anything extremely serious.

Natasha is currently riding a high on this warm summer evening, his fingers finding and stroking just the right spot while his talented lips and tongue stay busy tasting every inch of her. She's dizzy and she knows he's watching for her every reaction. Her lower back arches up to meet his tongue and the tips of his teasing contact;

"Vrach!"

He hums against her with a satisfied grin, content over the way he can make her unravel. His tongue is flicking harder now that he knows she's invested.

The way she's writhing only encourages him to continue. Her yelping noises are doing nothing for his pulsing member. He wants her but he can wait, he's the master of self-control after all.

Natasha's nails find Bruce's shoulder and move up to grab a handful of his curls. She pulls a little harder to illicit a deep-throated groan from the emotional man. Natasha's voice is cracking when she looks down to find his eyes;

"Come here! Now!"

He likes how it feels when she pulls. Bruce groans with one more lap over her and follows her direction to lay beside her. Natasha cups his cheeks with their day old stubble and straddles her hips over his.

Letting her take over is never all fun and games for the nervous physicist. And the way she pins his arms above his head causes his emotional wall to start go up.

Bruce can't hide the fact that he wants her even if he's trying not to give her the satisfaction of knowing she's unraveling him just the same. After a month apart he's happy to have time with her.

Natasha nuzzles the side of his neck and bites his earlobe as she sinks herself onto him. He moans;

"Can I move my hands now."

He won't stop asking and she knows it. Natasha consents with a nod and a seductive 'yes'. Bruce loves her too much not to constantly worry about hurting her and his hands give him more control.

Natasha is blushing, for as much as she wants to tease him back she loves how his hands feel over her body.

They're kissing now, drinking each other down breathlessly. She can taste herself on his tongue and those thick lips. His fingers are gently holding her hair while hers dig into his flesh. Her purr and stronger grip signal that she wants him to get rougher.

His teeth find her neck with a nip and growl. She finds him irresistible when he starts to lose control, consenting to a firm gripping hold over her neck. She claws, he kisses. He pulls back a bit, cautious at first;

"Is this okay?"

Natasha has a thought to check in on his primal side, watching his neck and eyes for flickering shades of green. It's a sign that tells her to ease up a bit, hand searching for his heartbeat.

The anti-hulk serum he shot himself with hours earlier has never once let them down. But she can't help but check. It's not her favorite thing in the world and if he could avoid it all together she'd feel much better. Because the drug is Bruce's safety net, she leaves him alone about it. They've argued about it before and with all of his modifications to appease the redhead there's no point in arguing further.

After ensuring he's okay she goes in for his jugular to bite back, and hard;

"Don't stop."

He wants to pin her in response but not before he gets sappy.

"Tasha, I love you," he moans with his nickname for her. She whispers in her own language, soft and reassuring to remind him that he is loved.

And just like that the telephone rings. Bruce feels like screaming but latches back onto her mouth instead.

They're both on edge and she groans herself over the frustrating interruption that immediately pulls her out of their intimate moment;

"Zhopu porvu margala vikoliu!"

His eyes widen as they pause in their movement. He doesn't need to understand every word to know that she's angry;

"That didn't sound...happy."

Natasha closes her eyes and tries to ignore, sighing when Alex starts to bark over the phone ringing. Her head falls, the sweat on her forehead meeting that on his chest when they groan with equal agitation.

"I should answer that."

"I can get it-."

"You'll break it, Vrach."

"I'm not as angry as you are."

She glares back over his response.

He shrugs, eyes shutting tight as he helps her move from off of him;

"Don't move, Bruce. I'll be right back."

Natasha grabs her silk purple robe, scolds her screaming dog and addresses the ringing device in the kitchen.

"What, Fury. Can this wait-...okay. I'm all ears."

And now Bruce is getting angry. He tugs the blanket from his waist up to his shoulder and then above his head. It's always work. If it's not her device going off at the worst possible moment, it's his. After being away from her for so long between their chaotic year and the constant missions she's had since, he's starting to lose his mind.

He hears her step back into the room, she whispers,

"Bruce?"

He reveals his eyes, red, tired, and full of desire for his wife.

She smirks over his eyeballs and adjusts his hair, "I have to prep for a mission."

"Now?"

"Yeah."

"...Okay."

"Okay?!"

"Yeah. Okay,' he sits up with a swallow, ready to help as he searches for his pants, 'What do you need? Your uniform is in the living room, still drying from yesterday-."

"Ugh, stop. It's not until tomorrow afternoon,' she rolls her eyes, 'I was just testing you. I wanted to see what you'd do."

"And?"

"And you passed. So, maybe we can pick up where we left off? Before the phone started ringing and interrupting our moment?"

Banner is far more eager for her to return to his arms than to be mad over the idea of being 'tested'. Even if after everything they've been through, her lack of trust joking or not is definitely a trigger.

He ignores it tonight because she'll be off again soon. And a night of what feels like inevitably arguing doesn't sound appealing. So he throws the blanket and reaches for her waist instead;

"Yes please! Come here!"

Natasha giggles like a teenager over his eagerness to flip her underneath him. She bites her lip with a playful chuckle as her arms held firmly around his neck;

"Who put you in charge?"

* * *

The smell of a strong cup of coffee wakes Natasha from her deep sleep, comfortable in one of Banner's gray t-shirts. She tugs the bottom hem, opposite hand caught in her red hair as she stumbles into the kitchen;

"You made breakfast?"

He offers her a smile and slips a stack of two waffles in her direction;

"There's plenty more."

Romanoff sleepily pets Alex's head and sits on the barstool at their island, pleasurably sore from their intimate encounter the night prior.

She taps the marble countertop with her almond fingernails, humming contently over his surprise kiss.

He smells like his shampoo and shaving cream. Her eyes locate a few hickeys currently situated on the left side of his jugular; a deep purple bruise in the middle. It'll fade by the evening with all of his healing perks, but she's proud of it nevertheless.

Natasha takes up her fork and stabs at her meal, "Are you going to eat with me?"

"I have an early start but, I'll sit for a bit."

Bruce settles beside her, Alex's head laying in his knee as his tail thumps in a furious rhythm up against the island.

Natasha forces a bite to remain in her mouth, excessively chewy for her taste. He catches her action and swaps her plate with another;

"Sorry, this one has the eggs."

"Oh,' she takes a bite, 'Yeah, that's much better. Did Izabella tell you she wants to go vegan now?"

"She mentioned it. I didn't think she was serious about it," he plays with Alex's ears, watching the dog melt over a decent scratch.

Natasha rolls her eyes and points her fork, "If you got a carrot tattooed on your ass, she'd want one to match. Notice she's wearing a bit more purple?"

"It's her favorite color...?"

Natasha smirks sarcastically, "No. It's yours."

"What's your point?"

Her shoulder lifts, "I'd polish off your dancing shoes in case she invites you to father-daughter dinner at school."

"That's not a thing."

"Could be."

He crosses his arms, "Are you jealous? That she likes me more?"

Natasha twists her fork, biting the prongs, "Are _you_ jealous? Maybe over the fact that Garrett calls me 'Auntie' but you're still 'Dr. Banner'."

He scoffs, "Because he respects me."

"Uh huh."

"Look; The second Clint and Laura adopted Garrett I knew that kid would bond with you…that was a give in."

"Violet likes me better."

"Yeah, well."

"And Galina, and Amelia-."

"Exactly! So why can't I have one kid like me a little more?," he laughs.

"Because Izabella is my favorite," she takes one final bite.

"Eh eh eh! No favorites. Kids pick up on that. We learned this...the hard way."

She leaves her plate in the sink and brushes off her hands. Her hips find his, straddling over him comfortably. Bruce runs his hands lazily up and down her back;

"I should go upstairs before Tony kills me."

Natasha hums, her arms around his neck, "I'll stop by the center to visit 'our kids' before I leave for my mission."

"Where to?"

"A drug lord in Mexico. Two days max."

He nods, eyebrows lowering, "Real quick, why'd you feel the need to drop that test last night?"

She scoffs, "It was a joke, Vrach."

"You sure?"

"Yes I'm sure."

His jaw twists, "Because I love you, a lot and I, you know-."

The redhead reaches to tug his curls, "I know. It wasn't a big deal, don't read into it."

"That's, kinda my job? To read into things?"

With a deep guttural moan she pecks his lips, "Go to work so I can prepare for my mission. I'll call you after I leave the center. Thanks for the coffee."

"I love you. Be safe."

She smiles.

* * *

"Anna!"

Tony scrambles, currently being screamed at by Pepper as the twosome search the floor.

Bruce enters cautiously, hand on the door as he watches.

Tony explains first, "Bruce! I lost Antonia."

His eyes widen, "You. You what…"

Pepper is in a panic, sitting on her heels, "He left her alone! On the ground! I'm shaking, Antonia?!"

Stark grumbles, crawling on the ground to check underneath the desks, "It's not my fault!"

"It is! You're so irresponsible with her sometimes!"

"She runs off when I turn around!"

"She's a year and a half of course she runs!"

A loud thunk makes the group pause in their diligently searching the lab, immediate silence to follow. Tony scrambles to the cabinet first and located his daughter playing with the office supplies inside of it. The young toddler is way too proud of herself, oblivious as to why her dad scoops her up so lovingly and plants a million kisses on her cheek.

"Daddy!," she giggles.

Bruce shakes his head, reaching over Tony's shoulder to address the in her hands and carefully takes it away. He knows it's only a matter of time before the paper clip inevitably ends up in her mouth.

Pepper holds her heart, "Oh my baby. My poor baby, do you want 'mommy'?"

Tony protests, "No! It's my time with her."

"Tony-."

He addresses his daughter, "Who do you want to spend time with Anna? Mommy or daddy?"

She points, "Uncle!"

Bruce smirks, offering a goofy face that makes her laugh and quickly lowers his head due to the icy stare in Tony's eyes, "No, I said mommy or daddy. Pick one."

She quietly hugs her arms around him and plants a wet kiss on his cheek.

Pepper shakes her head, "There's no way I'm leaving her with you, it's a three hour meeting-."

"She got into one cabinet, Pep. It's not the end of the world. All the toxic ones are locked, no harm done."

"You're sure?"

"Positive. Go tug on them yourself."

"You'll keep the door closed?"

"Yes. It's okay, just go to your business meeting, I've got her."

"Tony…"

"Trust me with my daughter, please!"

"Alright,' she sighs, rubbing Antonia's back, 'I'm sorry, I just panicked."

He sighs next, hugging Pepper from the side, "Yeah me too. But I've got her, okay? I promise I've got her."

"Alright,' she kisses her husband and her daughter next, 'She has a red gown upstairs for the gala later."

Tony nuzzles her small cheek, "Perfect! We'll be sure to share a chocolate ice cream as soon as she's dressed and ready."

"Ugh, no. Maybe Natasha can help her change?"

Bruce barely looks up as he puts on his glasses, recalling the big event he and Tony are presenting at later, "Um...she's on a mission."

Tony pauses, his eyes narrow, "Again? Really?"

"For how long," Pepper asks.

"She told me two days."

"So seventeen…," Tony mumbles. Bruce shrugs it off.

Pepper scratches her head and eyes her daughter, "Oh, well maybe Jane can do Anna's hair and get her ready."

Tony rolls his eyes, "Again! Trust me with my daughter! I can put a bow in her hair."

Pepper laughs, "Alright, alright! I love you, both of you."

Antonia blows her mom a kiss, squirming to be free. Tony shifts his daughter up over his shoulders to make her laugh, mumbling once Pepper leaves;

"You realize this is the third project reveal Natasha's missed-."

Bruce grins nervously, "I barely remember you mentioning this one, it's not her fault."

"I'm just saying; this is kinda your thing, it's a big deal for you. It's the O.G 'Golightly' on steroids. Is she mad at you-,' he gasps, 'Wait! Did you finally tell her about Betty's doppelgänger that you almost made out with back in-."

"No I didn't! Tasha's happy and it's not a big deal. We're fine. We're great. Let's just focus on the dimension research-."

"For Betty-."

"For us to help Izabella with her abilities," Bruce tiredly corrects for the hundredth time.

Tony reaches for and throws Banner's buzzing phone in his direction, "Heads up."

He catches it, scrolling through with his glasses on to read Natasha's message. It's not a phone call but at least she's fulfilled her promise of contacting him before shutting down the device;

'Boarding a flight. Need to shut my phone for the rest of the mission'

He sighs, checking the screen in front of him to track a test his already mid project on. He taps his phone and write her back quickly;

'Love you'

It rings next, displaying the name of an agent currently supervising the meta kids;

"Tony? I gotta take this."

"Center?"

"Yeah-."

"Another adoption?"

"Maybe. Don't touch my program!," he answers and slips into his section of the lab, shutting the door to his private office.

"I won't! Chillax bro," Stark releases his daughter to play on the ground with a toddler proof robot he's created for her.

"Olaf," she squeals.

Tony laughs, "Ha! I love you, I do. But I already made her pink against my wishes. So no, you're not naming it Olaf."

"Olaf!"

She has him wrapped around her tiny pinky finger. Whatever Antonia wants she gets.

"Okay, I know you're cute…Fine. Fine! You win," he caves, crouching to watch her play with his creation. He loves her to pieces and he'd do anything for his little girl...even agree to naming her personal artificial intelligence the dreaded 'Olaf' if it makes her happy.


	2. Parenting

Bruce stays standing in the corner of the large catering hall. The high ceiling and echoing walls remain intimidating enough on their own without the presence of a million people. With his elbow on the table his focus stays low. The introverted scientist fidgets with a long stemmed glass between his fingers, twisting the base a consistent 30 degrees every two seconds. Banner has memorized the count of each teardrop shaped crystal in the centerpieces and exactly how long a dash to the emergency exit would take.

Bruce tugs at his tie when he sees Svetlana coming up from the back.

Stark waves and stands up taller to greet his invited company, "Lana!"

Banner wastes no time in gripping his friend's arm, "What are the Mikhailovs doing here."

The engineer brushes off his uptight companion, "You had open plus one. And Izabella is a nerd like us so she's going to love the convention. I thought we could inspire these kids- What? Nerves getting the best of you?"

"I don't like answering questions about Natasha when she's on missions. You know I can't keep a secret and Svetlana loves to push-."

"Vrach!," Izabella hugs Banner from the side, his eyes still glaring at Tony.

Brody greets the physicist next with a fist bump. Svetlana looks around the room;

"Where Natasha? Off again?"

"Yeah-."

"Where?"

"Mexico...er. Maybe."

"Why?"

"I...can't really talk about it."

"What the job now?"

Bruce gives Tony a look who wraps an arm around his shoulder when he whispers, "Point taken- We! Should get back stage."

"Hey,' Pepper gives Tony a kiss, 'Good luck!"

Brody gives Antonia a high-five, the young girl excited when Izabella lowers herself to Anna's level;

"I love you dress. Can I get hugs?"

Antonia eagerly complies, ready to chat up a storm with her young friend. Brody taps her shoulder, "Anna! What color is Izzy's dress? Do you know what color that is?"

Izabella opens her mouth, her eyes wide, "What is cousin Brody saying?"

Antonia moves to hug Izabella again, "Pu'ple."

"Purple," Brody corrects.

"Pu'ple,' the girl reaches for Izabella's hand, giddy for what she usually interprets as a magic trick, 'You do it!"

"Not now, Antonia. We can go watch Mr. Stark and Vrach," the older girl reaches to take Antonia's hand and Brody reaches for the other, leading their friend inside of the auditorium.

Bruce is shaking on the inside when he steps out on stage with Tony beside him. Stark has his presentation memorized but his antics and jokes are what gets the most audience interactions. He's quite comfortable in the spotlight- which is no surprise to anyone.

Banner looks out at the audience with a nervous grin. His eyes catch a small thumbs up from Izabella, giddy to see her mentor's accomplishments. Her smile takes away the stress. Without Natasha around, it feels good to know he still has a support system. This kid believes in him, looks up to him and only ever sees the good. And he wants her to be proud of him.

Bruce ignores the audience and flows through his script flawlessly as Tony's assistant, much calmer as the presentation continues.

Izabella trails him afterward, eager to explore the same vendors he is. Even through her broken English she has similar questions, the twosome practically sharing the same brain cell when it comes to anything science.

When she pokes at him to ask a question in Russian, Bruce is happy to translate and ask it for her. The vendor responds with a chuckle;

"Your daughter's smart. What do you want to be when you grow up?"

Banner scrambles to address the first part, "Oh she's not- my daughter- but she's smart, yeah."

Izabella holds her hands behind her back, head tilted with a smile, "Auntie wants me to be nurse."

The physicist shoves his hands into his pockets, "A nurse? But, you love chemistry, and biology..."

"You not like 'nurse'? But you medical-."

"Not. Well. No, I think it's great. I just think you should do what makes you happy."

She shrugs, a little upset until she points to another display. It's a new form of microscope that causes her eyes to light up, "Please translate Vrach?"

"One more and then we should really track down your family before Svetlana starts to panic."

She laughs, "Yeah, okay."

Tony is off at the opposite end, walking with Antonia in one hand and a glass of champagne in the other. He freezes in front of an aerospace display, looking down to spot Brody in complete awe. The boy has his head tilted up with his eyes wide. Tony laughs and quietly stands beside him;

"See something you like?" Brody nods quietly, still reading all he can. Tony's chest puffs proudly; "You know, I could probably get you into an aerospace engineering program if you wanted."

Brody finally speaks, "Mr. Stark-."

"Oh 'Uncle Tony', I insist. If your sister can call me-."

"How do I become a pilot?"

Stark huffs out a sigh, "So you just wanna fly around and reap the benefits of the hardworking creators, you don't want to create anything…"

"I think I wanna be a pilot."

He sips his drink, "I'll ask Rhodey and get you the info. No interest in engineering? Really?"

"Nah. That's more Izzy's thing."

"Different category-."

"I'm not a nerd- No offense!"

He sniffles with a grumble, "Yeah none taken. Help me Antonia, you're my only hope."

The girl is too busy pointing at a poster to acknowledge him, "Pink!"

Tony chugs the rest of his drink and scoops his daughter up into his arms, "You kids are killing me! There's thirteen of you at the center and I can't get ONE engineer!"

* * *

Natasha Romanoff's decision to take Riley out is only in part due to the younger girl twisting her arm. Of course, Linda must go wherever Riley goes

After catching a last minute flight from Mexico back to New York, spending time with the kids isn't exactly at the top of Natasha's to do list but she finds it necessary to make time for them. Even if she's anxious to get home and to see her dog and Bruce...possibly in that order.

She's tired and in no mood to answer Riley's every question. But the two girls seem to need a mood booster and Natasha is happy to oblige if it makes them happy.

Riley is playing with Romanoff's phone, taking selfies with Linda in the background.

Natasha shakes her head, seeing Maria's name appear along the top;

"Don't answer that-."

Riley refuses to listen and swipes down, "Hey Agent Hill! What up?! It's ya girl!"

Maria ignores, 'Where is'Natasha?'

Romanoff throws her head and snatches her device back with one hand on the wheel;

"I have Riley and Linda with me. What's up."

Maria pauses before responding, 'It's case 44.'

Her eyes lower, trying to figure out how best I answer his question with the kids in the car;

"...Fury has the photos."

'Can you talk?'

"Not with the girls around."

'I'll call you this evening. Fury is yelling behind me, did you report to medical?'

"Bruce checked me-."

Riley crosses her arms, "You're lying."

Natasha glares with her head tilted in Riley's direction, ready to strangle the mind reading meta beside her;

"Consent, Riley!"

'I'll check in later when you don't have the kids.'

Natasha ends the call, pulls over to the side and puts her car in park;

"Okay. I'm only going to say this once. When the phone rings and I say, 'don't answer that', it means you do not answer the call. Yes?"

Linda nods. Riley lifts an eyebrow, her arms still crossed.

Natasha continues, "And when I say 'you have to ask for consent' before invading people's minds, let alone blurting out the contents, you need to do that! You ask for permission, or you will lose privileges. Do you understand me? This is not the first time we've had this conversation."

She's serious, her eyes spell out danger. So Riley nods.

Natasha sighs and puts her vehicle back in drive, "Okay! I need a coffee! What do you girls want?"

Riley scratches the back of her head, eyes down when she looks out the window with an incoherent mumble, "To get adopted."

Natasha's tone softens instantly, her lips parting with a gentle whisper. She's never heard Riley so emotional;

"What was that?"

The girl answers back with a calmer reply, "Iced caramel Frappuccino...Please."

The redhead bites her cheek, unsure of how to respond, "Linda?"

She's somber now too, "Same."

Natasha forces a smile "You girls know you can talk to me, right? And I swear, Bruce and I are trying really hard to find you a family."

Riley is still upset, "I'm just not wanted-."

"Riley, stop. You are."

Linda laughs, "And I'm a literal bomb, so. That's complicated."

"Girls, no."

Riley is shifting in her seat, "It's not like you and Dr. Banner even want us."

"I've told you and everyone else; us fostering any of you is a conflict of interest. And we can't have 13 kids. We're trying, I promise you we're trying. We want you to go to good families not just sign you off to the first few applications that come in. Ugh. If there's anything that would make you feel better-."

Linda sneaks a smile between the driver and passenger seats;

"We want you to visit as much as Dr. Banner does."

Riley laughs, "Yeah seriously. And like, if Jane doesn't stop by and Pepper is working we get stuck with the boys."

Linda mumbles, "Thor thinks we enjoy his weird Asgardian games. I mean it's cool but, it's getting old. We don't always want Clint's archery class either."

"And Laura is boring. And Steve is...boring."

Natasha holds her head, eyes wide as she tries to breathe, "Okay. I'll talk to Bruce about doing a scheduled program that everyone has to follow when they work with you guys-."

Riley looks over so seriously;

"And while we're talking about Barton, I want a new mentor. Garrett has poked me in the face with his damn bow for the last time."

Natasha tugs at her hair, "Okay. You'll start with Bruce and I this week- But! You know what that means; No poking, prodding, mind reading, or trying to bring out the hulk in any way. Yes?"

"I guess," she groans, wanting so badly to jump on the back of the big green the way Black Widow does.

"Linda?"

She shakes her head, "I'm good. Thor's a good mentor, I like him. Just don't like his team games."

"That's fair. And, we have movie night coming up. A few birthdays, that's fun, right?"

"We want more family dinners. With you and doc."

Natasha nods, "I think I can make that happen."

"More road trips."

"Maybe."

"We wanna build forts. Like Tony does with us."

"Build what?"

Riley scoffs, "Were you ever a kid?"

Natasha tilts her head thoughtfully; no birthdays, no family moments outside of those with Ivan. Spending a majority of her childhood with her 'sisters' before she was asked to turn on each of them.

With the shake of her head she brushes it off with a lie she knows Riley will attempt to read through; "Honestly, I don't remember my childhood. Must've, not been that interesting." She pulls up into the parking lot of the coffee shops, "Let's get our lattes. Mall after?"

"Yas! Queen!," Linda excitedly leaps out of the backseat.

Riley releases her seatbelt, giving Natasha a glance, "I'm sensing a lot of guilt, sorry for bringing up you as a kid- and for reading your mind."

"It is what it is."

"I know you're older than me but I like you as a sister. You love me like a sister too, right?"

"Aww,' Natasha debates on asking for a hug, quickly changing her mind when Riley kicks her door open and scratches against the vehicle next to them, 'Ugh! Riley! 40 push-ups, now. Go."


	3. Married Life

Natasha waits for Bruce to step out of his shower, waiting at the door in her workout sweatshirt. She's panting still, all from her wrestle with Clint in the tower's gym. Since the wedding, he's around a bit less and hardly at the tower- busy with Laura, Garrett, and their coming baby.

Natasha smiles when Banner exits;

"Hi."

He offers a quiet smile in return, moving to pick out his clothes for the day. She assumes he's mad based on the lack of communication. Bruce won't always talk about his feelings or his days as of late but the absence of a hug after a week apart doesn't leave Natasha feeling confident enough to even ask for one. She crouches at their bathroom cabinet for a towel;

"By the time I came to bed last night you were already asleep."

He tugs on a dark top, brushing behind her with a quick retort, "It was a busy day."

Her mouth contorts, noticing his tie out on their dresser;

"Do you have an event later?"

Bruce rolls up his sleeves, head low as he sits on the edge of their bed;

"Um...It was yesterday."

"Oh,' she tucks her head, 'I know those things make you nervous."

"Yeah,' he wants to share more, discuss the reveal and everything from that evening but she seems distracted, 'That, mission went longer than two days."

It's still on her mind, the week-long chase and long hours. Her knee hurts and her wrist is aching with a purple tinged bruise. Romanoff knows that's exactly where his eyes have landed when he asks if it hurts.

With an awkward shifting in her weight from off her sore right knee she finally speaks, "It's nothing."

He knows otherwise without needing her to elaborate. Natasha can't look at him which means she's done something bad in her own eyes, and probably his. She clearly needs to talk but her awkward movements signal nothing but discomfort.

"I missed you," he offers.

Her head nods as if it's an involuntary response, blinking excessively which means she's over analyzing.

"Talk to me, Tasha?"

"My mind is on those kids-."

"Abram has a meeting with a potential family at 12."

"That's good. Any, updates yet for Riley or Linda…"

Bruce huffs an exasperated sigh, "Not. Since the incident."

She bites her lip over the reminder of Linda almost blowing up a kind-hearted man and his partner. Though patient, they weren't too keen on Linda's lack of self-control or explosive abilities which ultimately scared them away.

And Riley's interviews have ended in equal disasters- more often than not because of the girl's lack of a filter.

"Have you called all of my contacts?," Natasha asks hopefully.

"Not yet-."

"Why not."

He laughs, "I've been a little busy."

Her hand tugs at the towel in hand, "So have I."

"I know."

"You're acting weird."

"Don't read into this,' he prefaces, 'With you away more often, it's been a lot on me honestly and I'm just tired."

Natasha hand waves with her defensive explanation, "I'm tired too. I've been working every other week."

"That's my point."

"So you don't like my job."

"I didn't say that. I asked you not to read into it…"

"So you're annoyed. That I'm away so much...working."

With his top buttoned he moves to stand across from her, "I thought we were just talking."

"Me too," she moves to storm off to avoid.

"Don't walk away."

"Too late."

"Natasha, I see you're upset-."

"I'm not."

He follows her toward the bathroom, stopping the door from shutting on his face with a nervous chuckle, "Are you, really, seriously, going to lie to me."

She pauses, tilts her head and bites at her cheek, "I'll talk once you tell me why you're mad."

He waits patiently, watching as her gears start to turn. He shrugs;

"Look, I'm not mad at you. I just think it might be a good idea to ease up on the missions for a bit. The kids really miss you…Can I see your wrist?"

She scoffs, "No thanks."

"Nat,' his eyes narrow, she knows what's coming, 'What's on your neck."

"Clint and I were wrestling. You should see his bruises." He tries to gently move her hair from her neck, she pulls away; "Stop,' her eyes are as firm as her voice, 'I'm fine. Go, meet up with Stark for your dimension research."

"I will, once you talk to me."

"Bruce."

"Natasha."

"Go please. Betty's waiting," She knows how to push.

"What?!"

"You heard me."

He stops mid sentence with shock in his blushing stare, "Who told you."

"No one. I had a suspicion so thank you for the confirmation."

"Natasha. It's not what you think."

"Then why-."

The knock on their front door is received with a sigh and a barking Alex. The couple moves to answer the door together. Tony and Pepper have arrived unannounced with Antonia in the middle.

"Brucie! Gotta ask you to do me a solid-."

Banner is barely paying attention, ready to close the door on his friend with a hand on Alex's collar to hold the excited shepherd in place, "It's really not a good time-."

Natasha answers with a wide smile over her face when she mumbles, "I don't know what he's talking about, it's a great time. Hi Anna, come here sweet girl. Can Auntie have a hug?"

The young girl bolts for the redhead, eager to be scooped into her arms.

Pepper clasps her hands, "We really need you guys to watch Antonia for a week, if it's not too much trouble."

"There's an emergency in Malibu and we could use the help. I'll commit to 8 shifts at the center next week if you guys can keep her in one piece," Tony adds.

Natasha rocks steadily, rubbing her small back, "Of course! We've got her."

Tony lifts a key, Bruce struggles not to roll his eyes and takes it with a flare. The look between them is enough for Stark to tap his shoulder;

"I'll call you when I land to go over work stuff."

"Mmhm."

"Car seat is on the kitchen table."

"Uh huh."

"Thanks man!"

"Yep!," Bruce forces a smile and closes the door on Pepper and Tony waving to their daughter who clearly prefers Romanoff at the moment. Bruce tossing the Stark's key onto the island when he calls above a whisper, "Natasha?"

She is facing away from him, busy with Antonia, "What."

"We need to talk."

"Okay."

"It just, felt weird telling you about...what happened-."

"Well you don't have to,' she whispers, 'Walls are thin. I've already heard most of what you've had to share on the topic. Bumping into someone who 'looked just like her'..."

His head hangs, tongue over his cheek, "I wish you wouldn't eavesdrop and just ask me face to face."

"And while I am happy you can confide in Stark, I want you to confide in me...Like you used to," she looks over her shoulder.

He shrugs, voice low, "I don't want to burden you all the time. You just lost your father, Alexei, and you're working a ton."

She shakes her head, "You're not a burden. And meeting the doppelgänger of your ex? That's not something you wait a year to tell your wife."

"Yeah, I'm sorry. You're right."

"I know I am."

She's snarky, he's not in the mood, "But you don't have to worry, I swear nothing happened…"

"You're going to tell me, you saw your ex and didn't want to shove your tongue down her throat…"

He sighs, somewhat frustrated, "You were gone for months with yours! Are you serious going to say that! You have no what happened...I was confused. I didn't know what was going on."

"And all this,' she shifts onto her heels, 'Dimension research?"

"I'm not researching for...her. I'm researching for Izabella and how to help her with her powers. I don't want to dig up the past...I'm, finally at peace with it."

"Okay,' Natasha softens instantly, not wanting to engage further or pry for details, 'I love you."

His eyes flick up and lock onto hers. She's emotional with him but verbal expression isn't always her forte. When she's soft he soaks up every moment, "I love you so much."

She nods, bouncing the giggling girl over her hip. Bruce pushes his luck and the conversation, tugging at his fingers, "And your mission?"

Natasha has a lump in her throat but fair is fair, "Mexico was...Well I found a few more,' she spells to protect Anna, '...a few more b.o.d.i.e.s than I had the stomach for. But it's done, it's over."

"I'm so sorry,' he offers genuinely, moving closer to see Antonia and check on Natasha's more subtle twitches, 'What do you need?"

"Therapy," it's a half joke, one that neither of them can laugh at. She shrugs, "Or a bottle of vodka."

"What about a walk through Morningside?," he tugs at the back of his neck.

"As romantic as that sounds, it's complicated with Antonia,' she turns on her higher voice, 'Are you a complicated kiddo? Good thing you're cute."

"Holding, a 24 pound, child isn't going to help your broken wrist," Bruce reaches to take the girl, setting her free to play with Alex who is as excited to see Anna as she is to see him.

"It's not broken," Natasha twists her hand with a shrill, while Anna takes off in the opposite direction with Alex hot on her heels.

Bruce extends a hand, she caves and rests her wrist in his gentle hold. One firm press against her tendons with his thumb and he has his answer; "Ice it. The brace is in the closet. What's wrong with your knee? Is it your hip?"

"Nothing, it's fine."

"Tasha."

"I wrecked my knee cap."

"Okay; you should take it easy this month. I'll let Fury know."

"You make me angry."

He runs a hand through his hair, "Yeah I know."

"Good," She leans in for a nudge, interrupted by the insisting Stark child.

Antonia stands in front of the physicist, handing him Alex's tennis ball with a request, "Help throw it! Puppy run!"

Natasha smiles with a bit of sass, "Oh really. Does Alex want to play right at this exact moment?"

* * *

Steve is directing an art class as requested by one of the boys. In one of the large auditoriums, Rogers is boring the back row with his war stories. Linda has slapped her head against the edge of the sofa a total of eight times since the hour began, taking her rage out on the pencil as she turned her required landscape into a volcanic explosion.

Brody has a total of two lines on his paper, biting his eraser with his eyes wide. He's far too focused on Steve's rambling to pay any attention to the team building activity of the day; this art project.

Steve turns toward the clock to realize he's spent 45 of his 60 minutes busy sharing stories before he excitedly addresses his sketch;

"Anyways! Let's talk about shading-."

Abram raises his hand, "You mean what Riley throws."

Timothy raises a hand to offer a high-five, "Ooh! Shade! I get it."

"You guys are more petty than the girls are," Garrett isn't paying attention, working on a new cherrywood bow with Clint in the back.

Barton nudges his adopted son with a mumble and a point to refocus Garrett's attention, "They're irrelevant as shit. Smooth this part down, it's where your fingers are going."

Steve crosses his arms, staying friendly through his frustrations, "Agent Barton! I thought we agreed to do woodwork tomorrow and art today."

Clint ignores, focused on Garrett, "Move that lower-."

"Agent Barton?"

"Not now Cap. If you don't mind, I'm working with my boy."

Rogers exhales with a narrowing focus as some of his patience starts to slip, "Except you're my assistant for the day and it's art hour."

He nods, taking out his device to speed dial Romanoff, "Hey Nat? Am I required to follow Steve's program if he's got everything under control?...She said 'no'."

Steve closes his eyes and returns to the front of the room, exasperated when a phone goes off. He's blushing over the loud volume and visibly disappointed in half the room bopping along. The Captain throws his hands onto his hips;

"Now wait a minute! That is not appropriate for your age group. Who's phone is that?"

Riley lifts her device shamelessly. It's a power move with the room of kids teaming up against the one mentor.

Izabella bites at her lip, her closest friends Brody and Katina have their eyes wide and hands over their mouths.

A rubber band comes flying in from the back, snapping Riley's device from her hand and abruptly shutting the rap as it crashes against the desk. The girl whines and glares toward Barton;

"Ow! You hit me!"

He crosses his arms with complete disgust in his stare, "Get some self respect! Strike two."

"Ugh! You're not even my mentor anymore!"

"I am when Nat's not around."

Steve tries to be threatening, wagging his finger with a calm voice, "Now you know, I'm going to have to write you up Miss Proctor, and I don't want to have to do that."

Izabella rolls her eyes, turning around in her position on the floor;

"Riley! Stop. You make everyone mad. We want to draw. You being rude!"

The kids quickly get quiet when the 'cool' girl makes her statement. Riley makes a face once Izabella turns around.

"I have arrived for activities! Who is ready to enjoy a fine night full of film?! To the theater!" Thor enters the room from the back with his hammer raised, Jane at his side with two screaming twins in her arms. Her hair is a messy bun, a young boy bouncing in her arms begging to run.

The kids all crouch to greet the Odinson twins, Agmundr bolts to Brody with a shy Agatha prefers to hide behind her father's leg the second Jane puts her down.

Jane Foster brushes her forehead, happy to hand off her children for the next hour;

"God I need a drink."

Barton laughs, watching Jane collapse in the chair next to her, "Don't look at me, I downed my flask an hour ago when Steve started talking like Bob Ross. 'Happy clouds' and shit."

Agmundr breaks away from Brody, reaching for his mother with a repetitive call for "Mama."

She holds her head, "What? Why can't you play with Brody for a while?!"

"Mama!"

"Oh, my god Agmundr,' she cries, kissing his cheek, 'Mama is soooo tired!"

* * *

When the Perez family decides to drop off Violet for activities the next day, the dynamic in the center completely changes. Each of the kids adore their youngest original teammate and get a kick out of her speeding up and down the staircase and over and through the large hallways.

Of course she is greeted by Natasha first who heads up a non-competitive run with just the girls.

When Bruce is left with the boys and the youngest girls, he's glad to have Thor around to help patch up the walls and inevitable broken windows afterward. Books and science are the first half of the day, ending with a game of basketball head up by Thor and Clint in the gym.

Antonia needs to throw every shot even if the ball is the same size as she is. And somehow Thor has the energy to play, dodge and make baskets with his one year old daughter constantly in his arms.

When Clint shows up he brings a few new arrows to shoot in the courtyard. And Bruce likes Garrett enough to appease the boy by shooting around a bit. Even if he is closer with Natasha, Garrett is mature enough for deep conversations with Bruce, pointed questions about life, and about how excited he is for the little brother Laura is pregnant with.

The summer means having less of a schedule no matter how hard Natasha tries. Bruce is too busy with adoption meetings to keep Steve, Clint, Thor and Tony on track.

Pepper is the best about color coding spreadsheets and reports. Svetlana is second best when it comes to reports followed by Steve who occasionally forgets. The rest of the team is hopeless. Clint is fortunate if he can get through the day without reporting an injury. With Jane, he's lucky if she doesn't end up falling asleep on the job. The twins Agatha and Agmundr are far too draining and clingy for the young mom who is splitting her time between Asgard and Earth.

Banner's lab at the center might as well be openly accessible to Izabella who wanders in and out almost as much as Natasha does. The physicist's bookshelf is better than a library and she's gradually working through each one.

Bruce and Natasha gave her a key for her birthday but she'd never abuse her perks or betray the Banner's trust. It's admittedly a bit of favoritism justified as a 'birthday gift.'

She asks every time prior to use and is onboard with keeping things organized and in pristine condition.

Riley seems to be curious in science hour but she's never admitted to it and will never do so. Being too "nerdy" lowers her popularity rankings during the school year. Izabella might have the power at the center but at school, Riley has the edge. And she plans on holding onto her power. Even if it means completely flunking her favorite subject on purpose: Math.

Maria Hill's check in messages to the Banners go left unread every month. Bruce doesn't have the patience to inform SHIELD of everyday happenings at the center. When he does message, it's vague with limited information on the kids.

Natasha doesn't mind the reports as much but agrees with Bruce in keeping certain information within the center. She trusts Fury with her soul but she recognizes that he is not SHIELD as a whole. It's a fine line she intelligently navigates.

The real struggle for Bruce and Natasha is and has always been separating the center from home life; Keeping work at work.

All over the coffee table are sketches, codes and theories in neatly organized bins. Their home office whiteboard is an outline of Izabella's powers, various chemical tests and theories to try.

The bookshelf is a bunch of half read books on speed, how the mind works, bombs, hypnosis, lasers and the like. And if Natasha isn't putting Alex's toys away she's finding strays belonging to Antonia who spends half of her time in their apartment anyways.

When Bruce finds time to organize Natasha's coffee drawer alphabetically it's a miracle. For a couple that never sleeps, the fact that it is 1am remains irrelevant.

When the redhead steps beside Bruce to ask what he's doing he takes a minute to answer. Clearly overanalyzing her simple question.

He fusses with a keurig cup on hand trying to read the label, the rest of the box in his opposite arm;

"...I don't know."

She rests an elbow over his shoulder, head tilted over the color coding he appears to be doing subconsciously;

"Time for a refill on the caramel."

He points to the full orange section, "Not a fan of the pumpkin?"

She wrinkles her nose, "Nah. Not strong enough. Neither is a Latte."

Bruce stores the information, helpful for the next time he needs to replenish her stash, "Good to know."

Natasha reaches to fix the vanilla currently in the wrong section. He hands her the next in a makeshift assembly line. She finds it quite satisfying to watch the colors coming together, immersed in the seemingly mundane activity.

He has some corny joke for the middle green section. It's hulk related, something they both immediately regret laughing so hard over. Maybe organizing the coffee drawer wasn't at the top of her list of things to do once they got married, but it's cathartic to do something absolutely mind-numbing for a change with her live-in best friend.


	4. I Still Get Jealous

Jennifer Walters is the ultimate parent. She's the mom who everyone at Lucy's school wishes they had. She has the room for the fancy parties and fights for Lucile no matter how many times she's failed math class or landed in the principal's office last year. She saves every penny she makes to invest in two things; her home, and her daughter.

The thirteen year old lover of all things theater, is currently killing it in her Friday afternoon session and of course Jennifer is there to watch. As per her agreement with the owner she is once again in her human form, against her wishes, and struggling to be tall enough for the observation window.

The eager mom has no problem pushing a much taller dad to the side with a halfhearted apology.

When Jennifer hears the teacher announce that the infamous Lucile Jameson will be bumped front and center yet again, she scrambles. Her eyes light up when she locates a step stool and pushes away that same irritating dad one more time.

Everyone in the community knows exactly who Jen is and in this particular studio they have a love/hate relationship. Walters is pretty sure there's a photo of her in the back with a huge red slash through it. She's a vocal dance mom who wants the best for her daughter who is easily the top student and the envy of the other families.

Jen cheers loudly when she spots her daughter and Lucy acknowledges her mom with a wide smile through the reflection in the mirror.

She's built differently from the other thirteen year olds. Solid and toned on the same workout regiment as Jennifer. Her face is built like her mother's with a naturally pouting lip and high cheekbones. Her preferred shade of red lipstick and dark eyeliner make her brown eyes almost glow a dark shade of gold, a unique feature no other kid in her school has. But she likes to stand out with her dark haired floppy banged pixie cut currently a shade of dark blue. She's on the shorter side, but full of personality. Especially when she's dancing, eager to make her mom proud.

Jennifer offers a thumbs up in response to Lucy's nonverbal cues to spotting her mother, just in time for the studio owner to show up with her nasally lecture;

"Ma'am? Mrs. Jameson? We can't have you blocking our hallway."

She addresses the woman without blinking, "I cover your rent at $85 per class, per month and Lucy is here every night for five and a half hours. So you can do the math. But we can go somewhere else if you're okay losing your top student and, oh, all those new families who started attending once recital ended hoping to meet she-hulk."

The woman sighs with a glare, "You signed a waiver before you entered the building. If you fall, you cannot sue."

She smiles, "You are so sweet. As a paying client I'd like to watch my daughter now."

"As long you don't scream-."

"You got this Lucy! Woah!"

* * *

After the class Lucy is quick to find her mother, large dance duffle over her shoulder;

"Mom! Did you see the combo?"

"I did and you were on fire."

She chuckles, brushing her bangs, "Thanks!"

Jen finds her keys, green painted fingernails tying her hair back, "You pack your swimsuit?""

Lucy nods, "Hell yeah! Is dad coming?"

Jen groans and starts her car, "Maybe. We're in the middle of a fight kiddo."

Lucy drops her head back against her seat, "Mommm. What'd you do."

"Nothing! Don't worry about it... I'm sure he'll show up."

"Whhhyyy."

Jennifer shrugs with her mouth open. She and Lucy might be mother and daughter but they're also best friends, "Don't get angry."

"Laughable. Seriously."

Walters sighs, blowing her bangs from her forehead, "Let's just enjoy our time at the beach."

"You need to apologize to dad. Like, now. Like-! I'm not gonna be able to chill all day until that's resolved."

"Okay! Okay. I'll call him as soon as we get to the beach."

Lucy crosses her arms, tapping the screen by the dashboard, "No! You're gonna do it now."

"Lucy-! You're going to piss me off."

It's a way bigger threat to the car than to Lucy, "Don't care."

John Jameson's voice comes in over the phone, 'What Jen.'

Lucy smiles sweetly, "Hi daddy!"

'Hi Lulu. How was dance.'

"Fine. I think you know why I'm calling. Mom wants to apologize."

Jen whips her head, "I do not! I'm always the one who apologizes first."

'Oh my god. I'm at work-.'

Lucy interrupts, "Dad. Mom. You're being dumb. Work it out."

"Fine-! Fine. I'm sorry John. I'm sorry your mother didn't teach you not to leave socks on your bedroom floor or how to organize anything-."

John is laughing on the opposite end. Lucy is taken back when she looks at her mom with her own laugh;

"Wait! This is why you two are fighting…?!"

John calls out, 'Because I didn't put my laundry away your mother is all she-hulk mode ready to knock the helicopters out of the sky like Godzilla.'

"Don't you mean 'King Kong'?," Lucy corrects.

'Queen Kong.'

"And that was the worst, like, dad joke you've made this week."

'Is your mother laughing?'

Jennifer ignores, stubbornly finding her feud completely justified. Hearing her family all laughing around her is contagious, finally breaking into a smile.

Lucy mumbles, "Mom's being mom. We both know she thinks you're hilarious. Are you coming to the beach?"

"Probably not, sorry."

"It's cool. See ya later dad!"

"Have fun! Love you girls," John's squeaky voice when he blows Jen a kiss gets Lucy's mother to crack, abruptly ending the phone call with a huff.

* * *

Out on the sand, Jen prefers to lounge and read. In her flashy green sunglasses and palm tree swimsuit she gossips with a friend on the phone while Lucy attempts to navigate the boardwalk. Her swimsuit is green to match her mother's, content to meet up with a friend to talk Broadway and try out her new longboard.

When Jen's call ends she tilts her head back, hiding underneath a wide fashionable hat and preps for a nap.

"Hey! It's Greenie!"

The voice instantly makes her blood boil, jaw clenched when she mumbles to herself, "Sweet Jesus- you've got to be shitting me…"

She forces herself upright, plastering on a fake smile as she stands to extend a hand to greet Pepper first.

Tony butts in and insists on a hug, "What are you doing here?"

"Yeah. I kinda live here. What are you two doing in Cali," Jen's fake laugh and sarcasm filled response makes Pepper visibly cringe.

"Well I half-live here myself, got the houses to check in on,' Tony retorts, 'What have you been up to since Russia?"

"Working. Currently crossing my fingers that you're not here to recruit me because my cousin did something stupid."

Pepper tucks an arm under Tony's elbow, "No, no. We just decided to walk the beach-."

Stark laughs, "Not like you can hide anywhere- big and green and all that."

"Tony,' Pepper coughs, 'Is it just you today?"

Jen waves her hand, scanning the boardwalk, "Lucy's somewhere. She found her friend so they ran off...how's New York? How's your little one?"

Tony instantly reaches for his device to find a picture, proud of his angel, "My beautiful baby is amazing. I'll show you- she's gorgeous and she's so smart."

Pepper smiles, "She's good. We dropped her at Bruce and Nat's for the week."

"They needed more kids to watch."

Jennifer nods guiltily, "Haven't heard from Bruce in a hot minute- I should shoot him a message."

Tony laughs, "Listen! He doesn't even text me back so I don't know why he'd write you-."

"You live together. So,' she shoves her book into her bag, 'Did all of those kids get adopted?"

Tony counts, "There's about thirteen still at the center. We ended up discovering two more kids that just got their powers. I think one is getting adopted out next week."

"From Russia?"

"No! Jersey. Ha! I know right. So weird."

Jennifer touches her face nervously, shifting slightly, "Just. Out of the blue? Woke up one morning sort of thing…?"

"Pretty much! Yeah. Weird. Anyways, they're fun. Annoying but. They're fun. Hey! Can I buy you a drink or two? While we're here?"

Jennifer sighs, preferring her solicitude over any socializing, "You know what! Sure! Why not. There's a great apple martini my buddy Everett makes up on the dock."

"You know my bro Everett!"

"Uh huh,' she snatches her coverup and wallet, 'So. Tell me about these...miraculous meta children, I'm curious. Were their parents you know, did they have abilities by chance…"

Tony goes to wrap his arm around her, feeling short when he can't reach her opposite green shoulder, "GURL! You want ALL the tea! Were you a mean girl in high school? Cliquey Karen?"

Pepper walks behind them with an embarrassed blush, "That's not a thing."

"It absolutely is Pep, don't judge me."

* * *

Natasha is on the verge of an inner explosion as she walks in larger strides to the lab. Her shaky fingers are toying with a paper. The phone number and the note are enough to set her off into a full blown raging fit, even if the spy side of her wants to hear him slip up.

She debates on what to call him as her heartbeat pounds in her head. 'Robert' might be going a bit too far knowing how much he hates it and the trauma it brings to the surface of his sensitive memories. Her thoughts switch back to being overly kind, maybe calling him 'honey' and 'sweety' would get him to shake a bit-she really only does so sarcastically.

Natasha's hand finds the doorknob, her eyes fixating on the paper when she walks into his space.

Bruce's kind greeting goes in one ear and out the other, stepping back when he tries to hug her. She lifts the page as all of her plans fly out the window;

"What is this," she asks sharply.

He squints, trying to read the paper she pulls away next, "I don't know-."

"What. Is this," she asks again.

He sighs, "Nat, I can't see…"

She starts to storm off, pivoting around the room, "Bruce! Banner!"

"Let me read it! You keep walking away-."

She puts on a fake smile, "Oh honey, I'll read it for you."

Bruce scoffs with his eyebrows raised, crossing his arms. He leans up against the wall. 'She's mad' is the understatement of the century that both Hulk and Banner seem to have just settled on in the back of his mind. If it weren't for the threatening look in her eyes, he'd find her blushing adorable.

Natasha clears her throat and lifts the paper, "Dr. Banner, it was so nice to finally connect with you! Congratulations on your Golightly project. Call me! X.O…..X! O?!"

Bruce can't help but start chuckling, his head falling forward. Romanoff shifts her weight, half ready to slap him when her voice tenses, "Who. The hell. Is Lynn."

He tries to stop the laughter, breathes and makes eye contact, "Where did you get that-."

"I swear I'm going to punch you."

"Okay, okay. Tasha, easy."

"I'm gone for one gala-."

"You've missed about four but-."

"-And you're flirting with, who the hell was it,' she double checks the paper, 'Lynn?! What was she, some science nerd-Was she a brunette- you have a weird thing for brunettes in lab coats-."

Now he's getting upset. He offers a calm response, "Natasha, stop. Please. First of all, Lynn is a guy-."

Romanoff's spy training fails her, eyes widening in surprise, "I didn't see that coming...with Tony maybe-."

"Natasha, honey. Let me finish. It was a vendor. A vendor who could help Izabella Mikhailov, get into the math, science and engineering high school. Svetlana and Izabella are not on the same page with her future right now so I wanted to give them some options...Lynn was a recruiter, looking for new talent. I took the number so that I could get more information and bring it up to Svetlana in a week or so...okay?"

Natasha looks him directly in the eye, her arms still crossed tightly. Now her heart is pounding from a bit of embarrassment, she mumbles an, "Oh."

"Yeah,' he breathes and dares to step closer, 'If you don't believe me, you can call him yourself. Okay?"

The blood in her head is still rushing, sinking slowly backward onto the bench behind her. He sits at her side, brushing a gentle hand over her shoulder when he asks, "Are you alright?"

She reaches to run a hand through her hair. She takes a breath, "Fine."

He tugs at his fingers, elbows over his knees, "I think, as much I don't want to, I think- we need to talk about Elizabeth. This isn't the first time I've heard a dig-."

"I don't want to-."

"Neither do I. But. You're just going to keep snooping through my pockets, tablets, reports and computer if I don't."

"I'm not-."

"There was a login at 3am. I saw it, Tasha,' she hides, hugging her elbow, 'It's okay."

"It's not, Bruce…"

"Okay. Talk to me, please-."

"-I'm upset. I lost, everything, last year. Clint moved out, I shot Ivan, and lost Alexei. And I keep having this nightmare that somehow you're next. I've lost you so many times... I dream you're off in New Mexico and I can't get a hold of you. I have this recurring nightmare of you, of us, on that bridge in Russia with that pistol in your hand and I'm too late. Last night it was you leaving me because...she was back. It's petty. Maybe it's immature. But that's what's going on. You asked me to talk to you, I'm talking to you. And I don't want to talk about it anymore."

He nods, biting his cheek as he tries to listen, "I appreciate you telling me. That makes a lot of sense."

"No it doesn't-."

"Yes it does. We had a rough start. And being back home with the dust settling- in a way... You're waiting for it all to get flipped inside out again."

She looks up at him with her eyes wide, tugging at her elbow. She hands him the paper, "Sorry."

He moves the paper to his desk behind them, gently rubbing her back, "I love you. Do you, maybe, want to ask me anything? I'm here if you want to talk. I'm just running a program."

"For the alternate dimensions."

"Don't! Say it."

"Say what," Natasha just shakes her head. She can't think at the moment and she's in no rush to move. A smirk spreads over her features when she huffs a laugh through her half joke;

"It's Svetlana I should be keeping an eye on, isn't it? Pretty sure she's waiting for me to die to snatch you up-."

"Don't! No," Bruce can't help but brush a hair from off her cheek and behind her ear. Her joke hurts too much to laugh back.

"Phone,' she reaches to grab his device. 'It's your cousin."

"Jealous of her too? Good thing you didn't find the other numbers-."

"What other numbers…"'

She lifts a hand to semi aggressively nudge his shoulder as he answers the call and playfully pushes Natasha back, "Hi Jen."


	5. Western Winds

"Oh my god oh my god, is that a wrinkle?!"

"You dingbat, you're twelve! Let me see it!,' Riley grips her friend's chin, 'You just slept on your face, you weirdo, chill!"

Linda reaches to steal Riley's stolen makeup, a successful mission last time Tony invited the terror twins to the tower, "I gotta look abso-frickin-lutely purr-fect for my new fam."

Riley rolls her eyes and digs through the stolen stash for a lipstick, "You don't need the looks- you got the personality. Also, don't forget, if they want a second child, you tell them all about how wonderful yours truly is."

"Aww, Riley,' Linda pouts and wraps her arms around her best friend, 'I'm really gonna miss you. So so so so much."

The other girl wrinkles her nose, "Don't you get sappy on me, chic!"

"Did it have to be Oregon? That's soooooo far away. I can't even keep training here like Violet and Nelli!"

Riley waves her hand, a professional at hiding emotions, "Eh, it's overrated."

Linda sassily throws her friend a glare, hand on her hip, "I'm not the mind reader here, but I know you're lying."

Natasha calls for Linda and Riley pushes her forward, "Go, get out of here. I'll meet you downstairs."

"Are you serious about coming to visit?"

Riley reaches for the makeup brush with a laugh, "Obviously. As long as you don't blow up your new house."

"Yeah girl! Wait-. What did you say?"

Natasha smiles, giving Riley one more glance. Adoption days are always bittersweet, "Are you girls coming down to the team party?"

She nods, "In a minute."

"Did Thor make me a cake? I'm only going if Thor made me a cake!," Linda points firmly.

Natasha laughs over Linda's request, "That was Steve's job. But Thor is here-."

"Yasss!"

The redhead offers Riley a knowing glance, watching as the girl shuts down all emotion and tugs at her tank top;

"Are you alright?"

Riley scoffs, "Yeah. Totally."

"I'll miss Linda too-."

"I won't."

Natasha rolls her eyes, watching Riley step out ahead of her.

* * *

Clint snaps when he sees Laura up on a ladder;

"What are you doing?!"

She waves him away, contently taping her sign;

"You do you Clint."

Jane moves in from the other room when Barton's yell catches her attention. She huffs a laugh, passing her toddler off to the archer before yelling at Laura herself;

"Get down here, I'll get it."

Agmundr screams. Clint almost drops the child when a shudder crawls up his arm, "I think your kid just electrocuted me. That hurt."

Jane grumbles, having exchanged places with Laura, "Agmundr! I'm right here. You'll live. Clint, I'm so sorry. Thor is trying to train him into a mini-me."

"How is the separation anxiety?," Laura offers her finger to the toddler, trying to play with him, standing beside her husband.

Jane sighs heavily. Clint scoffs, "She's right there and he's screaming."

"Agent Barton?,' the archer pivots to address one of the kids, seeing her holding two different gift bags, 'Is Natasha more of a black or pink kinda girl?"

"Not pink."

"Cool," she runs off quickly.

Steve enters through the front doors, a tray full of elegantly designed cupcakes in hand, "Agent Barton, Mrs. Barton, Mrs. Odinson."

Laura admires Rogers' work, "Oh my gosh. Did you make these?"

He nods with a friendly smile, "I did. I found a simple recipe on a tweeterinbook post."

"...Pinterest?"

"Maybe. Maybe that was it," Steve nods politely, appreciating how extremely kind and patient Laura is with him due to his lack of social media knowledge.

Clint laughs. Jane rolls her eyes. Laura brushes off the peanut gallery;

"Well they look great."

Tony passes through the hallway with a tablet, serving only to encourage poor Steve's confused, "Ooh. Cupcakes. Found those on twitterist?"

Rogers gives an enthusiastic nod to address Stark, "Yes! That's what it's called!"

"Troll much," Jane coughs, coming down from the ladder.

Bruce is walking by when Abram demands his attention for a handshake, the latter insists on performing each morning. Banner smiles and shoves his notebook off to the side in order to participate enthusiastically. He mumbles softly;

"We'll miss you around here."

Abram shrugs. He doesn't like anything emotional,

"Is my new family here yet?"

"They called, they're just running a few minutes late. Which, according to my rules, makes them lose a point or two- but you seem to like them. So they'll get a pass."

Abram laughs, shoving his hands into his pockets. Bruce moves to walk after Tony, flipping the young boy's hat to the side to make him laugh on the way.

Nina runs from the back, stopping in front of Natasha with her extended arm holding Clint's recommended black gift bag, "Here."

Romanoff gasps with wide eyes, "Oh, for me? That's so nice. Can I have a hug."

Linda sighs, tugging her braid, "Was I supposed to get you a goodbye gift."

"No, but Bruce and I have one for you in the cafeteria. Don't forget your gloves!,' Natasha hugs Nina and holds her hand, leading Linda behind her, 'You both holding up okay?"

Linda shrugs, "Feels weird to be leaving. This feels like home."

She smiles solemnly. Two is the most they've had in a day and Natasha usually disappears after to be alone. Three in one day feels like a complete emotional rollercoaster.

Tony's words trigger a heart tug when he freezes, eyes wide and his voice soft, "Aw no. Nina too?! All my kids are leaving!"

The little one might be emotional when she hugs Stark but Linda is too busy looking for her own, "Where's Thor?"

The demigod smiles with his own introduction, excited to see his favorite and wish her well on her 'journey'.

Steve waves down Natasha who isn't exactly in a conversational mood, "I brought the cupcakes."

"Did you bring a date?"

He laughs it off, "Funny, Romanoff. Can I do anything else."

She shakes her head, lips pursed. Rogers shifts uncomfortably, wanting to help cheer up his sad teammate but unsure of how to go about it, "It's a good thing-."

"I know," she cuts him off, ready to move on.

"Violet's here," Clint announces, as if somehow telepathically he knows Natasha will be happier with one of her favorites around.

Izabella is steadily trailing alongside Banner, doing anything and everything he needs help with. She's waiting for her next task when the doorbell rings. Leaping at the opportunity to answer, she pivots instantly and moves from his office through the noisy hallway and to the large doors. She unlocks the front with Banner's passcodes- he can never be too safe and when it comes to the Center, he's a bit excessive about the security measures. Thanks to his paranoia and Stark's engineering, it serves to be the most secure complex in New York City.

Izabella answers with a smile, vaguely recognizing the large green figure at the door with her flashy sunglasses and green pocketbook;

"Hey girlfriend! Is Doc around?"

She points, "Um! Yeah! Follow maybe."

Lucy is mesmerized when she enters, a large backpack slung over her shoulder and held up by her two fingers. She snaps her gum;

"This place is sick!"

Izabella offers a hand to the younger girl;

"Hi! I'm Izabella."

The Jameson girl snaps her gum, analyzing the figure standing opposite her, "I'm Lucy. Wait, you do that, sick thing with your hands. The hand thing-Mom told me."

Izabella tucks her extended palm, clasping her fingers in front of her, "Yes-."

"Can you do it? Like, now."

"Well, no."

"Boring! You gonna show me 'round?! Never been here. Woah! Is that-! Mom, it's Mr. Stark!"

Jennifer groans, "Suddenly you care?! You met him at the wedding-."

"I know but I was young and stupid then! Like-!"

"Jen!' Bruce gasps, taken back in complete shock to see his cousin in the hallway, 'What are you doing here?"

"Eh,' she reaches to give him a long hug, 'I was bored. Finally had a weekend off and thought Lucy and I would check in on you. I hope it's not inconvenient- we got a hotel-."

Tony invaded the conversation, "That's dumb. You're staying at the tower."

"We're fine, really."

Natasha moves in and enjoys a typically emotional Jennifer Walters bear hug.

The She-Hulk lifts her sunglasses, "What's going on, what's happening-."

"Oh it's, just adoption day. We have three of the kids moving out," Natasha answers casually.

"I see. Hi Steve," she waves and Rogers moves to join the group up front.

Bruce tucks a hand in his pocket, "What- I mean, I'm happy to see you I just-."

She nudges his shoulder, "It's summertime. Thought Lucy would enjoy a weekend in the big apple. You remember how we'd spend summer together! We'd sit in that-."

"-Hot and gross library-."

"Wellll past closing-."

"Aunt Susan freaking out."

"Was she ever not freaking out?"

"Well-" He'd defend his guardian til his dying breath, even if she was a little odd.

"May she rest in peace,' she mumbles, feeling immediately guilty for insulting a dead woman, 'I missed you Doc!"

He can tell she's withholding. Bruce is happy to see his cousin but between the random phone call earlier in the week and a surprise visit, he knows something is up. She's clearly uncomfortable elaborating with the small mob that surrounds them so he tries to put his curiosity aside, "Well I'm happy to see you and Lucy."

"Yeah! Don't mind us. It sounds like this is a really big day- I'm so sorry I didn't know-."

"It's okay-."

Natasha smiles and points to Lucy's hair, "I like the blue."

The girl smiles back, trying to be cool even if she wants to run up and down the halls and explore every room, "Thanks! Is your red real? Just curious-."

Romanoff scoffs, "If you consider a permanent physical change as a result of superserum and chemicals real-."

"Obviously! Like! Do you not see my mother..."

"Okay, then yeah. It's real."

"Cool! That's sick."

Izabella looks toward the physicist, much calmer and quieter when she questions, "'Sick'...?"

Tony answers for her, "She means 'it's cool', 'it's great,' 'it's awesome'-. We need to go party it up! There's a spiked lime soda in the cafeteria with my name on it."

"Tony!," Steve glares.

"Who can give Lucy and I a quick tour? I haven't seen this place yet," Jen asks with a smile.

Rogers offers, "I can. This way Bruce and Natasha can focus on the adoptions-."

"Actually, I wouldn't mind hosting a tour. Steve you can help Bruce for a minute can't you?," Natasha pivots abruptly.

"Of course…"

Bruce tugs his curls and checks the tablet in his hand, "Do you-mm." The optimistic grin and eagerness in Rogers to help reminds him of Izabella; well meaning but not entirely necessary. He scrambles for a job, "Here, can you hold this? And. Izabella, can you maybe, help show Lucy around?"

He turns to head back to his office, trailed by the Captain while the Mikhailov girl catches up with Natasha.

She's eager to elaborate on the details of the technology, smiling when the group bumps into a dejected Riley. Izabella introduces the twosome but Riley just crosses her arms;

"So what are you some, kid-hulk? Is that why your eyes are weird."

Lucy laughs and tugs at her fingers, "Actually I'm just a dancer. No cool powers or anything- what do you do?"

"I read thoughts. Feelings."

"Woah! That's sick,' she drops her bag, 'Okay okay! I'm thinking of a number between 1-10 go!"

Riley rolls her eyes, "That's not how it works."

"Okay! So..! What am I feeling?"

The girl stammers, for the first time unable to breach the mind of the half stranger in front of her. Stubbornly she makes up her answer on a whim;

"You're weirdly excited to be here. You probably have some hyper, can't pay attention thing-."

"I LOVE YOU! That is so on point! O.m.g, like! Sick!"

"What's sick?," Violet sneaks up behind Izabella.

Garrett crashes next with Brody and it's back to introductions.

"Yeah,' Riley shifts, 'My best friend is kinda getting adopted today so I'm gonna go to her party, now? Weird, strange, borderline Valley girl-."

"Bye! Nice to meet you!,' she pivots to Izabella, 'Everyone here is so chill. I'm totally digging this vibe. What's your deal Brody?"

"Laser vision. You're probably nerdy like your family, wanna see my glasses?"

Lucy bounces, "Actually! I failed fifth grade, like, five times- not five Thea but- but! I bet they're awesome."

Izabella lifts a fearful eyebrow over Lucy's scholastic confession. Brody just laughs;

"Never heard of that in my life,' he points to the patches on her backpack, 'Is that your mom in a witch hat?"

"Ha! No. That's Elphaba."

"Elphaba?"

"Wicked…?! Seriously?! The best show on Broadway? You're in New York, how do you not-! KNOW! The legend-! And now you're all looking at me like I'm the insane one,' Lucy breathes through her teeth, 'Anyways! Garrett right?"

The boy nods, addressing her camo sweats, "Nice pants- sorry that was weird-."

"Thanks dude!" Izabella huffs a laugh, not expecting Lucy to drape such a firm hand over her shoulder and be so overly friendly, "What's your deal Garrett?"

"My dad's, my adopted, adoptive? Whatever, he thinks I'm good with a blue- a bow."

Brody slaps his forehead, "Tongue tied my brother?!"

"Maybe if you didn't keep me up so late to game!"

"You live in the woods! When you have WiFi, we need to use it to the fullest!"

Lucy listens when Jennifer yells down the hall, releasing Izabella, "Whoops. Mom wants me. Aunt Nat! Wait up! We're falling behind here…!"

* * *

Natasha has her head down, pausing in her clean up. She's in the corner nibbling on her own crumbled cupcake. With Clint and Thor outside entertaining the kids, Bruce offers her a smile and sits beside her;

"You okay?"

Her eyes flick up and then back on the clump of chocolate between her fingers.

It's a modern space and the air is turned up on high due to the 80 degree weather outside. Her jaw twists with a laugh,

"I want them to go and grow and move on. I'm just being selfish. And I think seeing Riley's reaction set me off...Clint dropped off a Vodka, that's what's in my water bottle in case you're curious why I smell like an alcoholic pineapple."

Bruce looks over, shaking his head over Barton's gift, "I love how much you love these kids. How they mean a lot to you."

She glares, her mouth full, "You're going to sit there and tell me you didn't cry when your buddy Abram walked out the door?"

"They mean a lot to _us_, better?," he chuckles over the need to correct the pronouns.

She fiddles with another crumble, "What's going on with Jen?"

"I don't know,' he tugs at his fingers nervously, 'She wants to grab dinner with me, just the two of us if that's okay-."

"Are you asking me if I can watch Lucy?"

"No, actually she's hit it off with Izabella, so Svetlana is going to take Lucy with them to a movie."

"Your other wife,' she reaches for the vodka, smirking over his glare, 'I'll see what Clint is up to. Do you think Lucy has powers?"

He's thinking, head pulled all the way back against the wall as they sit on the white wooden bench, "I don't know. Do you think that's what's going on? That she wants us to train her?"

She shrugs, "Would you?"

Banner answers abruptly, "Not if she's a hulk. I told you from day one, I was not going to have that, not here with the other kids."

"You let Jen in."

"That's different."

"Well,' she nods, "It is Jen's daughter we're talking about. I don't think she'd be too out of control."

He reaches to tug behind his neck, biting at his cheek, "She's loud- Have you met her mother?"

Natasha laughs, "I've been way too nice in giving you the quiet ones."

"I like nice-."

"You're taking Riley this week...Lucy would definitely push you out of your comfort zone."

"I don't see it-."

"I do."

"If that is what Jen wants, I'll do it. I mean this is all speculation right? You're the spy, you tell me."

She shakes her head, "I have a pretty good intuition that's exactly what's going on."

Natasha pauses her chewing to check an incoming message on her phone. Her nose wrinkles in immediate confusion, unable to respond when Bruce asks for clarification.

"Maria just texted, 'News from SHIELD headquarters, pause all adoptions effective immediately.'"

"What does that mean? Why?"

"Hold on,' She swipes upward, quickly standing to make a call, '...she's not answering."

"Try Fury?"

"I'm on it...go catch up with Jen. If it was an emergency, they would've called. We'll talk later."


	6. For Worse or For Banner

_**Thank you for the reviews! I'm thrilled you guys are enjoying this installment. **_

_*****Disclaimer for suggestive dialogue, situation and an attempted gesture. Scroll to the halfway marker to skip. (Second to last scene barrier.)**_

* * *

Stark stays seated at his own workbench, obnoxious box of tissues at his side. The lab remains chilled at a cool 65 degrees to appease the overheated engineer. His voice is harsh, eyes glossed over. He's insisted on working even with Banner's urging to stay in bed.

Natasha has her forehead pressed up against Bruce's station and holds her wrists over her head. Her eyes flutter with each press into her back. Bruce is gentle with his contact, thumbs running over her Rhomboid major. With added pressure, he addresses Natasha's stress and trigger points. The full warmth of his hand presses hard just outside her spine to start. He works slowly, taking long strokes against her muscles toward the shoulder. With each brush over her tighter muscles she releases a soft noise. Her shoulder is the tightest, carrying a majority of stress toward her neck.

Bruce tilts his head to focus on his movement as he works on her more delicate areas. The warmth of his fingers soothes Natasha. With a heavy exhale, the heat pools from the tighter area. She moves to lift her shoulder with a sudden lack of calm. He can feel her tending up under his touch and softens his contact to a simple brush against her warm flesh. Natasha replaces his hand with her own and shifts her neck to cause a pop;

"Thanks, that helped."

Her eyes close as he brushes his thumb and forefinger against the nape of her neck. She releases another sigh over his slow movements. The world goes dark for a moment, soft hum slipping from her subconsciously. She would melt under his gentle touch for hours if there were nothing else to do;

"Gosh Vrach."

Natasha rolls her head before forcing her eyes open. She reaches forward for the folder;

"Okay. Back to business."

Banner shifts in his stance and moves to look over her shoulder toward the notes. He's warm beside her, tender hand left over her sore right shoulder. She craves his touch. Starving for his contact as if he's never touched her before.

With a loud sneeze from Stark, the current residents of the lab snap back into action.

Bruce cringes slightly over the excessive congestion he can hear;

"You really should go back to bed."

Tony covers his nose with a tissue, glare aimed toward the two-some. He sits relaxed in his chair with feet up on the desk;

"Oh I'm sorry, am I third wheeling here?"

Romanoff rolls her eyes with a grin towards the doctor. She can feel the heat pooling within her core. She dares to imagine wrapping him into her arms and pinning him shamelessly against the wall right here and now. With a lie she lifts her page;

"No Tony, not at all."

Bruce takes the page into his fingers and lifts the glasses over his eyes. His attention shifts.

The look in her eyes causes his chest to rise and fall at a quicker pace. He wants her. He craves her touch more then he'd ever admit out loud. Bruce could feel a moan building up from his gut, eyes dilating gradually and without warning when he sees her grin.

With a subtle cough he refocuses on the print out. Natasha crosses her arms and sits back in her chair when she sees the slight pink flush run over his cheeks. With her focus downward she plays it coy, tapping her finger over her bicep.

Stark stands up to grab the bottle of alcoholic hand sanitizer Bruce is all too happy to slide across the desk. The engineer catches it with a wicked side eye;

"What do you have in regards to the black hole."

Banner focuses on his page, "I think I've tracked it, somewhat...I think I have an origin point."

Stark rolls his eyes over an unannounced entrance from Pepper. The woman keeps her hands at her hips and shifts her head over Tony's pitiful state;

"Can you please just sleep today? No one is expecting you to work right now."

He snickers and points to the other couple in the room;

"Oh and let them figure it out?! Without supervision?"

Pepper rolls her eyes and reaches forward to grab the shoulders of her husband. With a gentle grin she works to calm him with her tame demeanor;

"Tony. It's ok to miss a day. We both know Dr. Banner can work just fine on his own. Just take the day to rest."

He twists his jaw and shifts his focus between the curious onlookers and Pepper. With a slight eyebrow lift from her he consents begrudgingly;

"Fine! I'll go back to bed. JARVIS?,' the computer addresses it's master, eager to please, 'Video the screen so I can watch it from my room. I don't want to miss anything."

Pepper huffs out a heavy sigh and drags him from the room.

Natasha smirks with the shake of her head and makes contact with her beloved. With the flick of a switch she cancels Tony's order.

Banner's eyes shift from the page to Natasha. He lifts his lenses slightly, looking down toward her seated position. She looks playful, her own eyes dilated with their soft spark as she leans forward;

"Well..."

Bruce's voice is business oriented when he points to the screen. Tongue slipping toward his molars with a different pitch in voice;

"We should focus on this..."

"We should."

"...yeah."

Her head lowers from his view as she works to open a drawer from his bench. It's full of pens, medicines- slightly more unorganized then his usual OCD tendencies.

Bruce swallows dryly as he watches her hands dig. He knows exactly what she's searching for;

"Natasha."

Her expression is full of seduction as she raises a syringe. He tilts his head a few degrees more, warmth pooling through his veins;

"Tasha..."

She shrugs, swinging her crossed leg;

"Well Vrach Banner...Should we shoot you up and lock the doors?"

Bruce clenches his jaw, shifting slightly in his stance. Natasha waits silently while he contemplates, clearly fighting with himself. She lays the syringe on the table, continuing to dig through the drawer for his calming serum.

He tugs at his curls and tosses his glasses onto the table. With a swift, clumsy maneuver, he shoves the folder with one hand and hunches over to reach behind her neck with the other. He pulls her head close and kisses her eagerly. He mumbles against her mouth;

"Shoot me."

She chuckles against his kiss, enjoying the electricity between them;

"Gladly."

With a gentle tug at her lip, her eyes close and they reach simultaneously to prep the drug. She throws her head back with laughter as it slips from her fingers and rolls across the table.

Natasha's is now standing with his arm wrapped her waist, the two reaching halfway across the table in a failed attempt to catch the falling serum. He sighs with a bite at his tongue, turning slightly to watch her laugh.

Natasha lets her head fall into his shoulder for a moment and then crouches down to check the floor;

"I got it."

Bruce pulls his upper body from the table and gets onto his own knees to meet her. With a slight jump his head collides with the underside of the table. He growls and withdraws, ready to give up while his head pounds. He slides into the chair behind him that was previously occupied by his wife. With an elbow on the arm of the chair he holds his head with a wide eyed expression.

Romanoff observes the collision and covers her mouth after a chuckle she's failed to muffle;

"Are you okay?"

"Fine."

"So much for being spontaneous."

She stands up with the small broken and emptied canister in hand, leaving the syringe on the table while focusing on her husband. Natasha traces her free hand over his head. He says nothing but she finds his expression humorous. Bruce is playful when he wants to be and knowing he's making her laugh is enough for him to hold his stare.

She climbs into his lap and wraps her hands around his neck. She doesn't know why or when they'll catch a break- or why she can't stop laughing. But he feels warm...

She likes the way he holds her, feeling completely ridiculous for laughing uncontrollably. His arms now wrapped tightly around her waist leaves her feeling protected.

Bruce can't help but smile over her reaction and exhales with a silent laugh of his own. He doesn't exactly know why she's laughing so hard, but she seems happy- for the first time in a while. And that's good enough for him. He lifts his hand to brush the back of her head, delicate touch caught in her bright red hair.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"We found it."

Natasha barges into Tony's room first, eager for the payback of privacy intrusion. She wishes she had a dollar for each time this favor were reciprocated.

Starks sits up in his bed with a groggy expression, slightly taken back by the entrance;

"This better be good..."

Bruce tosses the files onto Tony's lap with a deeper explanation of it's creation and composition. Stark nods with an understanding and lifts the map. He sees double of the red circle mid center;

"So...where is it?"

Natasha taps her pointer finger over the location;

"Here."

Tony nods, "Have you shared this with Maria?"

Romanoff nods letting Bruce explain;

"Submitted it to Fury and Maria. The team knows. There's something bothering me about its trajectory. I don't think it's as stable as Fury thought and I don't think it's placement is a coincidence..."

"Why."

"A feeling."

Natasha interjects, "The next step is grabbing Izabella and heading off to Cali to send this thing off world."

The engineer studies the page, sniffling through his remark;

"Any of your Hogswarts kids know how to sense life forms?"

Natasha lifts an eyebrow, "One. But I'm not bringing Linda."

Bruce steps around the bed to the opposite end, pacing slightly. His eyes are focused;

"I think with the right gamma compound I can get Izabella to sense life. She connected with Natasha off world."

"Yeah,' Tony groans slightly, 'I'd be ready to go in a day or two."

Natasha rolls her eyes, "Or Bruce and I could go and get a head start-"

"Hell no! We all know what happens when you two leave the group. You're not going anywhere unsupervised."

Pepper forces a laugh as she enters, tray in hand with a warm cup of tea and soup;

"Relax Tony. They're adults. You don't need to attach cameras to them, they're fine."

He bites his cheek with a sharp focus toward Banner;

"Speaking of cameras...in the lab specifically,' he shifts toward Natasha, 'Remember to shut them next time. Not that I'd mind if something actually happens next time. Good try though..."

"Tony!" Pepper's eyes widen as she slaps his shoulder.

"What?! At least they're not fighting!"

Bruce blushes and stares straight at the ground with a hand over his mouth to hide more. Natasha snaps her head boldly toward the engineer with an evil glare. She lifts her hand with the intention of flipping him off and stops at the sight of Antonia's giddy entrance.

"Hi baby!" Tony reaches for his daughter.

Thor enters with urgency, sliding into the quarters of the Starks;

"Mortals, I must be permitted to speak."

Pepper rolls her eyes slightly and crosses her arms with sarcasm in her voice;

"Yes, please come in."

"It is of utmost importance I return to Asgard, momentarily for the safety of all. My brother has not been seen. I have become weary the black hole are as a result of a previous friendship between lady MacPherran and her husband Master Crusher..."

Banner lifts his head over the remark, the rest of the group watching silently while to doctor addresses the demigod;

"What did you say."

"Master Crusher?"

"No, the other one."

"Lady MacPherran. Yes."

Thor nods with a goofy grin, hammer in hand. Bruce twists his jaw, biting at his cheek while Tony lifts his shoulders;

"Ex of yours?"

Bruce paces seemingly unaffected by Stark's comment;

"Mary MacPherran. She goes by Titania."

"So?"

"Jen's been dealing with her for years."

Thor nods, "I question the friendships your blood chooses to keep!"

Bruce scoffs, "Oh, trust me, they're not friends."

He reaches for the page on Tony's bed and tilts it subtly. Natasha runs to stand at his side and looks over his shoulder. Her eyes widen over the mention of his cousin and she scans the page. She knows he's looking for the home of Jennifer Walters, eager to calculate the distance between the black hole;

"I don't think I can wait 24 hours Tony, I have to go."

Natasha corrects her husband with the snatch of the paper;

"We have to go...way to make things worse Thor."

Stark forced himself to sit more upright, Antonia curled up at his side;

"At least take the damn team. We all know how brazen Loki is."

"Language!" Pepper snaps and reaches to cover Antonia's smaller ears.

Bruce scrambles to take the paper back from Natasha with softer eyes;

"Jen could be in trouble Tony, I don't have time to argue. If Mary is with Crusher it's bad news all around."

Romanoff looks over her shoulder as they dash from the room;

"Tell the team to meet at HQ in 20. We'll get Izabella."

Thor nods toward the group as if he finally has permission to leave and waits to observe Tony as he reaches with Pepper's aid for his com. Pepper tilts her head slightly;

"What do we do with the Ana...I'm coming with you..."

Thor interjects with a smile and the raise of his hand, "Fair Darcy has offered to care for our offspring. She is with the company of her newfound mate Ian. He would appear a worthy companion...Perhaps she would be so inclined to care for yours as well."

Pepper grins in an attempt to be sincere;

"That's wonderful. I think I'll call Happy instead. He can make sure Alex gets fed too."

Tony nods in agreement and switches a button on his com;

"JARVIS? Tell the rest of the idiots we're going to Cali."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The lead spreads lightly across her page, paper thick enough to withstand the pressurized strokes. Her image is as accurate and as detailed as she can be. The shading completing her sketch in it's final stage. Her legs are tucked as she sits by the window of the jet, content with her silent sketching companion.

Rogers breaks the silence as he shifts his pad to show off his own. Izabella grins over the markings;

"Who is she?"

Steve grins with a light bounce of his head;

"Peggy. She's, someone very special. Who did you draw?"

She turns her small pad to share with him, head slightly tilted;

"My mother."

Steve studies her sketch carefully, nodding with sincere approval;

"You're very talented. Did you always like to draw?"

Izabella lifts a shoulder, her accent strong and thick whenever she speaks;

"My Uncle taught me. I was very small, we always draw together and cover the house with art. I remember many, many colors, his favorite was blue. He sketch um...how do you say it, landscapes?"

Steve nods, "Oh yes. Do you sketch any? I have a few."

His thumb skips through his book, pausing over one to share with the girl. She nods;

"You, do from memories?"

"Yeah."

She chuckles, sweet smile over her face;

"I'm not as good with landscape. It's too much."

He can't help but chuckle along with her, "It just takes practice."

Pepper steps with a hand over the girl's shoulder;

"Hey Chick. Natasha was hoping you could go meet her inside the lab to test a dose of Bruce's new compound for you."

The girls jumps at the opportunity to see her mentors and scoops her notebook into her chest. She nods toward Steve and he gives her one in reply;

"Good luck."

She grins sincerely;

"You too."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Izabella tilts her head and submits to the single wire. Bruce is gentle with his content and aware of keeping her calm. He shares a smile even through the stress of the mission. He offers her the option to choose her arm and rolls up her sleeve willingly;

"Ok, you tell me if you feel any discomfort at all."

She nods, watching carefully as the centimeter drop of yellowed serum is injected into her open vein.

Natasha watches with her arms crossed, standing at the opposite side of Izabella. Pepper waits in the corner with a tablet in hand;

"I don't understand how this even works."

Romanoff shrugs, "Somehow it heightens her abilities."

"How does she not turn full- you know."

Bruce mumbles, fixed on his computer to reach her vital signs;

"It's not my blood, it's a fraction of a fraction of a fraction...barely .1 percent of processed gamma. Her DNA responds differently."

Natasha rubs at the girls shoulder when her eyes close;

"Hey, you doing ok?"

The girl nods, "Yes."

Pepper twists her cheek, "She might need a bit more then .1 if she's going to take on an entire black hole."

Bruce lifts his eyebrows with a scoff, "I'm not risking anymore."

Natasha lifts her shoulder, "Maybe one more injection wouldn't hurt..."

"Tasha, no,' he turns toward Izabella, 'How do you feel?"

"Good. Not tired anymore."

Romanoff lifts the nearby sketchpad, inviting herself to flip through Izabella's book. Bruce leans over in slight protest;

"Did you ask if you could look through that..."

The young girl laughs over his protective nature. Even with an Aunt who loves her dearly, Bruce and Natasha can't help but act like her parents at times.

The red head keeps her focus on the sketchpad;

"She doesn't mind,' Natasha pauses to look at the girl, 'You don't mind...?"

Izabella shakes her head with a half smile. She wanted to hear what Natasha thought of her art.

Bruce peaks over the computer curiously when Romanoff lifts the pad;

"Look at her sketch of Brody Vrach. It's really good. She drew Alex too..."

Pepper leans over at the mention of the dog, wanting to see for herself. She lifts a page ahead of Natasha and grins over Izabella's work;

"I should have you sketch Antonia for Tony's birthday...who's this?"

Izabella smiles with a nod over her most recent portrait;

"It's my mother."

There's a hint of sadness in her tone despite her smile. It forces the adults to pause in their movement and all simultaneously glancing toward the girl. Izabella can feel their eyes and she holds herself strong. Natasha swallows hard and grins with her lips slightly pulled inward as she glances toward Bruce. She refocuses her stare at the sketch upon witnessing the expression over his face. Pepper grins and breaks the silence;

"She's beautiful sweetheart."

Izabella tilts her head appreciatively, feeling the eyes of someone who knows her pain behind her. Natasha and Bruce both know her file, they are aware of the story. It's one he can relate to as he compassionately shares a glance with the young lady. Izabella isn't sure why but sees the empathy in his eyes. She holds her focus a second longer then he does, eager to get back to his work.

Romanoff looks upward and chooses to close her book on the table;

"Maybe you could draw me sometime."

She chuckles, "You should learn."

Natasha crosses her arms, "Eh. I'm not that artistic. I prefer athletic activities."

Banner steps forward to gently remove the wire from Izabella's temple;

"I don't think Tasha is patient enough to sketch."

Romanoff snaps defensively, "I have patience when I need it..."

Pepper tucks her chin into her hand;

"Do you paint too Izabella?"

The girl shakes her head, "No, just sketch."

Barton taps at the entrance to the lab, arrow over his shoulder;

"We're Landing in L.A."

Pepper lifts a hand to help the tween jump from off the table. Natasha steps to Bruce, laying her elbow over his shoulder. She lingers as Barton steps into the room and watches as Bruce clears the screens ahead;

"Well. Should we find your cousin?"

Banner removes his glasses with a slight tilt to his head;

"I wonder if she even knows what's going on."

Natasha remarks with an eyebrow raise, seeing Steve and Maria enter into the room;

"I guess we'll find out soon enough."

Maria steps forward, pistol at her side, "Fury's going to press forward while we warp to Jen. Hopefully he's at least given her a heads up or this is going to be an awkward reunion."

Izabella stretches her fingers, waiting for Bruce's approval as she focuses on the map in her hand. The doctor gives her a nod once the group as assembled, Tony being the last to enter in half of his suit;

"Ready when you are Izabella."

The girl shuts her eyes, outstretching her hand. With a small jolt she successfully warps the mob. The ground changes from metal to pavement with a slight green tinge lingering over the group.

The California air of the domesticated suburban is inhaled by Maria first who wrinkles her nose over the sight. Natasha addresses Izabella as Bruce gives her a pat on the shoulder, her tone soft;

"Nice landing."

Stark gives Bruce a shove forward as they step just off the property of the quaint home. The hedges are trimmed, stone path leading through the front garden.

Banner makes his way up the path, comforted slightly by the sight of the water feature. With the side missing a half, it's an element of reality to the otherwise perfect space. The particular way it crumbles tells him only something large and green would leave that kind of mark.

He lifts a fist and knocks at the door, team standing close behind. Natasha steps close enough to feel his warmth as they wait patiently;

"You're nervous, why."

"It's familiar and triggering while being completely overwhelming,' He whispers with his focus forward, 'And I've only met her husband and daughter once."

She grins over the recollection, "I remember."

"They loved you...Jennifer might kill me the second I mention Mary..."

With the click of a clock the gray door swings open to reveal a tall brown haired gentleman. His eyes fall wide over the sight of the group, jaw slightly agape.

Banner lifts a hand to wave, recognizing the man mostly from photos and Christmas cards;

"Hi John."

The man opens to door wider to take in the small mob, eyes narrowing once he makes the realization. Seeing the Avengers at his doorstep could only mean trouble. And trouble would always follow his wife's family. He shifts slightly in his stance and remains ready to invite them in against his better judgement;

"Well shit."


	7. Going Back to Cali

**A/N; Adult Situations, Violent Descriptions, Nightmares, Blood. Lots of Blood... ENJOY**

* * *

"I assume you're here for Jen?"

John makes obligatory eye contact with Banner and leads the mob with a slight agitation over the clicking of Tony's suit pants.

The house appears in mint condition unlike some might assume. The fresh scent of linen come from the laundry room, a sense of normalcy surrounding the entirety of the space. Modern decor splashed with hints of lavender purple and soft pink tones.

Natasha loves the warmth, eager to point out Jennifer's usage of a forest green. Steve's eyes focus on an antique, recognizing the structure. He hurried to catch up the group once he realizes they've proceeded without him.

Maria rolls her eyes and mumbles beside the engineer;

"Your clicking is beyond obnoxious."

Pepper covers her mouth to muffle a chuckle, receiving a glare from Stark.

John opens a white door beside the laundry room, motioning for the mob to follow as he begins to walk down the steps toward the basement. The music gets louder once they move down the staircase with Jennifer's voice shouting orders. Romanoff recognizes the words, familiar with the context;

"Pas de bourré, swing up on the 5...and 1, there's an 'and'! Take up space! Get there by 4...stretch- nice!"

Natasha watches with admiration over the scene, stepping with crossed arms into the large basement turned dance space.

The young teen flaunts across the floor, immersed with her sassy broadway routine. Jennifer watches proudly, fixated on her daughter with their matching athletic wear. She continues to shout her directions, back turned toward the mob;

"Watch your prep, deeper plié...yes!"

"Pull up the standing knee and you'll nail a triple."

Walter's eyes light up over the sound of Natasha's voice. She turns over her shoulder;

"Oh my god...Nat! Bruce! ...Time out Lucile Elaine Jameson! Pause the music."

Jennifer steps from the space and onto the beige rug to embrace her cousin. Bruce consents with a hesitation and his eyes light up over her presence. She keeps an arm around his taller shoulder and turns between the doctor and her daughter;

"Lucy! Look! It's your 'Uncle' that never visits...and your 'Aunt' Natasha."

The girl gives a nod with her tomboyish grin. The now teen with the long bangs of her pixie cut shaded a bright blue makes her way toward the group. She reaches with an open arm to hug Banner. He focuses on her features and finds the similarity in her brown eyed stare. She's kind in her tone, sincerity in her expression;

"Good to see you."

The teenager smiles respectfully, full of admiration for the crew in its entirety as its stands before her;

"Hi Aunt Nat."

Natasha smiles over the remark and accepts her sweet embrace;

"Seriously though, those turns were awesome."

She nods gratefully, bangs dropping over her eye;

"Thanks, I appreciate that."

Walters tilts her head, "Your advice for Lucy was on point. Do you dance?"

Natasha shrugs, "It's complicated."

Izabella makes eye contact with the girl who pauses in her tracks and offers a hand;

"You must be Izabella. My mom told me about you."

Lucy brushes the blue tinged bangs from her eye, making contact with the girl a few years younger;

"You saved Uncle Bruce and Aunt Nat..."

The Russian shrugs modestly and politely offers a hand toward the more confident one;

"They save me first."

"I'm Lucy."

The girl nods, deducing a preferred nickname and shares her own;

"Izzy, or, Bella, or...Belle. Or Izabella."

Lucy laughs slightly over Izabella's awkward remark and blushing;

"You don't get out much?"

"English is not my language."

Maria breaks in her stance, interrupting the friendly reunion with a cough;

"Jennifer it is urgent that we speak with you and your husband about why we're here."

Walter's taps on Tony's shoulder with an interruptive remark;

"You look like shit."

Stark drops his jaw to snap toward the brunette and surrenders when Pepper brushes her hand over his back. Jennifer's cautious lack of emotion remains evident as she works to size up each member of her cousin's team of misfits.

Maria tries a second time after failing to receive full attention;

"Jen this is- ugh."

Walter's lifts an eyebrow as she heads up the stares and addresses her husband;

"You haven't even offered our guests a drink have you..."

John stammers, "Oh well I-"

"Never mind,' she addresses the team member closest to her, 'Clint what do you want?"

John sighs heavily, addressing the obvious;

"They need to talk with you Jen..."

The woman raises a hand and lowers her eyebrows, eager to have the mob follow her back up the staircase;

"I got that John, thanks...Lucy, take Bella's coat...I'm also getting a bit hangry...fair warning for anyone who's ever seen me angry...John, how does pizza sound?"

Bruce steps forward with slight urgency once they make it back up the staircase, currently standing beside his cousin in the main kitchen area;

"Jen I'm really sorry to intrude on you, but there's a black hole-"

She chuckles with her forefinger raised;

"I'm sure there's a crisis, there always is."

"You act like you know already, did Fury call?' He nervously shoves his hands into his pockets, 'I got worried after what we found it's location-"

"I'm just commenting on how we only meet when there's drama...What did you see?" She reaches into her cabinet, pressing up to her toes. John sighs as he eyeballs her reach and hands her the glass. He's far taller then she stands in her human form, patient to her extroverted nature.

Bruce paces and grumbles in an attempt to gain her complete attention;

"It's Mary. It's Mary MacPherran."

Jennifer's fingers slip with the glass in hand. With the sink running, the shattering against the faucet works to shake up the currently silent space. She clenches her jaw, looking downward to see a fresh cut over her thumb. With a swear she holds it up and bites over the injury, opposite hand reaching for her towel;

"Shit,' she whispers with her focus downward, 'You're one hundred percent sure about this."

Banner withdraws his right hand from it's pocket and reaches forward to take hers with a heavy exhale. It's practically an instinct as he skillfully adds pressure to stop the cut from bleeding. He shifts his focus momentarily onto her own stubborn eyes;

"Positive."

Jennifer frowns and consents as he checks over her injury. John shakes his head from the corner of the room over the clumsiness of his wife.

Tony interjects with a subtle gesture, hand over Pepper's upper back;

"It's Crusher too, Thor took off to check on a missing Loki. There's a black hole just hovering feet over the city."

"I was wondering what happened to him," She pouts, pulling away as her cousin releases his hold. Jennifer digs through the drawer at the same level as her hip, ready to bite into the bandaid before Bruce invites it upon himself to peel away the wrapper. She tilts her head;

"It's just a cut Doc."

"Just trying to help."

She waits patiently, allowing him to help with her free hand wrapped around her torso. Jennifer holds her thumb upright and out to avoid any possible contamination.

Bruce wraps her cut with care and precision, almost if her finger were about to fall off. She grins with a hint of sarcasm;

"Thanks...Crusher huh...You remember Crusher don't you John..."

Her husband looks up with caution, his stance purposely avoiding the mob to the side of him. If John Jameson could disappear into the ground he would. Disappearing under SHIELDs radar had been hard enough for the wolf-man, now content to live in peace with his wife and daughter.

Jennifer smiles with a softer pitch;

"I'm hungry for a pizza."

John rolls his eyes slightly and takes her not so subtle hint for him to address her cravings.

Maria steps forward with a sense of urgency in her voice;

"I'm shocked you're not taking this seriously. Your city is the target of a potential mass attack-"

"Here's the thing; I got a phone call from Fury,' she lifts her now covered thumb with a smile, 'And I chose not to answer. If I know Mary, and I do, she's expecting me to leap into action which is exactly why I shouldn't. We need a plan first. And I can't think when I'm hungry, John, I have a couple guest rooms and I think you should all crash for the night after flying across the country. We can make space. I suggest you all take the night to rest up and plan your next actions carefully. Moving in for an attack doesn't work and will only alert her to your arrival. Doc? What's the distance to the black hole."

"50 miles last I checked."

"Mm k. I have time to eat and you all have time to sleep and collaborate on a plan."

Her husband takes the hint and reaches for his cellular device tosses onto the nearby table;

"We have space for all of them? If Fury's local..."

Jennifer smiles with a certainty;

"We'll figure it out. If Fury's local with his jet, he should stay out of sight while we hunker down tonight. If I'm right he's plotting his own assignment under the assumption sending my cousin will play on my empathy. Here's what I'll say for now, a fair warning for ground team; you guys need to wait until these two idiotic black hole creators are fading. I've gotten my ass kicked by this Mary with my radioactive punches. So just be careful...what's that kid, Izabella's role? I'm shocked you brought her and silently against it..."

Natasha runs a hand through her hair to pull it from her face;

"She can warp the hole to an alternate dimension."

"Uh huh. It's a strong plan. As long as she has a decoy and doesn't warp the universe with her."

Rogers nods and leans his hands over a nearby chair;

"That is why my plan is to have some of the ground team in air. If our enemy even suspects a thwart to the plans, they shouldn't know who to target."

Barton crosses his arms and looks over his shoulder;

"You never shared your plan. This is news to me."

Pepper lifts a hand, "Hey at least someone's been thinking of one."

Jennifer nods, biting at a fingernail;

"Steve is right about not knowing who to target. If we can keep her on her toes that would be best."

Maria steps forward with caution;

"What can we expect from these people. Fury briefed us on the basics but what do you know."

"Who? Crusher and Mary?"

Maria nods. Walter's waves Hill toward the table with a flourish;

"Have a seat and I'll share a tale of how many times she's kicked my ass. Stubborn bitch won't get a hobby. She plays you, says she'll change and then goes to crush your legs under rocks and boulders...how long til food John?"

He chuckles, loosening up for the first time all evening as he holds his device;

"20 minutes. You tell them about Crusher, I'll get your dinner."

She grins in reply, "I mean I'd rather not be doing this but sure."

Jennifer pulls out a chair and sits across from an over analytical Maria Hill, Steve taking his chair next;

"Crusher...you cannot let him touch anything. The quicker we can get his hands out of commission the better. Otherwise he'll transform into whatever he touches; metals from the plane, bullets- they don't work. Tony and Tony's wife?"

Pepper gently corrects the lawyer with her name as she continues. "Avoid his contact. Otherwise you'll be fighting with yourself. He morphs into whatever he desires."

The group wait in the silence as she elaborates and the team share their side of the mission. John folds his hands and looks up toward the group with a focus on Steve Rogers;

"So who's Loki?"

The team glances uneasily as they shift in their seats, mentally drawing straws over who gets to tell that story. Natasha pulls up her own chair, sarcasm over her face as she leans forward;

"Go ahead Steve."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Lucy sits at the corner of the sofa. With her eyes wide, she wishes it were socially acceptable to pound her head into the back of it. She is positioned beside Steve Rogers and Izabella, the two clearly more invested in the black and white movie then she is.

Her eyes bleed from the boredom as she begs 'Sam not to play it again.' She can't help but groan over the kissing.

Unlike the athletic tomboy, Izabella sinks in her chair with a soft spot for the love story. It was Steve's idea, under the impression the girls would enjoy Izabella's requested, 'a chick flick.'

Lucy looks up first as Pepper steps down the stairs and into the basement, eyes flicking to the screen after she sees Steve enjoying a film with the two teenagers;

"Oh I love this movie! Good choice Steve."

Pepper invites herself toward the sofa and settles on the chair beside them with her elbow on the chair rest.

Rogers nods with contentment over Pepper's approval for his selection;

"It's a beautiful film."

She nods;

"Classic."

Maria stumbles over the last step on the stairs, gritting her teeth with an uncharacteristic anger over following Pepper. She glances toward the screen with her eyes giving her softer side away. She slips against the wall and watches from a cautious distance. With side eye she watches Barton who has followed behind who nudges her boldly;

"Oh hey, it's one of your favorites."

Maria fixates her stare, glaring toward her husband, "Really? It's not that good."

Lucy shake her head over the sudden guests and offers chairs as she stands up;

"Anyone else want to sit? I've about had enough with the 40's romance, no offense Captain...I might go upstairs."

Steve grins and nods to bid the teenager goodnight. Maria moves into the open seat beside Izabella who giggles over her guard falling slightly;

"Alright scoot Izzy, this is my movie."

Pepper lowers her eyebrows with a side stare;

"Wow Maria. You've been snappy lately."

She lifts a shoulder to hide with further side eye.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Natasha waits patiently for the next plate, pale purple towel in hand. The kitchen is mostly clean with a few used glasses still out on the primary table. Jennifer waits at her sink with a strange adamant refusal to use the dishwasher currently at Natasha's hip. Romanoff takes a glance toward her husband who is busy cleaning off Jen's table with a damp cloth. John is busy sharing some story with the doctor to incite a laugh. Natasha can hear John talking about his daughter and how she entertains her parents with her own version of stand up comedy. Bruce smirks but stays focused, his expression mostly unreadable from Natasha's distance.

Jen nudges Natasha and leans over with her hands busy cleaning off her next plate;

"So, I'm thinking of giving you two the upstairs guest room, Tony seems to be comfortably sound asleep in the second one-"

Natasha feels a need to explain, ready to dry off the. Next dish;

"I apologize for him, he's been sick."

"Well, they can stay there...I have a pull out couch downstairs and maybe Clint and Maria could take Lucy's room...I think Lucy wanted to tent with Izabella..."

"Tent?"

Jen grins, "Yeah, you ever do a camp out as a kid? Build a tent with blankets and chairs in the living room?"

Natasha shakes her head, towel in her hand as she takes the damp plate;

"My childhood was more about learning to load my gun faster then my opponent so I wouldn't be the one getting shot."

"Oh,' Jennifer sighs with a hint of sadness before chuckling, 'Maybe you and Bruce should tent then. Stack some pillows and make a cave...could be quite romantic. String some fairy lights."

Natasha grins, eyes focused downward. It's the most homely she's felt in a while, content not to receive sympathy at the mention of her past. Natasha pauses regrettably;

"It sounds like Lucy has had a fun childhood."

Jennifer nods with proud eyes going wider, "Better then ours! That's for sure! We try...it's about putting family first. The day I can't balance it all is the day I retire from law first, find a gamma cure second, but I won't give up being a mom. It's, 'the highlight of my career-'"

She flips off her sink, reaching to take Natasha's towel to dry her own hands and clear off the sink area with just a hint of OCD. She can sense Romanoff's auto shut down. With a nod she mumbles;

"You do what he does."

"What?" Natasha glances toward Jennifer's glare.

She shrugs, folding her towel, "You stop talking and go vacant in the eyes rather then talking. How does that work out at home? When does the communication happen."

"Oh you mean Bruce and I,' Natasha shuts her eyes over the question, 'Is it bad I drug him to talk to his other half. I'm not proud of it..."

Jen huffs out a laugh, fingernail scratching at a spot over her sink area;

"I can't condone it...but that's funny."

John steps over with a much softer expression then earlier in the evening;

"What are you two laughing at."

Natasha crosses her arms with a playful grin as she lifts her chin toward the cousins;

"Their OCD."

John glances between Bruce and Jennifer as they meticulously arrange the room. He nods with a shrug, arm wrapped over Jennifer's shoulder. Jennifer looks up with her mouth opened slightly, swinging her towel to wack her husband in play;

"Oh stop it! I do not have OCD."

He shakes his head, eyebrows lifted over his punishment;

"Nat said it!"

"Oh she's 'Nat' now."

"You call her Nat."

"Just like you call me OCD!"

"No not at all. You just have to arrange everything by color, size, price, and shade of green in the closet."

Jennifer rolls her eyes with a grumble and crosses her arms;

"That's different-"

"The shoes have to be all put together, we can't have he black ones touched the red ones."

"That's not OCD, that's organization."

He looks down at her with a grin. She glances up and then back at Natasha, her eyes slowly back up toward John. She elbows him;

"You're making fun of me."

"It's clearly a family thing. Look at him."

Bruce looks up over the sudden quiet, seeing the threesome looking back toward him. He folds his towel nervously, "What."

Natasha smirks and steps toward him to take the towel, planting a kiss on his cheek.

Lucy enters with her lips pressed tightly, closing the door gently behind her. She climbs onto the bar bench at the island, she's on her parents. John greets her first;

"What's up kiddo."

She shrugs, arms crossed;

"The Captain's movie choice didn't impress me much. Kinda, like, weird."

Natasha leans her elbows on the counter to talk with the girl, upper body leaning forward;

"So other then dance, what are your hobbies."

Lucy grins, "I mean I like dark and weird, I just don't like old black and white romance movies...how'd you do your hair? With the red?"

Natasha huffs out a laugh, "I have so many chemicals and serums in my blood it just happened. I like your blue."

The girl nods with an expression only Jennifer would make, pointing to her bangs;

"It's a 20 dollar dye. I don't have cool powers or anything."

Jennifer leans over defensively, "Yes you do, you dance."

Lucy scoffs, "Yeah but like, it's not a power or anything. Like it's a talent."

Bruce smirks, somewhat hoping to get a reaction in his own way, "Your dad says you're the family comedian."

Lucy drops her jaw, "Dad!"

John laughs with a shrug, "You're funny."

Lucy shakes her head and turns toward Bruce, "I'm the class clown so you wouldn't be impressed by my grades."

"No,' she receives a scolding glare from her mother, 'But we're working on that."

"Yeah! Hey, Uncle B. You want to do- I mean help with my homework."

Bruce crosses his arms, soft smile on his face, "If you want help, I'll help."

The clicking in the hall breaks the silence, a groggy engineer slightly disoriented from his nap;

"Where's Pep."

Natasha points toward the basement;

"With the rest of them. Downstairs."

"Where are those drugs doc."

Bruce digs through his pocket, moving to check the jacket he's tossed over a kitchen chair;

"Got them. You need another dosage? Did it help?"

"Yep."

Lucy tucks her hand under head head with a glance in between her mother and Natasha;

"So you're going after some bad guys?"

Jen speaks first. She has no shame in sharing having always been to the point with her daughter;

"Yeah. Mary."

"She really hates you."

"Yeah, the feeling's mutual."

Natasha smirks over the mumble,

"Comforting."

Tony looks up from his water glass, rolling two small pills in his palm and greets the younger Russian;

"Izzy! What up my girl."

Izabella enters quietly, careful to close the door behind her. She sits next to Lucy with a friendly expression. Her hands fold over her lap. Ever a lady of class, she'd carry herself with poise.

John points with a reach for a wine glass behind him;

"You girls want anything? I make a great milkshake, right Lucy?"

"Dadddd. No,' she turns to her new friend with a need to explain, 'I don't like liquid chocolate, it's a whole thing. Actual chocolate is fine...so, are you going on this mission? Is that why you came along?"

Jennifer narrows her focus sharply;

"Don't ask Lucy, the answer is 'no' to you coming along."

The girl lifts her shoulders with a dramatic gesture;

"I'm just saying...she gets to go. And I've never gone on a mission! What better one to go on then with Uncle B's entire crew..."

John tilts his head, "If you're mom said 'no' it's 'no'."

Jennifer narrows her focus playfully, snaking her way slowly around the island;

"You're going to make me angry..."

Izabella can't help but jump over the growl, laughing it off once she recovers from her jump scare. Jen brushes Izabella's shoulder.

The lawyer shrugs as she receives a glare from Bruce and a chuckle from Natasha.

Lucy snaps with her cheeks tinted red from embarrassment;

"Mom! You can't scare people, it's really not okay..."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

With Steve being the lone single teammate, he gladly takes the couch. The two young girls promisee to be quiet and chose the basement for their pillow fort. Clint remains happy to help in it's construction with a little help from John and Pepper.

Walter's leads her cousin into her own private office after requesting he follow. She leads him through the large space, standing over her desk with a small key. The room is of course an olive green, decried with a few modern affects to her liking.

Her fingers twist as she moves to open a locked box. Bruce waits on the sidelines with his arms crossed. Her evident stress and anxiety as begun to rub off on him.

She turns holding a small vial within her fingertips with her eyes vague and lowered. Bruce turns his head slightly once he sees the contents.

Jennifer shuts her eyes as her voice lowers;

"I have a dying request if it all goes to hell tomorrow, or on this mission..."

"Jennifer. No one is dying."

She can't help but snicker, "Just hush and let me vent. I was going to mail this to you, but then you show up out of nowhere and it feels like a sign. I need you to check this for me."

He tilts his head to pay attention to her every word, pitch, and movement. She looks up with the flick of her head to swing her hair from her face. Jen holds the vial;

"This is Lucy's blood. She, firmly, believes that she has diabetes. That is not true. She is on a compound that had subdued any hint of genetic alterations since birth. I had this designed and processed-"

He narrows his focus, unsure of how to feel over her remarks;

"Really. You. The proudest she-hulk...Don't want her to know who she is..."

"Yeah. I know."

"That's not fair to her Jen...You even told me, at the wedding, that she has no trace of gamma. Why didn't you ask me to do this?"

Walter's takes an inhale once she senses his agitation;

"We weren't in contact when she was born and I needed it quick. I know there isn't gamma in her blood, what I need to know is why it's not red."

Bruce reaches for the glasses currently clasped to his shirt as he reaches to take the vial. The tinges of bright yellow tint the typical red shade;

"Why didn't you run this wherever you got the suppressing agent-"

"I want you to do this under the radar. I regret getting SHIELD involved because if she is powered, she deserves the right to tell the agency or not. I'm not going to have that choice made for her."

Bruce rolls the vial slowly, trying to analyze how the liquid reacts to movement;

"Fury knew who I was before the incident."

"Don't go there. Fury is different from the agency. Would you do this for me?"

He tilts his head up with his eyes still focused downward;

"Of course Jen,' he reaches to remove his lenses, 'Can I share this with the team?"

"I'd rather you didn't."

He nods. Jen turns to pick him the small box with her lock and hands it to her cousin;

"Thank you."

Bruce seals the container carefully, allowing Jen to lock it's contents. She lifts her eyebrows, voice back to her sarcastic ways;

"Any dying wishes from you before we both call it a night?"

He scoffs, "Yeah, look after Tasha."

She glares, "I was really hoping for a joke..."

"Fine,' he holds the container under his arm, 'Have a drink for me."

She lifts her palm and tilts her head side to side;

"Better...Ever try weed?"

"Once. It was Betty and I-"

"Now I'm seriously wondering what the hulk would be like high..."

He chuckles, "Now you're sounding like Tony."

She moves to follow him from the room, making a face behind his back;

"I'm kidding! Don't compare me to him!"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Natasha sinks into her side of her guest bed, cheek pressed up against the cool pillow.

Romanoff sits up once Bruce enters the guest room, careful to quietly shut the door. She holds her knees as he walks toward her with his carefully sealed box;

"What's that."

He shrugs half jokingly, "Jen's dying wish."

She wrinkles her nose, lips creasing slightly;

"That's morbid. Even for you."

He sits at the edge of the bed, feeling the mattress shift as she inches her way closer. She looks over his shoulder to glance at the box;

"She seems so normal."

He shakes his head, "Yeah well, she didn't grow up with an sadist."

Natasha holds her focus. She's willing to listen if he's willing to talk, reaching her hand to tenderly touch his upper back. He tenses over her initial contact without warning, leaning over to store the box with their small bag.

She withdraws her hand once he moves out of reach, lifting her opposite fingers through her hair;

"This triggers you doesn't it."

"What triggers me."

His voice is deep in his silent rage as he clearly tries to calm down. Natasha turns her head to study his nervous demeanor. She's a skilled spy, she knows how to read people without even trying.

Her stare makes him uneasy. Bruce looks down toward the floor as he stands at the edge of their bed, arms crossed protectively. She holds her gaze in the hope that he'll break the silence. She shrugs when he refuses;

"You can talk to me."

"There's no point Natasha, you know everything."

"You can relax with me,' she calls with a lean forward when he starts to pace, 'Come to bed. It's late."

He shakes his head, removing his glasses to leave them on the desk;

"I'm not going to sleep tonight."

"Yeah I won't either."

"Tasha..."

She insists with a shift in her leaning, tapping the place beside her;

"Vrach,' he makes contact over her nickname and tender tone, 'Come to bed."

He tucks a knee and sits at the edge. With his hands folded he looks down toward his fingers. Natasha sighs and climbs closer. She crawls to sit in front of him with a gentle hand reaching up toward his cheek. He's deep in thought.

Bruce lets his head tilt into her hand. For Natasha, she knows he's at least responsive to her touch. Natasha strokes his cheek with her thumb, leaning in to press her lips against his.

Bruce lifts a hand to brush the back of his fingers against her shoulder and consents to her palms over either sides of his face as she kisses him deeper.

Her fingers slip behind his neck to tug his curls, feeling his hands softly move down her frame. They share silent eye contact barely breaking. His mind races as much as hers. The two wishing they could forget tomorrow and focus on each other. Natasha fixates on Bruce as he struggles to harness his overactive mind full of memories.

He exhales with the whisper of her name only to be drawn in closer. She feels him grab at her arms and moan against her mouth. He catches her lips, eyes showing he's deep in thought when he mumbles;

"I can't Natasha. I'm going to snap."

"You're feeling green..."

"I'm trying not to."

Natasha brushes her thumbs over his neck, fingers tugging at his curls;

"Do you trust me?"

He nods with his eyes shut tight. She presses up to her knees to straddle his hips and pushes him gently down into the bed. Natasha whispers lovingly into his ear and nuzzles against his neck;

"You're overthinking."

Banner gives into her soft touch, aware of her attempt to calm his soul. Her closeness encourages him to leave a trail of slow and gradual kisses down her neck and toward her collarbone. She hugs his shoulders, his hands teasing down her back as he focuses on his wife.

Romanoff chuckles over his pause over he clavicle and lifts his chin;

"It's just you and me."

He exhales with the hint of a laugh and opens his eyes to look into her hazel green ones. With their heads an inch apart she stays over him to keep him close.

He grins over her remark and the softness in her voice. Bruce lifts his fingers to brush her hair;

"Just you and me."

Natasha moves in to latch her lips onto his, separating only for him to flip her onto her back and take control. The red head shuts her eyes with complete trust as his the soft lips move gradually toward her neck, content in his tender yet dominant hold.

She grins a she carefully lifts her arms above her head, teasing a hand back down and toward her waist. His warm firm hold and loving kisses secure her in place.

Natasha let's her eyes close as he latches onto flesh, tugging the tender skin on her neck. She gasps over a chill, lifting her knees to wrap around his hips and pull him closer;

"You're killing me Tasha."

She chuckles, "And what do you think you're doing to me?"

Their eyes meet as their noses brush. He grins lovingly;

"What do you want me to do to you."

She reaches with her lips to nibble at his. She wrestles him for dominance and grins in contentment as the two moan in unison. Natasha successfully pins him underneath her with enough push and pull to leave them both breathless. With her eyes shut she brushes her forehead against his;

"I want you to hold me."

His eyes roll sarcastically, "No you don't-"

She nods reassuringly as he pushes up to his elbows, prepared to flip her over once again. Natasha brushes a hand over his chest to pause any action he's ready to take;

"Just. Hold me, Vrach. That's all I want."

Bruce pauses as he focuses on her hazel green stare. He nods over her genuine request and wraps a hand behind her head to urge her lovingly into his chest as they catch their breath.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Natasha stirs as she's awoken from sleep with her head spinning frantically. Her body aches from their night, having fallen asleep in his loving embrace. She can recall the fire in her gut and the passion in his touch. In his every kiss he can make her forget the world. Her only regret is in their more aggressive make out wrestle. Her frame aches from the soreness and in their shared, unresolved frustration.

In the silence of the guest room she feels a subtle draft. The blue of the moon seeping through the cracks of the blinds. Over on the counter she spots their used syringe and shifts to cap it. There is a feeling of peace muffled by the shadow of past trauma throughout the entirety home. The ghosts from the past no keeping Bruce from his own sleep as he tosses restlessly. Even if the worst of it did not happen under this roof, there's a sense of unrest as he cringes over a bad dream. A recollection of memories fired up and heightened by the presence of family? She can only make an assumption.

Natasha reaches a hand over the shoulder of her husband blocked only by the light cotton fabric of his snug t-shirt. She's propped up on her elbow. Her own curls fall with the weight of the gravity below. Her loose t shirt and soft shorts sliding with her as she leans over to lay her lips against his flesh. She tucks her thumb under a layer of his thick curls and folds her hand to pet them back down. Natasha knows she can't give him peace but noting can stop her from trying.

Her head snaps subtly over a heightening of the breeze, blinds tapping the window pane in a rhythmic drum. Natasha lifts the blanket from off of her and moves her legs off the edge of the bed. She digs her hands under the blinds and moves to close the window entirely. With a hard push she successfully sealed the window shut.

Natasha looks down toward her hands with a groggy stare. Rubbing her fingers together, she can feel it's warm. Their contents a thicker liquid form. Natasha knows the feeling. It's a texture she wouldn't soon forget.

Her fists open cautiously in the hopes she's mistaking, only to gasp silently over the reveal of her blood splattered palms. With wider eyes she moves silently from the room in a slight panic.

She brushes her forehead with the back of her wrist and struggles to keep her breath steady as she steps into the nearby bathroom. With rapid movements she works to run the sink, struggling to process her thoughts.

As she opens her hands under the water only to see nothing. The contents somehow disappeared from her palms. The blood is replaced, pure water over her fingertips from the running facet.

Her chin tilts upward almost instinctively, slight buzzing in her head. She pulls back with a hint of fear over the familiarity of the sensation and falls backward in her eagerness to escape.

The floor opens beneath her in an avalanche full of rock and debris. As gravity consumes her being she's sucked in as if a vacuum were pulling her through.

She cringes over the ten foot fall, feeling to repercussions through her back. Natasha wastes little time in standing up to evaluate her situation, eyes peering upward to find a small hint of light. The space is warm and full of a vibrant shade of red. She takes a step forward toward a familiar scream. Pausing momentarily over the affect it has on her. She swallows and inhaled a full breath before pressing forward over the rocky ground.

Her foot slips over a rock, hands skillfully digging into the crevices to hold her from a fall. With fingers holding firm she grins her teeth and pulls her body weight upward to a stable position.

She breathes heavy from her current position and goes pale over the vision in front of her.

Natasha holds her stance, trembling as she moves toward the body of her once best friend. The shot is precise and clearly one only a trained assassin would be able to make. It's familiar and she knows the instant it happened...years ago. She turns her head to see another, unable to pivot any further though the familiarity of the screams continue. Romanoff can give a name to each one as she clenches her jaw tightly and trembles in her stance over the rock;

Marina

Adrik

Aleandra

Ivan...

It keeps going. Her head buzzes...

Her eyes shut tightly with her vision swelling, feeling that familiar liquid return to her fingertips. The screams continue. The shots ringing in her ears as clear as if they were happening now.

She backs up slowly, each step purposeful. Natasha closes her eyes and reopens them gradually over the distant roar. She knows it. It's a sound she'd never mistake again after the helicarrier incident years before. She stands her ground with eagerness to see a familiar face. The voices cause her to lose focus as they call her name.

Natalia

Natasha

Nat

Her hands lift over her ears, unable to hear the last without feeling the pain behind it. She spots her friend, battered and bruised as he lifts a small wrapped bundle. The white linen splattered with red. She clenches her jaw over the expression on Clint's face. His fury at a boiling point.

Natasha turns to look over her shoulder, two hulks fighting. She knows one and though unfamiliar with the other, she can sense the fear and anger he causes.

Her focus shifts as Clint is replaced and swallows hard over a pistol pointed towards her head. Uncharacteristically she can't move, can't draw her own weapon or even find one. And with an expression full of smugness over the face of Alexei she lunges desperately. Her rage at a boiling point even before a shot is rung out.

Natasha feels her will collapse as she hears that pained roar, unable to scream herself as she covers her ears. She refuses to look up after hearing the sound in a state of denial. She doesn't need to look to know her beloved Vrach is down in his stronger form. Her fingertips feel heavy once again being covered in the warmth of a liquid. Her chest collapsing within her as she loses the strength to stay standing and falls to her knees.

Her mouth opens as she tries to scream, muffled only by the feeling of a warm embrace...

"Tasha..."

Her eyes shut tight as her lip quivers, opening them to reveal the calm of the guest room. The light breeze returning over her back.

Bruce brushes his gentle hand over her forehead;

"You're okay."

She turns to view her position, hearing nothing in the stillness of the room. His arms are wrapped around her tenderly as she trembles. The muscles in her neck tighten;

"Bruce..."

He pulls her into his chest;

"I know. Believe me I know."

She turns to face him, reaching up to touch his cheek and ground herself back in reality;

"Vrach."

He shuts his eyes tightly, pressing his lips into her hand.


	8. Lover, Hunter, Friend, & Enemy

The hulk releases a softer roar in his full green form, protective arms sheltering Natasha Romanoff from the fall. Her body aches in his hold with her head supported sufficiently.

Squirming above his frame she holds her head, faded vision taking in the sights around her.

"God that flipping hurt!"

Maria growls from her position, teeth clenched as she draws in her knees. Her bloodied lip matches Steve's though he's more covered in dirt then she is. Rogers stands up with a groan, legs shaking underneath;

"That was quite a leap you made us take Widow."

Romanoff lifts a hand behind her neck as she feels a pain shoot upward from her shoulder and down through her fingertips. Her eyes shut tight over the feeling. The muscular green giant underneath her, growling over his own aches. She looks down toward his eyes and raises a hand over his shoulder;

"Thanks big guy, I owe you one."

He snarls over her affectionate touch, causing her to ease up on the pressure. With a skillful flip he lays her gently down onto the ground;

"Spider good?"

"Yeah..."

"Spider foolish."

"So this is when real feelings to come out...go wreck shop. I'll meet you."

Natasha sits upright, hair blowing over his gust from swiftly pressing on. She lifts her fingers to brush the hair from her face and watches with slight discontent over his eagerness to join the fight.

Maria releases a shrill as she stands and doubles over upon the attempt.

If Natasha had a moment in between taking action, it didn't show. She swiftly moves to Maria's opposite side, aiding in helping her friend up with help from Steve. Rogers lowers his eyebrows over the agent;

"She needs a med team."

Romanoff nods. Maria snaps, gritting her teeth in adamant resolve;

"I'm fine."

"You need rest." Steve counters.

Natasha watches the dark haired agent cautiously and glances toward Rogers;

"I got her. I can get her there."

The Captain nods and runs off to meet up with Barton at the opposite end of the field.

Romanoff refocuses and adjusts her position to counter Maria's weight. With each step she pushes forward fiercely. Any onlooker would see she's done this before, with her poker face and pure determination coming through.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Jennifer holds her stance, grinding her feet into the dirt below her to avoid being pushed into the rock behind. Between the She-hulk and Titania their weight is equal, strength meeting in the middle.

Titania slips an inch backward, giving Hulk a chance to sneak in and hold a strong grip over the blonde in purple. He roars over his prey only to receive a chuckle as she pushes back to free herself.

She-hulk lowers her eyebrows and lifts her arms;

"Dude! Really? Get your own."

The hulk takes a step back over her words, hesitantly releasing his prey after smash her into the ground beneath. He's pushes away from the stray debris, earning a chuckle from his cousin.

He shakes it off with a tilt of his head, reaching for Crusher with a solid grip.

Jennifer clutches her own enemy by the collar, her muscles tightening over the hold;

"Any last words before I clamp you in irons?"

Mary clenches her teeth, debris covering over her face as she groans in displeasure;

"You think you're something don't you. You'll be freeing me before the month is over to help save your ass."

Jennifer tilts her head with a playful smirk;

"We'll see."

She lifts a fist to send her enemy into a full black-out. Walter's lifts Mary with little regard, tossing the limp frame in Steve's direction. Clint nods impressed by the knock-out, quietly applauding while he waits beside hulk. The green fist holds Crusher single handedly, dangling his feet above the ground;

"What do we do with him?"

Jennifer chuckles, "Which one?"

Hulk snarls over her comment, aware of her joke;

"Hulk smash."

Clint shakes his head, "No hulk, don't thrash him yet."

Pepper lands beside Tony, their jets fading upon reaching the ground.

She-hulk crosses her arms, "We actually do have to knock him out to avoid him turning into things. You want to do the honors hulk?"

The green giant beside her shares an evil smirk with his eyes almost lighting up over the possibility of causing destruction.

Barton holds his forehead, listening to Tony snicker on the sidelines. Steve reaches for the archers shoulder;

"Maria's hurt. Romanoff was taking her back to the jet."

Clint raises his eyes toward Steve with concern, quickly making a dash for the main aircraft.

She-hulk chuckles as Hulk does his damage, brushing her hands clean as Rogers makes his lips more firm with disapproval. She leans slightly to nudge Iron Man;

"I think I've earned a bottle of whiskey. Coming Starks?"

Tony nods without a second thought, "Absolutely!"

He steps forward to take Crusher into his charge, earning help from Steve. Pepper pants and reveals her face within her helmet, spewing one of her fallen stray hairs from her lips;

"That wasn't so hard."

She-hulk chuckles and pats the purple Iron Maiden on her back;

"You're panting mortal. A shot will help."

She chuckles, "I can't disagree. I'm quite looking forward to a drink now that you've mentioned it."

Jennifer looks over her shoulder, powerful voice shouting toward her cousin;

"Hulk! This way,' she narrows her focus over his firm grip, 'No, drop Crusher- put him down now. Mr. Patriotic will take him."

. . . . . . . . . . .

Natasha waits at Maria's bedside, curiosity begging her to dig through the file. She doesn't need to, leaning forward with her elbows over her knees. Hill had past out almost instantly upon reaching the bed which gave the SHEILD medics the opportunity to do their work without protest.

Romanoff purses her lips forward, lifting her hands to brush her hair from her face and hold the back of her sore neck. Her nightmare stays at the forefront of her mind. She's unable to remove the image of Clint's bloodied hands from her mind- the hulks wrestling in their own. She shuts her eyes, the ache from her wrapped wrist pulling her back into reality;

"Natasha?"

She looks up with a friendly smile, standing up to greet Maria as she wakes;

"Hey. How're you feeling?"

Hill holds her firm expression with a slight shrug. She can't help but chuckle over the pain and covers her mouth to hide it from her friend. Romanoff tilts her head, sitting at Maria's bedside;

"I guess I forgot you missed the agility gene of the empowered."

The agent lifts her eyebrows, coughing against her will, "Yeah. It'd be nice if I had that considering I've been on all these missions lately."

Natasha grins, letting her focus fall;

"You keep up with the best of us. It's easy to forget your limits."

Maria lifts a hand to her friend's arm;

"Hey. Thanks for always having my back."

Natasha smiles absentmindedly. She shifts her focus with her lower lip between her teeth. She nudges Maria lightly, lifting a leg onto the bed;

"You know I'll always be there for you."

Maria smiles in response, letting her guard down with few people;

"I know."

"You, Clint,' Natasha lifts a knowing brow, 'And your baby."

Maria scoffs and rolls her eyes, hand over her forehead;

"Really? Was I that obvious for you to figure it out..."

"You mean aside from your 'confession'."

She chuckles, "Yeah."

Romanoff sighs with her focus downward, "I'm a spy. I read people- it's what I do."

Hill shakes her head, focus above Natasha's head as she bites her cheek;

"I um,' she fiddles nervously over the small oxygen tube in her grasp, 'Maybe don't share that with the team...as much as you can...I know they're nosey."

Natasha chuckles slightly;

"I get you want privacy, and this illusion you're putting out to continue...but you probably shouldn't be drinking as much. Maybe skip a mission or two..."

Maria scoffs out loud, letting a smirk fall over her face;

"Probably. Your maternal side is showing...Fate has a weird sense of humor Nat. I didn't really want this. Honestly I've been in denial. I'm not ready."

Natasha nods silently with her heart dropping lower into her chest, sick feeling in her gut;

"I mean. I think that's normal."

Maria focuses on her response and shakes her head once more;

"I'm sorry. You're the last person I wanted to share this with-these drugs are making me talk."

"I'm here for you guys. Thanks for being so open and full of sharing-"

Maria laughs louder over Natasha's sarcasm, "Oh, you know...! Something would be very wrong if I was that open."

Natasha forces a smile. Her thoughts interrupted by the entrance of the composed archer. He's full of relief the second he enters with his eyes only focused on her;

"Well look who's up. How are you babe?"

Maria lifts a sore shoulder, automatically regretting the action. Clint takes a seat at her bedside and chuckles over her response;

"Next time you want ground?"

Steve enters with Pepper behind him and Tony at the side;

"I'm sorry Agent Hill, I tried."

Maria shakes her head, "You're good Steve. I'd have a broken way more if you weren't there."

Tony scoffs haughtily;

"Oh please. If I caught you we would've been fine."

Pepper rolls her eyes, stepping forward to her husband's side, "We're glad you're okay."

Natasha looks up as her husband slips into the room. He's in a black sweatshirt given by Fury with black sweatpants. She smirks over his disheveled expression as he runs a hand through his hair standing behind the group.

Maria shifts to an upright position, aided by Clint and Natasha;

"I'm assuming you guys got those assholes."

Rogers nods, "We brought them into Fury's onboard containment cell for now. Titania and Crusher will be answering some questions."

"We still don't know how this was created?"

Pepper shrugs, "Loki?"

Barton widens his focus, gently holding Maria's hand, "The ultimate missing puzzle piece who won't show his face."

Natasha slips from off the bed, arms crossed, "I feel like we shouldn't have Crusher and what's her face onboard..."

"Why not?" Tony asks.

Romanoff lifts a shoulder, "Just a feeling."

"I don't share that concern, I believe they are ready to be brought to justice."

"Of course you do,' Tony pats Steve's shoulder in reply, 'You think everyone's pure, oblivious, and holy- just like you Cap."

Pepper mumbles under her breath, gripping Tony's back with her knuckles and pinches hard.

"Ow,' Tony whips his head around, 'Really Pep?!"

She lowers her voice to mimic him, "Really Tony...give me the phone I want to check on my baby."

"YOUR baby. She likes me more."

Pepper takes the device with a wrinkle to her nose, "Sure, whatever you say. You're a child."

"What did I miss?,' Jennifer enters with her head tilting to circle the room, 'Sorry I was yelling at my kid for sneaking onboard."

"What?' Natasha lifts her chin, 'How's Izabella?"

"With her Aunt. Aunties being a little,' Jennifer rolls her eyes, 'Over protective."

Bruce lowers his eyebrows, breaking his silence to address Jen;

"Says the mom that just yelled at her daughter for what? Caring about her mom?"

"I hmm,' she lifts a threatening finger, 'Don't. Lucy knows better then to do this. She's testing me and she won't win."

Romanoff steps forward, eager to give the Barton's their space;

"Anyone else hungry...?"

"Me, but hold on, one question,' Walter's points to her cousin, 'I have never seen him in a hoodie...Ya'll know he explodes and didn't pack extra clothes?"

Bruce snaps, "I'm fine Jen-"

"You're a disaster."

Natasha can't stop a chuckle, urging the mob to leave the room;

"Let's go guy. Let Maria rest without your noise."

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

"When were you planning at telling me Thor went off-world?' Fury scans the semi oblivious mob, 'Anyone at all. None of you thought to inform me."

Steve nods as if to accept the responsibility, tossing half of his sandwich back onto the table;

"I should've notified SHEILD. I'm sorry Furry. With all the bustle it was last on my mind."

Nick shakes his head, "Of course Cap speaks up. We have no idea what he's confronting or how to prepare if Loki is indeed part of this."

Tony rolls his eyes with a solid mouthful, "So much for optimism."

Fury narrows his focus, "I'm concerned a black hole epidemic is upon us."

Jennifer toys with a napkin within her fingertips, folding a small crane underneath the table with her eyes lowered;

"We have the kid. She blasted one, she can blast another."

Rogers shrugs, "We can't count only on a twelve year old."

"Thirteen." Bruce corrects without a skipping a beat.

Natasha lowers her eyebrows, fork in her hand. She taps it lightly over her bowl of rice and glances toward Bruce with a soft mumble;

"13? Are you sure..."

He nods confidently, ankle crossed over his knee, "Yeah. Izabella's 13."

She stares thoughtfully, watching him take a bite from her dish;

"When's her birthday...?"

He shrugs and nervously tugs the sleeves of his sweatshirt. He mumbles with the fork between his teeth;

"August 12th. You were away."

Natasha tightens her jaw. Looking down, she toys with her food, "Oh."

Steve nods, "You're right Fury. We need to prepare."

Nick nods from across the circular table. He pokes at his own meal, moving to stand and look over the group;

"We need to regroup once we get more info from the two imbeciles in prison. I have agents questioning them now. Hopefully we get answers sooner then later."

Jennifer lifts an eyebrow, clutching a glass of whiskey in her hand;

"Good luck. Mary doesn't talk to anyone but me."

Nick raises his hands almost sarcastically, "Well would you like to run this interrogation...!"

She grins, "Yes I would actually. Thanks for asking. I'll bring my other half, she-hulk loves her."

"No!' Nick snaps, 'Only if it's necessary."

She rolls her eyes, "Fine! Only if it's necessary. I want Pepper to come."

Pepper lifts her focus with slight concern, timidly pointing to herself;

"You want, me...why."

Tony scoffs, "Yeah why not me-"

Fury shakes his head, "Romanoff is a trained spy, you'd get things done with Widow."

Natasha sits back in her chair, "Trust me, I really don't mind sitting this one out."

Walter's focuses intently on the Starks;

"I said I wanted Pepper. I want a second opinion, I want a witness. I WANT a paralegal but she's best qualified at this table-"

"Why Pep?! I'm calm!"

"No Mr. Stark. You are rash, brazen, and emotionally driven...if I may say so. Your wife is classy and kind- quite opposite in an effective way, she will keep me line so! Coming Pepper?"

She nods, her eyebrows staying lifted as she consents to Jennifer's request;

"Yep! Yes ma'am."

Fury keeps an emotionless response, letting the two woman leave without another word. He inhales and addresses the remaining group;

"Perhaps one of you can contact Darcy. If we are going to reach off world she would know how."

Tony opens his mouth, ready to make a snarky comment that's at the tip of his tongue. Rogers exhales heavily and stands up with the scoot of his chair;

"I'll do it."

The director stands, addressing the remaining three;

"Regroup in 4 hours. Stark and Banner, maybe it would help to analyze any remaining debris..."

Romanoff interjects, sensing her husband's exhaustion;

"Bruce is done for now. Ask him later."

Fury lifts his hands and caves into her requests;

"Whatever you say."

She smirks half-heartedly, refocusing back on Bruce. Her hand lifting to brush his curls.

Banner lifts an eyebrow with his cocoa stare piercing her soul. She flicks away a curl from above his eye and chuckles;

"What Vrach. You're looking at me funny."

"I can speak for myself."

She shrugs, "Or I can open my mouth cause Fury listens to me."

Natasha moves to finish her meal, feeling his gentle hand moving to unwrap her bandaged wrist. He moves it slowly to check mobility. Bruce doesn't need to speak in order for Natasha to sense his displeasure, clearly concerned over the dark purple bruising.

Tony's whistle causes the couple to look toward the engineer with exasperated stares. Stark nods;

"You got some damage there. Did hulk drop you?"

Bruce feels his chest collapse slightly. Natasha rolls her eyes, "No, of course not. He's the reason I didn't break a rib."

Banner brushes it off, continuing to evaluate his patient. Natasha purses her lips the second she hears Starks voice;

"I was just thinking how nice it is when you two aren't fighting."

Romanoff snarls, "Open your mouth one more time and I will stab you in the throat."

Bruce interjects dryly, "Don't you have a hobby other then third wheeling."

Stark chuckles, consenting to leave the two-some;

"Nope!"

Natasha mumbles, "And the guilty confess."

"I'll be in the lab if you're looking for me bud." Tony pats Banner's shoulder as he walks on by.

Bruce glances up toward Natasha who watches him work with intent interest;

"You're so worried about me. It's a sprain."

"I mean, your wincing tells me you broke something."

She rolls her eyes, "I'm not wincing."

Natasha gives a gentle pull in an attempt to take her wrist back. He glares playfully but with a protective tone;

"I'm not done yet."

She glares in response with her eyes meeting his. Bruce mumbles, flipping her arm gently;

"You can sass me all you want-It's not going to work."

"You're in a mood."

"You have no idea."

She groans over his fingers hitting a sensitive spot, "Ow. Vrach."

He sighs, "You tore both ligaments. Good job honey. I'm so proud."

She grins, "Thanks love."

Bruce shakes his head over their banter, softening his touch to caress her skin. His contact is suddenly less for curiosity and purely out of affection. She looks at his features to find a quiet expression with his eyes downward;

"Why'd you want me on that plane so badly. You usually have a request but it's not a demand. You sounded so adamant."

Natasha sits back in her chair slowly. With her own focus forward she focuses on the sensation of his fingertips;

"I was, just eager to work with you again. I didn't want to be separated."

He nods over her half truth, and takes her answer with a cautious glance upward;

"You know I...I know when you're not telling me something."

She tilts her head coyly, "Bruce, come on. You're looking into this too much. I missed you, I wanted you on my team, and I'm glad you were. We'd be sucked into nowhere if you weren't."

His expression tells Natasha he's accepted her answer, even if he has his own question or two. She wasn't ready to talk about her nightmares or her fear of them.

Banner looks over her frame, reaching to lift the soft red locks from her neck. Natasha watches his eyebrows furrow and his mouth contort. She aides him by tossing her hair to the opposite side;

"It's bruised huh."

He shrugs, "A bit. You've got quite the temporary imprint. Looks like large fingers...?"

Natasha grins, "Hulk went to support my neck when we got thrashed from the craft. He made sure I landed ok."

Bruce nods even though he remembers nothing. Not even the memory fragments had slipped into the forefront. He strokes her red hair gently, replacing the strands over her shoulder blades.

She leans forward with a soft expression full of admiration;

"I love you. Both of you."

He barely breaks contact with her and plants a kiss over her the palm of tender hand. She curls her fingers over his chin and moves to rest her head over his shoulder. He's warm and safe with a protective arm wrapped around her frame.

Natasha takes a deep breath and closes her eyes for a moment, a haunting image replaying over and over again in her mind;

"Talk to me."

He rubs her shoulder, "About what."

"Anything. What were your codes for Izabella? How did they work?"

"Oh,' he shifts to ensure her comfort, 'Well, they're based on the ones we found last year...loosely..."

She zones out to the soothing sound of his voice, hand over his chest to feel his warm heartbeat and ground her in the moment.


	9. The Eye of the Dancer

"Preevet Natalia."

Izabella's voice is soft, seated on the sofa within her quarters. Her aunt sits beside her with fingers stroking her upper back.

Natasha crouches in front of the girl to leave a plate on the table;

"Syriniki."

The girl grins with her focus still low, taking her Russian pancakes;

"Spasibo."

Natasha tilts her head, trying to see the girl's eyes;

"How are you feeling?"

Izabella's aunt interjects;

"Not so good. She not talk. Came trembling- shaky."

Bruce waits beside Natasha, leaving a warm mug near Izabella's plate. The girl smirks over the scent of the oolong and nods gratefully;

"Spasibo Vrach Banner."

Romanoff reaches for the girl's knee, "What shook you."

The girl chews a bite of her pancake, reaching for the warmth of the mug;

"I...did not see you when you landed. I got scared."

Her aunt strikes her back tenderly;

"She fear the worst. She think she let you down."

Natasha nods with an understanding, addressing the teen;

"Hey. We are so grateful for what you were able to do out there today."

The girl nods. Looking up at Banner when he adds;

"You're an extremely strong young lady. It's ok to not be strong all of the time."

Romanoff scoffs, "Even I have bad days."

Izabella huffs out a laugh, "Not true."

The red head shrugs, "I mean it is...ask Bruce. I don't admit that to everyone though..."

She chuckles, finally making eye contact with Natasha. Romanoff gives the girl a gentle tap before standing, linking her fingers with Banner's;

"We love you hon."

Bruce lifts a shoulder, "It would take a little more then an explosion to get rid of us."

She nods with a chuckle, her spirits somewhat lifted despite her own questions;

"Spasibo."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Stark whistles as he passes through the halls, drumming over the back of an unsuspecting agent.

He narrows his focus and pauses in his tracks over a frozen Steve Rogers who holds a phone;

"You good grandpa?"

Rogers turns around slowly in his red white and blue uniform. Over the opposite end of the phone he can hear Darcy scrambling keep Thor's twins from electrocuting one another, the Banner's dog from

taking down another table and Antonia from colliding with it.

Steve's focus stays on the phone, taking a breath with a confused expression;

"I think...Darcy, has had better days..."

Tony chuckles, "Obviously. She's watching those two monsters of Thor's. They're demons."

Steve waits, still frozen with the empty screen in front of him, "I um."

"What? Never want kids? I'm good with the one myself."

Rogers composes himself, tentatively handing the device to Stark;

"I can't get a hold of Thor. I have no idea how we can reach him."

Stark sighs, "Well. He's always been the fluky one. I'm sure we can get our message across. We can light up a bunch of rum on the beach. Fan the flames."

"I'm not sure how burning alcohol would get his attention."

"Forget it. Just forget it. I try to joke..."

"Oh. Was I supposed to laugh? Forgive me if I don't find an explosion amusing."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Jennifer paces outside the cell, finally sitting at the chair at the window. She lifts her hands to pull back her stray hair;

"Okay. Let's try this again."

Pepper's arms are crossed as she quietly studies their restless enemies. Walters' arguments are enough to make Pepper question her own sanity, losing track of the facts herself. She stares forward to recalibrate in her mind.

Jennifer taps the toes of her shoes, dark bell bottomed pantsuit flaring at her ankles;

"If you can't manipulate time and space from Earth, your base would have to be off world...you said it's not off world. When is the last time you spoke with Loki."

Titania paces her cell, banging at the glass;

"I haven't seen Loki in forever."

"But this black hole is new."

"Yes. No."

"Did you create it."

"No."

"When did you become aware of it's existence."

The blonde snaps, "September 13th."

"Before or after speaking with Loki."

"I don't know Jen! He wasn't there! You're painting a picture with paint that doesn't exist Greenie!"

Walters sits upright slowly, focus shifting to the prisoners;

"Are you sure."

"Yes!"

Jennifer lifts the folder at her side;

"On September 13th?"

"Screw off."

"Answer me!"

"Piss off!"

Crusher spits against the wall before interrupting;

"My god woman, you could convince me I'm purple if you keep talking."

Jen grins, sharing a glance with Pepper;

"I'm going to 'paint you a picture'; On April 24th you, Titania, murder your informative therapist for knowing too much with a weapon you snuck past your guards 4 days earlier thanks to a visit from your husband. Your plan of a escape being drugged security officers, an assault on...what sounds like 2 nurses, both on the same night of your escape. Not one year later you are planning on destroying all evidence and convince the authorities to drop all charges on you, successfully pinning it on an army Sargent with the help of a mischievous demigod. You're also acknowledging that you were, present for the destruction of the desolate SHIELD lab even though that was labeled as an 'accident'. Loki- or let's say a powerful being, took off to put your plan into motion and successfully orchestrated the hole of which you created. A vengeful couple tired of being haunted by old ghosts- you target older enemies, hoping I would be alerted to your attempts currently threatening my city. What am I missing here, Mary. Other then revenge, maybe love...what's your motive. If I can help you at all, I'd recommend claiming 'insanity' but you've use that one way too many times, escaped too many prisons-"

Titania grits her teeth, facing the glass in full fury;

"I don't need your help. I don't want your help. I want you dead. You, your team, your daughter- I want you out of the picture! All you do it's make it worse!"

Jennifer sighs, her cautious eyes focused on her enemies. Mary exhales with her chest collapsing, "You don't intimidate me Greenie. You're even weaker in your human form."

Waters stands up, "I think we're done for now."

Mary smirks, her head twisted over her shoulder;

"Leaving so soon? Afraid I might start actually talking? Guess you don't want your friend to hear any of your failed attempts to put me away."

"I am not the one in question."

"-How if you had put me away years ago countless, needless, horribly miserable lives could've been saved."

Jennifer snaps her head, chest rising and falling at a more rapid pace. She clenches her jaw and scoops the folder under her arm. She inhales, her volume lowering;

"We're done."

Pepper pauses as she stands and spots that familiar green flicker in Jen's eyes.

Mary snickers over the reaction,

"Face it Walters. I'll always be a part of you. Whether you admit it or not. I am your greatest victory and most devastating loss."

Pepper let's the door fall loudly as the two leave the room, following behind the lawyer with a chuckle;

"My legs are numb from sitting for so long I think I've forgotten how to walk."

Jennifer lifts her head, steps purposeful, "Did you see Crusher's movement every time I mentioned him going to meet her at the prison..."

Pepper shakes her head, "I can't say that I did."

"I don't think it was him."

Pepper scoffs, "You seem very fixated on this one incident from how long ago?"

Jennifer refocuses on her steps, hands clutching her documents as she mulls over her own dilemma;

"She got her weapon from him, but someone else helped her kill the doctor. She met with another to plan the initial breakout. That wasn't Crusher."

"Loki?"

Walters twists at her mouth, her hand on the door to the lab as she pauses;

"Possibly. I don't know him well enough and she's adamant about not speaking with him. I wish I could get my hands on that knife."

Pepper chuckles, "I never heard the word knife. She said that was the weapon?"

"She didn't have to. I found the autopsy on Dr. Tripodi,' Jen digs through her folder and hands Pepper an image, 'Here. Four stab wounds."

The ginger wrinkles her nose over the sight, nodding quickly before handing the page back abruptly;

"That seems excessive."

Walters lifts a finger, "Especially for someone who could just strangle with her hands."

The door swings open to allow the lawyer and CEO a chance to enter the lab. Natasha sits with her feet propped over Banner's lap as he sits on the table. Tony is standing across, shooting crumpled paper scraps into the trash can left across the room.

Jennifer tosses the paper over Natasha's feet toward her cousin;

"Tell me how this is possible. It's one of Mary's more recent murders."

Bruce cautiously lifts the page, the sleeves of his hoody brought down over his wrists. He moves the page further from his face to see the image clearer;

"Four stab wounds. Missed the heart but went for vital organs. Internal bleeding...probably. I can't read right now..."

Natasha reaches to hand her husband his lenses. Bruce adjusts them over his eyes;

"The stabbing took place in different locations. Had to be different directions for the blade...two person murder?"

"Only one was convicted."

Pepper shakes her head, "That's illogical. Even we can see that's crazy. What judge would let one person take the blame."

Walters shrugs, "I can rattle off a handful of names. Hey Romanoff."

Natasha lifts her head. Jennifer hands her a pen;

"Go stab Tony."

She smirks, swinging her legs to stand;

"Gladly."

Stark mumbles in protest with his voiced drowned by Jennifer's;

"One uppercut to the back, two to the liver from the front, one downward swing at the side. Go."

Natasha takes her swings all too happy to bring the terror into Tony's eyes. She successfully numbs her victim.

Stark doubles over more from fear and stands upright with a groan;

"So Nat can do it. Big deal."

Jennifer shakes her head, "Fight back Tony. Make it real this time. Nat, use two 'knives'."

Stark and Romanoff make eye contact, Natasha smirking knowingly as she goes in again. She's cuts swiftly to make her motions, mission postponed by an extra few seconds.

Bruce speaks up and removes his glasses, "She's a trained assassin and her time is reasonably longer then that listed in your file."

"By how much?"

He shrugs, "Not even a second...I just think it's worth the mention."

Jennifer shakes her head, "I still don't understand the logistics of using a weapon."

Natasha studies the harmless pens in her hands, analyzing her strokes toward her pretend victim;

"A risky move to withdraw the weapon if it's already directed at the heart. Why not just twist."

Banner twists his jaw, "Unless the stabbing wasn't the cause of death."

Jen rolls her eyes, worn from the day, "What are you suggesting."

Romanoff's gaze meets Banner's pausing in the stroking of her pen. She clenches her jaw.

He sighs, "What if it was glazed in a chemical. The idea to spread the component-"

"Two weapons for two murders." Pepper interrupts.

Jen collapses into a chair with a hand over her head;

"And we can't find one."

Bruce lifts the page again, returning the lenses to his face;

"I just did."

Natasha steps to his side, watching as his finger lifts to a small spec in the image of the butchered subject. Jennifer stands beside them and squints;

"I don't."

Natasha speaks softly, "It dissolved. They both did."

Bruce mumbles, "It's gamma."

The red head scoffs, "That's a bold assumption."

"I know gamma Tasha."

Tony narrows his focus, "So they killed a powered therapist...big deal. I don't get what this has to do with the black hole."

Walters nods and begins a breathless rant;

"It's simple actually! I want Mary put away. Mary manipulated her way into getting the doctor she wanted, used the knowledge that her therapist was powered for her own purposes. She got the knives from someone- two of them, one for backup...planned to murder the therapist if he squealed...her partner in crime would've had to be someone already in the facility...who was her cell partner...why would they dissolve?! How do you make a gammafied weapon?"

Bruce frowns with a tilted head. He focuses on his rash cousin with nothing but disappointment in his stare. She lifts her hands;

"What?! I meant a hand-held weapon. Not us..."

He mumbles, "That's not why I'm glaring."

Pepper sighs. Stark shakes his head in surrender and goes back to tossing his crumpled papers. Jennifer mumbles, crossing her arms as she shifts in her stance.

Fury enters with a sense of urgency, Captain America behind him. Clint Barton enters moments later. Nick speaks up from his position;

"I hate to interrupt this important work but I'm curious as to the information we've collected."

Tony forces a laugh, "We know Crusher and Mary are psychopaths."

Natasha contorts her mouth, "I don't see the correlation between the situation discussed and our current predicament...There's not enough relevant information."

Jennifer lowers her eyebrows with her temper flaring, "Of course it's relevant! I just established why it's relevant!"

Pepper rolls her head, "Mary is wasting our time."

"And we still don't even know if Loki is involved,' Steve tilts his head, 'We won't know until we can information out of Darcy on how to reach Thor."

Fury nods out of sarcasm, "Good. Great. Happy to hear it. Let's take the night off and reconvene in the morning."

Barton nods with equal sass, "Informative. I'm so glad I left Maria for this update."

"Mom?"

Jennifer snaps her head around over Lucy's entrance and lifts her forefinger;

"You go back to my quarters right now! You're still grounded!"

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Bruce waits with his arm tucked under his head, knees pulled into his chest. Aside from the white pillow Natasha can only see a black blob. She chuckles over his eyes flicking up to see her enter their quarters. Sitting on the edge of the bed she strokes the curls in his hair;

"You look exhausted."

He groans as he pushes himself upright. With a hand over his face he sighs;

"Where were you?"

She lifts her knee to tug off her boot;

"Wrestling Barton."

He smirks sleepily, "Did you beat him."

She chuckles, tugging off her other opposite shoe, "Naturally."

"How's Maria."

Natasha stands up with a sigh, "I've seen her in better shape. Refuses to stop working."

Bruce pulls in a knee to support his upright position, lifting off his sweatshirt;

"Of course. She's stubborn, like you."

Natasha twists her lips and bites at her cheek. Her eyes fall on his torso silently as she reaches for her athletic shorts;

"What about you. What'd you do while I was gone."

He shrugs, his eyes reddened from the days events and a lack of sleep after the hulk's explosion. He reaches for his t-shirt;

"Met with Jen so she could vent, fixed Fury's tracker, talked with SHIELD about the center. We had another adoption-"

She smirks over his response. Tugging his sweatshirt away she hugs it close;

"Who got adopted?"

He fixates his stare with a smirk, reaching for a t-shirt;

"Linda."

Natasha reaches and pulls his second top out of reach;

"Really. That's a puzzle."

She's proud of her thievery, holding it in front of her. He shakes his head;

"Natasha Romanoff..."

"Am I in trouble?"

She lifts her chin and purposely moves just out of his reach. With her head over her shoulder she winks. Bruce tilts his own head, his tone soft;

"Tasha...come on."

The red head pouts with an eyebrow raise, settling in the bed beside him.

"Fine. Be boring." She shakes her head while he falls back onto his pillow. She tosses the shirt he's quick to replace and eagerly returns to his former sleeping position.

He can feel Natasha curling up behind him, settling her frame into his own. She recognizes the vague expression and knows the fragmented memories of his alter-ego are returning.

She presses her bare knees into the back of his covered ones, wrapping an arm around his waist as she curls up.

Softly, he calls to her;

"Goodnight Tasha."

"'Night Vrach."

She smirks and waits as he drifts off into sleep. Natasha brushes his curls, comfortable sitting up on her elbow behind her husband. He's peaceful at the moment and she'll take it.

With her own head sinking against the pillow, she dreads any impending nightmare she'll have to endure that night.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Izabella waits by the hall, her eyes focused outside the window. With her right hand over her left she entangles her own fingers. With her chin tilted low she receives a nudge at the shoulder. She looks up to spot Lucy;

"Preevet, trouble."

"Izzy! I need help,' Lucy scoffs, 'Wait. Trouble? Did you just call me trouble?!"

The girl smirks, "Only trouble wear sunglasses at the evening."

Lucy scoffs, "Really? That's your takeaway? You're not surprised to see me well past 1am."

Her friend chuckles, soft waves over the side of her face;

"Should I be? You did not want to hang out and see me?"

Lucy shrugs, "I mean, ok,' she shakes her head with lifted eyebrows, 'I'm mid panic here and I don't know who to talk to."

Izabella turns her head in the darkness, light from only the window illuminating the main area. She can't help but hold her smirk over Lucy's ridiculous look. The girl quotes her mentors with their use of contractions;

"What's up?"

Lucy throws her head back, "Okay! You can't freak out. You absolutely have to promise you won't scream..."

Izabella lowers her focus over the fear in her friend's voice and reaches to brush her shoulder;

"You seem so...frightened..."

Lucy takes a step with a hand over her mother's sunglasses before dropping the same hand back at her side;

"Ok! I got up because I couldn't sleep and looked in the mirror and my visions different. I'm scared to tell my mom. Like, Izzy okay! Just! Don't scream okay? Promise you won't judge me!"

Izabella shakes her head with her own fear levels rising with each of Lucy's comments;

"I promise."

"Promise you won't think differently of me. Do you promise?"

"Yes I promise."

"Or make fun of me-"

"Lucy! I promise. Tell me."

The girl sighs heavily and reaches up to remove her lenses. She swallows hard. With her eyes shut she gradually looks up over her sunglasses with a dilated stare. Izabella widens her own focus slightly over the vibrant yellow tinge suddenly in her friend's once brown eyes;

"Oh my gosh."

Lucy nods, "Yeah! What the frick Izzy! What is this!? I'm on the ship one day and my eyes are yellow! Bright frickin yellow!"

Izabella reaches to hold her friend's forearms, "Hold on. It- be okay. Why do this happen..."

"Izzy! I swear! I woke up and could see fine in the dark and my eyes are yellow!"

"What you mean you see fine?"

"Clear! Like super clear."

Izabella lifts a finger as she speaks softly;

"It could be night vision. Like Garrett."

"Garrett? What...is that some kid from the center?"

"Yes! He can see far distance in the dark. Better then all of us."

"Are his eyes yellow?"

"Well...no."

"Yeah! Of course not! Why are mine brighter then the frickin sun."

"You keep saying 'frickin'. What is frickin...?"

"Nothing. Oh my god Izzy what the heck!?"

Her friend stays calm, secretly happy to focus on someone else and get out of her own head;

"Ok. Be honest and truthful; did you do anything different since you come onto the ship-"

"No!"

"Did not take any medicine or go into Vrach Banner lab-"

"I didn't, I swear Izzy! All I did was forget my insulin shots! This is not diabetes-I don't think..."

The girls freeze in their position. Lucy lifts her lip, a mannerism taken from her dad as she slips her sunglasses back onto her face. She holds her expression and shakes her head with her back against the wall;

"Unless."

"Unless?"

She shakes her head again in disbelief, "Unless my mom has been lying...And I have powers."

"I doubt, no,' Izabella sighs, 'You are freaking out. You see clearly? Now? In darkness? Your eyes have only adjusted?"

"No! I can see as good as I do during the day right now! Right the frickin now."

Izabella leans against the wall beside her friend, crossing her arms with a sigh. Her longer hair falling over her shoulder;

"Your mother is she-hulk. Do you father have powers?"

Lucy shifts go biting her cheek in a classic Banner habit;

"For all I know? He might. Maybe they're lying about that too."

The Russian girl holds her stance as she senses the tension rising in her friend;

"Do you call your father?"

"Hell no! He'd tell mom and then I'd die."

"Do you have gamma?"

"I have no idea. Do you think you could help?"

She shrugs, "Natasha and Vrach Banner would."

Lucy contorts her mouth, "They'd tell mom...and then I'd die. Again."

Izabella grins, turning to face her friend, "Actually, they keep a secret."

Lucy makes a face, "For real."

"They not share secrets."

"If my mom finds out I'm dead."

"You mom can only kill you one time..."

Lucy chuckles with a wider smile, "Okay. Fine. But I know when my mom gets angry we all suffer. Ask my dad. He has a secret cave in our basement just to hide from mom! And I really wouldn't want another frickin lecture. Can you keep this between us?"

She shakes her head with confidence, "You need adult help."

Lucy bites her lip, looking over the frame of her lenses. Izabella smirks over the visual. It's a familiar look. Lucy huffs out a laugh;

"Okay. Fine. I'll think about talking to them. But in the meantime, I...wait. I want you to train me."

Izabella holds her position with no expression over her features, "What."

"I want you to train me. Teach me how to be a spy or something. I can see at night. What else can I do? You gotta help me figure this out!"

Izabella feels her cheek flush as she laughs, "Oh no. At the center RA ch one of us have custom training-"

"Liar. You're involved in it all."

"I mean-"

Her expression lights up over the idea, "You're a frickin member of the team."

"New member-"

"And you're like a daughter to Bruce and Nat. You gotta get special treatment. Extra perks?!"

"I not get special treatment-"

"Yeah, yeah! Actually that's a great idea! I want you to train me. Teach me everything you know."

"I warp and study-"

"I could finally prove to my mom that I'm useful!"

"You are useful."

"Teach me everything I'd need to know to be a help. Whatever I'd need to do to I don't know, arrest a thief in the middle of the night. We can start small like that."

"You are teenager-"

"Gosh Izzy! Do you realize how long I've wanted to tell mom she's wrong about me?! I can do a lot more then dance! If I can see in the dark what else is hiding beneath the surface?"

"I not know enough...I not sure I want to-"

She taps her friend's shoulder, "Great! Tomorrow. I'll meet you on the bridge. And we can see what rooms are open."

"Lucy, I am only thirteen-"

"We're gonna need a coverup!"

"Coverup..."

"Yeah! We'll say I'm prepping you for your next audition while helping me with mine...that's good. That's really good."

"Lucy..."

The girl presses forward to head back to her quarters, "You know, you're a really great friend Izzy. I appreciate all you do for me. You're a frickin badass."

She sighs, sensing she won't get very far with a type A personality;

"Okay, Lucy. I guess. We will talk tomorrow? About this?"

"Night!"

Izabella brushes the stray hair behind her ear;

"Goodnight. Frickin friend."

Lucy bursts out with laughter and jogs down the hall for her own quarters;

"It doesn't mean what you think it means...don't say that around my mom either."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Banner waits with his back up against the corner of the room with his eyes fixed on Natasha. Dressed and prepped for the day, he waits for her.

He holds his stare with his arms crossed. After a night full of nightmares she is finally at peace. He bites at his cheek, watching her eyes flutter open.

Natasha focuses on her currently blurry husband, stretching her arms upward to ruffle the blanket above her;

"Hi Vrach."

He grins with a soft tone. His question is useless but he asks anyway, "How'd you sleep."

She shrugs, tapping the space beside her;

"Fine."

"Uh huh."

He consents to her silent request as she sits upright with a hand in her hair. She smirks knowingly, leaning in to peck his lips as he takes her recommended space. Inhaling the soap from off his skin, she grumbles;

"Did you seriously shower without me again."

He forces a laugh, pressing his lips against her forehead as he pulls her into his chest, "I've been up for an hour."

She wraps her arms around his waist;

"Did I keep you up."

He mumbles, rubbing his hand softly against her bicep, "I was up anyways...are you ok?"

Natasha nods with a smile, "Just bad dreams. I'm fine."

She pecks his cheek and brushes off his shoulder before standing up. Looking at the clock she snarls to herself and scoops up her uniform.

Bruce pulls his lips in tight, fingers clasped with his focus downward as he sits up;

"I wish you'd talk to me."

Natasha looks over her shoulder, pausing in her tracks over his mumble, "What about."

He looks up with a soft focus, "You know you cry in your sleep right..."

She scoffs, "So do you."

Bruce runs a hand through his curls, dark top folding with his movements;

"You talk, too...confess things. Sounds like a regret was last night's theme?"

Natasha's jaw tightens firmly with her thoughts on last night's terror. Her head spins slightly with a weightlessness as her cheeks flush pink. She looks down, refusing to make eye contact as she bites her cheeks. She exhales heavily. With a sharp inhale her eyes meet his;

"I'm just not ready to talk about it. They're nightmares but it's complicated..."

Natasha holds her grin. She knows he can see through it but is content when he accepts her remark. He'd think she was crazy for coming up with a futuristic remark. For claiming she knew of Barton's baby before it's existing. To say she knows Bruce is destined for a fight with Jennifer...it wouldn't make sense to the physicist who bases each judgement on logic and science. Would it?

She holds her grin, leaning her lips into his. Her kiss is purposeful and full of affection. He can't help but release a soft noise that makes her chuckle. He shuts his eyes;

"That's not going to give you a free pass."

Bruce cracks his eyes open, a blurred focus watching her lips daring to curve upward. She bites her lip, hand carefully lowering from his cheek. The buzzing toward his pocket is as a result of the communicator, causing the couple to each release a sigh over their call to action. He refocuses on the ground, replacing the device onto the bare table;

"Maria needs records."

Natasha lifts a shoulder, knowing her strap will fall. She permits it, secretly wanting a reaction from him;

"She wants to feel useful, to keep playing a part in things."

He nods with an incoherent noise, tugging at the sleeves of his borrowed sweatshirt. She smirks, stepping into the separate room and watches him from the mirror;

"Do you want any help today? Any interesting projects you're working on?"

"What?" He looks over his shoulder as his wedding band slips from his fingers and to the floor with a clang.

Natasha exhales heavily over his fumbling and steps out from the bathroom to help him prepare for the day. She leans over to lift the gold band and takes his hand with a grin. He bites his cheek over her eye contact. It's borderline cold and hard to read.

Natasha watches his chest rise and fall, keeping tabs on his pulse as she teases his fingers with her own. She slowly lifts his band, slipping it over his fourth finger.

If anyone could make a daily task feel romantic it was Natasha. He wants to shake his head but his eyes are fixated on her movements, captured by her slow and purposeful strokes. She grins playfully over the crack in his whisper as she lifts his hand over her mouth, teasing her tongue over his finger;

"Tasha..."

"Vrach."

He narrows his focus, getting back to business with an abrupt pull from her hold, "I should go."

Natasha is ready to chuckle, pleased with the tone. He's too easy to mess with. She caves into his request with a gentle kiss in the center of his palm and releases her hold. He brushes her shoulders lovingly. She tilts her head;

"I'll meet you later? Where at."

He stutters, "I'll- probably be in the lab. Tracking other possible black holes before they form."

"Fury wanted me to meet with Steve about a possible...assignment...Contact me once you're done with Maria...?"

He nods. She's lying.

"Okay."

She presses to her tip toes, leaving a peck on the bridge of his nose;

"Don't forget your glasses."

He lifts an eyebrow, moving to snatch them from the table. She moves into the separate room with a gentle call;

"Be safe. Be smart."

He shakes his head with an eye roll, raising his volume to ensure she would hear him through the closed door;

"Really?..."

She shrugs, "What?"

"Weird thing to say..."

Natasha nods slowly over remembering that as their most recent tragedy, "Have ...fun? Is that any better?"

"Just-stick to the first one."

"You complained-"

"I love you- Natasha."

"I'm not trying to upset you."

"I'm not upset."

"You're making a face."

"I just love you. Why? You're always making a face. Have you looked in the mirror lately?"

"You know what..."

She moves to swing a playful foot into his side as he exits the room.

"Hey! Behave."

"Make me."

He can't help but smirk over her brazen, open chuckle and moves to exit their quarters;

"Behave."

She lets her head fall once she left alone. With her forehead on the doorframe, Natasha rolls her eyes and adjusts the fallen spaghetti strap of her top with a mumble under her breath.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Romanoff waits in the darker area of the craft, light jacket covering over her dark cami and leggings. She presses to her toes and taps the heels of her boots into the ground. With the tilt of her glass she swallows hard, the spiked liquid burning down her throat.

Natasha can vividly see last night's terror as if it happened seconds ago. She stares out the window, arm crossed over her rib cage. She's a spy. But the details of each nightmare seem separate and chaotic. Trying to find a connection leaves her frustrated and unwilling to get on with the day.

She leans up against the table, eyes closed tight as she lifts her glass. With a groan over the last drop she tips the glass against her lips.

With a pivot over her side she slips behind a standing computer. After shamelessly entering Barton's access code to avoid being traced she skims through the files. Previous records of nightmares.

Reported to the medical facility?

She browses the names, entering Maria's codes to access the private files. After an alert and a pop up she hacks with another code from a friend.

Medical database.

Natasha scrolls viciously, slimming every name as she searches for a keyword that would be familiar. Anything that could potentially even be in the same category. With a reach into her pocket and a plug into the open port she copies any information.

"Natasha Romanoff. Report to the bridge."

She swears under her breath over the request for her presence heard loud and clear over the intercom. Any dream analysis would need to wait. She logs out and clears her history for entering each file. With a swift grab the mini storage is back in her pocket.

There's a brush over her shoulder. She snaps her head around to reveal nothing but an emptied room. With a hand over her metal weapon she waits on high alert, fingers tight on the pistol.

"Agent Romanoff?"

Natasha sighs over spotting Rogers making his way through the hall. She drops her arm at her side and glances back at her screen;

"I'm coming."

He scoffs over her tone, "I keep finding everyone in a bad mood."

Stark mumbles behind him, nudging the elder man along;

"Maybe you put them in a bad mood."

Rogers shakes his head, "I could've sworn I heard Miss Walters scolding her daughter this morning. It got loud. And then I bumped into Clint who cursed me out-"

"Yeah I heard none of that and my room is in the middle. So. It's you."

Natasha rolls her eyes over the background banter and quickens her pace to walk ahead of them.


	10. Surrender

Natasha pauses in her following Steve once she feels a tap on her shoulder. The team proceeds into the room upon seeing Fury's request for Romanoffs attention and take his nod as a sign to continue on.

The red head turns only slightly;

"Am I in trouble?"

Fury waits until the hall clear before addressing the spy;

"Who gave you access to medical files."

She forces a grin, "You don't think I've memorized all clearance codes by now."

"What was today's violation for?"

She twists her lower lip. Natasha trusts Nick with her life and hiding from him is a useless endeavor. She consents to an explanation;

"I'm seeing things that feel real. It's like witnessing a vision; Hypothetical scenes set in reality. I've already been right about something and I'm hesitant to make any more decisions. I feel like I'm going to get the people I love most killed. I have blood on my hands in every vision."

"Ever since Russia."

She stares forward. Eyes meeting his;

"Sort of."

"You want answers?"

She sighs, "Yes."

"Ask someone who has been testing the theories of dimension travel since-"

"That's on the agenda."

"Or you can go to therapy. An hour in hypnosis- that's worked before."

"Haven't done that in a while,' Natasha grins sarcastically, 'I don't frequently visit any therapist."

He proceeds toward the conference room to meet with the team;

"Maybe you should...especially lately."

"I'm really fine."

"Stealing data from one or two cases won't solve your own. You need more test subjects."

"I didn't realize there were other space and time travelers."

Ignoring her skeptical tone, he reaches to slip a small memory chip into her hand;

"Destroy this after you read the contents. I don't want to attract attention from HIPAA."

Romanoff smirks, walking beside the director. She slips the small metal object into her pocket;

"Better find yourself a good lawyer."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Give me that."

Jennifer snatches the coffee mug from within Tony's grasp and tips to chug the majority of the hot liquid. He lifts an eyebrow, dropping a his hand at his side;

"Yeah...sure. Thanks for asking first."

Steve lifts a hand and against his better judgement opens his mouth toward the semi frustrated lawyer;

"Were you and Lucy talking this morning? I thought I heard voices."

She rolls her eyes, "More like feuding. Just wait until you have a teenager. They're your best friend and your worst enemy."

Steve nods with eyes on Tony. He stays silent with a subtle expression full of justification for his previous remarks. Stark rolls his eyes and moves to snatch a fresh cup of coffee.

Jennifer looks between the two-some and sits at the table across from them;

"What was that look for."

Steve shakes his head. Tony pivots to face them;

"Blondie came out complaining about yelling. I heard nothing because I wasn't eavesdropping-"

"It just got loud and I was concerned. That is all," Steve defensively retorts back.

"We fought,' Walters explains, 'I called my husband to fill him in on what was going on. He suggested I let her stay. And so, against my instincts, I am allowing her to stay with restricted access and a tight curfew."

Stark shrugs, "Keep her with Izabella."

She smirks, "You think Izzy's better habits will rub off on my kid? I bet $20 the other way around."

"Nah, not my teammate. I'll take that bet,' he nods, reaching out his hand, ''Any progress on your murder research?"

Jen nods over Stark's question, "Some. I could do more if I wasn't parenting. Where's your wife."

"Busy. But I can help."

"No thanks."

"Why not."

Jennifer smirks silently toward the engineer. He rolls his eyes;

"I'm serious! I want to know why I can't help you on the case."

"You want to help?"

Tony snaps his fingers twice, eager to get the attention of the group, "Okay listen; if I can't go home yet I need a job. Otherwise I'm gonna go stir crazy."

Jennifer smirks. She stands beside the engineer and taps his shoulder;

"You want a job so badly? You can watch Lucy."

"I said I wanted a job- not to babysit."

Walters scoffs, "She's a teenager, it's not babysitting."

"It's babysitting."

Fury's voice invites attention from the group as he steps into the room. His tone is sharp;

"If that kid goes someplace she shouldn't, I have no problem throwing her off this plane. Too many kids onboard right now. Who is watching them?"

Natasha stands at Fury's side with a contemplative grin. She folds her arms in a balanced stance, "There are two."

Jennifer lifts her stolen drink with a lifted brow;

"Three counting Tony."

The engineer glares, "Four, we're counting Jen."

Nick snaps, demanding focus, "I believe we were working on finding a reason for the random occurrence, analyzing debris and trying to get something out of the idiots in the cell...anyone?"

Jennifer sighs and sits back against her chair. With the fold of her hands she crosses her knees;

"Well. I'm stuck concerning her most recent murder but, then, I'm dealing with a dissolvable weapon. As far as current projects go; She has no explanation for creating this hole other then revenge for 'mistreatment.'"

"Anything on the debris? Mr. Stark..."

Tony shrugs, "Ask Bruce. Iron, nickel, dust, blood, cotton, a bit of gamma but it was the, you know, vibe thing from Izzy plus some DNA from the greenies. Mild space debris- nothing crazy."

Rogers mumbles with the shaking of his head, "No, just space particles falling to Earth. Hard to believe that's normal now."

Fury shifts in his stance, "We can't discuss sending you back home until I have confirmed reason to believe there are no further threats."

Jennifer lifts a shoulder, "It's also possible we're a sitting target at the moment."

"I'll be judge of that Walters-Jameson."

"Yeah. Okay."

Tony crosses his arms, "Why are you here with us while four other team members are missing from the meeting?"

"I'll talk with them when I'm ready to talk with them."

Steve stands from the table;

"We'll get to the bottom of everything before the day is done."

He nods politely toward the group with the others in the room taking his words as a call to action.

Fury takes his stance, clearly approving of everyone's splitting up toward different areas within the provided space.

Jennifer makes a head tilt toward Tony;

"Want to help?"

He sighs, "You might be more frustrating then Grandpa Steve and more bipolar then the current Maria Hill."

Steve snaps, "Alright, stop."

Jennifer shrugs, "You can get Pepper and meet me in my quarters. Steve? Any interest in researching a criminal?"

He lowers his focus, sorting the mess left on the table;

"I believe my assistance would be better served in medical with Barton. We should discuss preventative strategies in case of another black hole."

Stark waves a hand, "And I gotta help Banner in the lab so. Next time Jenny."

She throws her hands into the air;

"For real...?!"

Natasha grins subtlety toward the director and then lowers her focus. He turns to face her, blocking off the room as he passes;

"What are you gonna do."

"Pay a visit to our cell mates. Help in the lab after."

"About your issue."

She tilts her head with a knowing grin;

"Survive. Wait for my scientist to find me a cure."

"The job?"

"I'm not stopping they're taken down."

He nods, their words going past any onlooker. He brushing her shoulder with his own. Sharing a whisper he takes in the surrounding area;

"Keep both eyes open. Notice the Lieutenant is MIA?"

"She's always conveniently absent..."

Natasha barely looks up upon his exiting the room and lifts her hands to shove them purposely within her pockets. She clutches the cool metal device within her grasp, suddenly aware of an extra blade shoved into her pocket.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Wow ok, hold on!"

Izabella waits more impatiently, eager for her equally youthful prodigy to master the obstacle course she's set up in the middle of the laboratory.

The stubborn Russian is less cautious about her tone after hours of practice;

"Do not run into the object, run over it. Your eye will burn again if you crash once more."

Lucy lifts a hand toward the black and blue bruise forming above her eyebrow. In the darkness of the room her eyes glow with a fury. Izabella had diligently documented all of the events of the morning in the back of her sketchbook, cautious to keep the information between the two of them.

Lucy stumbles as she moves to stand from her latest collision with the obstacle.

Izabella shakes her head and lifts her fingers, stepping close enough to gently lift Lucy's chin upward;

"How many do you count?! Why you not let me warp?! Stubborn American-"

"Geez! ...how many fingers? Four? No three! There are three."

Izabella lifts an eyebrow, "Not to be ...rude, but can you actually see with no light?"

"Yes! Yes I can. I swear it. I just can't scale that obstacle. And I want to-"

"Ok. So not jump high."

Lucy forces a laugh, "No. Nothing about my powers said I could, I just want to. I've wanted this for forever Izzy-ok? So. Stop judging."

"Not judging."

"I'm just sayin. Are my eyes glowing?"

"Somewhat? I believe? I not sure Lucy. Not as bright as yesterday. I not think they're glowing..."

"Hmmm 'I can hear you, but I won't...' Set my timer."

"Not timer-"

"I want the timer. I got this."

"Ok...go."

Izabella sets her timer and watches with a hint of caution.

Lucy leaps over her first obstacle with a deep preparation, her dancer strength taking over with each jump and movement. Her time is normal for someone of her size and ability with her vision playing a part in the peripheral attacks Izabella worked to set up.

Izabella glances downward to mark the progress, eyes flicking upward just in time to watch Lucy plow into the larger cardboard boxes after falling from her leap. She reaches to warp the boxes only to be late to take action. The girls cringe in their own directions, resulting in the professional flicking on the lights.

The daughter of the She-hulk frowns over the abrupt change in the room.

Izabella cringes once more, walking up to her friend, "Are you okay?"

"I'm. Dizzy."

She narrows her focus and takes a step to the side. Lucy shuts her eyes once the lights are returned to normal;

"Maybe, we not do obstacle. It might not be your power."

Lucy stands to head toward the water bottle left out on the desk;

"Yeah but I'm a dancer. So super nimble plus extraordinary vision abilities...it feels boss."

Izabella leans against the table beside her friend;

"You really want to be, boss?"

She chuckles;

"Yeah why not? My mom's got abilities. She's able to make change happen kinda, you know? And I'm sixteen now so. Technically I could be her partner if I'm good enough."

"What about your alter-ego. What are you doing after finishing school?"

Lucy crushes her empties water bottle, enjoying the sound of the crinkling plastic;

"I'm gonna be a professional dancer. I don't know. You?"

"Like broadway?"

"Sure. Broadway, or on a troupe. Backup dancer for an artist."

Izabella grins, her shoulders lifted as she turns to rest her elbows onto the table;

"What is your dream role for Broadway?"

"My dream role,' Lucy cocks her head thoughtfully, 'Oh easy! Elphaba."

"Who?"

"Wicked...? Elphaba...? Dorothy?"

Lucy reaches for her phone, opening her search engine to type in the title. She turns her phone to share the results with Izabella who covers her mouth after releasing an unfiltered laugh.

Lucy pushes her friend's shoulder with an obligatory chuckle;

"Oh shut up. So what are you going to do when you grow up? What do you want to be?"

"A surgeon."

Lucy lets her wrist fall with her fingers wrapped around her phone. Her expression causes a widening of her friend's eyes.

The older girl narrows her focus;

"No, I asked what you wanted to be. Not your aunt or whatever."

Izabella nods confidently; "I want to be a surgeon. I want to help."

"Oh,' she lifts a shoulder and lifts her phone, 'I mean good for you I guess. I don't do blood. Ugh. See there's a part two to this, which pisses off my mom; I need the grades to get into school. So I guess take after my dad in that situation. We're delinquents."

"You said your father is an astronaut -"

"-Ok! Thank you! So I'm the delinquent in the family. Thank you very much! So I'll never get one PHD...But someone's gotta be the delinquent right?!"

The Russian shakes her head with a softer tone;

"You talk a lot."

"PSh! What's that supposed to mean?!"

In a poised response she barely changes her expression. Leaning over almost sarcastically she fixates on Lucy's phone screen;

"Nothing. But your eyes glow."

She grins, eyes fixated on Izabella with her gears visibly turning;

"Really?! They're glowing?"

Izabella shrugs, "You got loud. Maybe angry?"

"I'm not angry, I'm passionate. Set my timer! And do that judgey super snobby thing you do, it makes me more..."

"Passionate?"

"...Nah it's definitely anger."

The sudden rattle against the floor causes both girls to freeze. They fixated on one another, Izabella grinning as she looks above. Lucy turns her head with a firmer tone;

"Woah...was that an earthquake..."

The Russian tilts her head over the strong fear from her friend and holds her smile;

"Just thunder."

. . . . . . . . . . .

"Natasha?"

She looks over her shoulder, soft smile on her face. She pivots and turns her screen to share her computer with Bruce after his request to see her recent work;

"I uncovered a few more brutal details about our mysterious doctor. Jen sent me this to read before I go in and do my thing. Looks like he and Crusher had a brief past."

He scans the screen, focusing on her pointed finger;

"A dark hero gone rogue."

"Black Ops, actually. But it doesn't matter. For Titania it's a pattern; Someone goes after her man Crusher, a year later they're dead. She's earning my respect."

He narrows his focus. Natasha returns his stare down knowing he's concerned over her empathetic remarks toward their foe. She tilts her head;

"I'd stab anyone who did you wrong."

He barely reacts, eyes cautiously lingering on hers for an extra moment before reaching over to scroll through the file;

"I'd rather we didn't add to your body count."

The corner of her mouth lifts in a smirk. Her instinct is to reply with a remark on her nightmares- she stops herself. It's irrelevant.

"She was a missing fugitive for almost a year..."

Natasha nods, "The more I read the more I like. Too bad I have to cut her down."

He turns his head, focusing on the red head, "You're scaring me. This is still a contrite murderer..."

She takes a step backward with a tap at her side no doubt in search of a weapon, "You know I have a thing for the unreachable."

Bruce hardly changes his stance as he mumbles, "You're not a criminal."

"- I was."

"You've more then served that sentence,' he pauses with his chocolate stare fixating uncomfortably into her, 'You're regretting something."

"My past,' She answers ruefully with her own eyes shifting, 'It's come back to haunt me...Vrach-"

As Natasha takes her step forward the ground rattled with a familiar vibration. The thunder shakes the craft as a whole upon it's entry. Bruce forces a laugh as the shaking subsides, breaking a sudden silence;

"Thor's back."

Romanoff forces a grin, "I should go question some criminals."

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

"What took you so long?"

Thor steps forward to pat a skeptical Clint Barton over his shoulder. The sound echoes off the clear white walls of the recovery room, causing Maria to glance upward from her tablet for a second. The demigod takes a step further into the empty room, greeted by Rogers who has stayed quietly in the corner to provide Barton with some support. He grins;

"Thor; I trust all is well in your realm."

Thor raises his eyes, "Likewise. I hadn't realized my absence had been felt so deeply. So much has happened."

Clint nods with a point behind the Demi-god, "Yeah. Same here. Where's Jane?"

He looks over his shoulder, "Ah well. The twins have demanded the attention of my beloved. Perhaps we will all be returning to New York soon."

Maria speaks up with a slight grumble, "Any update on Loki."

"Yes! Indeed. Loki is...well. He was...well is always a hard one to catch I'll tell you that."

Maria blinks vaguely as Thor chuckles. Steve tilts his head curiously;

"He's contained?"

"It's quite complicated."

Barton crosses his arms, "If I have to even see that god damn-"

"Alright Barton,' Rogers turns his attention between the two, 'Should we be concerned about a surprise visit."

Thor lowers his eyebrows shifting with hammer in hand, "No! No, of course not. No one will be crossing over into Midgard anytime soon."

Maria sighs over a smile purposefully directed toward her. With an eye roll she continues to scroll through her documents.

Steve nods toward the group;

"Perfect. I'll share the news with Fury."

Clint shrugs once Steve leaves the room, leaving Thor with his goofy grin staring toward the couple. Barton lifts an eyebrow;

"Should you, go with Steve?"

The blonde nods with the slight raising of his hammer, "Quite right. I shall be leaving you two. Perhaps it's a bit awkward if I stay-"

"Uh huh."

"Third-wheeling as the Banners often say to the meddling, Tony Stark."

"Goodbye Thor."

Maria grins with a hint of sarcasm as she waves toward the exiting two-some.

. . . . . . . . . . .

She takes a deep breath outside the large metal doors. Natasha closes her eyes and with the echo of a not so foreign voice she places a sly expression over her features.

The target? Emotion. The goal? Exploit a weakness to cause a slip up.

Her chest fills with oxygen, the clocking of the hinge on the door causing her to emerge to her nemesis in full Black Widow mode.

For any onlooker the hesitation is a mere second. And more specifically, to Pepper but a mere second who catches the door as it's about to result in a louder echo. She grins towards Romanoff who can only hear a quick rant on her meeting up with Jen. The red-head remains in her own haze and with a nod and allows her friend to cushion the noise of the closing door.

Her eyes open wide as she settles into the quiet room with her two victims. Almost in slow motion she analyzes every movement. A twitch from Crusher, multiple blinking and indirect focus from Titania as she rises first.

Natasha uses the heel of her boot to swing a chair in her direction. She sinks down with a focus on the two-some. With a clearer view on each of their history she grins with a deceivingly friendly expression;

"At least you're together in this prison."

Titania's guard is hard to breach as she narrows her focus toward the master assassin. With hands pressed firmly against the glass she snaps, "What do you want."

Natasha grins under the empathetic disguise, ensuring her expression follows everything she's looking to mask...she inhales, exhales, and with a lean forward over her knees finds a way to break the walls of the guarded two-some;

"Must be hard, knowing all the work you've put in for the past two years to enact a plan has completely been thwarted..."

"Oh look at you...know it all..."

The women's reaction caused an auto response from Natasha;

"I know that you've both sacrificed a lot to get here. Just to be caught in the act- have everything taken from under you. I can't imagine how that must feel."

"Shut up Red."

Titania steps back with the wipe of her nose. Her anger clearly simmering.

"I mean, your husband's unfair imprisonment for one thing. Too bad it's all come crashing down on you."

The blonde raises a finger, abruptly cutting off Crusher who attempts his own interjection;

"Listen witch. You know nothing about me, about us. The black hole is only the first test for your dark world full of warped spies. Pathetic."

Natasha consciously restrains her chin from lifting as her subconscious takes over in the interrogation;

"A test we've won, no doubt. Though it's amusing to be called a witch when I can turn the tables- quite easily, and address a missing knife absorbed within a certain doctor...quite curious."

Titania smirks as she leans away from the glass barrier, "Oh I'm sure you are..."

"Care to explain that one."

"Not really. He earned it."

Natasha softens her expression in an attempt to breech the shielded two-some; "I believe you...is it a coincidence? His relationship with the Russian Black Ops program."

"You have no idea what's coming."

"Try me."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Bruce reaches to flip the switch underneath the computer screen he's completed using. With a flip of his stacked papers he rotated them to ensure the edges meet. His eyes blur behind his lenses but not as much as he's allowed his ears to fog due to Tony's nonstop story telling. The noise in the background is hardly a thought, only nodding every so often with the occasional chuckle to project the illusion of listening. It's a horrible tactic to use against a friend but justified in Banner's mind due to hearing this story of his encounter for the millionth time. He nods mid way through the story after mouthing half of it;

"And then you knocked the pistol away by aiming for the wrist."

Stark freezes in his motion with a chuckle, "Told that one too huh?"

Banner nods with a grin, "Once or twice. You need some new material."

Tony clicks his tongue against his cheek, "Hmm. Have I ever told you about the time I lost Pepper in the Museum of Natural History?"

"You really don't like working in silence-"

Tony glances over the doctor's shoulder, catching a glimpse of the abrupt exit on one of the pages;

"So what is it. Why are we back to analyzing alternate dimensions."

Bruce lowers his focus, his hands twirling and tugging at one another. He nods, expression exposed with the smallest hint of remorse. His eyes focus downward behind their lenses;

"What of it?"

"What of it,' Tony chuckles, 'It's an unhealthy obsession. And I wasn't concerned but I'm getting there. And it's not just the feedback that comes to me from Nat through Pepper. This is getting insane."

"Just hold on a second,' Bruce turns his own screen with focus on the engineer, 'Would this concern you at all?"

Stark takes a look for himself, analyzing the many files currently open on the device;

"A bunch of medical files?"

"Natasha forgot to pull her information before she left."

Tony smirks, "She doesn't forget anything, she wants you to look into it-"

"The one thing they all have in common is dimensions."

"And nightmares."

"It's more then just nightmares. Look at this; top agent. He was there, one of those who came back with Tasha-"

Tony frowns over the status; Dead

"How,' he swipes through on his own, 'oh geez."

Bruce keeps his focus low, turning his back toward the desk to glance out the large window;

"It sends people into a subconscious panic. They can't differentiate nightmare from reality."

"Long enough to hang himself. Why wouldn't he wake up if it were just a bad trip."

Bruce pauses before mumbling, foot brushing against the floor, "I don't know. Something doesn't make sense. Black Ops are supposedly effected but not one has died from the whatever- the hallucinations. Only original SHIELD agents."

"It's one big mind game you shouldn't be playing with. No offense."

Tony continues scrolling through the documents. The story of Olga with her new found fear stirs up laughter in the engineer. Bruce shakes his head with an almost threatening glare with complete disapproval;

"Don't."

"It's this unrealistic fear of cats in Olga-ok ok! I get it...so what's the plan? Light up some calming essential oils? Tie her up while she sleeps."

Banner continues to shake his head disapprovingly, dropping his forehead into his hands over a knock at the door. Tony raises his volume as he closes the document on the tablet;

"Come in!"

Jennifer smiles as the door opens, Pepper standing beside her as they enter. The heels click along the floor as Jen lays a set of neatly folded clothes on the table near Bruce. She lifts her eyebrows and tilts her own head in imitation of her cousin;

"For you. So you don't have to share clothes with this guy."

Tony shakes his head over the point in his direction. Pepper chuckles, "She paid off the janitor to go scouting."

Jen shrugs, "Just want you to be comfortable."

Bruce crosses his arms, narrowing his focus with a cryptic tone, "No favors attached?"

Jen holds her stance, "One or two."

Pepper chuckles slips the warm mug in her left toward Stark and raises the one in her right;

"Hot herbal tea, one sugar."

Stark crosses his arms with a jealous focus;

"He prefers honey."

Bruce takes his cup gratefully from Pepper, focus shifting quickly back toward Jen. She presses up to her toes and then back down again. Her hands clasp behind her back innocently;

"I was wondering how you were doing on that research we discussed."

He nods over the reminder, "I will get on that. It wouldn't hurt to have, help."

Walter's pulls in her cheek, eyes flicking toward the Starks as she thinks for a moment;

"Yeah...? Not going well on your own."

"That's not what I meant.' Bruce sighs, lowering his volume while the Starks converse amongst themselves, 'She's definitely got powers. There are traces of chemicals in her blood that match a couple of the kids at the center-"

"What are her powers."

"Enhanced vision. Enhanced agility...I'd need to test her Jen. I don't know how long you planned on keeping this a secret, but I can't do anything else for Lucy if you keep my hands tied."

"You can test her."

He forces a laugh, "You need to have a conversation with your daughter first."

She nods thoughtfully, a long pause following with her vague stare, "She woke up again last night complaining of a headache. Her eyes looked...I guess it was dumb to think she'd be free and clear."

Bruce listens despite his thoughts drifting from off their current topic;

"You're not dumb, you just need to tell her unless you want her to find out on her own."

Jen bites her lip with a forced grin and lifts her shoulder in surrender;

"Ok. I need a shot..."

Bruce looks at her reassuringly;

"She'll be fine Jen. Trust me."

"John's gonna love this,' She chuckles playfully. With a glance over her shoulder she snaps, 'Hey Pepper, you ready? Natasha's waiting."

Pepper shakes her head and lifts her wrist to check the time;

"She's probably done and already with Fury. You don't know her very well do you?"

"No, regrettably. But I know her type."

Pepper reaches to brush Tony's shoulder, "I'll see you later. You'll call Happy about Antonia?"

He holds her hips and pecks at her mouth;

"Love you Pep."

Jennifer coughs, "Hey Stark, you're not the type to keep Bourbon under the tables are you?"

Tony grins, "Actually! Now that you mention it, that's a great idea."

Pepper rolls her eyes and pivots to leave as she leads Jennifer toward the exit.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Romanoff takes steps outside of the room, letting the door fall closed. She scans the hallway with a curious expression. Barton catches her attention with the lift of his chin and a wave. The redhead hardly addresses him before stepping in pace beside him. He adjusts his jacket with a shoulder lift;

"How'd it go."

Natasha keeps her focus in front;

"I got the intel."

"Stubborn?"

"You have no idea,' she chuckles, 'Crusher has a voice if you can get her to shut up for a moment. He's still recovering from Hulk's thrashing."

The friends chuckle as they each push their own doors to head through the second hallway;

"Steve and I are confident we can get home by the end of the day as long as you don't flip the tables with your info."

"No promises,' she grins, 'Trust me, I'm eager to get back to the center. Back to life."

He lifts an eyebrow. Natasha can sense the anxiety in her friend. She nudges him with her shoulder, providing a comforting smile;

"You'll be okay."

He scoffs, "Your confidence might be misplaced."

"I would be more concerned if you weren't. The fact that you are, shows you're ready."

"It's complicated. I could blow off some steam when you're free again."

She chuckles, "No one else wants to kick your ass?"

"Steve volunteered but he's getting nosey. Too many questions."

Natasha tilts her head as she listens, hands clasped snuggly in front of her torso;

"Meet me at the gym in 10. I gotta debrief with Fury."

"I'll come. Maria doesn't want me in the same room right now."

Natasha shakes her head as they continue their walk. She consciously glances up in a precise location, eager to peer through the large window as she turns the corner. With a slight lean to the right she taps the glass with her knuckles.

Through the glass she can see the lab, a vague expression over Stark as Bruce looks over his shoulder to check the noise. She smiles, he grins.

His eyes light up over the sight of her and even through the barrier she can see his stance soften instantly.

Clint crosses his arms behind the assassin, eyebrows lifted over the half second delay;

"Oh Nat. Do you need to pop in for a quickie."

"That, didn't sound right coming from you."

Clint gives the doctor a wink as she separates from the window and continues their walk. Her expression returns to a stern focus as she reaches and enters Fury's conference room.


	11. Just Let Me Adore You

"Jennifer calm down-"

"Oh you know that doesn't work so don't even!"

Bruce circles backward as she presses forward. Her forehead pulsing with each step. Her hands smash into the desk with the green flickering within the eyes of both parties.

Tony stands tentatively on the sidelines, ready to intervene between the two-some teetering on the edge of a massive explosion.

Lucy holds her stance on her mother's side with her hands over her head;

"Mom stop-"

Stark reaches for the girl who abruptly pulls her arm out of his grasp. He rolls his eyes;

"Back up kid. Just let them go."

Walter's spats, "You have no idea the damage you've caused me and my family!"

"You're ranting about Natasha"

"She's releases Mary! She's used her power to get Fury to release Mary-!"

"How would I know that?!"

Izabella steps forward with an extended hand, green circle enveloping the angry lawyer from off her feet and backward. The warp ends with a crash into the wall and a sharp glare from Banner;

"Izabella! Stop!"

Jennifer tumbled forward, teeth grinding together as she pushes Bruce from checking on her;

"You still trying to protect that child-!"

He snaps in response with a deepening protective growl;

"Back up Jen."

"I can't back up anymore! I got smashed into a wall!"

"Stop!"

"Or what?! What are you gonna do about it?! You're too timid to stand up for family or do anything to help me."

"Get your target off mine."

"I am family!"

"You're testing me-"

"If Nat wasn't a self-righteous asshole, trying to set the woman who torments me off the hook!"

Tony mumbles from the sidelines, "Oh boy..."

Bruce catches Jen's wrist in attempt at a punch across his cheek. His teeth clench angrily with tempers flaring. He throws her hand downward with extra force only to receive a slap with the opposite hand. She steps to move closer, teeth clenched in pure protective fury over her world suddenly turned upside down;

"You've done nothing to stop any of this!"

He rotates to pin her by the throat;

"Don't you dare blame me for whatever is happening with Mary-!"

"-you let your brat corrupt-"

He grits his teeth, "Call her one more name and I'll smash you into the ground-"

"You think you're out here to help me but you and your team show up and somehow make everything worse!"

She flips their hold, elbow up toward his throat. He shuts his eyes briefly;

"We came out here to help you!"

"I didn't ask for your help!"

"Jennifer!"

"Suddenly you care?! Where have you been for the past 15 years?!"

"Stop!"

"Hiding. You're always hiding."

"You're one to talk! Where have you been?!"

"-We both know your track record in saving our family-"

"Shut up!"

"Your wife's ready to get us all killed-"

With a forceful growl he pushes her from off of him, noise echoing from off the walls from both parties. She charges forward, forcing the two-some to tumble from the glass window.

Izabella releases a scream, Lucy charging forward to cover her mouth;

"If mom hears screaming it gets worse!"

She pushes Lucy away, "What you tell your mom that she hate me?!"

"I didn't say anything! And why'd you warp her into the wall?!"

"Ona ugrozhala-"

Tony steps between the girls with a hand on each of their shoulders to separate them. He leans over with the two-some to witness the full transformation between the hulks as they thrash each other;

"Well. That accelerated quickly...what'd you two do."

The girls look up toward the angry engineer, each pointing toward each other. He rolls his eyes, taking another bite off his snack as Pepper comes running in.

She drops her jaw over the destroyed window;

"Oh. My god! Tony! Wha-"

He raises a hand as he heads toward the hallway;

"Relax, I'm on it. You can keep an eye on Laverne and Shirley?"

Lucy snaps, "Oh you think you can break them up?!"

"Listen kid, I've known Banner way longer then either you have. If anyone knows how to handle a hulk it's me...and little red. I should go get Nat."

She scoffs, "You don't know my mom and I wouldn't get Natasha involved right now like, she's at a 10 for level of hatred right now you don't even know. I don't trust mom not to shred her right now."

"Why?"

Lucy shrugs, "I don't know. Something about the criminal getting off the hook. She just came into our room and started blowing up."

Pepper nods, "It's a whole thing."

Tony snaps toward the confident teenager, "Alright Luce, if you're so in tune with the She-hulk what do you suggest."

"Izzy can warp them apart."

The young Russian shakes her head continuously;

"No! I won't!"

Stark makes a face toward the elder of the two;

"And that's what I thought. Keep your mouths shut and let me do my thing."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"The wise warrior lives!"

Maria's half opened eyes purposefully shut closed at the sound of Thor's big announcement. Hill can feel the eyes on her, the mesh of her husband's cologne with Natasha's preferred citrus inadvertently twisting her sensitive stomach.

She forces herself upright;

"Okay, thank you. The show's over. Please leave now."

Natasha lifts a cup of cool water toward her friend who takes it gratefully;

"You were out for a while."

Maria sips her water, "Thanks for your concern."

Barton frowns, "What were you doing? Steve had to come and got us."

Rogers waits in the corner with his arms crossed;

"Agent Hill was trying to go for a walk after the nurse explicitly told her not to."

Maria points with her mouth full;

"What he said."

Clint shakes his head with a disapproving stare down. Maria shrugs with a vague expression over her features.

Natasha smiles to break up the tension between the couple;

"Well. We're headed home so you'll be getting all the rest you need with constant supervision from the whole team."

Thor grins in agreement;

"Yes! We may hire Darcy as she is always available with free time!"

Maria widens her eyes and spirals her forefinger in the air;

"Yippee. More time with Darcy Lewis."

Thor lifts a proud fist, "Yes! Absolutely. You may even throw a feast with your new best mate!"

Natasha, Clint, Steve, and Maria rotate their heads slowly in the demigod's direction, eyes narrowing. Thor nods after taking the hint;

"Ah I see. You are far from mates, it was an expression- I now understand."

Steve's head snaps mechanically with a cringe over his face. His finger slipping quickly onto the com left in his ear. He turns;

"Stark? You're cutting out...I can't hear you...Banner?"

Natasha's ears perk over the name, lifting her head toward the Captain. Steve catches her stare and tilts his head in a signal. She takes it, slipping her fingers over the blinds near the window;

"Shit."

Steve's voice breaks her from the immediate trance;

"Yeah. Romanoff just ran to the window..."

Barton steps beside the spy to peer outside followed by Thor and Maria. Their eyes stay fixated on the wrestling two-some while Natasha's heartbeat doubles.

Two hulks fighting...just like her nightmare...

She swears once more under her breath and turns toward Steve on her way out;

"You coming?"

Rogers exhales, "Yeah, I guess."

Barton steps forward;

"I'm coming too-"

Natasha pauses with a hand over his chest, "No. Stay with Maria and make sure your baby's okay after Maria's fainting."

Thor raises his arms, "Ah! The offspring of the hawk! What joyful news."

Natasha's eyes shut tight with her heel kicking her opposite ankle. She eyes Hill apologetic;

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

Maria pulls in her lips, hand over her face before giving Natasha a brief raise of her hand.

Rogers taps Romanoff as he passes her on the way out;

"We should go. Stark needs us."

Thor steps forward, "I shall accompany. I understand Dr. Banner's other form perhaps I can aid in the calming of the female of his species."

Natasha raises a hand, "Stay. Here. Please. And don't ever say that again, it's weird."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Tony steps toward the balcony's edge, the pants of his suit armed and ready as he looks down toward the debris and the vehicle's alarms flashing above his head. Steve runs in full uniform to one side while Natasha runs to the other. Her casual jacket flaps open while her hair slicked in it's tight bun refuse to move. Tony turns his head in her direction;

"Really? We don't know what she can do, you don't even want a weapon? Some kind of protection."

She refuses to move her stare, eyes fixated on her fully transformed husband as he brutally targets his cousin;

"He won't let her put a scratch on me."

"Let's hope your confidence doesn't get you squashed like a bug,' Stark turns toward the Captain, 'Shall we dance?"

Steve gives a nod and jumps the single story as Tony calls the remaining pieces of his uniform. Natasha waits an extra second as she searches for the soul in both green parties.

Though their clashing continues to be brutal she can sense the specific care in Jennifer. She has no problem beating on her cousin but she's cautious not to hurt his head. He's gentle with his punches in a way only Natasha can pick up on. He has a clear shot but chooses to miss in his swing.

She rolls her eyes as she whispers;

"What'd you do this time..."

Natasha steps forward in her leap, purposely landing in the arms of the hovering engineer.

The Iron Man moves to lay her carefully onto the ground only to receive a brief leap from his safety measures. She steps purposefully onto the open field and clutches her com;

"Steve? Target hulk and get him to come towards me."

Rogers' voice comes in firmly through the opposite end;

"Are you sure-"

"Just do it," She snaps.

Stark hovers over the fighting two-some aiming consistent flames in between the two hulks to break up the fighting.

Natasha retorts, "Thank you Tony."

Rogers targets Jennifer once Stark jumps on Natasha's request, swinging his shield toward her head in an attempt to knock her unconscious. She catches it with a backwards grip;

"Really cap?"

Stark grumbles, as he fires toward her back with caution; "Well shit Steve, that was a good catch. Alright, come at me Diva! This way..."

Steve exhales on the field, ducking with just enough athleticism to avoid a shield to the head;

"Would you mind calling her your way?!"

Stark snaps, "I'm trying, little red has set up her home base in that direction."

"Then go East, Stark."

"On it Cap! Give me a second."

Jennifer grumbles as she crouches to lift a tree in her path, "Oh you incompetent assholes."

"Duck Tony!"

"On it!"

Natasha steps forward at the opposite end of the field, flames engulfing the hulk's intended path. He growls in frustration over not being able to reach the she-hulk. With a swift throw he tosses a lose tree limb in her direction.

Natasha steps forwArd with her hands tucked into her jean pockets, heeled boots stepping forward on the grass. She briefly removes her hand to tuck the stray red bangs behind her ear;

"Hey big guy."

He snarls, eyebrows lowered in pure fury. The fire's soot has touched his cheek in a place where she wishes he'd immediately allow her to brush. She continues to step forward with her head tilted to the right;

"Rough day?"

He exhales with a growl, snapping in an attempt to find Jennifer with his peripheral. He can't pull away from Natasha with his torso turned completely in her direction.

Natasha lifts her hands from her pockets, jacket embracing her movement as she shrugs;

"Are you going to talk to your wife or just growl until I tell Tony to put out the flame so you can continue beating up the last of your flesh and blood."

He snaps, pointing in the She-hulks direction;

"She hurt spider!"

Natasha lifts her boot, digging her heel into the ground, "I know she's mad big guy but she hasn't hurt me."

"She-Hulk say she would!"

Natasha grins as she shakes her head. She's unsure of actual occurrences but she can guess through his limited vocabulary;

"I don't think she meant it."

The green giant steps toward the red head, her image blurry as the smoke crowds his vision. He lifts a gentle finger to her cheek as his chest falls. She melts over his touch as she senses his protective nature. With a quick flinch she holds his larger hand in her grip;

"I'm okay big guy, I'm safe. You don't need to fight for me because I'm okay."

She watches as his expression flickers between a chocolate and green stare. He shakes his head;

"The child safe."

"What?' She frowns, 'What are you talking about..."

"The child! The child Banner love. The child Spider love."

Natasha nods with a sideways stare and a hesitant nod, "Yeah. Sure."

Natasha can only guess on who he's referencing. Only a few of their trainees have seen the hulk and purely because of unforeseen circumstances. She steps forward as he cringes with the shake of his head. He steps backward as she presses forward.

Natasha pauses as they make eye contact. She freezes in her tracks as she watches him tumble toward the ground. She lowers her focus and clutches her com;

"I have him calm. Banner's on his way."

She releases the hold over her ear as she steps toward the half transformed hulk. Natasha crouches with caution, her hand reaching for his tinged back as he curls up tightly;

"I got you, you're safe. We're okay. We're all okay."

Natasha rolls her eyes over the voice over the com;

"Glad you two are making out just great! Jen just smashed Steve's shield. Got a nice dent in there!"

She clutches her com in a whisper so as not to disturb the transforming doctor, "I don't care what you have to do just calm her the hell down. Knock her out if need be, I'll meet you on the ship."

"Red! We need your magic! We can't tame her!"

Romanoff exhales heavily. He reaches for a half-naked panting physicist. She catches the back of his head as his mumbles incoherently with the brief toss of his head. Natasha catches the back of his neck and in a crouched position catches his lips onto hers;

"Come here and frickin let me adore you."

His tension eases in her kiss, his hand covered with dirt reaching to hold her cheek where it's placed.

She separates slowly in their kiss and shuts her eyes with a clenched jaw over the voice over the com;

"Could really use your help here Red!"

Natasha makes eye contact with the nearly transformed doctor and clutches her com;

"I'm not kissing her."

Banner holds his head with a mumble as he puts the pieces together in his hazy state;

"What did you say..."

Romanoff makes a face with wide eyes as Steve comes through once more;

"Nevermind. I knocked her out. We're good."

Natasha lifts a hand to her ear and throws her com across the open field. With a swift maneuver she moves forward over the doctor who remains on the ground. She slips her hips over his and reaches for his jaw bone with both hand as he forces himself to an upright position. His head spins as he shuts his eyes after a heavily exhale. With his weight presses onto his hands he cracks one eye open;

"What...Natasha-"

She rolls her eyes over his mumble, not wanting to give his questions any attention as she catches his lips onto her own and knocks his torso back toward the ground. Separating briefly she speaks through the side of her mouth;

"Just shut up."

He moans against her lips and brushes her shoulder, "Tasha...Natasha, mm okay. Where's Jen?"

She separates begrudgingly and sits upright while he stays on the ground, her hips holding him securely in place;

"Steve and Tony are bringing her onto the ship...I should probably get you checked out. Your shoulder looks purple."

"I'm fine."

She grins and slips from off his frame with her hands holding firmly onto his to help him off the ground;

"Let's go Vrach."

Natasha's eyes fall over his hand as it moves to clutch the destroyed fabric

over his waist. She chuckles;

"Really?"

He glares. She raises an eyebrow and wraps an arm over her disheveled husband;

"Nothing I haven't tried before."

"You!"

"What?" She shrugs innocently as she removes her jacket to wrap over his shoulders.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .


	12. Renegades

**A/N: Happy hump day! Please leave a review. Thanks for checking out my story and special shoutouts to the multiple Guests and RFK22 for their support! :)**

* * *

Jennifer tries to make sense of her current predicament, laying on a soft space. Her eyes open to reveal the bright lights above and the muffled voices surrounding the room. She sits up abruptly which causes her forehead to pulsate.

Barton rotates his gaze around the currently team, scattered throughout the room;

"So. Who's talking first."

Walters shuts her eyes briefly. With regret on her tantrum she's careful to keep her focus down. The voices gives her all of the information she needs to pinpoint where each team member is currently positioned.

Jennifer looks up, instantly regretting her decision all eyes falling onto her;

"I'll go,' She forces laugh, 'You'll all gang up on me if I don't...I um."

She looks upward over the awkward silence. Her eyes immediately connect with Romanoff's. The red head holds her stance outmatched only by the protective and threatening stare down from her disheveled husband standing behind her.

The lawyer chooses to direct her remarks toward the couple;

"I got some news earlier- two pieces of bad news actually, so I needed to blow off some steam,' with a brief rotation of her head she eyes Thor, 'Can I eat that?"

Thor narrows his focus as he moves his bowl away from her grasp and shakes his head 'no.'

Jennifer shuts her eyes and lifts a hand on surrender;

"Anyways! None of this is meant to be an excuse, it's an explanation; I found out that my number one enemy had all charges dropped. That I can't pin anything directly to -this individual. I'm not knocking the call. I believe I can say that I respect it but don't agree with it. I knew I was getting angry, so, I went to my quarters to call John and found my daughter doing some kind of eye challenge. She described to me as coming from Izabella.

Long story short, my daughter now has powers and was training unbeknownst to me. At this point I lost it. Between my enemy breaking free and a mild heart attack from my inexperienced teenager, the brunt of my rage was targeted at both Natasha and Izabella.

Not wanting to hurt either of them, I searched out the one I knew could handle my punches, I said some shit while I was in my red zone, we broke the window, I swung at him, he swung at me, at some point you all felt the need to intervene, and now we're here."

The team waits in their positions, glancing toward one another for feedback. Rogers speaks first with a softer expression then the rest;

"Obviously no one got hurt."

Stark glares at the older man;

"Really?! 'No one got hurt?'"

Pepper taps at his elbow in Steve's defense, "He just! Means. That it could've been worse. Do you have to pick a fight with Steve every chance you get?"

"I'm not picking a fight-"

"Yeah, Okay."

Tony holds his focus, "It doesn't change what happened. She lost control and took our guy out with her- you weren't there."

"From what you've shared, it doesn't sound like you were quick to intervene." Natasha speaks up from the ground, seated on her heels beside Banner. She's turned only slightly, dividing her attention between an excessively silent Bruce and Jennifer.

Stark lifts his hand to defend himself;

"The kids were in the room. If I started panicking -"

"You've handled worse then two hulks, my god."

Thor lifts his head towards Clint after his remark;

"Yes?"

Barton shakes his head, "Seriously? Seriously!"

Steve twists his mouth with a heavy sigh;

"It doesn't matter; We're about to go our separate ways-"

Jennifer covers her mouth, eyes wide as she addresses the group;

"Which is why! I would love to talk with my family here. If you don't mind."

Stark pulls up a chair with the back of his foot and settles in with arms crossed. His eyes fixated on Walters as Pepper pushes his shoulder;

"She means without us."

Clint nods, "No, I'm with Tony on this. I don't think we should leave."

Natasha stands with an eye roll, moving to hold the door wide open. She waves, urging Steve to lead the team out;

"Let's go. Out. Now."

Rogers and Pepper stand and urge the rest of the group toward the exit. Jennifer looks away from a glaring Stark and a stare down from Thor. She speaks up as they file out;

"Nat? I mean...you're family too."

Romanoff tilts her head, ready to grin until she spots her husband glaring in protest over being left. She mouths a familiar Russian term in his direction and lets the door close behind her.

Walters shakes her head, "What did she say?"

Bruce stands up from the ground with a heavy exhale;

"She told me to...'suck it up'...at least. That's the polite translation."

"Look, I really didn't mean to-

"-We don't need to talk about it-"

Jennifer takes an inhale and shuts her eyes tight with impatience;

"Okay! I recognize how you feel about it but I need to air my thoughts."

She follows his pacing. He's dressed in the outfit she found for him. It's an odd comfort to Banner's cousin that proves to her there's no grudge.

Pointing to the chair in front of her she mumbles;

"Can ya sit down for two minutes."

He obliges with the knowledge that she won't give up until she gets her way.

Jen nods with approval over his complying;

"I am so sorry for what I said. I wouldn't do anything to Natasha or to those kids and I am so sorry for being a threat. You know I wouldn't hurt them."

His expression remains hard to read, translatable only when he chooses to speak;

"Are you mad at me for running."

She sits back in her position as if a gust of wind was taken out of her sails. Her expression changes from wide eyed apologetic to a darker sadness. Her mind races in pace with his as she replays the moments. Swallowing hard her voice softens with a nervous grin to hide the water filling in her eyes;

"Wow. I uh. Yes,' after her abrupt response she looks upward, 'I was angry with you for running. That day you saved my life-I was grateful but I felt abandoned."

His eyes flick upward, hands over his mouth;

"And after."

She forces a laugh, subtly swiping her fingers under her eye as if to check for displaced makeup;

"Afterward...You disappear you run you hide...for years. And I get it. I understand why you run when things go to hell- I do. But it was just me.

I finally get a wedding invitation- which wasn't even from you just so you can vanish, again. I get a call about Blonksy and Natasha and after that, I thought-"

"Jen-"

"-I wasn't expecting you to disappear, again. And look I've done my own share of running and dodging you. I realize there's shared blame here. But there were times when I needed you, you weren't there and I had no idea how to reach you."

"I'm sorry,' his expression softens, 'I'm- still not used to being in one place. I don't know how to be 'normal'."

She tilts her head over his forced laugh and the nervous tugging at his fingers, "And I get that. I just. I want Lucy to know you the way I do. Not just some abstract figure in the paper who occasionally saves the world with his team of misfits...We only have each other doc. And I miss my brother."

He nods, cautious as she stands up and fearlessly wraps her arms over his shoulders. She squeezes hard enough to break his blank expression;

"Geez that's a tight hug."

She chuckles, "Too bad."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"What's the plan if the room explodes."

Steve narrows his focus toward Stark;

"We don't have to worry about that."

"Oh really. And since when are you the expert in hulk temperament."

Natasha paces with subtle glances toward the door's upper window to ensure things are kept in one piece. She steps to pivot and grins over seeing the two share a warm embrace. She lowers her focus back toward her shoes as she paces, arms folded tightly.

Barton reaches into his pocket to find his buzzing device, swiping it open. Natasha studies his features after a subtle but recognizable noise. He looks up to make eye contact and points over his shoulder;

"I gotta go. Are you good-"

She nods, "Yeah, we're fine."

Rogers steps forward after sending Barton's demeanor change;

"Can I keep you company on the walk over? I have to stop by Fury."

Clint tilts his head, gradually forming a hesitant nod, "Yeah, sure."

Thor steps meaningless down the hallway. He steps more purposefully away from the group seemingly on his own mission.

Stark shares a silent telling glance with Romanoff with shrugs her shoulders over his odd behavior. He mouths;

"What the f-"

Pepper muffles her chuckle as she sits on a ledge beside Tony, hand quick to cover her mouth. He turns his head to study her, eyes narrowing.

She shakes her head and puts her phone away with her chuckle slipping out once more. Tony glances between a confused Natasha and his hysterical wife;

"Are you going to share with the rest of the class."

She shakes her head 'no', "It's something with Darcy that Happy just texted me about."

He shrugs, "We want to laugh too."

Pepper holds her cheeks, "Okay, so, Agetha has powers. Apparently she was screaming, throwing a fit so he starts his thunder storm, she leans over just decides to shoot an electric shock through her brother. Well the power's out. Darcy tumbled down the stares half-naked to adjust the power box and turn on backup...Well. Happy was in the room when the lights came back on, and he's seen more then he would like to see. So he's requesting the day off."

Tony's laugh is lighter then Pepper's, mind on his business;

"Tell him he can have a week starting tomorrow...is he expecting Jane to take Antonia?...Hell no. She'll get electrocuted by Pikachu. He can wait until we get home."

Pepper bites at her lip, lifting a hand to brush his shoulder while his slips over her knee.

Natasha steps back to her steady pace. She stared vacantly toward the ground. The replicated tile holds a pattern she's memorized. Two squares and a rectangle repeated over the floor she's walked over multiple times.

Her eyes narrow, blinking twice with her head hanging low. She clutches her arms tighter over a chill, briefly glancing upward. Her eyes open in a fog as the room spins. Natasha gasps subtly over the seemingly level ground somehow breaking through with a deep crack.

"Nat?"

"You good there Little Red?"

She exhales, feeling an arm helping to hold her up. Pridefully she pulls from Tony's aid;

"Yeah thanks, I'm good."

Pepper tilts her head, "You almost fell over there. Are you dizzy hon?"

Natasha forced a grin, choosing to hold her stance to prove she can stay on her own two feet;

"I'm really fine."

Tony twists his jaw as he makes the connections;

"You zoned out. You didn't hear us calling you, you start tumbling, but you're 'fine'...are you seeing things?"

"Yes-No."

Pepper's compassionate stare is enough to twist Natasha's stomach, hating the reason behind the attention she's receiving from the Starks.

The group turns toward the door as it opens. Tony points to the red head with eyes fixated on the doctor;

"Little Red took a tumble."

Bruce steps through first with his focus on Natasha;

"Are you okay?"

If Natasha could stab the engineer, she would. She breaks her glare as her head turns back toward her Vrach, "I'm fine Bruce, he's being dramatic."

Natasha refuses to break her focus in an attempt to assure him. She latches her arm under his elbow. Her expression stays soft in an attempt to ease his worrying.

Jennifer locks her fingers solidly together;

"So! You all staggered like ants. Where's the team? No one felt the need to guard me?"

"Well we had Natasha guarding the door," Pepper smirks.

Tony points over his shoulder;

"I assume you and Lucy are disembarking here?"

Walters moves to toss the stray lock from her shoulder;

"I guess so."

Pepper offers a smile and takes Tony's hand;

"You ever think about staying in New York?"

Jennifer lifts her eyebrows to widen her eyes;

"No, I have a great job in Cali."

Romanoff pulls an inch away from the doctor to study his expression as she calls toward the human she-hulk;

"You know, if you're worried about Lucy, I might know of a great training program. She could learn her abilities with a great team of mentors."

Tony nods, "Ah. Cool. More kids."

Pepper gives him a hip check;

"Tony."

Jennifer nods thoughtfully, eyes narrowed;

"So, leave her, on the east coast...with you."

Natasha shrugs, "She's fifteen. A change of pace might be what she needs. And Bruce can help boost her grades."

Banner shakes his head over not being asked directly amongst their conversation. He mumbles, unable to the form of a sentence.

Tony chuckles, "Wow. 7 phds and that's what you come up with?"

Pepper taps his shoulder angrily;

"Shut up."

Jennifer nods with her gears turning as she walks silently;

"Hmm...how about, a Bourbon first. Pepper? Is there a bar on this damn craft?"

She nods deviously;

"No, but I love how you assumed I would know that..."

"How about a bribe,' Tony speaks up, 'You come with us to NY, and I will share my favorite hole in the wall."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Thor stares vaguely toward the medical room, his eyes wide over the tension placed within the room.

Maria stands up from her place, adjusting her jacket once she spots the stalking Demi-god. With an eye roll she snatched her bag from Clint and points to the opened door.

Thor waves toward the frustrated agents. He grins toward the archer with a wave;

"Is all well my friend."

Clint grits his teeth and moves toward Thor with a swift slamming of the door.

Thor lifts his hand, turning to face Rogers as he enters the hallway;

"Where's Agent Barton."

Thor points behind him with the raising of his thumb;

"It would appear he and his companion do not wish to be disturbed."

The Captain chooses to ignore the warning, knocking courteously on the door;

"Clint? Maria?"

He grumbles with a swear to tell off his intruder. Steve turns his head toward Thor who whispers in response;

"An, argument perhaps?"

Steve nods, "None of my business."

"Perhaps we can slip parchment under the door."

"No, Thor. We are not passing notes."

"Your telecommunication perhaps."

"No, Thor. If they're not answering we'll give them a few minutes. We just need documents from inside the room."

Barton creeks the door open just enough to eject the files, each page from the folder tosses individually. The two men jump over a toss of a tablet hitting the ground before the door slams shut once more.

Thor chuckles and looks down over the mess without a motion to lift anything. The demigods laugh is contagious as Rogers' grin turns into a chuckle.

Behind the closed door a frustrated archer gradually breaks his stern expression over the sound on the opposite end. Maria forces a hold on her own expression, finally breaking with hands over her face. Any private conversation would have to wait.

Guiltily Clint cracks the door open once more, sound creaking. He eyes the two-some, sensing the concern from Steve who looks up first;

"Don't mind us."

Maria shakes her head, blank faced through her sarcasm;

"Oh, I didn't even hear you two outside the the door. Wow. You're so quiet. Aren't they quiet?"

Barton nods, "So quiet."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .


	13. Welcome to NY

**A/N; Happy Quarantine Day 2,568! Make the most of it. Stay positive folks. Sending plenty of virtual hugs. I'm working hard to pump these chapters out to give ya'll something fun. Thank you RFK22 and ****AnaLuizaMatos0 for your reviews on the previous chapter. It's super encouraging to hear your input as I work on this. Your reviews mean the world to me and encourage me to keep typing away on our favorite couple/team.**

**Meanwhile! In the writer's room! We have about 8 scrapped notes so far of 'deleted scenes.' **

****This is rated T but just FYI we got some gambling & language**.**

* * *

The elder of the two girls waits on the sofa with her feet lifted up off the ledge, teeth busy gnawing on her cheek.

Izabella waits at the opposite end of the sofa, pulled far into the corner. She barely turns her head when Lucy opens her mouth;

"What do we do if they end up killing each other."

The Russian contorts her mouth, twisting her torso slightly after a brief pause. She lifts her hand with a sense of frustration in her tone;

"Then you are dead. It was all your idea-"

Lucy smiles as she throws her head back;

"Oh my gosh. Izzy! Woman up! You are so terrified of the repercussions. You can live a little, that's allowed."

Izabella snaps over the intrusive tap to her shoulder;

"I will warp you toward Director Fury's office if you touch again!"

Lucy bites her lip and slowly reaches for her friend with a teasing pointer finger. She proudly vocalizes her actions, "Touch."

With a rush Izabella acts on her threat and motions her hands with their tinted green circle to push Lucy from the couch. The Jameson girl flicks the brushed bangs from her forehead and looks up with a forced chuckle;

"Ow! Girl!"

"I will do it again!"

"Got it! Thanks Chic,' she crawls dramatically toward the edge and rests her elbows over the seat, 'Seriously though, if the adults can't figure it out you realize you'll never see me again."

Izabella forced a smile, "Perfect. You trouble anyways."

Lucy nods, "Okay. Alright. Personally I was about to suggest you stowing away with me and mom because I secretly really always wanted a sister, but okay. Didn't know you hated me."

She tilts her head, "I not mean I hate you-"

"-Cool. Mom's coming you should go."

Izabella feels the older girl pull her from her place, leading her forward toward the door. With an abrupt turn she pulls her around the opposite direction;

"Um...! Quick warp yourself!"

She panics, "I can not do that!"

"Hi ma! I mean traitor. I mean secret murder."

Jennifer enters into her quarters with her eyes narrowed on her frantic daughter and her friend;

"Hi, girls. What are you doing."

Lucy shrugs, "Oh you know, hiding my best friend so you don't murder her. Just the typical daughter of an empowered type stuff."

Walters nods, shifting in her stance to focus on Izabella;

"Honey I owe you an apology. I am so sorry for losing my temper. It was not okay to put a target on you."

The girl shakes her head, "It is okay."

Jennifer lifts her eyes, "It's not. But I promise I'll make it up to you, somehow...can I, talk to my daughter hon?"

Lucy releases her friend and crosses her arms with her sass level rising steadily;

"Oh! Ooh! Now you wanna talk. After 15 years of 'oh you're just diabetic honey'..."

Jennifer clenches her jaw;

"Do you really want to piss me off right now."

"So I should just trust anything you say from this point going forward...why."

Izabella bites her lip and points toward the door;

"I'm going to go now."

Jen waits for the girl to leave before closing the door to her room. She lowers her volume;

"Please, give me ten minutes to speak freely and then you can make your judgments."

Lucy holds her forced grin, fist clenched at her side;

"Or! You can answer my questions, because I have about 12,700 things on my mind right now."

Jen nods, slowly sinking into the sofa. She crosses her knee and taps the space beside her;

"Ok. What do you want to know."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"We got 3 hours here, don't worry! I've brought the entertainment."

The team members each turn to view Stark's dramatic entry into the conference room. Natasha nods with a chuckle, Steve shakes his head over the box and the deck of cards;

"Really? This was your emergency?"

Tony slips into the chair and invites the others to join around the table as he shuffles his deck;

"Let's go people. Team bonding."

Banner shrugs eager for a distraction and takes a seat next to Stark;

"I'm in."

Rogers caves, "I guess, deal me too."

He points to the bystanders; stacking the two piles for another shuffle;

"Red? Point break? Robin Hood?"

Natasha nods and settles beside Bruce;

"I'm in but I want stakes."

Clint quietly takes the chair beside Romanoff and taps the table.

Maria lifts a shoulder and settles next to Pepper who has quietly sit beside Tony opposite Bruce;

"Yeah sure."

Thor leans over Clint's shoulder;

"I choose to observe."

Tony smirks agreeably;

"Pep?"

"I'll watch."

"Nice. No Director?"

Steve shakes his head, Natasha lifts an elbow onto the table and focuses on the engineer;

"He must've seen through your bullshit."

"Oh and you didn't? Miss 'I'll bring a beer to the emergency.'"

Natasha sharpens her glare, shoving the bottle between her feet underneath the table.

Pepper lifts her shoulders and leans back in her chair over the crew;

"I don't know about you all but I'm anxious to get home."

"I as well." Thor interjects.

Rogers takes a hold on his cards and sorts the two evenly as Tony completes the dealing;

"I'm surprised Jennifer wanted to come along to New York just to drop off Lucy."

Barton shrugs, "None of our business is it."

He sighs in agreement, "Guess not. What's the buy in?"

"20."

The table turns to look at Barton to grumbles;

"What?!"

"Are you kidding me-"

"There's no way."

"No!"

Romanoff shoves her chips into the middle and leads the group;

"5."

Steve nods and places his followed by Bruce and the rest of the team.

The engineer lifts a thumb to point toward Banner who stutters after being caught in a daydream;

"Uh...I'll check."

Natasha stays focused on the table after only glancing at her cards, "Check."

Clint twists his jaw, tempted to raise;

"Check."

Steve taps the table in a 'check.' Maria studies her cards, receiving a glance from Thor who invites himself to look at her hand. She moves away slightly to hide her cards;

"Check."

Tony nods and makes his decision to 'check' before flipping the cards.

Maria sighs heavily over the reveal receiving a look from Thor;

"Is that not favorable?"

She shifts her cards once more with a sharp glare. Clint covers his mouth after slipping out a chuckle over the scene.

Natasha uses her peripheral to study Banner who doesn't flinch as he checks. She holds a stern expression and does the same.

On the her opposite end Clint adds three chips to his pool;

"I'm raising 10."

Steve shrugs and adds his chips;

"Call."

Maria slips her cards back onto the table;

"Fold."

Tony adds his chips;

"I'll raise you 12."

Pepper crosses her arms;

"You're bluffing."

"15," Bruce adds his collection receiving a chuckle from Barton.

Clint shakes his head and looks up toward the doctor;

"There's no way man."

Natasha adds hers without breaking her focus, "Call."

Clint lifts a shoulder and matches with a smirk, followed by Clint and Stark.

Tony taps the table, narrowing his focus;

"I trust Robin Hood, I think Banner's bluffing."

Bruce shrugs, clumsily causing his small stack of chips to tumble. Natasha can't help but let the corners of her mouth curl upward, trying not to chuckle and break her focus.

Tony points;

"She knows."

Natasha shakes her head, subtly elbowing her husband. Clint taps the side of his cards confidently into the table;

"Alright come on. Deal."

Maria sits back with a sly expression;

"If you spend all of your check from this mission on one game..."

Natasha raises on her turn and calmly sips her drink.

Bruce shakes his head and glances toward Stark;

"You think I'm suspicious, are we going to call out Tasha here?"

"I raise you 20,' Clint interjects, 'You in Cap?"

Steve shakes his head, "I'm folding guys."

Natasha calls out;

"25."

Tony shakes his head, "I wanna be wild but I don't have it...I fold."

Bruce waits silently as he stares down Natasha. She reciprocates with an ultimate poker face. He nods after a moment to contemplate his decision;

"35."

Barton tosses his cards, "Nope. I fold...their confidence is scaring me."

Natasha moves her elbow when she senses Barton's attempt at viewing her hand. She refuses to break her stare down on Bruce;

"What do you have."

He smirks, "What do you have."

She purses her lips in a thoughtful stare down, "I wanna raise the stakes..."

"Sure, 45-"

"No, I mean actual stakes."

"Uh huh...like?"

She smiles, leaning forward in her chair;

"If you lose, I get a weeks worth of massages...and next time we all go out you take a shot."

He twists his tongue over his cheek, hearing Tony cheer in the background. The team's obnoxious 'oohs' and 'ahhs' are enough to flush his cheeks with a hint of red;

"...and if you lose?"

She rests her elbows on the table. With a seductive lowering of her voice she shifts her chin downward;

"Well, what do you want."

Bruce bites his lip. What does he want...he wants her home for more then a week. He wants to cure her nightmares, to know she'll be okay. Impossible stakes for a simple game of poker.

Banner glances at his cards with a soft half smile and lays them face down onto the table;

"...guess I fold."

Natasha tosses her cards face up with a flick of her wrist and wrinkles her nose playfully;

"Full house."

Pepper claps while Stark begins to stack his cards. Clint nudges his friend and shares his hand with her.

Rogers leans forward, eager for a reset;

"Are we playing again?"

Stark gives a firm 'yes' and reaches to stack the remaining cards;

"Who's still in?"

Clint raises his hand, "Me. And I'm betting your Ferrari."

Tony grumbles, "Just go buy your own. Do you need help with the investment? Speaking of investments- Banner; Next time Nat's asking for stakes ask for a Shark FBR-2512."

"A wha- oh! Actually depending on the project you could probably create your own, making a few modifications."

Natasha reaches while he's distracted to lift the cards accidentally left in front of her loot. She peers underneath to reveal his winning hand. She contorts her mouth and stacks the remaining cards left on the opposite end of the table. Natasha reaches to hand over the small stack with her mind drifting. With an elbow nudge she whispers to regain his attention;

"What did you fold?', Bruce shrugs. She narrows her focus with a laugh, 'You always do that..."

"I don't know what you mean. You seemed excited about your week of massages."

She shakes her head, waiting for her newly dealt cards;

"That's not the point. We both knew you had the better hand..."

"Alright. Prepare to lose this round,' he glances at his currently dealt hand, 'Maybe..."

With a soft smile she rolls her eyes and moves to look at her cards facedown on the table;

"Oh I'm raising."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Thor come through with eagerness, making his way from the nearby window as he marches through the hallway;

"The Empire State Building has been spotted."

Maria glues herself the nearby wall with wide eyes and quickens her pace to push through hall quicker. A shield agent comes through the opposite direction, pausing to look out the window beside the Demi god.

Bruce comes pacing down the opposite direction hand over his mouth and paper in the other. His rolled up uneven sleeves are caught by the demigod who excitedly points out the window toward the storm cloud;

"Look Dr. Banner! My son is embracing his abilities."

Bruce chooses to focus on the pride in Thor's voice rather then the window. His body tenses over the firm hold on his arm as he forces a grin;

"That's great Thor, I'm happy for you-"

The demigod clenches a fist as he admires the storm;

"The pure strength in this cloud is evident. Look at the wind as it flows about."

"Yeah, it's great,' he glances over his shoulder toward his previous heading, 'I have to um-"

Thor taps the window;

"Look! A streak of lightening. He must be really quite angry today."

"I should-"

Thor releases his hold with a steady grin;

"Ah yes. Go on. Don't let me keep you."

"Thanks. And that's great about Agnundar- you must be proud."

Thor nods, crossing his arms, "Agmundr yes, indeed."

Bruce nods awkwardly before proceeding down the hall. He exhales heavily once he approaches a safe zone and opens the door to his and Natasha's temporary quarters.

She waits near the bed, folding her uniform beside her shoes. She glances over her shoulder upon his entrance and moves to adjust the holster at her hip;

"Hi Bruce."

He pivots and sits at the foot of the bed, her eyes following his every flustered movement. He leaves the paper on the bed and stacks a pencil over the middle;

"I have a project for you."

She turns her head curiously, "Alright, I'm not drawing..."

Natasha turns to sit where she was previously working, sliding one of her pistols from the space.

Bruce shifts slightly;

"I was doing research into Imaginary Rehearsal Therapy. It's a process for reprogramming nightmares-"

Natasha tentatively takes the pencil under his urging;

"What do I do."

"You change the ending to a consistent nightmare. You write a detailed different outcome."

She pauses, closing her mouth tightly as she rotates the pencil in her hand. He folds his arms and presses his elbows into the bed;

"The idea is to remove any and all emotion from the nightmare so that it doesn't haunt you during your waking hours."

She stares blankly for a moment, her thumb rubbing over the eraser. With a chuckle she looks up;

"I could fill a notebook Vrach..."

"I know but, I figured you could start with something."

Natasha fixates on his eyes, trying to peer into his soul through the lenses over his cocoa gaze. She places the paper on the opposite side of her hip and reaches to remove the glasses from his face. He caves and helps her in the process. With a flick of his curl she takes the lenses into her lap and tilts her head understandingly;

"You read the files I left."

He changes his focus sideways and then downward. His throat tightens steadily. She leans forward, her eyes soft;

"We'll figure it out."

He nods with a forced grin. Natasha forces his chin upward with a hand on his cheek;

"Vrach?"

Bruce lifts his hand to incase hers within his larger hold. His thumbs brushes over her delicate fingers, calloused from her missions. Natasha lifts her left hand to brush his curls and hold the side of his face;

"What is it."

He contorts his mouth with a forced laugh and a heavy swallow;

"I, want you to be okay."

She tilts her head in the opposite direction to hold eye contact he consistently works to break;

"Bruce-"

Natasha feels him plant a kiss over her hand, interrupted by a knock at the door. She releases her hold over his cheek and sighs when he addresses the knock;

"You can come in."

Izabella creaks the door open slightly, greeting the two-some with a friendly smile;

"Director send me to say we're landing."

Natasha returns her smile;

"We'll be right out."

She lowers her eyebrows once the door closes and narrows her focus;

"So...Fury sends Izabella, to come knocking on our closed door..."

Banner smirks in reply;

"He knows you'd shoot at an adult."

"You're not wrong."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Izabella turns from the room to head to her next mission, room 652. She glances over her shoulder as she walks down the hallway full of open windows to the left. The loud gasp insights a head tilt as she watches her friend walk toward the glass. For the first time since she's met Lucy the girl is completely speechless though her mouth is agape. Izabella bites her lower lip and withdraws momentarily from her mission to peer over the city beside Lucy;

"Wait until you see at night."

The girl nods and takes in the moment, leaving a hand on the window;

"Somehow this makes all my recent family drama worth it."

Izabella releases a chuckle and wraps her arms around Lucy's neck to give her friend a hug. The Jameson girl returns the display of affection with a laugh of her own;

"I'm so glad we didn't have to switch places parent trap style..."


	14. Rivers Deep

**A/N; Rivers Deep by Gabby Barrett is credited with the inspiration for my title. We have a fun update today. As always I'd love your reviews! Let me know your thoughts on my two OC, the story development, our fav couple being unable to stay home and together for longer then a day.  
**

****Enjoy with caution for language/minor adult content- drinking.****

* * *

Natasha steps into the apartment of the tower, inhaling the cool room from it's lack of temperature control.

. * . * . * . * .

The ride over was smooth for once. The team split between 2 cars meant a quiet ride for Rogers, Maria, Clint, Lucy, Jennifer, Izabella and her Aunt. Stark drove the second alone with with Pepper, leaving Natasha to drive the last with Thor riding shotgun and her husband reading in the back.

Fury caved in chauffeuring the Jameson girls across the country, much to John's dismay. Jennifer would return to John in California after ensuring Lucy was safe.

Natasha was far more excited then Bruce to be hosting family, ensuring their space was semi clean from the moment she entered.

. * . * . * . * .

She searches for the nearby barking after hearing a dogs claws clicking rapidly against the tile;

"Alex! We're home!"

The shepherd charges forward toward Bruce first, standing up on his back legs to take down the physicist. He gives a command in an attempt to calm the dog's excitement only to be forcibly taken down. Bruce caves into Alex's game and tussles his fur.

Natasha chuckles openly over the wrestling two-some and crouches down to the ground to join them;

"He missed us."

Jennifer and Lucy wait and watch the family reunite before attempting to greet Alex with an ear rub. Jennifer moves to balance herself after an attempt to take her down. She steps back and allows Lucy to draw him away before brushing off her top;

"Geez-no, no thank you Sweety."

Natasha crouches to receive his full attention. He submissively rolls onto his back to permit a belly rub from his favorite person.

Jennifer points toward the ground;

"He just rolls over for her huh."

Bruce chuckles as he moves forward into their apartment;

"She's the boss."

Lucy crouches beside Natasha to give Alex a rub down;

"What kind of dog?"

Bruce moves to open the window blinds;

"Alex is an Anatolian Shepherd, he's a rescue. He likes to herd...well, everything."

Natasha holds the sides of the panting animal's face as he wags his tail, seated with his ears up and attentive to her every word;

"He's a big goofy sweetheart. Did Darcy take care of you sweet boy?!"

Jen steps tentatively behind her cousin to take in the small apartment;

"This is really nice Doc. It's perfect for you."

Bruce looks over his shoulder and watches Jennifer give an encouraging nod and elbow nudge.

Romanoff looks up from the floor and lifts her head towards the couch;

"It pulls out into a bed and we can probably adjust the attic to accommodate another one-"

Jennifer nods, "Oh you have an attic as well. Look at you Doc. Quite the upgrade from your many o'shacks."

He focuses on Natasha, eager to shift the spotlight;

"It's her dance space."

Tony's voice overpowers as he steps into the doorway with Antonia clung to his leg;

"They're not sleeping on pull out sofas. They can have their own guest space."

Jennifer scoffs, "I'm here one night, that's unnecessary."

"Nah I insist."

She breaks her stern expression sensing the sincerity in Tony's voice;

"Thank you."

He grins, "Hurry up and get settled. I have pizzas being delivered and we have a bar to go hit up afterward."

Antonia peers out from behind her father, her eyes fixated on Bruce and Natasha. Tony pets her hair gently and looks downward;

"I think Ana is done visiting her parents. You guys up for some company while Pep takes a nap?"

Natasha speaks for the both of them and eyes Ana with her arms outstretched;

"Yes, always."

Jennifer pauses a moment to watch the child run from her father straight into Natasha's arms. Bruce waits behind her with a soft yet vague expression as Ana pleads for her 'Uncle's' attention. Natasha chuckles when Banner turns to lift and sets her on the kitchen counter to match his eye level as they converse.

Jennifer bites the inside of her cheek and turns to follow. Stark catches the lingering stare and leads the Jamesons toward their quarters. Tony lifts his shoulders in a shrug once he makes eye contact with Jen. They share a nonverbal thought as he carefully closes the door. He lowers his volume before whispering cautiously;

"I think Ana spends more time with them then she does with us."

"Bruce would've been an awesome father,' Jen grins thoughtfully in her confession as she follows him further down the hall, 'Any chance they'd adopt? Maybe one of the center kids?"

Stark shrugs, eager to boast, "I don't ask. If they want to talk about kids I let them talk but it's been a really long time."

Jennifer continues dismissively, "I guess I don't live close enough to antagonize and corrupt a potential niece or nephew so."

Tony laughs over her remark, waiting in the elevator for his guests.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Does Agatha have powers?"

Lucy asks curiously, seated at the smaller table next to Jane who nods;

"Apparently...it's been a struggle to keep the twins from murdering each other...Mundr! No!"

Lucy smirks over the wrestling two-some;

"Did you ever wish they were more normal?"

Jane exhales and moves the half eaten slice to the left. Getting her children to eat dinner was one battle she'd surrendered on ten minutes ago. With a hand run through her pin straight hair she holds her head;

"It's not always fun but no, I wouldn't change my kids if that's what you're asking..."

Lucy purses her lips and makes a face toward the back of Jennifer's head.

Jane pulls her chair in slightly once Clint stands from the primary table and moves to the carpet to join in wrestling the twins. Her stress washes away once she can pull her eyes off of the two children for a while.

"So what's your deal. What do you do?"

Lucy takes a bite of her pizza while Jane attempts to get to know the teenager;

"I dance. I'm learning to drive- well I was. I don't know what the New York rules are..."

"Are you 15? 16? I think you can learn at 15..."

"You think Tony will teach me if I ask nicely?"

Barton chuckles and pins Agmundr before interjecting;

"Why Tony- did you see his cars or something-"

Lucy shrugs, "He seems like a hoarder. Judging by the look of the tower, I assume he's got something fun in the garage."

Jane smirks as she stands up from the table with the intent of moving towards Thor;

"Well anytime you want to learn I'm willing to teach if it gets me out of the house for a few hours. Just don't get in the car with Darcy, I don't trust her."

Izabella makes her way toward her younger friend, slipping out of her original place between Natasha and Steve. With a meek voice she takes Jane's place, two hands over her glass of iced tea;

"Hi."

Lucy waves dramatically;

"What up."

"My Aunt say you can come over while they go out. Meet Brody," she tucks a stray hair behind her ear.

Lucy lowers her eyebrows with her mouth full;

"Who's Brody? You got a boyfriend?"

"My adopted brother."

"Oh. Oh yeah..."

Clint smirks, able to prevent himself from eavesdropping on their conversation. He adjusts so that Agatha's attempt at attacking him from behind is thwarted. With Antonia's request to join in, the wrestling goes from an all on attack to a diplomatic process much to Agmundr and Agatha's dismay.

Lucy shouts toward Ana in a cheer;

"Come on gurl! Woman up! Kick him in the ass!"

Jen's scolding voice comes up hoarse, "Lucile Elaine Jameson!"

Tony chuckles at the head of the table, pointing toward Jennifer;

"So, she's you; Loud and meddling."

Jen widens her eyes initially, embracing the remark begrudgingly with an eye roll.

Izabella's cheeks flush a pinkish color when she tries to maintain eye contact with Lucy;

"Um...if you wanted we could pull an 'all nighter', if you wanted."

"Like a sleepover,' Lucy contorts her mouth thoughtfully, 'Actually, i should, probably stay with mom. You know with her, leaving to home tomorrow and all that. She probably like, wants me with her."

"Oh yeah,' she grins, 'So are you ready for training? Tomorrow? Get mentors and all..."

Lucy forces a laugh, "Kind of? Can I pick my mentor-"

Izabella shrugs, "Well, it based on your ability. So for you, Steve, Barton, Natalia..."

"I don't want Barton. I definitely don't want to learn archery, ok... Does Steve have a hobby?"

"Art, anything 1940. He dance!"

"Really? What kind..."

"Swing."

"Never mind, what do I need to get Tony? He seems cool. I want a techy suit and all that."

The Russian pauses momentarily, unable to adjust her words;

"You say you fail at math-"

"Wow. So I'm not tech savvy. So what-ok. Your powers have nothing to do with science, or physically like, interrogating but you got...Doc and Nat...why not Thor?"

She responds proudly, "They claim me first."

Jennifer steps around the table behind Lucy;

"Alright hon. I'm stepping out for a bit. Are you good?"

The girl smirks, "Yep. Going to Izzy's."

Her mother's voice exudes fire;

"Keep your phone on. Dial if anything happens-"

"We're good mom thanks byyeee!"

Natasha glances toward a quiet Maria Hill with a head nod;

"Are you coming with us? Just to hang out? Bruce owes me a drink. I'm finally going to see my husband with a pinch of alcohol in his veins."

Maria shakes her head 'no' without a response, interrupted by Rogers who cuts between the two woman;

"I apologize, I'm sorry."

Maria lifts a hand, "You're fine."

Clint narrows his focus and whispers toward Natasha as Maria darts in the opposite direction;

"Did she just-"

Romanoff turns quickly to address the situation and points in Maria's direction;

"She's not talking to me either."

The archer steps forward with a nod and turns back to face the red head;

"Quick note for you, I want to be primary mentor for the new kid."

Natasha whips her head, eyes shifting. He widens his own as he explains;

"Lucy. I call dibs on Lucy."

Natasha's confusion turns into a whispered mumble;

"Why...I thought Bruce and I would take her on..."

He steps backward in Maria's direction;

"I want her specifically because she doesn't want me. She needs a taste of humble pie and I think she'd be good with a bow."

Natasha crosses her arms and shakes her head;

"I don't disagree, but I-"

"-You're away more then I am. Six days a week you're in another state if not another country- Just put me down."

Mentally she caves as he steps away from the group, "Yeah. Okay, sure. Good luck..."

Bruce's sudden entry into their bubble causes Natasha to glance toward her curious husband. He leans his hands up against the back of a chair, bending it from it's place;

"What was that about."

She slyly lifts an eyebrow;

"I'll tell you at the bar- And before you start getting sarcastically defensive about it, you owe me a shot, remember?"

He pauses, letting the chair hit the floor with accidental full force. The chatter in the room ceases abruptly as the team glances backward toward the Banner couple. Natasha moves quickly as if to take blame for the noise upon herself, catching the collar of his shirt within her grasp to pull him closer. She swiftly catches his lips onto her own much to Bruce's own embarrassment. He makes the connection mid kiss with her hand still wrapped around the back of his neck;

"Natasha-"

She stands proud of her accomplishment. The members of the small mob returning to their own discussions rather then fixating in the sound of the colliding chair;

"-It worked, they turned around. Get your butt in the car or you'll owe me two shots."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Jen stays beside Tony as they enter the small pub. It's a hole in the wall no one would think the enter. With its old fashioned doorway and creaking floor it's hardly meant for the elite.

A friendly bar tender addresses Tony with a wide smile, sharing his greeting with the various members of the team;

"Stark! Rogers! You're back for my infamous cocktails. What'll it be?"

Steve takes his place at the high top bar greeting his friend with a polite handshake;

"Just my usual."

"Scotch on the rocks for me, a shot of Bourbon for the lady."

Jennifer lifts a finger to help the bar tender make the connection for whom Tony was speaking of and takes her place leaving the seat between her and Steve open for Tony.

Natasha stands next to her Vrach, elbows lifted on the table as she studies the display of various malts and flavors of Vodka along the back wall.

Their host makes his way toward the red head and greets her with a friendly smile;

"And a Black Russian?"

She smirks, "Cosmo today. Kamikaze for the doctor."

Bruce gives Natasha a glance over her standard order turned down for the day. She waits until the man to leaves to prepare their concoctions before returning his focus;

"Clint called dibs on Lucy."

He remains quiet, reaching into a pocket with nervous jitters. His neck tenses visibly as he fidgets in place.

She studies each movement carefully and slips onto the open stool. Tapping the open space next to her, she takes their drinks;

"Sit down Vrach."

Banner obeys. The small lime scented mini glass slides into it's place in front of him.

With the raising of her own glass she motions to cheer with the team;

"To a great team and safe travels for Jen in the morning."

Jennifer obliges along with Tony and Steve, causing a reluctant Bruce to join in the ritual. With a clash of their glasses Banner shuts his eyes and embraces the burn as it runs down his throat.

Walters widens her eyes in disbelief over the scene. She pokes Romanoff;

"Hold up! What'd you do to make him drink?"

Banner grumbles with a wrinkled smile;

"I lost a poker round."

"Huh...that's all it took."

Steve interjects quietly, "It helps that Romanoff called the stakes. He wouldn't have done it for us."

Jen refocuses forward and after chugging her own and lifts the currently emptied shot glass up toward the light.

Natasha catches her caution and nods toward the bar tender;

"Ethan spikes all of or drinks with a blend Tony created for those of us who can chug without feeling a buzz. It's effective, for me anyways."

"Ah. I tasted that funky, expired orange juice, cranberry, pickle...? It's a good burn. A little nasty. I'll take another, without the spike this time."

Stark leans forward on the table to shout towards Bruce;

"Hey! You drank and you didn't die. I'm impressed! One more?"

The doctor forces a laugh and refuses to answer. Banner's facade is evident for Jennifer who loses her grin as she tightens her disapproving jaw.

Romanoff sips from her own;

"Don't push it."

Bruce clasps his hands to hold his head;

"It's fine Tasha, I'm fine...Hey, Tony, you can substitute some of those mixers for something less sour."

Tony shifts in his stance and motions before stepping around the table with his glass in hand. He makes his way toward Banner as they open a discussion on percentage increases and alternative compounds for his blended shot.

Jennifer holds her third to her lips and chuckles. Keeping her voice soft she addresses Steve on one side and Natasha on the other;

"The ultimate bromance- breaking down the periodic table."

Rogers releases a small chuckle in agreement. With his head lowered he attempts to hear the music playing softly in the background. He politely addresses the bar tender with a nod;

"Duke Ellington...'Taking the A Train', I believe."

The older man claps his hands with approval and moves closer toward the Captain;

"I had the crew turn it on as soon as I saw you comin up. 1940 I believe."

"Ah, '39, for sure."

Jennifer leans closer to Natasha to whisper her next remark;

"And the left we have the critics of smooth jazz."

"At least they haven't started in on who's the better veteran, we'd be here a while," Romanoff adds dryly.

Rogers stands extends a hand toward Jennifer who has been quietly tapping her foot to the rhythm. She awaits an explanation he rapidly provides, sensing a familiar caution in her stare;

"I know you dance."

Chugging her drink she accepts his invitation;

"Don't mind if I do."

Tony shouts toward Steve as the two pass the engineer and make their way to an open space;

"She's married!...Look Bruce, the cowboy casanova, thinks he can outdo me- Sorry, I digress, what were you saying?"

The red head reaches into her pocket with a heavy exhale over a familiar pinging of her device. Her screen comes to life with a swipe upward;

"I'm out with the crew, what's up."

Banner pauses in his discussion with many 'ums' and stutters, eyes focused on a frozen Natasha. Her lips clench tightly to one another as her jaw shifts. Her hazel green eyes stare shifting as she moves to rapidly chug the rest of her drink. Plugging her free ear she skillfully lowers her chin to whisper something to the director on the other end. With the brief interruption of an awkward pause she hangs up with an 'okay.' Her eyes focus on the screen, covering the exposed sides as she reads an incoming novel.

Bruce lowers his own tone with his face dropping as he makes the connections;

"Another mission..."

Romanoff nods without a word and continues to scroll. He tightens his muscles over her lack of a response. Choosing their code words he softens his tone in an attempt to be supportive;

"Palmira vrs Doha..."

Without missing a beat she answers emotionless;

"Acapulco."

He scoffs, "You're still being sent on those?!"

"You asked."

"...I wish I didn't."

"-Let's talk later."

Stark pats Bruce on the shoulder as the space between the couple tenses rapidly. With Natasha's automatic shut down and Bruce's refusal to acknowledge Tony cautiously moves to tighten his grip over Banner's shoulder, digging a thumb firmly into a knot;

"Shake it off buddy..."

"I'm good Tony."

The doctor clasps his fingers tightly to each other. He inhales, growing tenser over Starks unnecessary physical contact and a desire for a private conversation with the master assassin.

Natasha shoves the device back into her pocket resulting in her body language softening. She stands and slips herself underneath his elbow and holds his arm around the small of her waist. With a narrowed stare Tony takes his signal to leave the two-some and returns to harass the bar tender.

Banner consents to Natasha's wrapping her own arms around his neck, holding her wrist;

"Please don't be angry."

He breaks with a gentle return of her tender hold, tracing his thumbs along her spine;

"If I was angry you'd know."

She feels safe in his warm embrace, choosing to fixate on his cocoa colored stare;

"You're not happy."

With an inhale his focus shifts upward, "It's fine, Tasha. It's okay."

She swallows, reassured over hearing her nickname, "Okay."

His quick pet at her side is his signal to separate. At the feeling she holds him tighter. Bruce acknowledges with a sound;

"Do you have a partner? At least?"

Natasha grins playfully, "Yeah, you."

"I meant for the mission."

She's hesitant to answer, knowing he'll put the pieces together quickly with every clue she offers;

"No. Just me...and that makes you uneasy."

"It's really fine."

She lifts a hand to rub his arm, "Vrach-"

"I don't want details Natasha, it doesn't help...Look, I trust you, you always come back in one piece. You'll be fine."

Romanoff holds her stare to watch him cracking underneath her hold. Gently she brushes his cheek;

"Maybe I'm completely off in reading you...you're not thinking about running..."

He drops his hands from the small of her waist only to have it replaced by her firm hold;

"...You'll be here when I come back..."

With a loving gaze he exhales, trying to pinpoint her lack of faith in his dedication and loyalty. Bruce awkwardly frees his hand from her grasp and traces the back of his fingers up her arm and toward her hand. Natasha barely shifts her focus over his movement in anticipation of a verbal response. Her impatience leads to an eyebrow raise and an angry tilt to her head. Bruce flicks his eyes from off of her porcelain skin and over her tightening lips. He's afraid of the impending eye contact and forces a grin to sooth her nerves;

"As long as you keep coming back I'll be here waiting for you."

"If you go I go."

"I'm pretty sure if I ran you'd shoot me before I made it off the curb."

"That's not funny."

"You're laughing, because it's true."

She holds her eyes with the slight uptick in the corner of her mouth. Her body barely flinches, trying to pick up on any body language that would convey a lie. He swallows over her uneasy fixation. If her eyes could kill...

His attempt at pulling away from her fails as he receives a firm hold over his bicep;

"Tasha?"

She softens her hold and brushes his arm. Banner chuckles over her cold hands running over his as she flips to press her back against his chest. She returns to her drink, satisfied with his jump over her cool touch;

"Geez. You cold?"

"I'm Russian, I don't feel the cold."

Natasha takes a sip, feeling a warm blazer drape over her open-shouldered sweater. She lifts her shoulder to bring the fabric closer to her cheek. With an inhale she embraces the lingering scent of his light cologne.

Tony leans forward, "Hey Brucey, you feeling anything from your shot?"

"Just regret."

"No pleasant buzzing?"

"Not from the drink...' he quickly covers his blushing cheeks and fixates off to the side to avoid the incoming hair flip as Natasha whips her head around, 'Sorry, too much. I'm sorry Natasha..."

Tony's echoing laugh only serves to make his cheeks redder. The joke falls on recently returned Steve who whispers, "I don't get it." Jen shakes her head and shuts her eyes refusing to make contact with any of them.

"I was going to push for a second but you're officially cut off," Natasha shakes her head with a scoff and her eyes focused on Banner who refuses to look her in the eye.


	15. In Laughter, In Strife

**A/N; Sending ****AnaLuizaMatos0 and RFK22 a shout out. Thanks for being awesome!**

****Warnings for violent descriptions & a darker update.****

* * *

Bruce holds the door to their apartment as Natasha enters. She welcomes the chivalrous acts one usually would be stabbed for. From her Vrach everything is different; she knows he gives freely and expects nothing. His seemingly old fashioned morals cause her to grin almost as much as his clumsy attempt at closing the door before Alex can escape.

She parks herself on the sofa, still holding his blazer over her shoulders;

"Did you just trip over air."

He looks up briefly, catching Alex by his collar, I did thanks for pointing that out."

"Alex, come,' she crosses a knee, 'What's got you so jittery."

He pauses momentarily, watching as their dog rushes to climb on top of the sofa with Natasha. She rubs at his ear, looking up after not receiving a response. He twitches slightly over her stare down and moves toward their bedroom;

"Guess I'm exhausted."

"It's not me," she asks in a snarky tone.

He lowers his face to remove his glasses and hide from her;

"I really want to forget that ever came out of my mouth."

Natasha lays her elbow over the back of the sofa with her opposite hand rubbing the back of Alex's neck. Bruce inches closer and crouches to her eye level, stacking his arms beside her elbow.

She brushes his soft curls, twirling them over her forefinger;

"Well. If you're so exhausted, why don't you go get ready for bed. I'll give Alex a quick run."

The canine lifts his head with an open mouth, ears perked over the sound of 'run.'

Natasha tussles both of their heads playfully and stands up to the large dog's sudden bark for attention. Bruce stands and makes his way behind her, leaning a shoulder up against the wall while she swaps his blazer for one of her own jackets;

"I'll be right back,' she lifts to her toes and pecks his cheek with a wink, 'Don't fall asleep on me."

His heart warms over her kiss, holding the door for the two-some as they job down the hall and toward the elevator. Banner leaves the door open and returns inside to relocate his glasses and stands at his desk. He flicks on the light, sorting his research on alternate dimensions. He reaches into his pocket, flipping the micro chip taken from the SHEILD computer into his open palm.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Clint has carefully selected his company for the evening. He settles in the dark main room with a large beer in each hand. With a foot propped on the coffee table, the creaking from each knee bounce is the only sound he wants to hear. The window remains open to let the cool air fill the already damp room.

He fixates forward with an immediate tensing over Thor's entry. The demigod waves cautiously, stray hairs slipped from his ponytail;

"Drinks are much better with company."

Barton slowly turns his head to look up toward Thor. He pauses a moment before lifting his secondary glass and agrees to permit the demigod the empty seat beside him.

"Ah,' Thor lifts the mug, 'Thank you."

Clint lifts his half emptied one half-heartedly. The demigod sits back;

"Are we not in the mood for conversation?"

He glares once more. Thor nods, keeping his positivity despite his children driving him insane for the evening;

"Then we shall sit, staring forward and enjoy the silence together."

Clint lifts to clash his mug with Thor's as if to finally break his stern fixation accept his company. The demigod turns gleefully;

"Ah yes. Cheers!"

Thor turns his head, content when Barton does the same. He holds his grin to lighten the mood;

"Can't be all bad. Surely your offspring will not be shocking you violently over the suggestion of a proper time to sleep."

Clint breaks into a chuckle over Thor sharing a recent burn on the back of his hand;

"Let me guess; it was the boy."

"My daughter."

"Clint?" Maria's voice comes in calmly as she steps closer.

The archer lifts his head to view her entry and exposes his hiding spot. The demigod nods toward the agent and receives one in return;

"Hi...Thor. It's freezing in here...you want to close the window?"

Clint shakes his head in response while Thor follows along;

"I believe Hawkeye enjoys the views of the city."

Maria stays behind their position, crossing her arms to look out the open window, "I thought you hated the city."

Barton lifts his mug toward the window, "I blur my vision and pretend the large buildings are mountains."

"Really..."

"No."

The stillness of the room is rattled by a gunshot. With all eyes falling toward the window Maria exhales;

"Welcome to New York."

Barton tosses his mug onto the table, standing to be closer to the window at the sound of a second.

Thor lowers his head to focus on the sound as he points;

"That sounded North."

Hill drops her arms over Barton's heading toward the open window, sighing as he moves to stand outside to balance on the ledge;

"Oh god, you're not going to see any better..."

Barton lingers a moment to scan the distant surroundings before returning inside;

"I'm game for a walk to check it out. Coming Thor?"

He obliges, "Why not."

The two head for the elevator, eager to scan the vicinity. Maria invites herself into the group and hits the button for them.

Once contained in the elevator Maria lowers her eyebrows over the echo of a dog's barking;

"Is that Alex?"

Clint's own eyes widen as they arrive at the ground level and the door releases them. Thor steps forward with his own mouth agape as the three charge forward.

The door stays half open with Natasha fallen onto the ground. The barking shepherd circles his caretaker protectively, trying to call for help.

Barton lunges first, gently moving Alex from Romanoff who cringes after a dry cough. Clint studies his friend cautiously once he spots the blood underneath her hand and over her shoulder.

Maria slips beside him, leaping into action;

"We need to get her to an emergency room right now."

Thor remains ready as he addresses the ai to alert the tower.

"I'm fine,' Natasha grumbles breathlessly, 'It's not that bad."

Barton stands and moves to dash out the door followed by the demigod. They charge recklessly to scan the area.

Clint shouts, Maria raises her own volume to call back Thor;

"She could use a lift!"

The demigod returns immediately, carefully tucking his arms underneath Natasha as she protests. Thor cautiously reaches for his weapon while Hill reaches into her pocket to dial Fury. She stands and remains in control when she explains the situation in their own code.

Banner enters the room in a panic as he eyes an injured Natasha gradually going limp in Thor's hold. He gives Bruce a nod before lifting to fly toward Fury's station.

Maria reaches for the doctor as he moves search for Natasha's attacker. She blocks him with a shaky hand, making accidental eye contact with his green tinged focus. With a genuine fear of the hulk she releases instantly after catching him by the collar;

"Don't! We really don't need green right now."

Tony arrives and moves in for Alex, catching the dog by his collar with Steve behind him;

"What's happening."

Walters runs forward breathless after having taken the stairs, Lucy waiting behind her mother. Jennifer mumbles after examining the scene, stepping forward to see the blood stained door;

"What the hell. Looks like a crime scene."

Maria widens her focus directly toward Jennifer in frustration over her choice of words after hearing a growl from a panicked Banner.

Steve moves forward and snatches a set of keys from off the door;

"I'll take Dr. Banner to Romanoff."

Jennifer crouches toward the entry point to study the splattered blood;

"Assuming we have no clue who attacked her you're going to want all of this tested."

Tony lowers his eyebrows, struggling to calm Alex, "I think we can all assume Natasha will tell us when she can."

"You're making a bold assumption she'll be conscious enough to process anytime soon. This is a lot of blood."

Rogers swiftly urges Banner from the room, eager to remove him from the situation;

"Let's go find your wife."

Clint charges back breathlessly holding up a pistol;

"This look familiar?"

Maria takes it only to have Jennifer remove it with the edge of her top;

"Don't touch anything."

Barton interjects, "I can touch it because it's Nat's."

"There was nothing else?"

Clint outstretches his hand to give the small metal pieces to Jennifer's other covered hand;

"Couple bullet casings."

Maria crosses her arms, "We only heard two shots..."

"I assume SHIELD has a Forensic team?,' Jennifer waits for a confirming nod from Maria, 'I want them here now. I want them in the tower, I want at least four searching the premises where Barton found the casings, and get this dog wiped down too."

"Can I help?" Lucy asks quietly from the stairs.

Walters whips her head around, "I'd rather you go upstairs right now."

Darcy raises a cautious hand, lingering quietly by the elevator;

"Can I help? I'm an adult."

Jennifer exhales, trying to remain patient with the familiar face. Darcy was helpful the last time they had worked together, aiding with the children and with Fury's orders;

"You gotta phone with a camera on you?"

"Always."

"Take pictures of everything without touching anything...and I need a ziplock bag for this gun that should've been left at the scene..."

Stark twists his jaw, waiting until Jennifer moves to step outside and scan the area. He calls over the teenager with a nod, whispering once she arrives;

"You can see in the dark right? That's your thing?"

She nods.

"Are you collected enough to lend a hand right now?"

She nods once more as if it shouldn't be a question.

"Go to the 3rd floor. I have telescopes, techy binoculars, tell me what you see when you look North. Pepper is awake call JARVIS to alert her if you need anything...and take Alex until SHIELD arrives. He has a tendency to bolt near an opened door."

Lucy taps her leg, gently leading the shepherd by his collar.

Maria calls toward Barton;

"I'm reporting to SHEILD, I have to go now. Natasha had a mission set for tomorrow. I need to call in backup because it's above my pay grade."

He crosses his arms, softening his eyes, "Sign me up."

Stark scans the room, eager to get to the hospital. He taps his com;

"Hey Pep? ...I'm going to the hospital. I'll update you on the way."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Thor storms the door to the facility, met by Fury as soon as he announcing their arrival. SHEILD agents swarm around the two-some, aiding Thor in carefully placing an unconscious Natasha onto the cot.

Nick motions in the controlled chaos, urging his team where to go and to pick up the pace.

He scoops downward for a moment to lift the thin gold band that cashes to the ground. He holds the small band within his large palm, rolling Natasha's ring gently within his grasp;

"I assume Dr. Banner's on his way."

The demigod nods;

"Dr. Banner and Captain Rogers."

Fury nods, turning to direct his fellow agents.

Thor looks down at his beige sweater and denim jacket covered in blood. He had been to preoccupied in ensuring Natasha's safety to realize the extend of the injury prior to this moment. He stares downward with a somber expression, frozen in his position.

The minutes pass rapidly. At some point Thor received a towel. He doesn't know how or when, just that it is currently placed under his arm.

He turns only to view the door as it opens to reveal a panicked physicist and the Captain behind him;

"Where is she."

Thor pauses to compose himself, voice cracking in a reply off from his usual detailed descriptions;

"They took her."

Bruce takes one look at the evidence left on Thor before moving to push through the hall. Steve tentatively steps close enough to engage in necessary. He focuses on calming the nurses who politely request the group returns to the main area.

Rogers waits for Bruce to consent before stepping closer and responding calmly;

"Let them do their job. Let's find Fury and get a report-"

"Don't piss me off-"

"Doctor...we can't do anything."

Tony enters, passing Thor with a swift stride toward an agitated Bruce. The green tinge in his skin fades in and out;

"You calm Banner?"

Bruce pauses thoughtfully, fist clenched in frustration while he strokes his cheek;

"I'm calm. I'm plenty calm. Natasha's just, bleeding out everywhere after getting shot- because that makes sense, right?One shot goes and takes her down-tell me that makes sense to you and I'll calm down."

He pounds the back of his fist into the desk, causing his eyes to dilate. Tony quickly reaches into his pocket to reveal a prepped and loaded syringe. With an arm wrapped around Banner's shoulders he aims the needle towards his neck;

"Sorry buddy. One more-"

Rogers takes a step back over the instant change in Banner's demeanor as he tumbles forward;

"What did you do?"

Stark aides his friend, unhappy with the glare from Rogers and his snappy question;

"Calmed him down."

"You drugged him. With what?!"

Tony crouches after setting Bruce on the open bench. He narrows his focus, clearly upset by his action;

"It doesn't matter! You got a better idea?!"

Rogers crosses his arms to study the surroundings, pivoting back toward the desk to calm the traumatized SHIELD nurses.

Stark looks upward, making eye contact with the now groggy scientist who rests his head up against the wall. Tony exhales heavily over the pain visible in his stare. He whispers;

"I know buddy. She'll be alright. She always snaps out of it."

He crawls upward and sits beside his friend. Thor finally steps forward and sits at Banner's opposite side, swinging his hammer mindlessly. The doctor lets his head fall into his hands, eyes fixated blankly forward as the drugs take their numbing affect. He's conscious of his frustration, anger and sadness though nothing comes of it. With the Hulk roaring it in the back of his head, Bruce chuckles to himself over the metaphorical locked cage they've both found themselves in. With images of Natasha's limp flashing with every blink, he chooses to let his mind go blank and give into the buzzing shooting through each vein.

Steve steps cautiously toward the team, watching with the shake of his head as an exhausted Stark allows his head to fall onto Banner's shoulder.

Thor shifts his focus to check the doctor who remains fixated forward. He gives Rogers a glance who shrugs his shoulders and parks himself on the next bench over beside Thor.

The demigod lifts an arm up and around Bruce's shoulder. After his adventure of the day he'd appreciate some contact, perhaps Banner felt the same?

He pats the doctor's shoulder tentatively without saying a word, content to sit, stare, and enjoy the silence.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Bruce remains awake as the minutes pass. Moments turn to hours, leaving him to shift only slightly with his blank stare remaining forward and vacant.

He paces an hour later, remaining blank stare focused toward the floor; It's 12 tiles, repeated haphazardly. Bruce knows exactly where the exit is and how long it exactly how would take to get there. He's found exactly where Tony's stash of injections are, prepared to voluntarily stab himself should the current blend wear off anytime soon.

He would enter the hall again in a mad search for Natasha if it weren't for Steve who's eyes open on occasion just to assess the room.

Thor's head has fall over, completely taking over Banner's previous space as he and Stark remain unconscious during the late night hours.

Lost in his vacant stare, Bruce reaches to shove the syringe and it's companion small bottle his into his pocket. If Natasha was going to wake up, it was just a matter of time before she'd get herself in another mess. And if this was it, if she never came out of this, he wasn't going to be conscious for it. Bruce makes his way toward the exit without a backward glance.


	16. Hold Me While You Wait

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

He paces in the cool air while he analyzes the syringe. Busy focused on the components, his head spins from the previous dosages.

Obviously a dab of virbranium- benzodiazepine? Possibly...it would be like prescribed, hulk-sized dose of anti-anxiety medication...and the beast deserved it for all he cared.

He lifts to load his syringe, filling it to the top. Banner can barely to flinch over the entry of Nick Fury who stands behind the doctor;

"Drugs don't fix a problem."

Bruce bites to hold his loaded syringe while removing his jacket, rolling up a sleeve to find a vein. His voice mumbles with the object between his teeth;

"I's t'is or I break Brooklyn."

Nick tucks his hands behind his back, waiting for Bruce to finish the injection so as not to startle him;

"She's out of surgery."

Banner caps his needle with a nod, "Oh. An update. I'm touched."

"You're that numb..."

"He's quiet. That's all that matters. Maybe you'll let me near Natasha now."

"And what would she say to you silencing you're other half."

Nick Fury stands beside the doctor with the awkward silence. Bruce rotates to replace his jacket. With the twisting of his jaw he voice has a hint of regret as he mumbles above a whisper;

"What happened."

Fury twists, resting up against the barrier;

"Shots to her shoulder. One above the hip...She'll recover."

Bruce shoves a hand in his pocket he clenches the syringe. The prison in his mind weakening his physical strength to snap it in half. He stares blankly;

"Until the next mission...or walk around the block...Natasha should be able to take down some mindless sucker in a state park."

"No one said it was an average pedestrian. What did you see?"

"Nothing. I apparently can't be trusted to protect her- God forbid in my hunt for the predator I smash a couple hundred innocent prey,' he lifts his shoulders in a mindless surrender, 'Is she awake?"

Fury quietly shakes his head and reaches into his pocket. Banner mumbles with his blank lowered stare;

"Can I see her yet."

The director lifts Natasha's wedding band from his pocket. He holds it within his open palm and hands it to the doctor;

"She's in room two. On the right."

The doctor takes her band with a grateful nod and moves toward the door. In the darkness of the night the lights within the facility are blinding after a return inside. With his eyes blank he passes through the previously protected hallway and heads for the closest door on the right.

With a quiet entry he spots the red head, her eyes closed and her body still. Natasha's wavy hair frames around her face as she rests.

Bruce moves in close enough to sit at the edge of her bed. With his hands shoved deep into his pockets he studies her bruised cheek, a cut above her eyebrow, and her wrapped shoulder. On the monitor he can read her vitals and analyze each rise and fall on the quiet graph.

He removes her thin band from his pocket, whispering softly beside her sleeping frame;

"It's, past 4am Natasha. Steve and Tony are downstairs. Thor flew you over he hasn't moved or said much. I didn't fall asleep you, stayed up. I'm, waiting for you to come back to me...again. All of your missions; I hold my breath every time you walk out the door. All that worrying and it's usually fine. You just need to be okay...I think that's a fair deal; do what you want just come back in one piece— this makes no sense and I really need an explanation. That or you're never walking the dog alone again."

He pauses over his nervous chuckle and to studies her features, their heartbeats naturally falling in sink.

Bruce lifts his eyebrows in a surrender and gently slips the band onto her finger;

"I promised you I wasn't going anywhere so. Just come home. Okay? Natasha..."

Softly he brushes his fingers over her cheek, careful not to disturb her from sleeping.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Yes Jennifer, we've searched the entire area."

Walters presses the issue in her green form for an authoritative presence. As the agents linger in and out of the tower she moves to ensure each detail of the crime scene is investigated.

With her arms crossed she addresses Clint and Maria, decked out in their formal gear;

"Where are you two going."

Barton answers with a cracked voice from their lack of sleep;

"Nat had a mission. We're taking it."

Maria peers from the doorway. There's a trust between the two, knowing Jennifer has ultimate control over her other half;

"We wouldn't refuse any extra muscle on this one."

The she-hulk glances toward the agents, pivoting on her heel as she briefly considers the offer;

"I should stay for Bruce. Don't exactly trust these morons not to butcher any evidence."

Clint offers a wave as the couple head for the exit, "See ya Jen."

She turns to snap her fingers at a lingering forensic scientist;

"Why are you still here?! Why aren't you done yet?"

Pepper enters cautiously into the room. She glances toward the space, cleaned for the majority;

"How's it going."

Jennifer rolls her eyes, stepping beside the CEO. Pepper clasps her hands, offering a friendly grin toward the frustrated she-hulk as she grumbles;

"They're all useless. Fury sent interns, you believe that? Incompetent fools."

Pepper lifts her shoulders;

"You were never an intern?"

Walters takes her point, lowering her head to search for the mini Stark;

"Where's your little one."

"Upstairs. Playing with Armundr and Agatha. Don't tell Tony."

She-Hulk snaps with a half menacing whip of her head. Her eyes dilated over Lucy's sudden entry;

"What are you doing?!"

Lucy stuffs her face casually without flinching over her mother's menacing tone. The interns run from the room with a flustered response, careful to keep their steps quiet.

Pepper jumps initially with a hand over her chest as she releases a scoff. Lucy's response to her mother would never cease to amaze the CEO.

Lucy shrugs, "What do you want me to do? You won't give me a job."

The she-hulk throws an arm into the air;

"Oh I don't know, go to school! Like we talked about! I set you up with the principal, I pulled my connections, can you get going? With! Someone else. Preferably an adult who can protect you-"

Pepper casually makes her offer;

"I don't mind, driving her. We'll be fine."

Lucy grins evilly toward her mother who clearly disagrees with her current attitude during their crisis. She grits her teeth once Pepper steps away and narrows her focus;

"You need to start listening. Do you want to be next?! I'm not heading up your murder investigation. Can you listen?"

"I'm listening."

"No, you're not. Can you stop meddling in things? Can you just pretend to be normal for the day while I clean this mess...please."

"Yeah sure."

"And don't start a fight with any of the kids please. Or teachers. I'm out of favors."

"Right back at'chu ma."

"Don't get smart with me."

Pepper returns with a forced smile;

"Ready? Let's get you to school."

Lucy watches as her mother shouts more orders for her to behave. She rattles off the name of a principal and a few teachers though Pepper moves to cut her off mid-sentence.

The teen makes her way into the car, taking a stick of gum offered to her by Pepper who talks freely as they lock themselves in the vehicle;

"You have the images?"

Lucy reaches into her mini backpack and hands her the stack of images;

"Nothing exceptionally noteworthy. A few footprints, a random nerd in a trench coat- looks like a juvenile. I wrote everything on the back."

Potts takes the images, nodding as she scans the fuzzy figures only Lucy could explain. She lifts her hand to give the teen a proud fist bump;

"This is perfect. Good work."

Lucy snaps her gum and reaches down to zip her bag closed;

"You, still haven't told my mom? About what I did last night?"

Pepper chuckles, "Heck no. Only Tony and I know and you've done a fabulous job on your first assignment. Good work. You up for a coffee?"

Lucy places her pair of excessively flashy sunglasses over her face, sitting back with the window to the Cadillac rolled down;

"I would be up for a mixed Carmel latte...I'm a Cali girl, we don't just drink, coffee..."

Pepper chuckles and shakes her head, "Okay then. Mind if I call Tony on the way?"

Lucy removes her glasses, twisting her jaw, "You think, Aunt Nat will be ok?"

Pepper grins with an unsure expression as she drives the vehicle out onto the main road;

"Of course. She always pulls through...don't you worry...oh Hi Tony. Any update on our girl?...oh...Yes she was able to get some shots with the super zoom. She wrote everything in the back for us too, detailed descriptions of what she saw..."

Lucy taps her finger nervously and returns the glasses to her face as she takes it the burnt pretzel smell of the city. With her fingers running through her blue bangs she shifts them to the side and focuses on the bustle of the city streets. She'd just met her aunt Natasha and wasn't prepared for any sort of negativity on her first day of school. She shifts slightly to insert an earbud and blast her rock version of an infamous musical in one ear and eavesdrop with the other. She convinces herself to lighten to description of injuries from a groggy Tony Stark in her mind.

Pepper grits her teeth and lowers her volume;

"I do have Lucy in the car so less detail would be amazing...well that's good!"

The teen shifts uneasily in the passenger seat and adjusts her belt. It couldn't be that bad, even if the image burned in the back of her mind of her limp relative was enough to make even the most bold of individuals question crossing the street at the wrong hour.

But it was the infamous Black Widow they were talking about. And if anyone could 'defy gravity', it was her 'Aunt' Nat. She'd be like that one day. With enough patience and training, maybe they'd call her the green widow...she doesn't love the color green...perhaps blue would be better.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Banner flicks his eyes open in a groggy state. An ache in his shoulder stirs him from a nightmare focused on his father. He rises in a cold sweat, prepared to scream until he sees a smiling Romanoff looking back at him.

"Natasha?" He grumbles in a broken voice as his eyes adjust. His head lifts from off his hands, seated at her bedside.

Natasha smiles with a tablet laid across her lap. She is in an upright position with various wires plugged into her veins. Bruce is careful as his chest rises and falls with each rapid breath, reaching for the back of her neck to catch her plump lips onto his. She grins, far more alert then he is as he rises to greet her. She catches his elbow and holds her grin;

"Hi Vrach."

He brushes her cheek on the verge of tears;

"You're awake."

She lifts a shoulder, far more alert to her own surroundings, "Yeah."

His eyes shift toward her tablet, "And already working..."

Natasha lifts her eyebrows and crosses her arms her hip to address a sharp pain;

"...I'm not going to sit here and do nothing. Lost my mission so...Fury gave me some tapes to listen to."

Bruce sinks back into the chair at her bedside. The dent in the blanket over her knee exposes where he's recently rested his head. He can't remove his eyes from her, in slight disbelief over her seemingly casual response to it all;

"You're okay..."

"I'm fine Bruce,' she smirks with a soft gaze, 'Are you okay?"

He moves to check her vitals on the screen, slightly disgruntled by her desire to return to work so quickly;

"What happened Natasha? I mean, we're in our apartment one minute and in SHIELD emergency the next."

She lifts her good shoulder, fixated on his cocoa stare;

"I got jumped. I couldn't see his face, he just overpowered me. Don't worry. Alex took a bite out of him so I guess we'll get his name in a lawsuit."

"And you ended up with a bullet in your butt..."

She scoffs, regretting her uncontrollable response to his sarcasm as she rolls her neck and throws her head back against her upright cot. Bruce stands immediately to adjust the pillow and better support her neck.

He sits at her side, taking her hand as she offers it, her opposite palm over her abdomen. He rubs a thumb over her fingers, stray lock falling over his forehead;

"I'm glad you're awake."

She smirks, "I know."

With the creek of the door Tony enters and invites himself to the edge of her cot;

"Little Red! You're up!"

Steve grins and follows the brazen engineer into the room;

"Ma'am."

Thor raises his arms with a wide smile and loud laugh. In his changed SHIELD branded t-shirt he climbs onto her cot opposite Banner. Natasha chuckles, not caring about the aches as the boys greet her;

"Hi."

Stake lays across the bottom of her space;

"Look at us. We're missing the Barton's."

Natasha tilts her head, "They called while Bruce was out. Taking over my mission for me."

Banner injects cautiously, "How long was I out?"

Stark lifts a hand, "Tell me it was at least three hours, I loaded your man with some serious sedatives to restrain our friend from showing up."

Banner chuckles, "I might've taken one more for preventative measures..."

Natasha lifts her good arm to slap playfully at his bicep. The demigod offers a smile;

"I am relieved you are well."

Romanoff scans the room to roll her eyes over the team. Underneath her cold stare she's secretly glad to see some of the people she loves most surrounding her through the worst. Giving Banner's hand a squeeze she whispers;

"Me too."

Bruce releases from Natasha's hold after giving her a moment, reaching to remove the work from her lap;

"Why don't you, rest for now, and handle this later."

Romanoff tilts her head with a narrowed focus. He refuses to make eye contact, content to take a risk in protecting her even if sleeping was the last thing she wanted.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Lucy holds her breath as the doors open and free her from the principal's office. Pepper had told her to be brave- of course she could say that. She was one of the heroes.

Displaced and uncomfortable in the new environment Lucy groans over the large building and makes her way through the main hall. With her vans scraping the ground she swings the small mini backpack over a single shoulder. With her ID tag attached to the bottom she blows the bangs from above her eyebrow. All of this to train on her powers- it had better be worth her time. Inhaling through her nose and exhaling through her teeth she proceeds with a display of confidence.

Up first; science. Lucy grits her teeth with an eye roll and pushes her way up the stairs and through the door. She locates the SHIELD symbol in the corner which aides to calm her persistent fears. With an eyebrow raise toward the teacher she takes her place in the front upon realizing the back is completely full. Lucy rolls her eyes over the excitement in the teacher's response. She grits her teeth over the instructor's embarrassingly introducing her to the class. Lucy raises a hand and embraces the call out with a hint of dismay. She confidently raises her hand and turns her body to wave to each classmate.

With her nose up and her shoulders back she spreads a smile over her features.

She makes it to the opposite side in her purposely obnoxious wave and receives a subtle response from a familiar Russian girl in the corner.

Izabella bites her lip as she grins, calming the nerves of a hesitant Lucile Elaine Jameson who drops her eyebrows as she mouths;

"What?!"

The girl shrugs her shoulders. Lucy is encouraged to focus back on the board with a timid look backward.

Izabella lifts her finger in an attempt to explain as she mouths, "One SHIELD school."

Lucy rolls her eyes and refuses to turn back around. Of course her mother would ensure a school full of fellow empowered teenagers and teachers. Lucy thought she would be cool; relocating into a New York high school with her abilities. She folds her arms and sinks into the less then comfortable desk.

With a poke at her shoulder she forces herself to address the prodding to her left. Sitting upright she glances about the room before letting her eyes fall onto the blonde haired blue eyed stranger. Lucy shifts her gaze toward the pencil and snatches it with a silent nod to address his kindness. She's picked up on the dimple on his right cheek and stronger biceps practically tearing through his shirt. Lucy rolls her eyes and bites at the eraser. If his mentor wasn't Steve Rogers she'd be shocked.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .


	17. Bad News

"I can't believe you're here!"

"I not believe it either!"

"Yeah,' Lucy widens her snarky stare, 'I mean wow. It's been a morning, who knew NY was so corrupt."

Izabella nods pleasantly, "Everyone."

Lucy's smile disappears as the girls continue to nod awkwardly;

"Any word on Natasha?"

The younger of the two widens her eyes cautiously. The expression over her features makes Lucy regret her question the instant it slips, "No. Why?"

Lucy pauses and grits her teeth, "Oh...you. Don't. Know."

"Know what."

"I, just thought you'd know since she's like practically your second mom..."

With sternness in her tone she shakes her head, "Know what, Lucy."

Brody charges forward down the hall, eager to meet up with Izabella. His larger red backpack full of books as he slides beside the taller Russia. Lifting his phone he speaks breathlessly;

"Bell! Don't panic!"

The girl maintains her wide-eyed stare, "I'm panicked."

The boy tosses the pack from his shoulder;

"Thor texted me. He said Nat got shot-!"

"What!"

"But! She's awake now and everything's cool. So. It's cool."

Lucy points with an upturned lip and a pivot to block out Brody from their circle;

"Who is this?"

Brody raises his voice as Izabella hyperventilates, backing herself up against the wall. He points protectively toward the Russian;

"That's my sister."

Lucy scoffs, "Oh that's funny. She's mine too. So you're Brody. Way shorter then I was imagining..."

Izabella reaches to tap over Lucy's arm as she composes herself;

"What else Brody?"

The boy shrugs and lifts his phone;

"To quote his second text exactly; 'Not to fret, Lady Romanoff has risen' and that was it."

The California girl tilts her head with her bangs falling forward, "He texts...?"

Brody smirks and waves a hand over his device;

"I taught 'em how to hold the button and speak to it."

"What up Izzy? Are you alright?"

Lucy whips her head around, immediately suspicious over the tall blonde behind them. Izabella bites her lip and quickly brushes her hair behind her ear with a blushing cheek over the startling question;

"Hi!"

Brody scoffs silently over the scramble his adoptive sister makes to appear presentable.

Lucy moves to position herself in between the incoming hunk and her friend;

"I'm sorry, can we help you? We're in the middle of a serious conversation."

Izabella wraps an arm around Lucy's shoulder and nods toward the blonde;

"John, this Lucy."

"Ha! So you're my dad- I mean. You have the same name."

"Nice to meet you Lucy-"

"-That's reserves for my actual friends actually. Lucile is fine."

Izabella interjects with a friendly smile, "She new. Have similar powers to Garrett."

The boy extends a hand to offer a shake while Lucy crosses her arms;

"You want your pencil back?"

He shakes his head and retracts his hand, "Keep it. Hey, I heard about Natasha. Brody read us the message he got from Thor. Glad she's okay."

Izabella nods, "Yeah. I just hear."

Lucy interjects coldly, "For sure- I mean you all weren't there when it all went down. It was-"

John cuts off Lucy with his blue eyes focused toward Izabella;

"Are you okay? That must've been hard for you after hearing the news. You know, I'm always around if you need to talk."

Brody steps forward, nauseas over Izabella's giddy grin;

"Gross. We should get to math."

John steps beside the shorter boy, watching as John flips his own hair to the side. Lucy shakes her head;

"How are THEY in the same math?! Your brother's like ten..."

Izabella bites her lip with her eyes roaming over the taller boy. Her friend scoffs over the lack of a response;

"Oh my god...You like him?! He's clearly a huge flirt. You can so do better..."

The Russian refuses to respond with her head still tilted toward the boys. Lucy releases an exaggerated exhale and links their elbows possessively;

_" 'I turn and see my sister's face and she is Helpless'.._."

"What?"

"You like that guy!"

"No!"

Lucy drops her pushing with an eye roll and hip checks her friend with a renewed excitement, "...By the way, I have to tell you! I aided at the tower last night. Tony actually gave me a job to do!"

"What?!"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Romanoff sits upright with an ache in her lower spine. She wraps her fingers to rub at the back of her hip bone. With a frustrated groan she throws her head back.

She knew what to tell an injured teammate but currently being out of commission herself meant throwing all caution to the wind.

Natasha skillfully maneuvers herself over the cot to ensure a more comfortable position. Pulling her knee into her chest she gradually raises her voice in a scream.

"Natasha!"

She drops her foot, refusing to look Banner in the eye who has just entered. She shuts her own eyes and awaits his incoming lecture;

"What are you doing?"

Romanoff turns her head to see him reevaluate the screen that displays her vitals;

"I was stretching."

He gives her a look over the frame of his glasses.

"I left for two minutes, and come back to hear you screaming when you should be sleeping,' Bruce shakes his head over her instagating grin, 'You're a horrible patient."

"Good thing you're not my doctor."

He invites himself to her folder and settles in the chair at her bedside. With an excessive flare, he flaunts his brazen action with an expression that would encourage a slap. Natasha tilts her head, fighting a grin an an attempt to remain stern. Bruce locks his eyes onto hers in his action. He glances downward over a dropped page and snaps after she begins to chuckle;

"Wow Tasha... And you laugh...again."

The red head covers her mouth as she loses control, the painkillers taking their effect. He stands as she sinks further onto her cot mid laughter. Bruce tucks a hand into his pocket and looks down toward Natasha. If she were feeling better he might attempt a tickle at her side. He shakes his head, glad to see her walls down;

"I'll blame it on the meds."

Natasha wraps her arms around her rib cage as she begins to composes herself. She bites her lip, studying his soft features. There is nothing but love in the warmth of his brown eyed stare that seemingly envelops her soul. She reaches up to touch the arm of his blazer and ground herself in reality.

Bruce crouches over her action and rests his elbows onto the cot. He brushes her knee and lifts blanket just above her hip. Her gentle lift on his chin causes a surrender in snatching up after the fallen page. He allows her to wrap his hand in between her colder palms. Romanoff shares a glance, content to be close to him.

Her fingertips stroke over his, her pointer finger snaking underneath his sleeve. She follows the line toward the base of his palm and stops at the start of his wrist before adding pressure.

Natasha works the small circles over and back. His slowed breath and evident calm encourage her to keep going.

The couple share their connection without a word, letting the minutes pass in their comfortable silence.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Any thought about your first day?"

Lucy looks over here shoulder toward her friend who keeps Brody beside her. The daughter of the she-hulk gives a shrug;

"There's potential. I'm looking forward to finding the drama club...more excited to get to my broadway auditions this week."

Izabella widens her eyes with a hint of surprise, "You have audition already?"

Lucy nods and shares her phone screen, "Yeah, obviously. If mom thought I was gonna go straight from school to super power training to home every day while I'm here, she's sadly mistaking."

Izabella tucks a hand under the strap of her backpack while the three friends stand at the curb awaiting their ride. She nods curiously;

"Will you sing? Or just dance?"

"Both! Obviously. Give me a musical! Preferably Wicked - but the first thing that comes to mind go!"

Izabella chuckles over Lucy's clear obsession;

"Anastasia."

The Russian gasps with chuckle as Lucy moves to twirl the slightly shorter teenager forward and around. Brody smiles as his new acquaintance bravely takes up space in her sudden song and dance;

"If I can learn to do it, you can learn to do it-"

She pauses with her elevated hands and takes her stance on top of the nearby bench as Brody and Izabella look on over her antics.

Happy pulls up in his car, stepping out with a friendly smile as he spots the dancing threesome;

"I'm here for an pickup? Izzy, Brody and... Lucile."

Brody runs forward and enters the back of the car first. Lucy takes a moment to look around, slightly startled by the sudden special treatment of the three. Izabella links an elbow while Lucy whispers;

"Is this normal?"

The Russian shrugs.

Brody scoffs, "Stark must feel bad about yesterday. Come on chic. I's your first day!"

The Jameson girl lifts an eyebrow, "Maybe a higher chance I got the mentor I wanted? Also don't call me 'chic' little man. It won't end well for you."

The girls chuckle as they climb into the vehicle. Izabella enters last so as to have a window. She glances back toward the school, spotting John who lingers in the parking lot with his guitar. She sits back abruptly with a bite on her lip and a nudge from Lucy who encourages her to press the randomized buttons in the limo.

Happy glances through his rear view mirror toward the kids and interjects after they have a moment of fun;

"Hey! Don't make me come back there. Lucy, there's a packet in the back for you. Do you see it?"

She reaches and opens the envelop flap. Izabella grabs her arm with a wide spread grin;

"You get you mentor!"

Brody chants on her opposite side and taps his knee to his own rhythm;

"Thor! Thor! Thor-!"

Lucy reaches in and removes her paper. She lifts it with lowered eyebrows;

"Clint Barton?! What- who did this?!"

Brody points to the signature on the page with a softer voice;

"Your Aunt Nat. Cool."

She cautiously looks toward the younger boy;

"I so don't think that's right. I don't do archery. And I have to wait cause he's away, my secondary is in the hospital and Steve is overbooked! Amazing!"

Izabella shrugs without losing her optimism, "Maybe you learn fast."

The older teen sits back with a forced sigh as she tries to hide her disappointment;

"Sure..."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Natasha lays back as Bruce adjusts the wrapping on her bandage. She can judge his mood by the preferred clothes he's returned in since the night before; brighter in their color. She grins over the gentle touch over her sore shoulder.

The master assassin knows better then to mouth off about how he's not her doctor and has no business invading her injury. The physicist will do all he can to keep her safe regardless of how she feels about it.

She grins as he releases his hold on the newly secured bandage;

"Thank you."

His eyes are vague behind the lenses, button down adjusted so that his forearms are free to work as much as he'd like;

"How are you feeling."

She turns her head, pressed against the pillow in her upright position;

"Fine."

He glances toward her IV and monitors the dosage. Natasha shifts her stare briefly and moves to touch his arm. He'd be at it for far too long. Shifting slighting in her loose t-shirt she requests his attention in a gentle tone;

"Bruce, that's enough. The doctors know what they're doing."

Bruce takes her subtle hint to quit while he's still ahead and moves to position himself from the edge of her cot back to the chair;

"You need anything?"

Natasha shakes her head and reaches with her hand to encapsulate his;

"Just talk to me. What is your next project with Tony?"

He reaches his opposite hand to brush the stray hair from her forehead;

"I doubt you have any interest in ionizing electromagnetic radiation-"

She tilts her head and slowly blinks her eyes, "So gamma...What about it?"

He leans forward with a nervous grin over his reckless curiosity;

"Well. I'm experimenting. Trying to find a new, safer medical usage."

She grins over his consistent high ambitions. She nods in a groggy state after he explains his endeavors, "I love you."

He captures her hand as it makes its way over his cheek and plants a kiss on her palm. Her affectionate response is random but not unwelcome. With the consistent medicine running through her veins, he's received more compliments and more expressions of affection then she's made in their total years together.

Banner releases their connection and moves to remove his lenses;

"So. Physical therapy-"

He chuckles, pleased to receive her dramatic eye roll and to hear defensive response;

"Please. You think Clint's gonna let me slack? Between the two of you getting on my case I expect three weeks recovery period, maximum, before I'm back in the field."

"I think you could do it in two."

For the first time in a long while the idea of her accomplishing a mission was welcomed. Letting her go with complete confidence on Banner's part was another story.

Jennifer aggressively swings the door open in a boastful voice, followed by a SHIELD agent who glares toward the boisterous lawyer;

"Fear not, I have arrived!"

Pepper steps forward with a toddler over her hip and Tony following beside;

"And we brought a friend."

Natasha's expression brightens instantly;

"Awww hi Ana."

Bruce stands from his chair to offer Pepper and her toddler a seat closer to Romanoff.

Natasha extends her good arm to play with a chatty Antonia, controlled by Peppers motherly hold.

Tony crosses his arms as he addresses Jennifer who carries a folder in her grasp;

"You have news?"

Jennifer stacks her papers over the window's ledge, glancing over her shoulder toward Bruce;

"I have forensic evidence, fresh from the lab."

Banner stands a foot away from his cousin with arms crossed, anxious to hear and see the results.

Pepper moves to brush Antonia's hair back into her already destroyed ponytail, careful with her words;

"Can we remember to be cautious about a toddler in your descriptions...?"

Walters waves her hand and opens her folder, automatically handing the first page to a Bruce;

"Alright! We have the weapon in question...,' she freezes with her optimism dropping, 'Inconclusive..."

Frantically she lifts the corners of each page, heart rate increasing with each flip. Banner reaches for another paper she mindless hands off before proceeding;

"This can't be happening."

The doctor stares blankly at his two pages and compares the two with his recently returned lenses. Tony steps forward to claim the documents and look for himself.

Jennifer drops her hand into the folder. With an opened jaw she laughs nervously as she lifts the image of the weapon;

"This isn't funny- Clint and I touched this gun, his hands were all over it. Why aren't our fingerprints reported. This is sloppy...' Bruce reaches for another only to have Jennifer shake her head in reply, 'There's nothing here. It's all inclusive. The only DNA matches belong to Nat."

Romanoff shifts herself further upright,

"Alex bit him in our struggle-"

Walters scoffs, "I told them to test the dog and of course, it is...inconclusive...this is insane. I'm going to lose my shit."

Pepper tilts her head with pleading eyes, "Please don't."

Tony takes the folder from within Jennifer's grasp as she begins to pace;

"I did everything! I was there when they pulled the living room apart. What did they miss?!"

Bruce holds a report on Natasha's descriptions in one hand, the weapon analysis in the other. His semi calm demeanor is far different from Jen's. With an eyebrow raise from Tony the two share a knowing glance.

Natasha shifts her focus toward the quiet two-some;

"Are you going to share?"

Stark turns first;

"Yes!"

Bruce shakes his head, "Share what."

"The thing."

"No...?"

"No...?!"

"...No."

"You hesitated."

"Yeah."

"So yes, we're sharing?"

"Well no."

"What?"

"No."

"Oh."

Pepper and Natasha share a unified exhale. The Black Widow focuses on Bruce and searches for a clue with every move he makes. Pepper shifts her focus upward, snapped from her frustration when Antonia turns to brush her mother's hair.

Jennifer claps her hands together as she makes a decision;

"I'm going back to the forensics lab. If you two have any information that could help us resolve the situation speak now or forever hold your peace."

Tony turns to shift the focus on Bruce who lifts his shoulder with an almost aggressive glare toward the engineer.

The lawyer nods her head and calmly makes her way for the door. She pauses with a hand on the knob;

"Why is there always some kind of absurd drama with you people?"

Tony laughs, "Oh babysitting this couple is a full-time job-"

She lifts her hand in a circling gesture, "No I meant all of you."

Jennifer shakes off their lack of a response and exits quietly.

Stark gives a subtle hint with a motion as he calls over Bruce to share mumbled whispers.

Romanoff shifts her head in attempt to eavesdrop. Pepper snaps after giving them sufficient time to communicate their concept;

"We can't hear you. Did you want to share anything with the rest of the class? Maybe the victim of the situation would like some kind of hypothetical answer just as much if not more then the rest of us?"

The boy open their circle briefly before Bruce heads for the exit, no doubt to find Jennifer. Tony leaves a tap on his shoulder.

Romanoff twists her cheek and tightens her jaw;

"He thinks I dreamt it...he thinks I did this."

Pepper scoffs, "That's impossible."

Natasha returns the softer stare from Tony, shifting slightly as she questions her reality;

"It felt real."

Pepper can't help but chuckle over the absurdity, "Of course it was real. Everyone saw the damage. You couldn't have done that to yourself."

The engineer offers a shrug, "I'm inclined to believe you would've done far worse to yourself."

Natasha lowers her voice, "Why didn't he just tell me..."

"Eh. Can't be wrong. Has to test his theory five thousand times before making a decision."

She rolls her eyes, "Tip for you; When you two get all quiet, thinking you're being all secretive, you give yourselves away. Because he starts getting anxious and you get louder."

"You don't know that-"

"You wouldn't survive 4 minutes in an undercover operation."

"Yes I would!"

Pepper closes her mouth after a moment in thought, "Can we rewind for just a minute-Why would you shoot yourself?! Should we be talking about this? Are you okay honey? Do we need to intervene-"

"I'm fine. I'm just- seeing things. Lately. But I really don't think this is one of those instances. I'm okay, really," Natasha snaps defensively.

Pepper sits back in her chair, Antonia dramatically playing as she copies the fall;

"You need to explain because all I just heard is that you're going through something I knew nothing about and weren't planning on sharing...start at the top."


	18. Blue Skies

**Shoutouts to my dedicated readers and reviewers with an extra virtual hug to RFK22 and ****AnaLuizaMatos0!**

***General warning for brief violent descriptions and blah blah blah...***

* * *

"Mom! We need to talk."

Jennifer raises her voice, fingers caught tightly in her hair as she snarls with a frustrated response;

"Not right now. Give me three minutes."

The girl shrugs it off seeing her mother on the phone. Lucy reaches to remove an earbud and moves far enough away. The open wall behind Jennifer's claimed desk space seemed a good enough place to pause and eavesdrop on the conversation.

_"...No, according to Bruce, she's hallucinating basically...Because, like I said before-! If you were listening-...Ok- you're right I'm wrong I'm green at the moment so watch your tone-! Fine. Touché...oh Fury? No! But he fired the interns! I think he KNOWS they botched the evidence...I am not obsessed with conspiracy! You see this right?! ...IF this is a schizophrenia I can't do anything and I'll be back on Monday...it's two days! No need to wolf-out!"_

Lucy settles on the ground and opens her tablet. Based on her mother's tone and decision to be green the teenager replaces her other earbud and raises the volume of her music. If her father really is a wolf, her eye trick suddenly makes sense. She laughs to herself.

The she-hulk spins in her chair and forces herself to stop in her slide across the room as she reaches the wall. With eyes falling directly on Lucy, the girl jumps, startled for the first time in years by her mother's intuitive response to her current location. The green lawyer sighs, reading glasses fallen over her nose;

"You wanna talk to your dad or not? He wants to know how school went."

The contorts her mouth, "Fine."

Jennifer returns the phone to her cheek;

_"She's so talkative...at least she's not at the quoting 'Heathers' level of angry...I think we both need a midnight sundae."_

"Actually! What I need, mother, is a family without secrets! Can you hear me dad?!"

Jennifer pauses and glances toward her daughter, "...He says you're in the wrong business."

Lucy throws her arms up with a forced grin and stands up to replace her tablet back into her bag. Jennifer softens her tone, briefly lowering the phone;

"So no girls night? I thought you needed to talk."

The teenager grumbles and moves toward her rented bedroom, "Can't I have homework."

The she-hulk pivots her chair and pauses after the slamming of the door;

_"...I'll call you later. She's just being dramatic...oh you want to tell her about your blood moon sacrifices, or should I...?"_

Lucy scoffs loud enough from behind the door as she raises her voice;

"Unbelievable!"

Jennifer cringes guiltily over their joking, "I'm kidding! We love you!"

"Screw you both!"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Dobriy vyeche!"

The Banner couple both force a smile for their unexpected visitors. After an hour of dissecting Natasha's personal account of the incident they were ready to explode out of frustration.

Bruce stands from his chair to greet their guests with a finger marking his place in a loaned library book on waking dreams. Natasha stirs from her sleep, having faded out only moments after the Starks left. She grins over the familiar scent;

"Is that kotleta?"

Izabella lifts her covered plate after offering Bruce a kiss on his cheek;

"Da!"

Natasha chuckles over the optimistic smile spread over Izabella's features as she presses forward to kiss Natasha's cheek.

Bruce tolerates a touch at his face from Izabella's aunt as she goes off in their mother tongue for a while. He tilts his eye contact briefly while the woman holds his hand and whispers speedily. He nods over what he is able to translate and holds his optimistic grin;

"She's doing good. Should be out soon."

Natasha sits more upright as Izabella makes her way toward her mentor and offers her plate of home cooked meatballs. Romanoff's eyes roll slightly as she inhales deeply much to Izabella's approval;

"Oh my god. That smells amazing. You have no idea what's it's like to be eating SHIELD meals. It's like hospital food if Bruce doesn't go out to grab me something. Can I dig into that?!"

Izabella chuckles with a reveal of a fork. She smiles with an open mouth and offers her covered plate;

"Here. I made myself."

Izabella snatches up the chair previously occupied by Bruce. Within her peripheral are eight more borrowed library books over the table. Izabella chuckles with a pointed finger, asking if their beloved Vrach can realistically finish nine books before their deadline.

Natasha lifts her hand with her cheek puffed full of dinner. She waves with an eyeroll and replies in English;

"He disappeared for a break and came back with his hands full."

"Eight? So...3 days."

"My bet is 24 hours; he'll memorize every word. It's like a super power."

Izabella offers a handshake over their bets, an antic she had used with Steve before to get an extra $10 for the week;

"Bets?"

Natasha thinks for a moment, "Loser does double the pushups at training."

The girl accepts and glances over her shoulder toward her Aunt who has caught Bruce's ear in a long-winded rant. Natasha points with her fork, busy with her gifted meal;

"Your Aunt is back to stalking my man."

With Natasha's knees upright, the blanket ripples slightly with a subtle counterclockwise movement of her feet. Izabella chuckles along with her mentor. With a pause Izabella makes an observation with a whisper;

"He does not know what Auntie saying."

Natasha laughs louder with another bite, "You're not wrong. He's definitely struggling...this dinner is amazing Izabella. Spasibo."

The teen reaches for one of the books left on the desk. She opens it, letting it fall toward it's naturally indented page. She lifts the book slightly as she reads off the text silently to herself. She pauses as she translates in her mind;

"He intrigued with day dreaming now?"

Natasha shifts her head from side to side, "It's complicated..."

Izabella asks curiously, "It is?"

Romanoff holds her grin, "...How was training?"

"Dobro, my skuchali po tebe."

Bruce makes his way over to the girls, leaning up against the wall with Izabella's aunt moving in the rub her niece's shoulders. The short woman narrows an intimidating motherly focus toward Natasha and rants on how she should care for her injuries. Romanoff chuckles over the suggestions and lifts a shoulder. She responds, remarking over her reckless nature to receive an eye roll from Banner. The older woman moves to tap his shoulder with a playful grin;

"You watch her."

He scoffs, "I'm trying."

Izabella chuckles and lowers her head to skim Bruce's book. He taps her shoulder with the one in his hand. She reaches to take it, scanning the pages with a finger to mark his current place. With her pinky she underlines the words as she reads and pauses to process. The medical aspect of the paragraph is enough to peak her interest as he assumed it would. She glances over her shoulder,

Looking for an explanation;

"Model M, yes?

He leans over her shoulder, turning the pages to a previous section;

"Basically. Look at the decomposition..."

Natasha asks groggily, rewrapping her remaining dinner, "What is that?"

Izabella briefly parts her eyes from the page, "Oneirology."

Bruce explains, elbow still on Izabella's chair;

"This page in particular is a study on the subconscious mind."

She lifts an eyebrow at her husband and their student, "Does it explain why you subconsciously are always grabbing your fingers?"

Bruce freezes his wringing and grins nervously, "You're in a mood."

Izabella chuckles, "Cranky?"

"It's her medicine."

Romanoff snickers and adjusts her position with the aid of the older woman. Natasha nods gratefully for her aid, met with a stern expression and a finger in her face;

"You rest! You be well. Da skorova, ne dostavlyat' khlopot."

The redhead chuckles, "I'll behave."

Izabella looks up with the lifting of the opened page book;

"Can I borrow?"

"Go for it,' Bruce nods, 'It's not due back until the 28th."

"Great,' she smiles excitedly and stands to give him a gentle embrace, 'Spasibo Vrach."

Natasha waves as the family leaves, bidding their kind farewells. Romanoff crosses her arms playfully once their friends have left the room;

"I didn't get a hug from Izabella..."

He shrugs smugly. Reaching to replace her blanket. In a semi frustrated motion she attempts to reach with her bad shoulder, giving up before he can spot her. With a head tilt she eyes his stash of literature;

"Anything in there that won't put me to sleep?"

He reaches for the pile, taking the bedside chair back and adjusts his glasses;

"Possibly...but you should sleep soon."

Her eyes light up in a childlike innocence, "Chkhartishvili? That's perfect."

Bruce lifts a cautious finger, "One more thing, because I felt guilty over finding you a murder mystery-"

"-That is what I asked you for..."

"Well. When you're decoding a murder all day l don't think reading about one in your downtime is amazing for your nightmares."

She wrinkles her nose over his disapproval, tilting her head knowingly over the empty notebook he offers. He lifts a shoulder;

"You said you needed more then a page to write your nightmares and change the ending. So. now you have 192."

Natasha lays the soft orange colored mini binder over her knees with a heavy exhale and extends her hand. If performing this exercise would appease the scientist she'd try it;

"Got a pen?"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Natasha sits upright in a fog. Her movement is almost in slow motion, her breath still. A weight seemingly lifted from her chest as she lifts her head upward. The empty blue sky open and never ending.

Her fingers spread in the damp grass of the open hill. Her palms itch over the contact as she scans her peaceful surroundings. The trees hardly toss in the soft breeze. Rolling hills continue out toward a bright midday horizon, rushing to meet the soft echo of a nearby stream.

Natasha feels a break in her walls as she allows herself to breathe. In the back of her mind, her subconscious prods her to be cautious.

Her hazel stare scans once more in search of her Vrach. Even for someone who prefers some cultural contact, the current peaceful atmosphere would be something he'd enjoy.

She wants to stand, eager for the opportunity to wander. With a hard swallow she tucks in her knees and leans forward, restrained at the wrists. With an abrupt turn of her head she spots the metal cuffs, startled slightly over her pull toward the sleep edge of the dark cliff.

Natasha pulls once again with additional force to test the security. She grits her teeth and rotates her wrist to allow her fingers to search the metal at the opposite hand. The chain link connection between the two seem wide enough for her to extend the reach. With an adjustment she provides her right hand with further slack, digging into her pocket for a laser type blade. Her fingers search the pocket at her side to no avail. She tries the opposite side only to find it empty.

Romanoff adjusts near the cliff, locating the access debris and sharper rock features behind and underneath the hill. With a skillful kick up and over her head she backflips over the cliff and catches her chain onto the rocks behind.

With a groan she pulls harder, the added weight destroying the tendons. With her feet slipping between a secure place she breaks free with a scream, catching the rock above so as not to fall toward the darker cavern below.

Natasha lingers momentarily as she catches her breath shifting uneasily. Above the hill and behind the boulders she listens carefully to the sound of the rustling footsteps. Each one slow and steady, loud enough only to crunch the stray summer leaves underneath. Behind the rock she can both spot the blood stained cliff. The green tinged glisten, more vibrant then any shade belonging to a plant.

She hesitates, unsure if she wants to look up toward the sudden whistling that gets closer with each passing second...

"Natasha..."

She screams, pulling harder in an attempt to draw herself upward as she hears the echo of a familiar roar. With closed eyes she feels the cold barrel of a pistol aimed at temple. With a swing and a reach she catches an arm, foot slipping out from underneath her;

"Nat!"

She pulls, eyes opening wide to reveal the cold hospital room and her cautious wide eyed friend;

"Clint-!"

He tilts his head, startled by the tight grip she holds over his arm. Natasha releases immediately, regaining consciousness over her current surroundings. She whips her head toward the nurse who quickly removes the small metal temperature checking device from her temple.

Casually she sits upright in her cot, looking over Maria and Clint who wait in her room. She swallows hard and shakes her head, lifting her good arm to brush the stray hair from her forehead;

"Um...how was the mission?"

"A doozie." The archer sits back at her bedside, rubbing at his rib cage.

Natasha lowers her eyebrows as she makes a connection;

"Did I kick you..."

Maria lifts her eyebrows, "You nailed him in the face. Scratched up his arm, show her."

Natasha widens her stare receiving a smirk from her friend. Clint shakes his head, "Don't worry about it. I'll break your leg next time...think you'll be up by next week?"

With a softer voice she pushes herself upward, happier once her nurse exits the room;

"Oh Clint I'm so sorry."

Bruce enters with a startled expression, watching Maria move to place a cloth over Clint's arm. He lowers his eyebrows;

"What. Happened. I leave to take a call and Clint's bleeding."

Natasha grins nervously, digging through the nightstand for a bandaid;

"I've done worse..."

Banner shakes his head, letting the two women tend to the small cut on the archer;

"And I thought you'd be happy to see him."

Clint scoffs, "We should know by now how she reacts to surprises...alright relax already! Both of you. Stop with the fuss, it's a bruise not a gash."

Natasha glances upward toward Bruce, her eyes expressive enough for him to respond with a solemn vague stare. Her demeanor and frozen state is enough for him understand something is wrong. She turns away, looking toward her notebook to give him further clues;

"I should get some work done..."

Barton stands with a pat over his friend's shoulder;

"Maria and I got the center tonight so don't give it a second thought, either of you."

Natasha grins, "Thanks Clint."

Barton and Bruce share a nod as the couple leave the two-some. Bruce waits until he hears the door close behind them, leaning over the chair;

"Another nightmare..."

Natasha reaches for her notebook, lagging on her acknowledgment;

"Yep."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

She pauses, holding her hand over the book. She twists her jaw over the recollection...

"Not right now."

Bruce exhales heavily, tossing his device onto the table as he reaches for a book. He watches as Natasha presses her pen onto the page. She waits with a vague stare and retracts her hand over a clear change of intent. With the closing of the current book she reaches for her tablet to eavesdrop criminal conversation and return to her work as a master spy. Drowning in a political conspiracy sounds much better then reliving another nightmare. She glances over her shoulder;

"You don't have to wait around here with me, I should be able to come home tonight. If Tony needs you, you can go."

Banner tightens his own jaw over her response and returns to his own reading. He doesn't need to say anything for her to understand he intended to remain at her side.

She pauses as he focuses downward to his study on neuroscience. Natasha snaps back to her own project and plays back the provided recordings.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Pepper reaches tentatively for the door, knocking cautiously over the quiet lab;

"It's dark in here..."

Tony forces a smile and greets the young child as she comes running;

"Woah! Hey, don't trip."

He lifts Ana as she reaches her destination, met with a cautious Pepper who places a hand over her hip as she turns on the lights;

"What is going on in here?"

He lifts a hand as if to present the mess of a currently imploded laboratory. The screens flash rapidly with stray papers stacked along the floor. Pepper shakes her head;

"I'm gonna repeat my question- what the he-ck."

"This,' he turns dramatically, 'Is every document, file, letter, email, more code, on dreams and or complicated brain waves. Fascinating."

She raises her hands with a laugh;

"Okay, I'm going to assume this is for, our friend...this is a whole new level of...involvement-"

"It's not. We talked all morning."

Her eyes close, "Okay, first of all, it's barely seven o'clock...Do you even understand what you're reading..."

Tony shifts in his stance, their daughter humming to her own music behind their discussion;

"Okay, FIRSTLY, yes I do. Most of it. And second, since when is involvement a bad thing-"

She can't help but shake her head with her eyes full of disappointment;

"Oh, I didn't say that-"

"Then what?"

"Just don't meddle. Mind your own business. If they want help they'll ask-"

Stark lifts a finger, pausing to check on a download occurring on the screen closest to him;

"How do you know he didn't? Unless you magically tied into our very intimate conversation I didn't invite you to."

Her tongue clicks with an eye roll, ponytail swinging as she reaches for Antonia;

"You're so dramatic."

He turns snobbishly, keeping the giggling toddler in motion. Pepper laughs as Ana does;

"Will you stop it and give me my baby."

"Wee," Tony pivots in a turn causing Antonia's laughs to get louder.

Pepper taps his shoulder and tries to reach once again, "Alright that's enough. I need to get on with my day and so do you."

He rolls his eyes, pretending to drop the child to cause another giggle before consenting to Pepper's request to hand her over;

"Actually I have nothing to do. Missing my soul mate. The yin to my yang here."

"Wha- wow. Ok. Your work husband will return soon, I'm sure. You'll live."

Pepper leans in to kiss Antonia's cheek, making eye contact with the engineer who exhales dramatically;

"I won't, I might die. What are you so busy with."

"Well, Lucy enjoyed my dropping her off at school yesterday and I promised her a run for an almond milk latte. And then I'm going to stop by to see Natasha since she's coming home today. We just came by to say 'good morning' and to turn on the lights."

"Meddler."

"That is not meddling." She points toward the invasive screen, disappointed by the medical records of the assassin being so easily excess-able, "This is meddling. It's none of your business until they ask."

He shakes his head defensively, "Again! How do you know that he didn't-"

She peers over her shoulder as she heads for the exit;

"Because I had JARVIS hack the conversation. You complained he's been gone for too long, you talked about the photos Lucy took, how you wanted to be the one to talk to Jen about them and how the due date for your work project got moved up."

"...I. Quit."

"Uh huh."


	19. Speechless

_**A/N; Thank you for reading! Please review, follow, favorite if you're interested in more.**_

* * *

"You really should visit Cali sometime- like, not during a crisis so we can hit up the beach."

Brody leans his elbow on the cafeteria table and rests his chin over his hand;

"I wanna go California."

Lucy sizes up Brody with one eye closed;

"Do you swim?"

Izabella can't help but chuckle, her borrowed book open on the table;

"Brody is definition of athleticism. He do all of it."

He dodges her swinging ponytail;

"Watch your hair sis! You've whacked me twice."

The girl tugs at the end of her longer hair to restrain it, "Sorry."

"You're good, it's cool."

"Izabella!"

Two girls come over toward their table, sharing a story in their own language with the Russian who listens intently.

Brody waves toward the girls once they part ways after their short visit and Lucy motions to do the same. Izabella shrugs, returning to the two-some;

"They talking about Steve turning training into art project homework."

Brody holds his head, "Ohh! Good thing you missed yesterday Lucy. It was awful!"

Lucy drops her eyes across the table toward the book out and open in Izabella's area. The gibberish diagrams and numbers are enough to make her dizzy. She taps her food against the table leg;

"Whatcha reading there friend."

Izabella lifts it and turns the opened page toward Lucy;

"It's neuroscience, breaking down the brain, Vrach Banner gave to me to borrow."

The California girl points toward the younger boy, "No gifts for Bro-bro?"

The boy scoffs, "Girl! No matter what nickname you come out with, it's still two syllables. Say it with me; Bro-dy."

Izabella holds her chin, "He not come to visit. Not like hospitals."

He snaps defensively, backing up to gesture accordingly;

"They freak me out!"

"Hey."

Izabella's eyes go wider over the sight of her blond haired acquaintance as he steps toward the table. She swallows hard over his presence. Lucy and Brody share a look of pure disgust and shift their gaze as the Russian invites the boy to sit with them.

With a slow rotation of their heads, the disapproving two-some each wrinkle their noses. Izabella narrows her focus as if to encourage them both to drop the expression in front of her crush.

John slides his bigger backpack over the table without asking, pleasantly surprised when an eager Izabella shifts her own belongings. He folds his hands and moves the bangs from his forehead with a sly focus on Lucy;

"So. Miss Lucile Jameson."

She twitches, deepening her voice in a scoff, "Congratulations, you learned my last name."

"And that you like to dance."

Izabella nods with a bite over her lip, eyes fixated on the boy as she adjusts her hair. Lucy lifts her eyebrows and lowers her head;

"Did you skip homework to do that research,' she glances upward to see him snatch up Izabella's book, 'Don't bother it doesn't have any pictures."

Brody laughs loudly and raises a hand to high-five the girl across the table for her remark.

John nods over the tag team and hands it back to Izabella;

"I just came by to ask if the dancer and her friends were planning on auditioning for the play."

Izabella nods and glances toward Lucy;

"You should do it!"

Brody wrinkles his nose over the thought, "I won't. I'm not a canary."

Lucy tilts her head, "It's none of your business what I do with my life."

John leans forward, his eyes low toward the table, "There's, nothing wrong with 'Dancing Through Life.'"

Lucy pauses, eyes shifting to her phone screen with the infamous "Wicked" poster." She snatches up her active device to shove it into her bag.

John smirks over her reaction and knocks on the table with a knuckle before standing;

"Guess I'll see you all tomorrow."

Lucy lowers her eyebrows, "Do you not have training tonight? Are you a frequent absentee?"

Izabella interjects, "He not have powers."

"Then why aren't you any of the other 8 rooms with the normal kids, like, why are you in ours..."

John smirks with a ready explanation, "My dad's in SHEILD. I prefer classes with the P.S's."

"Powered Students," Brody translates.

Lucy shakes her head, questioning his interest in their group, "Okay...who is your dad?"

"Kyle Murphy."

"How mainstream," Lucy replies with a snarky tone.

"Anyways, I should be going. I'll see you all tomorrow. Bye Izzy."

Izabella waves her fingers with a shoulder lift as he makes his way from the table, "Bye."

Brody drums each of his fingers over the table, staring down his adopted sister. Izabella shrugs and hides her blushing cheeks behind the book.

Lucy shifts her focus between the boy and her friends, "What's the play."

Brody shakes his head, "Who in the heck knows-"

"Cause he'd be a great Gaston."

"Ohhh burn!" The boy nods approvingly and reaches a hand across the table for a fist bump.

Izabella looks up from her book with a tilted head, "You do not need to be mean to him."

"Look who suddenly knows her perfect English when 'Ram Sweeney' is involved,' Lucy widens her stare, 'Just because you have the hots for him doesn't mean we need to tolerate him bursting our very tight bubble."

Brody lifts his fist again and Lucy consents without looking. Izabella exhales with an eye roll. She pauses momentarily, returning to her book as she answers Lucy's previous question;

"The play is 'Grease.' And I not participate because I have training."

Lucy grins, offering her analysis with a sincere compliment when she senses their friends aggravation;

"Setting aside an extremely questionable, overrated, sexist, incredibly negative story about changing one's self, not to become better but to be who someone else wants them to be, which you shouldn't ever do- I digress! You'd be the perfect Sandy."

Izabella returns the grin with the wiggling of her nose as she chuckles;

"Do that make you Betty Rizzo?"

Lucy scoffs, "Wow! I'm actually sincerely impressed with your reference."

She lifts her shoulders, "Darcy Lewis show me."

"But so. Like... So look; That boy you're drooling over is Danny, not in any of the two good ways; he doesn't even have the looks and I seriously doubt he can dance."

The younger girl shuts her book with a lean forward, "He dance. He know 'Wicked.'"

"No. Just no. His obvious flirtatious nature makes my eye twitch."

Izabella flutters her eyes dramatically, hugging the book into her chest, "But his eyes."

"No, no!"

"Maybe you jealous? You ask him to prom?"

"Heck to the frickin no!"

Brody stands as he spots the clock and scoops his backpack, "Yeah, I'm out."

"Dude! You can't be out! Your sister needs help to make better life choices!"

Izabella laughs over the playful aggression in Lucy's voice and the way Brody is all too quick to catch up with his friend group.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Surprise!"

"Welcome home!"

Natasha pauses in the doorway, greeted by the overly excited residents of the tower. Alex charges forward with his mouth open and his tail wagging at full speed. Banner brushes her good shoulder, supporting at her side. Pepper chuckles at Romanoff's opposite side, content to see Tony consented to Darcy's suggested brighter decor.

Agmundr and Agatha step forward to greet Natasha as Jane scrambles to scoop her twins from the path;

"Get back here, right now!"

Darcy runs forward, successfully catching Agmundr;

"Got the boy!"

Steve reaches a gentle hand forward, crouched to the ground as Agatha tip toes at his urging;

"I've got the girl. Come on, a little closer..."

Thor interrupts Rogers gentle coaching by scooping his daughter into his arms and up over his shoulders;

"We are pleased to see you Lady Banner."

Natasha smiles, holding Thor's softer stare. He holds her arm an extra moment and Natasha returns the hold, grateful for his aid;

"Thanks Thor."

She reaches to brush the small cheek of a humming Agatha, busy chanting her Asgardian nursery rhyme as she rocks over Thor's shoulders.

Natasha takes a seat at Darcy's urging. She takes the one beside her, eager to connect with her friend;

"Okay! I'm sure you're eager to sleep but we have some catching up to do. Ready?!"

Natasha brushes her hair behind her ear, trying to give the team the attention they're all begging for;

"I'm ready."

Darcy taps Natasha's forearm, mixing a cocktail with the other for the two-some;

"Ian! Asked! Me to move in with him!"

Romanoff widens her tired stare, lifting the stem of her glass, "Wow. That's a big step. First I'm hearing about this guy."

"Oh,' she reaches into her pocket, 'I mean, I texted you..."

"Sorry Darcy, I've been off the grid lately."

"You know what, never mind! Point is! I need to show you his place..."

Pepper catches up with Tony who stands in the back, content with his strong arm wrapped around her waist as Antonia comes running.

Jennifer enters with a tap on Banner's shoulder. With a smile missing from her expression she leads him down the hall. He runs a hand through his messy curls, in their quiet space away from the team, his hands shoving into his pockets. Jennifer moves to dig through a previously opened envelope held tightly against her torso in a suspicious maneuver. He lowers his volume over the distrust in her odd choice of action;

"What do you have."

She glances over her shoulder and shoves he letter into his chest;

"This first. Which has been covered, I told John after I did it so he's not thrilled but he understands. I debated on hiding it from you entirely but you should know because- well read it."

He unfolds the letter hesitantly, tired eyes reading over the official complaint for a dog bite. He exhales heavily;

"So...Tasha's right about someone else being at the park that night..."

Jennifer nods as if to bring him up to speed a little faster;

"Yeah it proves this Theodore guy was present and got bit by Alex which Tony confirms is completely out of character for your canine-"

"9,000 dollars worth of damages...?! For what?! Did he not see my wife get shot-"

"No. He didn't confess anything and I admit I got a little- well green,' she snatches it back with a hand raised, 'Like I said, that's covered. I wrote the bastard a check this morning plus a little extra with the promise that he'll leave your dog alone."

"You didn't have to-"

"I did, it's done. My point being; there's a part of Natasha's story that is accurate but can't be proven through DNA tests. So Tony and I went through the security footage surrounding the tower. Here's my problem; the tapes from 11:56-12:30 are the glitching a coincidence? I vote no..."

Bruce pauses thoughtfully, pressing his weight up against the wall behind him. She shrugs as she continues;

"I don't want to doubt your team, but-"

"Have you checked the SHIELD sheets? Any new names, interns-"

"They were all interns on the forensic team."

"Okay. Well I'd start there. Do you have a list of names?"

Jennifer hands him a second folded paper;

"I've started the research by collecting names, family connections and highlighted the ones that make me the greenest. I started a complete analysis on Olga and Kyle- I mean that name! Kyle?!"

He scoffs, "Olga's harmless."

Walters crosses her arms, pulling the sleeves of her cold-shoulder sweater;

"If you say so. Seems like a cryptic old lady with secrets to me."

Stark knocks on the side of the wall, intruding their conversation with a casual smile;

"What up. Did you tell him about my damaged security footage?"

Jennifer points, covering her mouth with the edge of her sweater;

"Yep. We're on that. But you can go sit down until you promise to leave my daughter alone!"

Bruce lifts a protective brow, fully prepared to defend Lucy. Tony chuckles and defends himself;

"She wanted to help! What's wrong with her spying through the dark telescope to tell me what she sees."

Banner glances toward his cousin for clarification she rolls her eyes over;

"Night of the gun shots he decides to let Lucy help in the investigation without telling me. I'm pissed."

Bruce contorts his mouth, glares between the two-some and drops his raised hand holding the documents. He shakes his head as he walks back through the hall. Stark raises his voice in defense;

"I didn't do anything."

Jennifer scoffs, "Really?! Doc! Tell him-"

Bruce shakes his head, "I have work to do."

Tony smirks wider, "Come on man-"

"Work it out Tony..."

Walters tightens her arms across her chest, giving the engineer a sold and unwavering stare down.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"What could be more interesting then us-"

Lucy inhales sharply as she makes her way through the doors of the training center, unable to resist the urge to howl through the echoing hallway.

Brody chuckles and mimics her coyote call.

Izabella shakes her head with her own laugh, tossing her backpack aside to give her friends a hug as the enter the hall.

Lucy remains busy with Brody stepping out in the center of the auditorium as she tests the sound of her brushing shoes against the floor;

"I mean the acoustics in this place are impeccable."

She takes a wide seconde, back flapping and stepping in her tap dance sequence. Brody joins in as best he can as she shuffles to change direction.

Izabella waits for her rowdy friends to complete their attempt at squeaking their sneakers across the floor. With an arm wrapped around two of her friends she points to the blue-haired teenager in the middle;

"This is Lucy."

"Hi!"

"Hey!"

"What's up?!"

"Where you from?"

Lucy pauses as she's encircled by the other students of varying age groups, attempting to give each of them a greeting. She stutters, pleasantly surprised by everyone's kindness and genuine smiles;

"I'm. Um. Hi...?"

Brody dashes further down the hallway, whistling for the group to follow;

"Come on folks; ya'll can hang out later. We're gonna be late."

Izabella links elbows with one of her friends, catching the shoulder of one of the boys;

"Oh Garrett, meet Lucy! She have similar powers."

The boy waves with a friendly grin, "Nice to meet ya. You staying a while?"

The California girl gives a shrug,

"We'll see."

She pauses in her tracks, catching the mysterious figure in her peripheral. With the flip of her bangs she moves closer and exhales over Barton's cryptic stance;

"You alive there bud or are you just stalking us-"

Maria intrudes with a clipboard, handing out her papers to the students;

"Alright, todays agenda is a little different. We know you weren't a fan of Steve's art project so we're going back to actual activities. Clint's going to host some target practice, I have a presentation on health and then we have a work out. We have an agent upstairs, I'm taking main level, Clint you're outside-"

He nods, "Two teams. Intermingle. No clicks, I'm talking to you Tina and Riley, Brody and Garrett!"

Maria clutches her com, "I need one more volunteer to monitor outside."

Izabella lifts her shoulders, "I usually help when Natasha not around."

Maria nods, "Great. You can run the workout. Everybody good? Go. Don't kill each other."

Barton grins with a glance toward the agent who drops her clipboard onto the table;

"Can we get you for one round on the obstacle course?"

Maria shakes her head solemnly, hand instinctively rubbing over her stomach, "Ask me after this is over."

He nods, "So what's you're plan."

She scoffs, "I like the idea of hiding in the office to analyze adoption requests. Besides, it looks like the fearless leaders are behind on submitting files to Fury- So I'm gonna do that."

"On purpose?"

"Doesn't matter. I think they conveniently forget this is SHIELD run."

He pauses thoughtfully before repeating himself, "Maybe it's on purpose."

She snaps with her voice above a whisper, "Oh come on Clint everything needs to be submitted. I said I was writing Fury not SHIELD."

Clint claps his hands together once she makes her way to the offices. He turns to address the mob. The archer leans his hands over the banister to address those waiting underneath and on the steps;

"Alright! Outside! Split yourselves up into two groups, red and blue. Go grab some weapons and let's go!"

Lucy drops her jaw with a cautious turn towards Brody, "Like, are we actually shooting each other?!"

He dismisses her hesitation as he cheers with the others and moves to locate their weapon room;

"You've never heard of paintball?"

Clint interrupts with the wave of his hand, calling the girl to the side;

"Lucy."

She obeys, hand nervously clutching her elbow. Her eyes shift downward as he reveals a white Mongolian bow with silver etching. The teen takes it with slight hesitation, overwhelmed by the gift that is sized perfectly for her. Lucy's voice lowers as she comments;

"It's, heavy..."

"It's a 'welcome to the team' type, present. Don't worry I have no interest in becoming your best friend."

The bend is slight as he encourages her to lift and aids in correcting her position. She chuckles as he hands her an arrow;

"You don't even know if I'm staying or if I can shoot with this. My eyes are kinda dependent on it being dark-"

"You think you need powers to do everything? Take a test shot."

He smirks, encouraging her to casually fire toward the wooden door. The raise in her eyebrows demand an explanation he provides as he readjusts her stance once more;

"It's not called a training center for nothing. Separate your feet more, align your elbow more like this. Use your muscles, stronger...hold it there. Now, focus, keep both eyes open...don't shoot until you're in complete control..."

Lucy takes her corrections, exhaling as she holds the solid weapon and takes her shot. With a gasp she allows the weight of the bow to cause her arm to drop, jaw agape over the central location of her arrow now residing in the door.

Barton taps her shoulder, ready to move on as if her perfect aim were everything he had already expected. With a flourish he hands her a delicate quiver full of arrows. She watches as he snatches up his own gear and moves toward the steps;

"Come on. Time for your initiation."

Lucy pivots once more to see her perfect shot. Giddy as she studies the weapon she was previously against. She allows herself to laugh a little louder with a prideful skip in her step. Maybe having Clint wouldn't be so bad after all.

"Lucy!"

She jumps over his commanding call, chasing behind her mentor.

As the last one to exit the facility, Lucy can barely let the door close behind her before being mauled by an onslaught of blue inked paintballs.

She gasps over the stinging, aiming her bow as she hears the laughter from the blue team as they ran through the courtyard. Lucy takes her arrow and targets a giggling Brody, with the spring of her bow she gasps over the green tinged circle that envelops her arrow.

Izabella stands over the balcony, smirking as the girls make eye contact. Her fingers raise with a twitch, opposite hand over her hip as she shows off the stolen, dulled, ink exploding tipped arrow in her hand.

Lucy snarls playfully, prepared to take down the blue team single handedly;

"Alright, that's-! -Ow!"

She hops with a frustrated laugh as she spots Clint's shot that grazes her shoulder. He chases her down;

"Move girl! You keep standing there and I'll shoot you again."

"Wait! She cheated! And you can't! You're on red with me!"

Clint takes his own aim and shrugs matter-of-factly, "I'm in charge so I can do what I want."

Lucy tosses the quiver over her shoulder and embraces her role as she moves to take aim. With an opened mouth laugh she successfully shoots toward Izabella and adds a point to her team.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Natasha waits on their sofa with her right hand busy petting over Alex. Her headphones block out most noise though she prefers to have the radio on this particular evening. Their small white clock reaches twelve-thirty as she looks up to check the time. She pulls in her cheek, pausing in the tapping of her pen as she deciphers the last of her Morse code project.

The back of her gifted notebook meant for dream analysis is quickly turned into a transaction of complex voicemails from her currently targeted criminal. Alex rolls onto his side, shifting with a wide mouth yawn as she reaches to remove her headphones, reaching forward to rub at his rib cage.

The shepherd takes up most of the sofa with his outstretched legs and moves to evict Natasha's notebook from the cushion. She drops her jaw and tickles him with both hands;

"You! Little devil."

Romanoff pauses over their play, listening a quiet hum from Banner's office. She bites her lip over the sound, hearing him softly singing along to her radio. She pauses in her movement to soak in the breaking down of his walls;

_"I'm speechless, you already know that you're my weakness...after all this time I'm just as nervous every time you walk into the room..."_

Natasha steadies Alex to locate her phone. She bites her lip once more, choosing to send him a text in the hope that he has his device nearby. She'd prefer to read his reply even though her husband is in the other room;

'You should learn this song on piano for me'

Natasha lowers her phone over the read receipt with a satisfied smirk and leans over to lift her notebook. With the pause of his humming she reaches to check her device, eagerly awaiting his reply;

'I'll play when you can dance'

Her fingers adjust over the screen;

'I can sing in the meantime if you ask nicely.'

She shuts her screen, stacking the loose equipment within the living room. Alex leaps from his position over the door to Banner's office creaking as it opens wider. Natasha looks up to spot his entrance as he stands between the two rooms;

"You know I'll take hearing your voice over any other offer. Especially texting."

"Alright you old man,' with a contorted grin she sits at the edge with her hands clasped, 'You seemed busy."

"Not old, just old fashioned," he jokes.

Bruce makes his way over to Natasha and urges an easily excitable Alex to follow with a quick whistle. She turns her head, nudging him as he settles beside her;

"Are you gonna tell me what you were up to all night."

He brushes it off with a preference for her company;

"Just work."

Natasha retrains the urge to tussle his curls and lifts her hands over his glasses instead. She removes them with a steady hand as she watches his cocoa stare shift to her wrapped shoulder;

"If you ask to check my injury, I might run you through with a knife."

He complies with her not so subtle request to avoid the obvious. With a forced grin he momentarily dismisses thoughts on a potential SHEILD mole and focuses on her playful stare.

With a shift in her position she lifts her knees over his lap, tucking a pillow underneath her head. He shakes his own as she adjusts, tucking his glasses over her head;

"Are you comfortable?"

She glares from behind her screen, feeling his palm caress her knee;

"As comfortable as I can be."

"You should probably-"

"Please! Don't. I'm comfortable I'm fine."

Banner fixates downward over her abrupt reply, afraid to move as she continues to settle. Alex whimpers comfortably from the ground, pawing at his bone to move it closer.

Bruce shifts slowly to move his elbow over the back of the sofa. He holds his head as he stares down toward her stern expression. With a hesitant mumble he bravely addressed her dismay;

"You look like you're in pain."

She forces a laugh with a crack in her voice that breaks his heart;

"I heal fast, I'll be okay. I can rotate my shoulder now. Thank the red room- I guess."

He contorts his mouth as he refocuses the rage in his eyes away from her view. His thumb presses gently into her calf, tenderly stroking at her skin as he makes his way toward her foot. With a firmer grip he presses his fingers into her arch;

"What do you need- did you. I'm not going to ask."

"Yes Vrach. I took my pain meds."

Natasha swipes through her device, setting it on the table once she's made her playlist selection.

He rolls his thumb up her foot, seeing her chest rise and fall steadily over his contact. She shifts her head to better see his expression.

Banner lifts the corner of his mouth over her song, focused on his work;

"Moon River."

She grins nostalgically, reaching to encase his hand with her own, fingers clutching him tightly;

"Bruce."

He lifts an eyebrow cautiously, "Natasha..."

She rolls her eyes over his anxious response;

"Trying to be romantic here Vrach..."

He widens his stare playfully;

"Tossing your feet on my lap, that's cute. My, brain didn't translate that as romantic."

She reaches a hand up through her hair to locate the frames, jaw dropping as he continues;

"-If you break those I'm blind."

Jokingly she holds them in one hand making a snapping motion. He mumbles;

"Well there goes this week's pay check...fixing things my wife continues to break. Her shoulder, her hip...Alex will need a job just to support his mother's medical expenses. And you think you're going on missions after this- I'm not letting you take a walk-"

Lowering her eyebrows she can't help but chuckle as she tosses his glasses into the table;

"Careful or I'll break something else of yours."

"At least you'll be down an arm if this one falls off, so, one less limb to dodge."

Natasha rolls her eyes, reaching her fingers to pinch his shoulder as she releases her restrained chuckle;

"Are you drugged or just delirious."

"Both?"

He shrugs with an unreadable smirk over her second disapproving pinch. He brushes her knee with a blank expression. Natasha tilts her head over the doctor's downward focus. She returns to hugging his hand, rolling her fingers over his pressure points as she pries;

"You got quiet."

His eyes stay low with his mind elsewhere;

"Can you go through exactly what happened that night-"

"Ugh Bruce-"

"Just one more time."

Natasha uses his shoulder for support to move herself upright. With a hand caught within her wavy hair she exhales heavily.

"We've gone through this,' the master spy widens her eyes over his disgruntled expression, 'This is what you've been doing all night isn't it."

Bruce crosses his arms, focusing forward, "Jen gave me information and we think there's a reason for glitching security footage, inconclusive forensic tests..."

"So. You don't think I'm crazy."

"I never said you were crazy. You've just been off, acting out on nightmares."

She twists her jaw, restraining an eye roll;

"I didn't shoot myself."

"Okay! Is it horrible I'm trying to figure out who did."

Banner dismisses the topic over here adamant expression. Alex stirs beside Bruce's feet, lifting his head over the tension between his masters. Natasha reaches for his shoulder, uninterested in reliving her account;

"I've been through much worse."

"No way," he mumbles sarcastically.

"Bruce, analyzing this a million different ways won't miraculously give you answers."

"I have names-"

"Then give them to me, it's literally my job to get a confession."

He pulls gently from her grasp with a tug at his curls and a grumble as he stands. She clenches her jaw as he parts from her hold;

"You're not protecting me by keeping secrets."

He breaks, not wanting to share information on Natasha's most trusted confidants; "Fine. Olga, your Russian buddy, from Black Ops, she's been deleting reports. I didn't want to look but I did. Kyle's got dirt with the government, he's thrown Fury under the bus twice this month with multiple accounts of blackmail... what Natasha? Why are you smiling..."

Natasha shakes her head as she listens quietly. He presses;

"What? You think I'm crazy for questioning your teammates..."

The Russian lifts her focus with a sarcastic head tilt, tucking her fist under her chin. He shifts uneasily over her lack of a response. She breathes deeply, reaching to slide her notebook closer to him. With a soft correction she points to her decoding;

"Who's voicemails do you think I've been tapping into the past two days."

He reaches to tug at the back of his neck with a humbled expression. She watches as he changes his mind about talking, filling him in with a softer tone;

"I've known about Olga for the past year. Kyle's latest partner in crime was taken down yesterday, Barton's mission. I can't share the details."

He bites his lip, hands moving to his hips;

"...wow."

Natasha nods, laying her hand over the book;

"Jennifer pulled the files at 12:48, Fury tipped me off to alter a few facts to protect our undercover operation from reaching Olga...She's been trying to undermine me on a bunch of my more recent jobs. She has no idea that I'm playing along. Um... Pennsylvania was another one of the Black Ops spies we rescued two years ago. They're all slowly defecting from SHEILD one by one."

"...who shot you."

"I don't know, but I've been making enemies. I'm busy making some classified connections with a bunch of hidden figures to help filter out the defectors...Africa, Paris. I can't elaborate just yet."

He rolls his tongue over his cheek, shaking his head over his own ignorance. She inhales over his soft gaze. With a forced chuckle she keeps her voice soft;

"Believe me, I'm having a field day hunting down my friends and watching my back 24/7."

Bruce drops his arms and sits at the edge of their table. Facing her direction she shifts to turn towards him.

"I'm sorry Tasha."

With an eyebrow raise full of 'told you so' she exhales sharply;

"I'm having daytime hallucinations, and I get it, you're concerned but I'm not losing my mind."

"What can I do."

She tilts her head, "I need my scientist right now. To figure out why and how I can separate face from fiction. Whether I should be looking into them as any kind of foreshadowing or just start taking pills for schizophrenia."

He forces a regrettable smirk over her chuckle, reaching to gently take her hands.

"Okay,' Bruce nods toward her book, 'You know that book was supposed to be for dream analysis."

Natasha leans forward over her knees, each hand encased within his. She narrows her focus over his subtle lecture;

"Just like tonight was supposed to be for romance?"

Banner's cocoa stare pierces her soul. His voice holds a promise she knows she can put her trust in;

"I'll make it up to you."

"You better."

Natasha pulls away playfully from his reaching in to catch onto her lips. With a snobbish nose lift she narrows her focus;

"What are you doing."

He pulls back cautiously, "I was going to kiss you...?"

She scoffs, "No you're not."

"Can I help you to bed?"

"No."

He watches her make the attempt to stand, cringing over her hip. With an eye roll she requests with stubborn hesitation;

"I could use a hand."

Bruce crosses his arms with a sarcastic tilt in his head, "What was that? I couldn't hear you."

She grits her teeth with a refusal to give him the satisfaction of lending aid;

"You heard me just fine Vrach."


	20. Wolves

**A/N; Skip the first border to avoid adult content. **

**Thank you for reading and commenting! **

* * *

With the raised volume of the air through the ventilation, Alex has a blanket over his head, tail extended outward. The skittish shepherd remains far more interested in hunting the remaining flesh on his bone then interrupting his alphas in their unpredictably calm morning.

Natasha bites at her lower lip with her head shifting gently and over the wrinkled pillow. Her eyes close for each of Bruce's kisses that latch onto the sensitive skin at the side of her neck. He stays carefully laid beside her while his gentle hand holds at her waist.

The red head throws her head back in defeat when he moves from his place beside her. With the sudden absence of his warmth she talks above a whisper;

"Where are you going..."

Bruce pushes up to his elbow as he prepares to stand up from their bed;

"To work...?"

"Cute. You thought you were going to kiss and run."

Natasha clenches her jaw, mustering up her strength to rotate over her husband and pin him underneath her frame. With a bit of surprise over her sudden strength he settles to avoid her injuries.

She presses her hands into his shoulders as she lowers them both, nuzzling his cheek to reciprocate his previous acts of affection. Natasha slides her hands onto his torso and tugs at his gray t-shirt with a firm grip.

Banner teases his hands toward her hips, careful over her bandaged left side. He tilts his head in between her constant kisses to grip at her thigh for a moment of her focus;

"You feel soft-"

Natasha cuts him off with her mouth aggressively pressing over his. She incites a subtle moan from her frustratingly calm spouse with a toothy tug over his lower lip. Their eyes peel open in unison as she takes a deep inhale. His hand has moved up to her back, safely holding her within his warm embrace. With a playful tilt of her head she traces her forefinger along the collar of his shirt;

"Do you need this?"

With a knowing grin he takes her question as a command and consents to her aiding in it's removal. Her fingers eagerly reach for his bare chest, feeling his dilated eyes full of longing take in every inch of her.

Romanoff lifts her hands over the sides of his face as he wraps his arms to pull her closer. Their lips connect, body's greedily colliding with warmth and passion.

His warm hands stroke her frame, her legs hugging tightly over his hips while her own hands venture down his shoulders. He lifts a playful brow as he addresses the bottom hem of her shirt;

"Are you going to play fair?"

Her mouth contorts into a smirk, securing a firm grip over his mouth with her own;

"Lock up the other guy with your calming serum and I'll play whatever game you want."

"I am calm."

With the gentle grinding of her hips she chuckles over his moan. She's proud of her ability to completely break into his resistant shell;

"Not for much longer..."

He groans over her words and her complete attention. With a slight tremble in his hand to reaches for the drawer. Natasha aides in the process, lining up his syringe.

She tilts her head, able to supervise the needle as he finds a vein;

"This never ceases to be a mood killer."

"I'm sure he'd agree."

Natasha rolls her eyes over his dry humor. He breathes calmly over their necessary procedure, the serum kicking in to calm the ever present rage monster living within him. The doctor takes his time to recap the needle, cut off by Natasha who grabs and tosses it aside eagerly;

"You're all put together?"

"Yeah...?"

"Good because I'm about to destroy you-"

He maintains his composure, focusing on her part of the bargain as he catches her hands gently;

"Shirt."

She scoffs, "Watch it, I'm calling the shots."

"That's what you thought."

He carefully moves to support her frame and flips her underneath. She allows him to take control with a sweet smile, eager to have his warm hands explore her every inch.

He hovers over her, soft eyes meeting hers, shifting toward her bandages shoulder. She's beautiful to him, inside and out.

Natasha holds her focus over his pause with her own mind racing over his gentle cocoa stare. He's her everything;

"What's wrong Vrach?"

He shakes his head with a nervous grin, curl falling above his brow;

"Nothing."

She loses her breath as he suddenly reattaches his mouth onto hers, Natasha's arms wrapping around his neck and his around her waist to draw one another close.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"And you believe her, one hundred percent..."

Bruce lifts his shoulders over Jennifer's tentative stare. She lifts the edge of her coffee mug as she mulls over the little information Bruce shares with her. Her cousin stands upright in the communal space with a focus meant to convince her to drop the current investigation.

Jennifer twists her jaw with one final push, "I was hot on a trail...you're not just being a forgiving pacifist right?"

With a heavy exhale he repeats himself for the second time;

"Natasha says it's under control. If something needs to be addressed it'll get addressed."

Without breaking her focus she studies his anxious nature for a twitch, a smirk, a polygraph worthy spike in his calm tone. Ever the peace keeper, she silently wishes he'd cause a revolution for once.

The lawyer crosses her legs in her human form, content to sit back and quietly sip her morning coffee;

"Okay."

With his arms crossed and a knowing eye roll he moves to take the chair beside her. She shrugs and offers a smile;

"You'll take care of my daughter?"

"You could stay."

She tilts her head thoughtfully;

"I don't know how long she'll want to stay, but you better be sure I'll be checking in frequently. I want every detail."

He grins over her protective concern, "I know."

She shifts her mug, rotating her ankle. With a concerned focus she stares into her almost emptied cup;

"You'll keep me updated on her progress and what her abilities are."

Bruce tugs at his fingers over her easily transferable nervous energy;

"Of course."

"She's dramatic sometimes. She can't focus. There are days Doc, there are days. She can't focus in school but she excels whenever she's challenged. Lucy is so talented and so sweet. She really is a good kid and I am so proud of her, Bruce."

He grins over the clear pride Jennifer has for her daughter. There is a tug at his heart over her words, a dry swallow to push away any envy;

"I'm happy for you Jen."

"Morning Lucy."

The girl groans upon her entrance, her thick pouting lips puffed from a shot to the face. Banners eyes widen over her slow walks and battered frame;

"What happened!"

Lucy shifts her stare and settles at the table. Burying her head she grumbles in her arms;

"Clint made me the paintball target."

Jen twists her mouth with a restrained chuckle and rubs her back;

"She's fine. You've had worse baby."

Lucy lifts her head, eager to share her story;

"Okay, so like, he's going off about how I'm not calm, correcting me during the game while everyone is shooting at me! And then! He says I'm too driven by emotion because I wanted to take out my attackers rather then the nearest opponent so that was fun."

"Emotionally fueled huh? That doesn't sound familiar," Jennifer shakes her head.

Lucy narrows her glaring focus over her mother's sarcasm, "As much as I wanna be, I'm not you ma."

Bruce tucks a hand under his chin, elbow over the table;

"What do you think of Barton."

Lucy nods, "I was really hesitant at first but I think he's cool."

Jennifer scoffs over her word choice, "Hesitant?!"

"Mom-!"

"You were adamant!"

Bruce lowers his head with a smirk, softly interjecting, "No emotions here."

Lucy slaps her open palm onto the table over a thought, "No! You wanna see me fired up Uncle B?Let's talk about school!"

He twists his cheek, sharing an eager glance with his cousin;

"Do share."

"I mean it has nothing do with education- cause. But. Anyways! There's this guy who's pissing me off. He keeps trying to flirt with sweet, kind, gentle, pretty, trusting, Izabella! He's sizing her up with his diamond eyes. She's too kind to tell him to go, piss off. Like! Like, but then he's also got his eyes all over my stuff-"

Jennifer narrows her focus, "Excuse me?"

Lucy clarifies, "My phone. He was googling me or something to figure stuff out about me."

Bruce interjects with a nervous grin and a protective, paternal fire hidden underneath his soft expression, "He likes Izabella, huh."

Lucy rolls her eyes, "Oh! Hmm! And you wouldn't like him."

"Hmm."

"Like, she could do so much better then this dirtbag. He thinks he so hot, which he is so NOT- like okay, he dances and his eyes are blue or whatever."

Banner reaches for his buzzing device, holding it at a distance to read his message;

"It's Tony. He needs me to analyze a new compound. I should go help him."

Jennifer taps his arm as he stands, "We'll talk later? Tomorrow?"

"Sure."

"I'm leaving Monday Doc! Make some time for me."

Lucy gives her 'peace sign,' "Later Uncle B."

Walters shifts in her chair with a full focus on her daughter;

"Okay! I have a proposition for our Saturday my dear."

Lucy shifts with equal enthusiasm, playfully bouncing off her mom's energy, "I'm listening."

"Firstly, are you still interested in a nose piercing?"

The girls eyes widen with excitement, "Are you serious...?! For real?"

"I figure if I don't take you or you'll find a way to do it yourself."

The girls shrugs over the thought, "Probably accurate."

Jennifer exhales heavily, teaching into her pocket;

"Second, I figured as long as we're in New York, why not, get a little...'Wicked'."

"What,' Lucy reaches across the table to snatch her mother's raised tickets for her broadway show, 'Mom! You rock!"

The lawyer offers a playful bow, content to see the smile over her daughters face and to receive the hug she's quick to offer.

Jennifer pauses momentarily over her daughter's inflamed lip. She shuts her eyes, briefly triggered over an ingrained mental image. She's 5 years old again, watching her battered 9 year old cousin fight for his life on a hospital bed.

With a pinch to her own wrist she brings herself back;

"Let's...get you a bit of a makeover beforehand so the ushers don't think I abuse my child."

Lucy scoffs jokingly, oblivious to the seriousness in Jennifer's remark, "Oh yeah, third row back, so abused. How about no makeup and I just tell them I'm a new Avenger?"

"Right. Because letting my 15 year old daughter get her nose pierced and learn how to fight isn't abusive."

"It's not! I wanna do it! It makes you cool."

"You're going to be the death of me, I feel it,' she stands with an extended hand to help her daughter up, 'Let's talk about that boy."

The girls stand side by side, arms wrapped around each other's shoulder. Lucy taps her mother's;

"Let's not."

Jennifer lowers her volume, "Just one question?"

"Shoot."

"Is this a; Fiyero, Elphaba, Glinda triangle, or a Maureen, Joanne, Mark type situation."

Lucy scoffs with a dodge over her mother's roundabout question;

"Why does it matter."

"It doesn't baby."

Focusing on the broadway portion she responds boldly, "You act as though he would earn the role of Mark or Fiyero. I call him Ram Sweeney. And like, Izabella isn't Glinda or Maureen. She's way more like, a Cosette or an Iliza Schuyler."

Jennifer bites her cheek with her brown eyes fixated on Lucy, "You know what I meant."

"Pfft,' Lucy forces a laugh, 'You act like I have time to think about a relationship. I'm busy dancing mom. And now I have to learn about how to shoot my bow. He's a jerk and she's...well. Izzy is my sister and that's that."

She analyzes her daughters movement, offering a reassuring smile;

"Okay."

The teenager lowers her focus over her mother's clear knowledge, rolling her eyes with her cheeks flushed pink;

"Mom,' she waits for Jen to pause and give her full attention, 'You're my best friend. Like. You'd be the first to know if I liked somebody."

She chuckles, careful not to share her emotion in a playful way, "Well I should hope so. Hurry up and get ready, I need to tell your dad about the piercing-"

"I could just send daddy a picture when it's already done. Otherwise he's gonna talk you out of it."

"Lucile Elaine! Nobody talks me out of anything!"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Natasha moves to block Clint in his restrained attack, moving slow and yet more then she should. With a bit of banter between the twosome, the archer agrees to a tussle.

Romanoff pauses to roll her shoulder, stretching her neck with a cringe. Clint takes his breath with his hands over his hips. She grumbles;

"I told Bruce about Olga."

His eyes widen, "You did what? Why?"

With a groan she rotates her head and moves to take a stance to the dismay of the archer;

"Why not."

Barton swings forward with a lack of focus that lands him on his back;

"Because! Olga helps at the center."

"And?" She knocks him back with a kick.

"And, no offense, he can't exactly handle undercover operations without acting suspicious. He's going to draw attention."

Natasha pants over her push and pull, pausing over an ache at her hip;

"Which draws out our other mole because Olga is terrified of the Hulk."

Clint freezes over the realization, lifting a hand in surrender over her stance;

"Oh, that's a good theory. Draw out 2 or 3 who could take down a hulk?"

She reaches downward to help her friend to his feet;

"I'm counting on it."

Barton shakes his head and moves toward the water in the small gym space;

"Does he know he's the prey?"

She sits at the edge of the mat, laying on her back to stretch;

"Not, exactly."

Clint nods in the impending awkward silence, offering a cool bottle she's quick to lay over her forehead. He sits beside her and stares off into the distance.

She turns her head, bare heel digging into the mat;

"You have a better idea?"

"Better then completely throwing away all trust in your marriage?"

She rolls her eyes over the truth in his dry comment, "I think we're getting better-"

"-Throw away all you worked for because you can't communicate."

Natasha sits up with her hand reaching for her opposite elbow;

"I can't tell him everything on this. There's no break is there."

"Too much pressure in life consistently getting in the way of happy ending."

"That's, on the nose."

Barton stands, prepared to return to their wrestle;

"Doesn't take a genius Nat. I don't talk either."

Natasha scoffs and stands to join her friend, "No way."

She lunges over his swing and latches onto him carefully to take the advantage. With a gentle release the assassin lowers her focus, her cheeks flushed of their color. Barton turns to catch Natasha in her fall forward, hand over her head;

"Nat?"

She groans over the disappointment in herself and the sudden illusion of a nearby cliff. He sets her at the bench and lifts her nearby water;

"We're pushing you too hard."

Romanoff takes a sip and shakes her head. Her eyes gloss over as she prepares her explanation;

"It's the waking nightmares it's not my healing process."

He listens carefully with a drifting stare. Natasha lifts her good shoulder with an assumption she needs clarification on;

"How is Maria doing? She texted and said she'd be out for a while? Some kind of ...bed rest."

The archer responds coldly, reaching for a cloth to dab over his forehead.

"Yeah. Kind of,' He replies matter-of-factly, 'I'm surprised she texted after we agreed not to. Sorry. What else did she say?"

"Just that."

"Oh."

The red head fixates forward over the lack of emotion in his voice. She clenches her jaw tightly and breathes steadily in the quiet. Her head lifts in the silence, refusing to share emotion in return;

"You act like I can't handle these conversations when the tower has been a nursery for the past two years."

He smirks with a shoulder lift, "When you're the one who wants it most, I'm not going to rub it in your face."

She returned her best friend's smirk;

"I've embraced my alternate happily ever after."

"Yeah well,' he scoffs brazenly over his impending pointed comment, 'try not to lose it."

She forces a sarcastic head tilt with a knowledge of Barton's current situation within her grasp. She wants to punch a wall. Not angry over the obvious decision they refuse to share, but over the ability to choose. She swallows hard and takes a stance in preparation to release her fury.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"You can't force it Riley, let it happen naturally."

The young girl throws her hands into the air, frustrated with her invisibility attempts. Banner offers a loving expression and softens his tone;

"You'll get it."

She nods in the center's laboratory, letting the doctor print his tests and offer a joke;

"Hey. Your chart kind of looks like a cardinal today."

The blonde takes her print out, rotating the page to see her favorite animal, "And my speed is getting better."

"Agility is up by 20%."

She nods over seeing the positives, her eyes glowing with pride over the improvements.

Riley lifts her page over a knock at the door, eager to share her news with Stark;

"I'm up by 20% on my athletic abilities Mr. Tony!"

The engineer grins and offers her a high-five;

"Hey that's great. Good job kiddo. How was the new obstacle course?"

She shrugs, "Before or after Brody laser focused the top of it?"

Tony dramatically slaps his hand to his face, trying to incite a laugh from the 9 year old;

"What?! I worked hard on that!"

She shakes her head, "I mean...yeah. I know."

Bruce shakes his head, "The damage isn't that bad. It's just the roof of the third story."

Riley giggles, "Brody is so bad at focusing."

Banner points toward his friend, "So is Tony."

"Wow,' the engineer shakes his head and waits for the girl to leave before continuing, 'Can we lock the door for a second?"

He agrees and adjusts his screen to save the young girls spreadsheet for the day;

"Is it Tasha?"

Tony can't help but offer an empathic smirk over the way only he has consistently said her name for the past few years, "Yeah. It's, 'Tasha'..."

Bruce waits eagerly for both the analysis and the results on his hypothesis left in the lab of the tower. Stark hesitantly extends his folder toward the doctor who snatches the papers eagerly;

"Don't freak out."

Bruce lifts the glasses to his face as he scans the pages. His heart drops, a numbing sensation taking it's affect. He removes his glasses, already tired of the words in front of him. With a voice above a whisper he raises the folder with a hint of disappointment in his voice;

"That's it?"

Stark shrugs, "Look buddy, I'm doing all I can."

Bruce raises a hand to clam the agitated engineer despite his own person frustrations. Putting aside the redundancy in the information, the scientist offers a reassuring expression, "It's alright. Can you take over training for the night? So I can focus on cortex stimulation within the brain and further break down these contributing factors?"

Stark shuts his eyes over the disappointment in himself, "Yeah, sure."

"Thanks." Bruce offers a sincere expression of gratitude and moves to the door and makes his way for the exit.

Tony turns in the empties lab, disappointed to be left alone as he swipes through the files. Within moments he chuckles over a random note falling from the sky, only to find Russian characters he'd never learn to read. With a wide eye he turns toward the opened door. Izabella proudly holds a key in her hand and allows her wide smile to turn speculatory in it's reveal;

"Where is Vrach Banner?"

Tony drops his vague expression, letter in hand as he dramatically uses his hands, "Oh, he had um. He had a thing."

The girl raises a suspicious eyebrow, "A 'thing'..."

"Yeah."

She questions him with her stare down, "He never miss training with me."

"Yeah...well. I'm doing the training today so are you ready to warp?"

"Where's Bruce,' Natasha intrudes with a sharper tone, aggressive in her peripheral search, 'Did you send him on a work mission?"

"Ha! No, no. He went home to analyze your brain. God help him."

She crosses her arms, regretfully leaving their most favored student;

"Izabella is at a warping rate of 6 items per second. Bruce said she'd be at 8 by today so make that happen?"

Izabella grins over the spotlight being put onto the engineer. With the lift of her playful hand she emits an intimidating spark on top of her fingertips, giggling over the evil in her initial stare down. She chuckles;

"I just kidding."

Tony shakes his head, unaware of their procedures for the young teen;

"Ok! Great! What do I do?"

Natasha releases an exhale and holds her head as Izabella moves toward the screen;

"No worry. I help you."

Romanoff turns back toward the door, ready to exit;

"I'll take that note back, the one Izabella warped down here."

Stark chuckles, "Why? Don't want me to read it?"

Natasha dodges the abrupt swing open and spots an eager and equally confused Brody as they door nearly misses her;

"Where's the doc?"

Izabella shakes her head, typing away at the computer to open her own file;

"He had a thing."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Bruce makes his way down the hall, adjusting his coat as he passes the group of young boys entertaining themselves with a card game. He pauses at the entrance, taking a step back to spot Olga on supervision. With a subtle snarl he moves closer, resting his weight against the door frame;

"You can go Olga, Natasha is upstairs."

The woman shakes her head with a friendly grin, "It is no problem. I don't mind staying to help close."

"We've got it."

The accidental abrupt snap in his tone triggers her eyebrow raise. She holds her smile, making her way closer to the door;

"Looks like you're heading out...?"

"We're more then covered,' he stammers, 'and it's a Saturday night. You can go home."

With a lift of her small chin she focuses on the doctor. Holding a forced grin she makes her way past with an extra foot in between them so as not to brush against his shoulder.

The small group of boys look up, aware of the tension in the room. Garret offers a smirk with the wave of his cards;

"Is Hulk finally planning on making an appearance? I'll chase him."

His younger friend stands up, "No! I've asked him first! Didn't I Bruce? Didn't I ask first?!"

Banner offers a sideways smirk, looking over his shoulder once more before bidding his young friends a 'good night.'


	21. Causam Meam

**A/N: Hey Everyone! How are you all doing? Enjoy the latest! Thanks for reading and reviewing.**

* * *

Natasha clutches her elbow, pushing open the door to a quiet home. With the creek of the door she steps forward in a search for Alex.

She whistles and reaches up toward a folded paper left on the key rack. Banner's handwriting is easy enough for her to recognize, a scrambled two lines about finding her next clue for a makeshift scavenger hunt. Natasha bites her lip as she dismisses the day's activities in favor of an in home adventure.

Searching above the bookshelf she finds another paper. Her third is tucked under the coffee table with a reference to her pillow. The spy speeds through her puzzle and lifts a sixth paper;

'A propitious chance awaits an analysis in the place where you dance.'

Natasha rolls her eyes and heads toward her mini studio. She opens the door with eager anticipation;

"Vrach? Alex?"

Her puppy charges forward as she opens the door, taking in the softly lit space. Her jaw loosens over the candles placed along the piano. The scents mixing pleasantly with the fresh Calla lilies.

Bruce is holding a small pill bottle, waiting opposite the piano as he sorts his experiment;

"Hi Tasha."

She smiles, making her way over after greeting the shepherd;

"What are you doing? Why is my piano your new workbench."

He melts over her sweet and simple kiss, hands stroking his shoulder. He grins and adjusts his glasses;

"Well. You're home earlier then I thought, I didn't have time to make it pretty."

Natasha smiles sincerely. She slips the papers onto the piano and takes the bottle from him, "My husband's drugging me."

He exhales and turns to press his back up against the large instrument;

"It's a mild mockup. There's a fraction of trazodone, risperidone, and a couple of my own mixtures. I can go over exact percentages-"

She sighs, "Hmm. How romantic."

Bruce continues in an explanation as her arms slip around his waist. He reciprocates with his mind still racing;

"It's completely safe, it's not addictive, you shouldn't have any side effects-"

"Uh huh,' she presses her lips onto his, 'You can stop talking now."

His eyes stay open through her action, "Um. I called SHEILD. Fury in particular."

Natasha holds back a sigh, "For what."

She releases her hold on him. He tugs at the back of his neck, "I, got Olga out of the center. I got a hold of Fury and- well. He argued at first but, ultimately agreed."

Romanoff shuts her eyes, her jaw twisting with a sense of frustration in her voice;

"Why."

"Because I don't want her near you or the kids,' he answers pointedly, 'Why are you upset about this-"

She snaps with her emotions getting the best of her, "I have it under control. What did Fury say?"

He lifts and holds his shoulder up, "He just said it would be better if I could tolerate it a little longer and I can't."

"Bruce, you're touching things that don't need to be touched. Why are you getting involved?"

Banner drops his jaw, "Why are you mad at me for taking the initiative to protect our kids-"

"They're not our kids! Okay? They're SHEILD property."

Natasha's eyes widen, her emotions taking over her usual firm stance.

"If that's true, then I'm out,' he shakes his head with a disapproving stare, 'this isn't you Natasha."

Romanoff holds her forehead, opposite hand on her hip as she breathes, "This is an undercover operation I've been running for a year."

"I get it."

"If this blows up then everything I've done for the past year goes to hell. Every mission, every trip out of the country, every crime lord I've captured..."

He holds his expression, arm crossing over his waist with his fingers clenching;

"Talk to Fury then. I'm sorry. I didn't think I was wrong in trying to protect you."

She snaps, "I don't need you to protect me-"

He scoffs, "I'm not going to just wait in the lab, wondering if my wife is going to get shot today."

"Why can't you trust me."

Banners eyebrows lower, reacting to the lump in his throat. He tightens the grip around his torso and shakes his head with a clenched jaw.

She presses, "Please. Tell me; What have I done to break your trust?"

"Nothing."

"Bruce."

He angrily glances upward with a soft voice full of restraint;

"I'm not okay with leaving the kids at risk for the sake of an undercover operation. If you want to jump into the line of fire, that's your choice. Don't force it on them. They are not you and this is not the red room."

"They're not in any danger. Clint, Maria, Steve- we all have it under control. You would protect them if need be."

"Sure."

Natasha tightens her jaw as he tries to walk away. She reaches to grab his arm;

"Bruce...you know I can't tell you everything."

He forces a grin and pauses,

"For someone who can read people so well, you've been struggling with me."

Natasha swallows as if to force all emotion away. She can read him. She's chosen not to until now;

The current hesitation in his step is because he waits for her. Her eyes shift to the light tremble in his fingers as he hands her the vial- he's angry over the comment on the children. His eyes are lowered;

"Twice a day. Take it with food."

Romanoff takes the bottle into her hand. Their brief contact; he loves her.

Natasha's current level of pride restrains any thought of apologizing. She hardly realizes Alex's chasing after Banner, bitter over her husband's exit from the apartment.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Oh. My. Goodness,' Pepper stumbles with her jaw agape, 'Is that...?"

Lucy chuckles over Pepper's entry into the living room. Her fingers stay busy with the video game controller, eager to beat Thor in their questionable method of murdering their victim.

"What? My nose ring?"

Thor interjects as he shifts in his own beanbag to block an attack;

"She resembles a true worrier! The vibrant color of her hair and the fierceness in her choice of metal self expression...Lucile! You have a second victory."

The teen raises her hand to high-five the demigod. Pepper closes her jaw with a second thought, taking back the comment she is about to make. With the tuck of her head she dodged the entrance of a green she-hulk in her jog suit;

"Oh Pepper! You're going for a run?"

The woman looks upward, hesitant over her eye contact with the green figure;

"Oh my. I mean I was-"

"I can do another two miles-"

"I'm good-"

Antonia charges in, her soft white rabbit tucked under her arm, "Mama!"

Pepper releases a heavy exhale, quick to change her expression and to crouch to embrace her baby;

"Morning Ana."

Stark enters behind the toddler apologetically , "Sorry, she won't go back to sleep."

Thor interjects as he and Lucy begin another game, "My offspring both sleep and rise with the sun."

Tony shakes his head over the remark, "Nobody asked."

Jennifer laughs in her green form, "Stick to a schedule. Offer a calm environment."

Lucy scoffs with her eyes focused on the screen, "Always calm."

"...Make sure Antonia stays in her own bed."

"Otherwise mom will scare you into a bedtime."

"Routine is the key."

"Until she locks you into your room and throws away 'the key'-"

"Lucile! I've never done that!"

Jennifer's snap intentionally echoes. Her teenager laughs louder, throwing her head back;

"Calm down mom."

"Don't you tell me to calm down, I'm the parent, you're the child!"

"Love you mom."

"Aww, I love you too."

Thor lowers his guard with a nervous laugh in imitation of the teen, "Ah, we are laughing."

Tony and Pepper share a glance, holding back a chuckle.

Clint enters with a snarl, suited up with a light jacket;

"Lucy!"

Jennifer pauses over the shout, surprised over the tone. Her eyebrows lift when the teen jumps into action. Lucy reaches for the bow at her side, and scrambles to her feet. Walter's tilts her head;

"What's happening..."

Barton forcibly softens his tone over the one word and heads for the gym, "Training."

Stark shrugs, "It's a Sunday..."

Clint narrows his focus, "Oh I'm sorry, so the bad guys take the weekends off?"

Lucy runs past, leaping up to peck her moms cheek on the way. Jen grins over her daughter's enthusiasm, watching with a proud and yet pained expression as she follows the archer.

Thor lifts his game control and tosses it forward over his fifth loss of the morning;

"Perhaps I should re-evaluate my strategy?"

Tony leaps over the couch toward the beanbag and grabs the now unclaimed controller, "Try it one more time."

Pepper crosses her arms and talks out the side of her mouth. With her thoughts still on Lucy she mumbles;

"A nose ring? At 15? Really...?"

The she-hulk gives a solid glare anyone would surrender over. Pepper nods and shifts her focus forward:

"Never mind. It's the silver- the stud, it's a- good choice...I'll

shut up now."

Jennifer nods slowly, hand over her hip;

"Call me when Antonia turns 15."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Bruce twists his jaw with frustration, ready to wrap up his findings with a mind made up to free the hulk. His realizations is the morning leaving him confused and and ready to explode;

"JARVIS? Let Tony, or, somebody, know to keep an eye open for the other guy."

"Yes doctor. I have alerted both Mrs. Walter-Jameson and Tony Stark as per Master Stark's present installments," the ai responds.

"Thanks."

"Shall I alert Mrs. Banner-"

"No thanks,' he pauses, 'Can you block her access to current programs?"

"Shall I list them?"

Banner sighs, "No just, the last two that were open."

"This include the personal file for Natasha Romanoff's students; Izabella Mikhailov, Riley Proctor, Amelia Lenkov and Lucile Jameson, all opened 24 hours ago. Should I proceed?"

He crosses his arms thoughtfully over their conversation from the night before. Her response to the Olga situation leaves him somewhat distrusting.

Bruce instantly regrets the emotion. With a heavy swallow he makes a call based on his instincts to protect each of the children from a primary threat rather then a suspicious Black Widow;

"No...Just delete all personal information from both the tower and center for each of the students."

"Can you confirm this request-"

"Code Red, 9894,' he considers a cover, 'Initiate it as a system malfunction. Program 12. Provide a limited access to records of their training and abilities for a minimum of 2 weeks only to the corresponding primary mentors. Block any and all access to anyone using a SHIELD access code indefinitely."

"And for the second program? I am

referring to tests on Gamma Radiation and the effect on the average human mind-"

"Block Natasha."

"Shall I enter a new passcode?"

"...'Kolkata 815'...Can you clear Natasha's medical information related to this from Tony's records?"

"Possibly. I will need his confirmation-"

He scoffs, hoping to hide his recent discovery from the engineer and ultimately the team, "Right. 'Cause that makes sense...Make the information on the prescription accessible so the dosage can replicated by Tony. Hide the documents from SHIELDs access codes."

"Anything else Doctor?"

"...Can you get me access to Black Ops documents? Olga and known associates. I want a list of every agent SHIELD encountered with an able to get into the human mind."

"In reference to nightmares and hallucinations?"

"Anything involving the mind. Then give me a readout from the center with the same criteria."

Bruce feels his chest collapsing underneath the weight of his stresses. With a hand caught in his curls he fixates forward with a vacant expression.

The knock on the door incites a response.

"Pause JARVIS,' His voice cracks, willing to only talk with the engineer, 'Yeah...?"

Natasha's hesitant voice is unexpected;

"Can I come in?"

His eyes soften over her entrance, molars clenched over her uniformed appearance. He shifts toward the secondary screen in the laboratory and swipes through his files. With a bit of anger and numbness he focuses on his work.

Natasha swings her hands forward, clapping as they meet in front of her torso. She speaks softly to judge a reaction;

"How'd you sleep?"

She can see his muscles tightening through his navy blue button down as he refuses to answer. Romanoff bites her lip, attempting to reach him as she proceeds further into the room. She stops at the desk and invites herself to his folder. Skimming the pages, she addresses her husband with his back to her;

"I think the medicine helped. I stayed in bed all night..."

Bruce twists his cheek and pauses briefly in his work;

"Where's your mission."

Natasha taps her hand over the desk, "It's local. Just some minor damage control."

"Your suit full of weapons doesn't exactly say 'minor damage control' to me..."

She sighs, "Well. It's 3 days, this is just for day 1."

Romanoff waits. He doesn't answer.

Digging into her pocket she located her 5 bill and leaves it on the desk;

"Can you get this to Izabella? I lost a bet we made back at the hospital. You took longer to read your books then I thought."

Natasha steps back with a straighter face, prepared to walk out the door without a response. Firmer then usual she nods and turns to make her way out;

"I'm sorry. What I said yesterday about the kids. I know they're a soft spot and I shouldn't have targeted that..."

He grits his teeth and tosses the tablet once in his hand onto the desk. He wants to talk, but with her impending exit he decides there's no point. With his lenses removed he reaches carefully for her wrist;

"Natasha, wait."

She turns hopefully, her large hazel green eyes looking up into his. His fingers gently brush a stray hair behind her ear, still holding onto her wrist with the other.

"Just...be safe."

She offers a closed mouth smile, "I will."

His soft hands cup at her cheeks and pull her lovingly into a kiss. Her eyes close as she gives in, hands lifting over his forearms to ensure he doesn't release her too soon.

His hands stay over her face as they part. With a pain in his eyes he stammers;

"I don't..."

Her hand lifts over his as she tilts her head, "I know."

"Can I hold you," he pulls her in close as she nods, both at a loss for words.

Natasha lays her head on his chest, feeling his one hand wrap tightly around her waist and the other behind her head. His heart is pounding and there's a slight tremor in his breathing only she can pick up on. She lays her head still and returns his embrace.

Bruce holds her close with his mind racing. He focuses on the far wall, trying and failing to hide his natural fretting from Natasha.

Any need for a conversation will once again have to wait if she's putting aside all personal issues and conflicts for the sake of yet another mission.

He brushes a hand through her hair as they part;

"Don't get shot."

She playfully runs a hand through his curls, "Don't run away."

He watches her with a hint of suspicion and words he's longing to say at the tip of his tongue. With the clicking of the door he's ready to replace his lenses. There's a nagging in the back of his head, veins pulsating with a vibrant green. and doctor can feel a growing loss of control he's fought all night.

The AI interjects;

"If I may, your heart rate is increasing steadily. Shall we pause in the research?"

Banner's teeth clench, tired of Natasha's lack of communication. Knowing he'll break her trust, he presses forward with a request he's justified in his mind;

"No. Open Natasha's mission logs from the past 6 months."

"The Black Widow has installed a passcode and requires multiple security clearance-"

"129280615. Clearance code 'R3D.'"

"Access denied. Clearance code invalid."

"Clearance code...geez, 'Stalingrad'."

"Access denied. Clearance code invalid."

Bruce pinches the bridge of his nose with his temper bubbling up, "Give me a prompt."

"Causam meam."

The doctor scoffs over the Latin, turning back to the screen in a surrender;

"God only know 'her reason'...'Redemption'..."

"Denied-"

His voice softens in one final attempt almost jokingly, "Tell me it's '129289625 Vrach'..."

"Access granted."

His head lowers immediately, hands shoving into each other with a light punch. He shifts with a humbled expression with a bit of regret for snooping.

The artificial intelligence responds to fill the silence;

"Is there anything else?"

"No,' Banner shakes his head, hesitant to give into his curiosity, 'Thanks."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Why are you stopping! Keep shooting."

Lucy lowers her arms despite Clint's urging. The buzzing shoots upward through her bicep as she prepares herself to sit;

"Give me a minute! Loud mouth. I don't have stamina."

Barton narrows his focus on the young teen, prepared to test her endurance as he snaps;

"Look out!"

She dodges into a forward role and aims quickly to shoot two quick arrows behind with a slight cringe. He huffs over her quick response over his fake attack;

"Too slow. And your form is sloppy."

"Ahh!" She forces her aim, unintentionally pushing herself harder over his words.

"Sloppy! Are you even aiming? Stance! Fix your arm."

"I'm trying!"

"Try harder!"

"It's been a frickin hour!"

"Push! Harder! You think you get a break on the battle field?!"

"No..?"

"Really? That's all you've got!"

"No!"

"Maybe I should find someone else."

"No!"

"Tired already? Aim! Are you even aiming?! Watch your stance!"

"Stop!"

"Pick up your arm. Focus. Calm your mind or you'll hit a teammate with that attitude."

"You're hurting my zen!"

"Shut up and shoot!"

"You shut up!"

"Spineless woman-"

She growls back with a shrill, her eyes flaring in their vibrant yellow with a tinge of gamma flowing through her veins. Her target appears more clearly, her movements suddenly fluid. Lucy grits her teeth and fires 8 arrows into the center of her target in a matter of seconds.

Her arms fall, letting the weight of her bow fall onto the ground in pure exhaustion. She waits with her head dizzy, eyes fading back to their normal brown. He raises a hand with a sudden friendlier expression;

"You beat every record."

"What?,' she consents to a high-five, completely missing his hand, 'What record."

He shrugs, "Just everyone I've ever worked with. We don't push 20 minutes."

Lucy's jaw drops with a fury, watching the archer make his way toward the door matter-of-factly. She scoffs over their hour and a half session with no breaks;

"You, mother- Ffff-"

He winks, "See you tomorrow for actual training," and let's the door fall behind him.

Lucy falls with a sudden wave of nausea. She looks up as her world spins, greeting her mother's no doubt supervised entry;

"Hi mom. Did you see that?"

Jennifer crouches with a chuckle over her daughter in her sweaty mess;

"I did baby. I love you, to the moon and back."

The teen grins, sitting up with a sudden stomach ache. She spirals with flushed cheek, "I don't feel so good...I'm gonna throw up..."

Jennifer can't restrain a smirk in her human form, "Oh I remember that well. You're transforming and returning too quickly. Pace yourself. Try to gain control in the peak of your transformations and nothing less. Don't cut them short...Let's go see Uncle B. I'm sure he has some method for relief."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Banner can't help but laugh over her facial expression, no doubt held for a laugh;

"Hold this,' he lifts a cold cloth over her head and offers a warm tea, 'It doesn't get easier hitting such an uncontrollable low point."

Lucy stares hopelessly toward Bruce while Jennifer laughs;

"What are you talking about? Uncontrollable initially, sure but. Your highest stage is the peak of all humanity. It's strength, intuition; the pinnacle. Other then vision are you feeling anything else?"

Lucy shakes her head with a vague open mouthed expression. Banner forces a smile and sits beside the teen at the workbench to offer a small ginger based tablet;

"Sure Jen. Whatever you say...Swallow this Lucy. And close your eyes. Your probably experiencing a sort of vertigo. It will pass."

Lucy lets her head fall into her forearms, forcing the towel to stay on her forehead.

Walter's widens here eyes as Lucy hides her own, mouthing toward her cousin; 'Is she okay?!"

Bruce nods with a mouthing back,

'She'll be fine.'

Walter clenches her lips and tilts her head slightly toward the physicist;

'Promise?'

He nods. She accepts it with a heavy sigh and a hand over her daughter's back seated across from the doctor.

The teen grumbles with her mouth pressed against her arms. Jennifer leans closer in an attempt to translate;

"I can't hear you baby."

Lucy flicks her head up with enough force to keep the towel over her head;

"I asked if you were staying longer."

"Oh,' Jen glances toward her coyly shrugging cousin, 'Well. No. I was going to leave tomorrow...I have to get back to work...unless you want me to stay-"

Lucy holds her head, "It doesn't matter. Will you come out for Thanksgiving? And Christmas?"

Jen rubs her daughter's back, surprised to hear the teen planning that far ahead, "Of course...yeah. You could come home for winter break."

She bobs her head forward to make the damp cloth fall into her hands, "Yeah. I guess. Or you could come here."

"Already enjoying New York life huh?"

"Obviously,' Lucy lifts her chin, 'Where's Aunt Nat?"

Bruce forces a vague, unsure smile, "Off on a mission. She'll be back on Wednesday."

The teen nods with approval, "Cool, cool. Maybe she'll teach me how to use a pistol."

Jen shakes her head, "One weapon at the time, for the love of science."

Bruce scoffs to himself over her remark, busy swiping through his document. Lucy leans forward on the table, trying to scan his page;

"What'cha reading?"

Banner looks up, slightly caught off guard as he rapidly moves to shut it down; "Gamma...? Physics...? Nothing interesting."

She shrugs, "I'm interested."

Jennifer imitates her daughters enthusiasm with a loving grin. She can sense his dismay over not having Natasha around, eager to distract him with one of his passions, "Do share."

The doctor forces a grin, not wanting to discuss it's exact contents;

"Well...it's complicated."

Lucy glances playfully toward her mother, eager for a common ground with her highly praised Uncle she hardly knows;

"Well, we have time. So, talk away."

Jennifer nods in agreement, sharing a knowing glance with her cousin as she tries to read him.

Bruce can feel her eyes trying to peer through his, purposely blocking them with the distraction of Lucy;

"You're interested physics?"

She laughs, "If by into you mean begrudgingly discussing the concept in a boring science class then yeah."

"Okay,' he laughs, 'Well I'm analyzing the forces and how they'd respond to a gamma infusion in help Izabella in her warp...well. Let me back up. Think about when your dancing, when you're turning, how much force is needed to leap higher- that's all physics."

"I heard dance."

Lucy leans forward without a second thought, earning her own knowing smile from Jennifer Walters.

The lawyer sits back with her arms crossed at Banner begins his explanation. She glances between the twosome, his enthusiasm and analogies to dance encouraging Lucy to ask questions on a topic she normally would have no interest in.

Suddenly the lawyer is 10 years old again, hearing her then 14 year old cousin giving the same analogies and scientific breakdowns for a successful triple pirouette. Lucy's reaction is similar to her own, jaw opened slightly in complete focus as she hangs on every word.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Lucy stumbles through the hallway, her hands shoved deep into her pockets. Against her will she admits the loss of her mom to herself. There would be no quick flight to California anytime soon, no sightseeing at Huntington Beach anytime soon. She clenches a fist with each hand, recounting her words before heading to the airport.

Lucy rolls her eyes over her own thoughts, brushing the blue bangs from her forehead. She reaches for her phone to send her mom a text;

'I miss you, you beautiful beast. I love you."

She glances downward at her phone over the swift response;

'To the moon and back my sweet yellow eyed Elphaba!'

'Safe flight mom. Don't rip up the wings.'

'Just one...?'

'No, mom. *facepalm*'

'You! You go pay attention in class. Or I'll sick the hulk on you!'

'Fat chance. Uncle B likes me."

'I know he does. :)'

'I miss you already.'

'I miss you too baby. I love you so much!'

Lucy catches the lump in her throat, having never been separated from her mom for more then a few days. In an unfamiliar atmosphere she pushes through. Alone in the hall she lifts her foot, vans pressed up against the wall as she runs a hand through her deep blue pixie cut.

Her eyebrows lower over a familiar Russian accent coming through the doors to the auditorium to her right, lips pursed as she pushed through the two large doors.

The teen stands up against the back of the wall as she observes the auditions with a mouth wide open, her backpack falling from her shoulder.

Izabella's sweet smile through her semi proficient singing of "Summer Nights" in a duet with the blonde haired freak. The flush in her cheeks for each time John passes causes Lucy's molars to grind aggressively. Her stomach churns over the smile over Izabella's sweet features and John's cryptic touches over her shoulder.

Lucy is startled from her focus as Brody settles beside her with his own arms crossed;

"Puke worthy."

Lucy closes her mouth with Garret making his way to her opposite side;

"So much for her 'training focus.' She didn't even tell us she was auditioning for this dumb play."

She tests their feelings, "What's the big deal?"

Brody scoffs, "That blonde twerp came over last night, uninvited, to 'rehearse'!"

"So?"

Brody forces Lucy's shoulder round to face himself, "What's wrong with you? We hate don't like him! Remember?"

Garret shakes his head, careful to avoid his own teenage confession;

"Are they dating...? Not that I care or anything...like that. She's just pretty- you're pretty too Lucy. Is this a bad time to ask about the winter dance?"

"What about it."

"Nothing- it's stupid. It's stupid right?"

Brody drops his head into his hand, "Smooth, bro."

Lucy grumbles, "So you're both morons. How old are you Garrett?!"

"Uh," He stutters, looking over his shoulder for no reason.

Lucy rolls her eyes,

"You both see this, you both hate it and you're not going to audition? Even just to supervise?!"

Brody shrugs, Garrett shakes his head 'no'.

"Hold my backpack,' she focuses forward, her glare targeted at the blonde as she forces her way toward the instructor as Lucy and John finish their finale chord, 'Excuse me! I'm interested in auditioning."

The instructor lifts her glasses suspiciously, unable to recognize Lucy;

"And you are?"

The teen wrinkles her nose and makes her way into the spotlight on the stage. An oblivious Izabella offers a smile with a thumbs up. The older teen focuses on the instructor;

"Lucile. Lucile Jameson."

The suspicious instructor lifts her lenses;

"Alright Miss Lucile Jameson. And what will you be performing for us today?"

She catches the stare of the blonde haired hunk, as she nods toward the pianist;

"Hit me with something empowering so I can knock it out of the park."

The kids chuckle. The teachers glare:

"We need a song Miss Jameson."

Lucy just shrugs, "'This is Me' in D major."

Izabella smiles over the selection and silently claps. The teacher nods begrudgingly over Lucy's firm confident nature;

"Alright, she knows the key. A friendly reminder Miss Jameson, we don't permit any unnatural hair color or facial jewelry during school hours. I will allow it today but I expect a professional attitude from you here on out. Is that clear?"

She grits her teeth and nods forcibly. The teacher shakes her head, "Whenever you're ready."

Lucy takes her starting position with her focus falling subconsciously on a completely supportive Izabella. Her ankle length rolled up denim jeans tug only slightly as she works the stage and draws in each member of the audience with her vocal strength. Her ability to work in her subtle drama technique as she continues to engage her audience almost naturally;

"When the sharpest words wanna cut me down

I'm gonna send a flood, gonna drown 'em out

I am brave, I am bruised

I am who I'm meant to be, this is me

Look out 'cause here I come

And I'm marching on to the beat I drum

I'm not scared to be seen

I make no apologies, this is me..."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Natasha groans on her cot, cringing over the pain shooting from her shoulder. She addresses Olga's aid with a nod. She swallows and abruptly cuts off her helper with her eyes closing;

"I'm really fine. Thanks."

The Russian offers a seemingly empathetic gaze Romanoff deceivingly returns. The woman narrows her focus;

"You'll need a couple stitches-"

"I'll be fine."

"How is your shoulder."

Natasha shakes her head, pillow underneath her sore neck;

"It really doesn't matter...did Bruce call?"

The woman widens her eyes, "No...as usual. No offense, but aren't you more worried about tracking down the infamous crime lord?"

Natasha forces a smirk and reaches her hand forward, awaiting the actual criminals relinquishing of her personal device;

"Right now, it's late and I want my husband."

Olga returns Natasha's device into her open hand and makes a face full of contempt;

"I don't trust that man."

Romanoff lowers her eyebrow, shifting slightly as she lingers somewhere in between being and spy and a wife;

"How come."

Olga shifts, on her knees beside the assassin's cot;

"Well. He dismissed me from the Center the other night. Abruptly. He seemed on edge. Don't you worry about him exploding one day on those poor innocent children?"

The red head forces a vague expression as she ignores her inner thoughts;

"I admit haven't entirely considered that as a possibility."

Olga nods, "Well. It's definitely possible. I didn't want to say anything but he's been teetering. I even saw his eyes flare green two weeks ago. It felt almost out of control."

Natasha is conscious of her pitch, "No way. That's not Vrach."

Olga stands with a tilt in her head;

"Believe what you will. I'm sharing facts."

"He's just overworked. I'll talk to him."

"I would advise you to do more then just talk to him. I would alert the team to keep an eye open for any suspicious activity."

"We always do."

"The agents seem to be avoiding a bunch of us as of late..."

"Why is that?"

"I was hoping you knew."

The master spy offers a word of commendation and appreciation for their friendship through the years, letting her pretend smile fall flat once Olga has left the room.

Natasha reaches for her device with an unrestrained eye roll, sore from the punches to her shoulder and cheek. She shifts uncomfortably with an overwhelming nausea as she texts;

'I miss you.'

Natasha waits eagerly as the bubbles appear;

'I miss you more,' She chuckles as a second reply fills the empty space, 'Alex thinks your pillow is up for grabs. Lucy is on our couch swearing over a math problem.'

Her fingers swipe along the keys, 'Teach her some Russian for me. What are u boys up to.'

'He's memorized an analysis on biochemical reactions.'

'Smart dog.'

'How was day 2?'

'Would've been better spent with you.'

She awaits his reply, the bubbles appearing only to disappear. She craves the warmth and protection in his hold. She lifts her device and abruptly interjects;

'I could use a nausea subsiding herb that you force into a nasty cup of tea.'

He types so slow with a need to analyze each response. She's on edge waiting a reply. With a soft chuckle she dials his com instead. A sense of calm is triggered with his sweet greeting;

"Hi Tasha."

"Hi Vrach."

. . . . . . . . . . . . .


	22. Paint It Black

**A/N: Hiya! We progress the plot a bit in this chapter. Skip the second border for a brutal murder by the infamous assassin. As always, thanks for reading! please review. :) **

* * *

"Morning Uncle B!"

The doctor's expression breaks into a smirk as Lucy enters his mini office, claiming the corner chair. As Alex runs to greet the teen, Bruce returns to his work;

"How'd you sleep."

She shrugs, noisily lifting a paper from the nearby coffee;

"Fine."

He reaches to steal back the page with a firm yet gentle tug;

"What time does school start?"

Lucy lifts her foot up onto the chair and hugs her knee;

"Why? You driving me?"

He chuckles, "I don't drive in New York..."

"Oh. Road rage?"

"I'm a potential hazard around too many people."

Lucy leans forward curiously, "How come mom can control it better?"

He lifts off his lenses with the realization that she would prefer his attention. Pulling up a chair with the back of his foot he settles thoughtfully;

"You want a real answer or a quick one."

She shrugs, "I have A.D.H.D so..."

He nods, resting his chin over his hands;

"She has less radiation in her bloodstream."

Lucy narrows her focus;

"Why don't you like yourself."

He scoffs nervously, "You don't beat around the bush."

She shrugs, "Being big and green is awesome."

"Not when you can't remember what happened,' he sighs, 'Or who you hurt."

"Why can't you remember."

He chuckles, "The short answer? Because it's not me."

"It's not you...how."

"I'm not myself, I'm not in control when...he shows up."

"When you're raging..."

"Yeah, when I'm raging."

"What about when you're green?"

"They're not interchangeable for me like they are for your mother."

She sits back with a hum, scanning the room as and searching his stack of papers. Banner brushes Alex's head, standing up to head to the kitchen and address the shepherd;

"I need to feed Alex. You want anything Lucy?"

With a blank face she continues her search;

"No thanks, I don't eat dog food."

She can hear him grumble under his breath, "Wow...ok Jennifer Junior."

Lucy stands up abruptly to snatch up the device left on his desk. Seeing Natasha's name come across she swipes open his message;

"Aunt Nat texted! She said she'll be home Thursday maybe Friday."

Lucy steps into the small kitchen area, seeing the doctor frozen quietly up against the counter with his arms crossed. He pauses his teeth grinding over the sight of the teen and forces a nod, "Ok."

She step forward and settles beside him with her hands behind her back;

"You need to rage?"

He scoffs. She chuckles over the crack in his frustrated expression;

"Can I text her back?"

He lifts a shoulder and heads back for his office, "I'd rather you didn't."

Lucy takes it upon herself to format a response, channeling her best Banner impression;

"Sent."

"Of course you did."

"What are you working on?"

"Testing Tony's theory filter for cleaner air...Are you watching the clock. You have a ride to school?"

"I asked Pepper."

"Ok."

"Nat texted back."

He looks up curiously from his desk, knee bouncing anxiously. Lucy boldly rests her elbow over his shoulder;

"She says 'Don't worry about me' cause I told her to be careful and all cause like you're a worrier and I was pretending to be you, so..."

"Wow."

"She says 'Don't worry about me, I'm going off the grid for the next few hours. Don't try to reach me.' And that's it...should I ask her what for?"

He mumbles, eager to get back to work, "No."

"Sent."

"Why?"

She lifts a shoulder, "I was curious about the spy stuff."

"I mean, I asked you not to...?"

"Why did you go through her private logs?"

"Why the what-?"

"Just reading your texts," she states matter-of-faculty.

"Lucy!"

He pauses when she jumps;

"Sorry..."

"What did you see?!"

"...uh...stuff."

Bruce tilts his head empathetically over the fear in her eyes. Her eyes lower, not frequently startled by anything;

"I'm sorry."

She shrugs somewhat defeated, "Mom wants us to bond so, just like, tryna bond."

He takes his device back, voice kind in it's softer tone, "Can you keep those messages to yourself."

"Well. Tony meddles and intrudes and you don't get mad at him."

He lowers his head, pen shifting within his fingers, "I do, actually. Frequently. Did you hear me?"

"You're in a mood. You should rage. I wanna meet the hulk."

"Lucy, please."

"Okay. Point taken."

Bruce glances toward her with his lenses lowered to fixate on hers;

"Natasha has information that can't get into the wrong ears, got it?"

The teen nods honestly. She returns to her searching through his stack of papers;

"I didn't see anything, just like, that you read her logs and her yelling."

"Okay."

Lucy swallows her questions. His firm response gives no leeway for a joke. With an eagerness to return to a happier conversation she smirks;

"Mom says you're a world traveler."

Bruce sighs heavily, snatching up an image of his mother that has made it's way toward the top of his pile. He shoves it within a borrowed book to avoid her impending questions;

"Is that how she references my fugitive days."

Lucy pauses, "Wait. Fugitive as in...run away criminal?!"

With his glasses replaced Bruce grins over her gleeful expression;

"Oh boy. That made you way too happy...You have school missy."

She snap her fingers, reaching for her backpack upon confirming the time;

"And you have cool secrets...to be continued? Or should I ask the Starks for the dirt?"

"Oh. Lucy..."

"I can take a hint. I'm out."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Natasha enters the complex, her hair tied tightly behind her head. With an eye on her target she presses forward.

She adds smile and a pep in her step as she heads for the desk. Her voice suites to match her current cheetah printed cat eye lenses and dark brunette updo. In full character she speaks through her nose with an arm over the desk;

"Mornin'. I really need to ta'wk with ya boss about the renovations in the club."

A gruff man sucks on his teeth behind the counter;

"You'll have to wait. The boss is busy."

"It's really an emergency we're on a tight sheshdule? Shedual, what's the ward?"

"Listen lady, you're gonna have to come back."

Dramatically she shifts her eyes, reaching a teasing hand across the counter;

"Oh but'cha look like a nice man. Couldn't ya help poor newbie like me outta bit,' she glances toward her folder, 'I got the contracta's notes right he'e. I'm he'e now, let's make a deal. I don't wanna lose my job."

Her tag at the end accompanies a pout with her eyes wide. The sucker opposite the counter falls hard, glancing over his shoulder;

"One minute."

Left alone in the underground lounge she takes in her surroundings, waving with her fingers flexing toward a nearby waiter with a forced chuckle. Gagging to herself, she adjusts her glasses with her fingers decorated with fake nails.

"What do you want?!"

Natasha forces herself not to panic, swallowing hard over the familiar face that now stands in front of her. The presumable ghost in his tall muscular frame makes the same connection.

She stammers through her act, her eyes ready to aggressively shred the flesh from his bones. She feels anger. Confusion. A hallucination perhaps? Clenching her jaw she waits for him to speak first. His voice sends a shiver down her spine as he addresses her;

"Let's discuss this in my office Miss..."

She swallows as she removes her glasses. He knows her name, "Rushman."

With a hand on her hidden pistol she follows him into the back. Natasha plots her steps, calculating the exact distance to the exit. Judging from the thickness of the walls it would take 10 seconds for the echo of a firing gun to reach the entrance.

She walks in as he holds the door, making her way to the back of the room. In the time it takes for him to close the door she flips, facing him with her weapon drawn. Her left hand steadies her right, eyes narrowed. Her trembling gives her away. He lifts his hands;

"Natalia..."

"The only reason I haven't shot you is because you have information."

"Bud' blagorazumen..."

Romanoff holds her stance and her expression;

"How are you connected to Olga."

"She is the reason I'm alive."

Natasha grits her teeth, "You won't be for much longer, I'll make sure of that. I don't even know if you're real considering my hallucinations."

With a rotation he removes his own weapon and aims it toward the assassin;

"I don't want to shoot you."

"Do they know what you are."

He pivots as she moves closer;

"All too well."

With a lunge he dodges her familiar attack. She moves in closer, keeping the pistol high;

"Where are Black Ops headquarters."

"Why would I tell you that."

"Kyle Murphy..."

"Some of us are pawns, he is not."

She grits her teeth, "You're no pawn."

The tall man takes a stance, eager to remove the weapon from her grasp. She swings her leg forward, weight presses into her hands as she pushes from the desk. With a foot into his face he catches her ankle and twists in the opposite direction. She cringes from the pain and follows through, lifting to kick her opposite leg into his neck. He grabs her fist and pulls her closer. With her eyes wide she whispers;

"Give me a reason not to shoot you and I'll consider it."

The two Russians circle as he dodges her second attack;

"Because everyone you've ever loved and cared about are currently falling for on of the biggest ploys I've ever seen. Even your beloved meta children are in danger."

Natasha presses, kneeing her ex husband in the gut and taking a swing against his jaw;

"Keep talking."

He doubles over, pressed up on his hands and knees. He looks up at her from the ground. She kicks him down;

"I'm in no mood Alexei."

"If you kill me you'll blow your cover."

Aggressively she reaches for his throat, her teeth clenching tightly;

"Talk. Now."

He tightens his own jaw, expression difficult to read through Natasha's rage. He coughs upon her release;

"All empowered parties are a threat. You will all be eradicated if you let them succeed. Quite frankly, I am surprised to see you still alive."

She makes the connection. His silhouette not easy to forget. Her jaw tightens;

"You need to practice your aim."

"You and your metas won't be easy."

"Why take out children..."

"They're not naturally gifted, are they?"

Natasha swallows, "Because of Blonsky."

"His program created them. A monster creating more monsters."

"They are children! Not all metas are monsters."

"You would know,' he grins almost evilly, 'How is your large green pet?"

She clenches a fist and knocks his opposite cheek, reaching to aim her pistol. Stepping over his shoulder she focuses on her target;

"I'd stay useful if I were you. Help me stop this plan from moving any further."

He exhales with a narrowing focus, uninterested in fighting back;

"You can't. You've already let them in."

"The center?"

"Olga is onto you. She knows you know.

"What is the plan!"

He grits his teeth, eyes flicking upward. She mistaking takes the hint, glancing up for a split second. Alexei knocks her off her feet, pinning her into the ground;

"I'm sorry, but you made your choice when you joined SHIELD. You turned your back on your country and your family. You've encouraged nothing but chaos in training the meta students. You've done the hard work in collecting them. And now, they will all be terminated. Both past and present. Each of the Avengers will be ripped out one by one and your monster will be the destruction of it all."

She waits, squirming ever so slightly as she listens to his every word meant to provide the spy with the information she needs;

"Then make it stop. Do something right, for once in your life!"

Alexei forces her down with pleading eyes;

"I needed to do all I could to survive. I have to. You should've done the same."

Natasha cringes in disgust. Even with his attempt at being helpful she can see the selfishness. She narrows her focus and makes her plan through his false pretense. His fear of the security camera far outweighing anything she can do;

"You haven't changed."

"Do you still think you're hallucinating."

She throws her head back and pushes her torso upward, dark brunette hair falling from his tie to her shoulders. She draws her weapon and takes aim between his eyes. The fear in them dictates her response, her dark side eager for revenge;

"I guess we'll find out."

Natasha pulls the trigger without a second thought, holding her stance until she confirms his movement ceases completely.

Glancing over her shoulder she can hear the footsteps racing in her direction. Making an abrupt decision she chooses to linger. Clutch her earpiece she calls for Fury;

"We need to get home. Set a course for New York. Meet me around the back in ten minutes."

He retorts aggressively;

"The mob is growing, you need to get out now!"

She throws her head back to the wall behind her, eyes on her fallen enemy;

"I can catch their leader just give me more time-"

"Get out now Romanoff! That's an order!"

Natasha turns her head away from the body, a sudden small sense of regret pooling in her gut. She feels red. Blood splattered over her dark gray pantsuit. To put him out of his misery would be better then leaving it for a less then friendly face. After all, it is only one more to her body count. Her heart feels it's blackening from the inside out. How many more friends will meet the end of her pistol? How far is she willing to push herself for the sake of SHEILD? Her team? Her Vrach...

Closing her eyes she can vividly see Banner's disappointment. Hear his sigh as she recounts the event...

Numbing up, she heads for the exit.

Covering her own back she charges forward and makes her way out of the building.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .


	23. A Blackened Heart

**A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing! I appreciate all of your support as we reach the final battle! I wouldn't count on everyone making it out this time...**

***Trigger Warnings for mention of murder, depression, adult situation, abortion.***

* * *

Lucy's power over the small mob doesn't go unnoticed, leading Izabella, Brody and two of their friends across the street during the lunch period. With Riley and Garrett tagging behind she leads the group towards a major rule break.

Izabella talks through her teeth as they arrive at the strip mall;

"Natasha really does not approve of us off property."

Lucy lifts an eyebrow and holds the door to the bagel shop;

"Oh please you think anyone but us five are gonna care, or even notice? Loose up chic."

Tapping Brody on the shoulder she rejects Garret's proposal at holding the door;

"After you."

He hesitantly nods, trampled over as she presses forward to call her order;

"Cinnamon toasted with butter!"

Izabella can't help but wrinkle a nose over her loud leadership qualities, secretly irritated as the group ignores her command for an orderly response and tramples in imitation of the she-hulk's daughter. Releasing a heavy exhale she composed her self with utmost grace and elegance;

"Good afternoon-"

Lucy coughs to incite a laugh from the group;

"He needs your order Izzy, not a conversation."

She clenches her jaw and forced a grin;

"One small soup, please. Spasibo."

Lucy nudges her friend upon not receiving a response, nudged from the credit card machine. The Jameson girl scoffs;

"I got you girl. Go chill with the others."

Izabella inhales, "Thank you. Tomorrow we stay on property?"

She laughs, "Why? There are more options on this side."

Izabella forces her grin, "Because, as powered metas we must be safe. Avoid the newspaper...?"

Lucy laughs and signs her signature;

"Please. Mom didn't leave her debit card to purchase cafeteria food. Relax princess, it's okay to break a couple of rules. It's gotta feel good to, you know, cross the street...? You need to start taking down some pointless barriers...who knows what you'll accomplish."

The Russian scoffs, embracing Lucy's nudge as the two make their way to the booth. Izabella takes a moment as she lingers near the window, biting her lower lip. She turns to catch Lucy as they slip into the booth;

"I been too cautious to make decisions."

The California girl laughs loudly, tapping the table to address the group;

"So! What is everyone gonna do about the training tonight? Anyone up for pulling a prank on the coach?"

Riley laughs, "Right! Cause you'd pull a prank on Dr. Bruce."

"Oh. He's coaching tonight?"

Garret chimes in, "Prepare for a lecture on loyalty and teamwork."

Izabella shakes her head, sipping her cup of water Brody thoughtfully snatched up for his sister;

"What wrong with that? Team work is important."

Lucy crosses her arms, "Well. Paintball was fun. If I could actually join a team this time, maybe I could pull some strings. Maybe encourage a fun activity over a lecture...?"

The group nod amongst themselves before addressing their blue haired fearless leader;

"Yeah."

"Cool."

"Awesome."

She smirks, "Consider it done."

Izabella turns ever so slightly;

"What wrong with a lecture? It is how it always been...?"

Brody laughs, "Sis, I'll take activities over another hour of homework. Besides, I'd love to see the doc try to take me down!"

Riley giggles with a raised hand;

"Me too!"

Garret adds his two cents;

"I'll distract the doc, you all work to take him down. Maybe we can make him laugh for once."

Izabella sips her water with an eye roll;

"He does laugh."

"Yeah, for you. You're his favorite because you follow every rule perfectly,' Riley crosses her arms, 'Maybe Lucy's being here means some pushback with the more boring days."

Lucy winks and aims her pointer fingers, lifting an arm up and over Izabella's shoulder;

"Obviously."

The Russian peers over her shoulder toward the abrupt entrance, lifting her hand over the exposed side of her face;

"The press..."

The mob mimics the teen's movement, each turning to hide their faces. Lucy scoffs with an eye roll, pushing her way through toward the entrance as she addresses the adults;

"Hi guys!"

The videographer pauses, "Who are you? We're looking for Warp Girl and Meta Boy-"

With a hand raised she laughs, "I'll address those god awful names momentarily. I'm the daughter of Jennifer Walters-Jameson."

"She-hulk?!"

"One and the same..."

Pressed with microphones and flashing cameras, she embraces the attention;

"What is your name?"

"Do you have powers?"

"Are you member of the avenger initiative?"

"Where do you live?"

"What are you wearing?"

Lucy's cheek flush momentarily, successful in capturing their attention;

"Uh...Vans...? Can I get one at a time?"

Izabella peers hesitantly from over their booth, the rest of the mob stepping out toward the less then scary press members. For each gasp Izabella releases an exhale, guilt pooling for breaking the most elementary of rules. She crosses her arms. Brody tilts his head with a smile;

"They're not so bad."

She waits as he gets up to join the mob, circling around Lucy. Izabella presses her head against the booth, eyes closed tightly. Just because she didn't understand a rule, it was not an excuse to break it. She holds her stance, her arms crossed tightly in front of her chest.

Seemingly out of nowhere her eyes raise, finding a familiar blonde haired, blue eyed sophomore seated across from her;

"Look who's venturing out from the nest."

She lowers her head, "Not my idea."

John laughs, turning to glance over his shoulder;

"The porch is far prettier."

"Oh...why so?"

"The fall flowers are in full bloom. Something tells me that would interest you."

She smiles, "Maybe."

"Want to come see? Just the two of us. They're all yellow marigolds."

He extends a hand, she hesitates;

"Maybe..."

"You've ventured this far. It's just outside. No press. C'mon. I can sneak you out. What do you say? Do you trust me?"

She caves, offering a hand to the boy she's begun to trust as her opposite reaches for her backpack;

"Yes."

Brody offers one more glance over his shoulder, expecting to find Izabella behind them. With a heavy exhale he watches the infamous blonde lead his 'sister' through the back doors. Alerting Lucy with a cough and a poke he tilts head. The girl takes her hint with a nod and waits for the opportune time to sneak away.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Natasha pulls up on her dark black four door. As she turns to make her way to the Tower she pulls over across the street. With a twisted jaw she looks upward, her hand caught in her hair washed out natural red. She stares out into the distance with a racing mind.

Her foot props on the driver side door. For each runner who makes their way passed she can give every detail about their appearance and attire. In her mind she can see the splattered blood...her count for the trip? A solid 6 injured, 2 dead. She's never counted before. Sure, she can recall every detail but a count after the fact has never crossed her mind.

Her thoughts shift to the kids as she forces herself to leave the vehicle and begin making her way across the street. Steve Rogers makes his way around the block with an exhausted Brody at his side, the two some in their jogging uniforms and each a panting mess. Natasha forces a grin despite her thoughts. She addresses the child first;

"Keeping up with Cap?"

He pants, wiping his forehead, "I'm tryin! He's hard to keep up with."

Steve slaps his back and reaches to take the door from Romanoff;

"You're doing great. Your endurance levels are increasing, you're a true soldier."

Natasha swipes her key and scans her fingerprint, holding the elevator for the boys.

Rogers turns his head to look toward Natasha's lowered head;

"How was the mission?"

She looks up, "Longer then usual, I guess. We need to meet as a team and debrief."

He nods, "I'll schedule it."

"Sooner the better."

He takes her hint and presses a blue button within the elevator keypad to send an alert to the engineer;

"Send us a message when you can."

She nods, "When it's not 9pm. I'm exhausted. Fury's on call, he's aware of it."

Brody points curiously, "What does that button do Captain Rogers?"

Natasha answers for him, "It's a magic button. Wakes up Tony when he's busy napping instead of watching his kid."

The boy huffs out a laugh, "No seriously."

Natasha shrugs and lifts her small backpack over her shoulder as she exits onto the floor of her apartment. Cracking open the door, she's greeted by a hyper shepherd and his loud barks. She crouches to pet his head and tussle his fur, eager to momentarily forget all of the week.

Natasha searches briefly through the apartment, scanning her focus around the space;

"Where's your daddy Alex? Where'd he disappear to, huh?"

She stands up and moves through the room. With a heavy sigh she surrenders the exploration, eventually venturing into her studio space with a glass of red wine and her stereo turned up. A glass turns to two, three, then four. Pouring her additive into the sixth she starts to tumble out of her Torres. She's far too zoned out to notice the fresh lilies or the dog who has made his way into the room with a ball in his mouth.

Catching her balance she shifts her movement, changing to a stretch for her sore shoulder and hip. With a shaky breath her mind goes dark. She can feel the blood on her fingertips, cool pistol in hand. She stands to pace with hands over her hips. On the verge of punching a wall and returning to perfect a ballet turn she storms aggressively from the room, the apartment, and the hall. Leaving the door open she marches toward the gym and locks herself inside to wreak havoc on an unsuspecting punching bag.

Natasha's swings stay steady, unrelenting even for the blood blisters that have formed over her fist. Her groans fill the room, stray hairs sticking to the sweat over her forehead. Shrills turn to scream. Her fabric enemy turned to a pillow as she lets her head fall onto it. Her hands steadying it's swing. With a ragged breath she can feel a warm presence. Slowly she sinks, the comforting scent of his cologne ensuring her the guest is safe.

In her current state Natasha allows herself to fall, vision swarming from an alcoholic blend. She holds her head, mouth agape.

He settles across from her. His eyes soft in their peering. In the silence they share their glances. Bruce offers a soft grin and tries to break the silence;

"Happy Sunday."

Natasha glances upward toward the clock on the wall as it strikes 1am, letting her head fall back into her hands. She lifts her foot up and then back down with a groan.

The doctor shifts from the stool to the ground, crossing his legs as he sits in front of her. He holds his wrist as he tries to look into the eyes she keeps closing.

She stares forward, silently begging him for help, desperate for an emotional escape she can't find. Bruce tilts his head after an elongated period of silence. He nods and touches his forefingers to his lips. Reaching for her with his focus he speaks softly;

"Just breathe. Inhale..."

She obeys, desperate for relief and the calm of his voice as she awaits his 'exhale.' Her legs mimic his, crossing as he quietly urges her to find her center;

"Stack your vertebrae...close your eyes..."

Natasha has no urge to argue despite wanting to avoid the current images running through her head. His voice calms her nerves. His coaching successfully distracting her mind of immediate stresses. She doesn't need to say a word for Bruce to understand what she needs most; peace. Relief.

He can read her eyes, her trembling, her subtle movements she's unaware of. He provides the space she needs, close enough for her to feel safe without being smothered. If she needs to reach out, he knows she will. Content with the space between them she follows his coaching without saying a word.

Putting aside any need for conversation or emotional turmoil, he puts her first, recognizing a familiar expression of guilt and anxiety he's seen many times over the past five years.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"We need guards posted at all entrances at all times."

Natasha's demands are met with intense stares, each team member hanging on every word she offers. Maria interjects with a raised hand;

"We need to ensure the agents in position are valid-"

Natasha shakes her head with a cut off, "-We don't have the time. While this is an unfortunate waiting game my, source, made it out to be imperative. We can't trust anyone. Don't count on that changing no matter who Fury is able to send.

I trust none of them."

Steve interjects from the living room sofa, "What about the metas born metas?"

Tony scoffs, "There is one?"

The Captain shakes his head, "You're not at risk, you wear a suit."

Clint shrugs, "I just have a quiver of arrows."

Tony nods, "I've made my decision to stand by you all. That puts me, Pepper, and Antonia at risk."

Steve embraces the remarks and clasps his hands;

"We need protection at the tower."

Pepper swallows;

"Happy and I can handle an average human-"

Tony snaps, "I will call in my favors."

The Captain turns to address the demigod and a nervous Jane Foster;

"If you can remove your children from this it's for the best."

Natasha crosses her arms;

"Not for nothing, Cap, but I'd take Agmundr for a shield any day."

Jane rolls her eyes over the remarks;

"I want to take the children to Asgard. They'll be safer under Odin's protection."

Banner sighs, "I'll call Jen."

Romanoff nods, "It's unexpected. Hopefully we can find the infiltrators without a fuss. In the meantime;

Bruce if you can't stay calm I need you to stay away from the Center."

He forces a nervous grin, "Okay..."

Barton ducks his head into his hands, listening to a grumbling Tony Stark;

"Oh this will be good..."

Natasha struggles to keep her focus on the doctor;

"I'm worried Olga's play was the Hulk."

Banner's nod makes her gut twist. He holds a grin with arms crossed.

The pure exhaustion in her voice is evident even if no one knows they spent the night in a gym. The hours had past quickly the night prior, his calm coaching leading to sleep overpowering the emotionally drained assassin. He stayed with her to ensure her safety, still wrapped in his sport jacket as she leads the group meeting.

The Captain takes over as the couple focus on one another;

"We keep our guard up. We work to protect each other. Nothing and no one comes toward the children. Rotate guard duty on the tower. Pull your own weight, we'll get through this the same way we've done everything before; together,' he pauses with his eyes on Clint, 'Where is Maria?"

He looks up with his cheeks flushed a vibrant red, "Busy."

Jane snaps, "This is a vital meeting. The only reason Darcy couldn't make it is because she has the flu, what's Maria's excuse?!"

Tony interjects, "Really Robin Hood,

Maid Marian has intel and she could spare ten minutes-"

The archer snarls, "It's none of your business."

Thor shakes his head, "I do hope you share the information with your significant other-"

Barton snaps with a raised voice;

"She had an abortion! Okay? Satisfied!? She's laid up in bed and trying to recover..."

Natasha swallows hard, all color drained from her face as lights flash into focus. She stumbles, her own heart rate increasing as the team moves to catch her from tumbling forward. Banner steps into her path and wraps his arms to secure her in place, gently leading her to settle on the nearby sofa. Bruce reaches a hand over her forehead, crouching in front of his wife;

"You're warm. Tasha? Can you hear me?"

Clint reaches a tentative arm over his best friend's shoulder, her icy stare shifting to each of her teammates before it settles on Barton. She clenches her jaw in utter disgust.

Banner looks up in doctor mode;

"Can we get some water?"

Steve addresses the room to control the chaos;

"We know our roles. Team dismissed."

Pepper offers Bruce the glass he then presses against Natasha's temple. Romanoff reaches to take it herself, far too numb to feel his gentle hand stroking at her knee.

The archer shakes his head with a mumble only Natasha can hear;

"I'm sorry Nat, I didn't want to tell you."

She groans in response, "I should be supporting you...but I can't. I should be sorry but I'm not."

He taps her shoulder, dismissing himself from the group following Jane and Thor. Banner waits awkwardly with his head lowered and a hand on each of her knees as she talks with the Archer. Tony offers a "psst", abruptly met with a head nod from Bruce to leave them alone.

Steve takes the hint and makes his way from the group with a nervous fist pounding consistently into his thigh as the last to quietly exit.

Natasha shakes her head in the silence, feeling a spotlight she has no interest in being in despite the emptied room. With her eyes lowered she forces her words;

"I shouldn't be this affected."

"Why not."

She tilts her head, "It's not my life. It's none of my business. I'm a killer for a living. I shouldn't have any emotions on this."

He exhales heavily, grateful for her talking with him at all in comparison to the previous evening's silence;

"Your profession, doesn't make you any less human. You wanted what they had and you're mad because you don't have the option."

She bites back, "I'm a monster."

"I only see my wife, Tasha."

She rolls her eyes, "You can't even look at me without making me feel guilty."

"Sorry,' he reaches for her hands, urging her to sit back down as she moves to stand, 'hey. I've said the wrong things lately. I've, made stupid decisions; Because I'm worried about you."

Natasha shuts her eyes;

"You don't trust me. Why should you?!"

He lifts his focus, eyebrows softening through his own guilty stare;

"We've been, riding a difficult wave lately."

Lifting a shoulder, she mumbles;

"What else is new. There's always a wave."

He lifts her chin gently;

"Hey, I'm not giving up on you. On us. I'm not running away. I'm gonna stand by you whether I- understand you or not. We're not perfect. I'm not going get everything right all of the time. Most of the time, when it comes to you, I fail and I'm sorry for that. But my feelings for you aren't going to change. You're still Natasha. You would do anything for the people you care about. I don't care what you did I only care about right now-"

"-you have no idea what I've done."

"I can guess...that doesn't make you the monster you think you are."

Natasha makes eye contact, tilting her head. Her focus shifts as they clasp fingers. The honesty in his voice soothes her soul until she hears his words;

"I love you Tasha."

She shakes her head, her guard back up over his confession. She stammers and rises from her position;

"I'm broken."

"So am I."

"I have nothing left, I'm not whole-"

He stands with an exhale, listening to her vent with his hands in his pockets;

"I don't want 'whole'."

She pivots, hands throwing to the sides as she raises her voice;

"The kids are in trouble because I've been taking down the wrong targets. I should've been putting this team, our family first. I needed to prove I could fix the damage...I couldn't because I was worked up over Russia, over...Alexei. I'm not who you think I am. I can't be that loyal wife I promised to be, I've hurt you. We can't keep doing this, whatever this is."

He clenches his jaw, fingers now wringing over the tone in her voice. His heart hurts over the way she talks about herself;

"None of this is your fault."

She drops her jaw, her chest collapsing;

"Bruce! I've lied! I've cheated on you! I've murdered, made rash decisions. You read the logs."

His eyes shut tight. He knows but hearing her say is somehow far worse, "That's work-"

She snaps, tears in her eyes, "What is wrong with you?! Why are you still here..."

"What do you want me to say...?! I don't hate you! I'm disappointed and hurt but I'm not going to leave you! It's cutting me in ways you don't even bother to understand. But I know you're hurting too, you're not yourself."

"How do you know this isn't me. People change."

He sighs heavily, leaning up against the wall. With his hands caught in his curls, he tries to make eye contact;

"You're my wife. You're my everything Tasha. When I asked you to marry me I saw a woman who would take a bullet for her family. You're strong. You're kind, you're empathetic...I'm staying for you, I'm fighting for you. I want you to come back to me but, I'd take you coming back to yourself at this point."

She uncrosses her arms, taking a step towards him with after eyes;

"I want things to go back to the way they were. I just- after everything we've been through, at what point is the damage unrepairable?"

His eyes shift from off of her as Tony enters frantically. Half in his suit he snaps toward the couple;

"There was an incident at the school-"

Banner steps with an urgency, catching Natasha's bicep I'm a reassuring touch as they follow;

"Where are the kids?"

Tony shakes his head;

"Brody's injured, Garret and Riley ran to get help because Izabella and Lucy are missing."

Natasha picks up the pace and makes her way to snatch up one of her pistols without thinking twice.

. . . . . . . . . . . .


	24. A Fire Within

**A/N; Warnings for mentions of injury and abuse of minors/kidnapping **

* * *

Izabella sharply inhales the smelling salt, her mind dizzy as she sits upright in the small living room. Her vision swarms, reaching to hold her head only to find a restraint over her wrist. Her heart rate increases as she starts to panic.

"Don't pull Izabella."

She turns her head toward the blonde, going off in her own language before she corrects herself;

"Where am I? What is this-"

John offers a friendly smile, releasing her restraints;

"You panicked. Don't you remember? After school you started thrashing like crazy, warping random objects-"

Her eyes soften with a pleasing expression;

"Tell me I not hurt anyone."

John cringes, patting her forehead with a warm cloth;

"I wish I could. Unfortunately dad and I swept in too quickly to see all of damage."

Izabella holds her head, unable to recall any event after their lunch period. John reaches for her hand. The girl complied only to see a bright red burn in the center. She cringes and pulls back, opening her palms to examine their shooting pain;

"Wha-. What..."

John settles back beside her;

"My dad tried to heal your burns. You'll have to take it easy the next few days."

She looks up in a panic once more, "Burns..."

"You were just out of control Izzy. But that's okay. We're going to fix you up."

"I not...,' she struggles to process, tears forming in her eyes,

'I not remember. Is Lucy and Brody and-"

"They're all safe...Brody took some damage from what I saw, but it'll be okay."

"Where is he?!"

"Everyone is safe, you don't have to worry."

Izabella turns, searching for her communicator. The current mission to contact Natasha or Bruce and inform them of her apparent loss of control. She scrambled, palms lifted upright as she searches for her device. John brushes her wrists;

"What are you looking for?"

"My com."

"Why..."

She shakes her head, "I need to tell Vrach Banner. He help me-"

The blonde speaks softly, holding her wrists gently, "But I'm here. My dad and I can help you."

"They need to know for the school and my aunt-"

He shakes his head, "I wouldn't worry about your aunt sweet Izzy."

The girl turns her head upon the entrance of a taller man. She inhales sharply only to be soothed by the calm voice of the home owner;

"There she is. How are you honey? I'm Kyle. John says you had a rough day."

He sits across the way, eyes drifting to her palms, "How are you feeling?"

The girl glances downward, unable to form a warping circle without the pain shooting you her wrists;

"I not warp."

John chuckles, "Hey, it'll be okay. We'll figure it out."

Kyle points with a smile, "John's right. You need some rest. Are you hungry?"

Izabella shakes her head, struggling to be polite through her panicking;

"No, I...I need to see Natalia. Vrach Banner can fix."

Kyle steps with a hand over his hip, "I will contact them for you. Would that make you feel better?"

She stares forward, trembling over her reddened fingers. The older man calls the younger who is quick to oblige and makes his way into the kitchen to discuss the situation with a lowered voice;

"Call Agent Olga, tell her we have the Russian and that she's out of commission. I need to go pay our louder mouth prisoner a visit."

The younger boy twists his jaw somewhat guiltily;

"I don't think Izzy is a threat-"

"Really."

"You didn't have to burn her hands."

"You think I should've just left her to warp as she pleases? You know how destructive Blonksy's creations can be. We need a demonstration but I thought you liked her. Taking her power away keeps her safe."

The boy snaps, struggling to remain quiet;

"You have no idea what she's been through! What makes you any different from the monsters you're trying to eradicate."

His eyes widen, "Don't cross me or I'll lock you in the basement next. You already know too much. Keep an eye out for the Avengers. God knows you can't hide your tracks."

John shuts his eyes, "Don't hurt Lucy."

Kyle shakes his head, "You still don't get it-"

"She's born gifted dad, it's different. There's no trigger word that sets her off like Izabella and the rest of them."

He pauses;

"We'll just keep her quiet then."

. . . . . . . . .

The California girl twists in her ropes, cleverly folding over the strands in an attempt to pull it from behind. Ducking her head she twists and pulls. With her bangs falling over her forehead she releases a heavy exhale, chomping down on her current gag. With one more pull she frees her hands, chuckling with pride over her accomplishment. She freezes over the sound of the footsteps, tucking her hands back into the now loosened restraints.

In her short time training she's learned nothing of how to escape capture. Perhaps her obsession with spy movies would finally come into play. Counting her heart rate she slowly builds, inhaling and exhaling faster to set her eyes aglow.

She needs to be 'passionate' as Izabella once put it. She shuts her eyes tight as the man makes his way down the wooden steps. A chill rolls down her spine over the cool wall. Lucy almost wishes the situation were more scary, her heart rate staying steady due to a lack of fear in a furnished basement. She cracks an eye open to see the Murphy father steadily approaching. His hands are cold as he threatens her silence. She spits once her gag is removed, using humor to diffuse the situation;

"You get a kick out of kidnapping teenagers and locking them up."

"Shut up. It's not you we're after."

"Which is weird considering you have a teen of your own. How'd you feel if someone took Johnny boy Junior?"

"Shut. Up."

She tugs from his grip over her bicep;

"What'd you do with Izzy?! Last I saw you were stuffing a pillow in my face and she was kinda unconscious so-"

"Will you please-"

"Help! Child abuse!"

He scrambles in a panic, covering her mouth with a hand he squeezes too hard. She snarls and bites his finger, her eyes narrow over his complaint;

"Ow!"

"Man! For real?"

He shakes his head, in slight disbelief over her lack of fear;

"How?!"

"How what."

"How are you so calm."

She shrugs, "Regrettably my DNA never accepted the large green monster gene. I mean what am I gonna do? Keep screaming child abuse until someone comes? Or trust my secret criminal uncle has friends in all places and trust he brings his large green alter ego and completely destroys your ass. I'm really looking forward to the latter, I've never met the big green personally, but I hear he's smashing. So where's Izzy?"

"Lucy?!"

The fear in Izabella's eyes is evident, the younger teen having snuck down the stairs out of pure curiosity. The blue haired teen smiles in reply;

"Oh look, there she is! We were just talking about you gurl!"

John reaches around her torso to hold the struggling Russian steady, offering Lucy a chance to spot her hands. With her teeth clenched her heart rate increases, her eyes glow a vibrant yellow as he hands twist to wrap over Kyle's neck. With a kick into his gut she pulls away in her act of self defense and moves to help Izabella kick off John. Grabbing her friends hand she mumbles as they run up the stairs and head for the door;

"Psycho bastards."

Izabella glances over her shoulder toward the incoming SHIELD agent and his son behind him;

"Lucy!"

"I'm thinking I'm thinking!"

She releases a scream, elbowing the door and leaping up to swing her feet through the window in a hitch kick. Izabella ducks over the shattered glass, feeling a hand grab her wrist as Lucy leads them in a foot chase down the city street.

Izabella pants as they run through the dark, moving her friend down an alley to dodge the agents as they continue to run forward;

"We need to talk about you athletics."

Lucy covers her friend's mouth, trying to eavesdrop on the altercation in the street;

"Olga is going to murder us-"

"Shut up John. They couldn't have gone far."

Lucy laughs once they're in the clear, "Mom taught me self defense. Guess she knew it would come in handy someday."

"You can teach me."

She scoffs, "We also need to talk to Clint about a portable bow. I'd love a weapon right now. Do you have any idea how we ended up in that- douche bag's house?!"

Izabella shakes her head as they stay tucked in the alley corner;

"No. But they burn my hands...I heard him say..."

Lucy gently takes her fingers with wide eyes;

"My frickin God Izzy! So you can't warp us home?!"

She shakes her head, tears in her eyes, "I am so, sorry Lucy. I trusted..."

She grits her teeth, analyzing the situation;

"It's ok. We need clear heads right now- W.W.N.D?"

Izabella sniffles, the back of her hand wiping her eyes;

"What?"

"What Would Nat Do?"

She glances around, pointing to the gate;

"Keep running. Survive."

Lucy nods, "Great! Except I don't know NYC. I can help us outsmart the bad guys, break out of a basement, completely suppress all emotion when I really wish I could rage full out right now, and I can see super clearly in the dark but I can't navigate a city I don't know."

Izabella forces herself to stand, getting her bearings;

"I do. We need go north-"

"Perfect. Let's go East a bit first to throw off the asshole. C'mon."

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Natasha finishes her circle around the building, the dust settling from an explosion just off property. Along with the team and a few SHEILD agents she presses indoors to circle the area. Leaning to the right she watches a large group of disgruntled employees making their way outside. She snaps toward a familiar nurse intern;

"Where are you going?! Are all of the injured cared for?"

The woman snarls back;

"Ask your husband."

Natasha rolls her eyes and makes her way toward the nurses station. With crosses arms she fixates from a resting Brody to her Vrach;

"Why are the interns leaving?!"

Bruce barely lifts his focus, currently stitching up Riley's arm;

"I fired them."

Natasha tilts her head, "You're not even trained. You can't make that call-"

He glares in response helping the young girl to her feet;

"I just did."

Romanoff lowers her head, turning to see the empowered children with their eyes on her. She can do nothing but accept Banner's action as his eyes flicker from their natural brown. Brody looks up hopefully as she steps closer;

"How are you feeling."

He shakes his head, "They took her Nat. She's just gone."

"No one is gone,' her voice is soft in reply, 'Can you tell me exactly what happened."

He shakes his head thoughtfully. Bruce shifts toward the boy, adjusting his sling to a more comfortable position;

"We were on our way back from the strip mall across the street."

Banner growls, "Where we told you not to go-"

Natasha lifts a hand over the arm of the doctor;

"Bruce...keep going Brody."

"I...we saw smoke. Lucy went in first and then John turned on Izabella. He grabbed her and shoved a mini pillow in her face. I went after him but Bella was already unconscious. Riley and I thought we could take him but his dad came out of nowhere and grabbed Lucy-"

Banner snaps, "John who."

"John Murphy...we knew he was trouble. Well, everyone but Bella."

Natasha tightens her jaw, making eye contact with Banner;

"I know where he is."

The doctor nods over her silent direction. She was leaving and Bruce would stay behind. His eyes and voice soften as he calls to her;

"Be safe. I'll meet you when I can."

She nods, breaking away from his gaze. Natasha holds her com as she makes her way back down the hall;

"I know where to find the girls. Don't follow me."

Barton's voice comes in clearer;

"I can hover in the area-"

"No,' she retorts, 'The kids need you here. Help Bruce with the clean up so he can get to me sooner. Tony, you and Steve need to get back to the tower."

Stark answers abruptly, "On it Little Red."

"With Thor away it's far too unsafe to leave it unguarded."

"You need backup Nat!"

She shakes her head as she arrives back outside, unlocking her car;

"If they took Izabella, Antonia could be next. They're trying to lore us away from the tower so don't let it happen. Send my coordinates to Fury and get additional security to the center."


	25. Mission Possible

**A/N: Thank you for all of your kind reviews on the previous installment! Love to you all! Hope you're all staying safe!**

* * *

"We can go to cops now?"

Lucy scoffs over here friend's suggestion, standing at the subway;

"Are you kidding?! Really!"

The elder of the two reaches into her pockets, scrambling to locate a debit card that is inevitably missing.

Izabella glares with a tilted head, her palms up to avoid the pain that occurs for each clench. Lucy pops her lips, diffusing they situation with a joke;

"You look like you're praying."

The younger retorts back, "Yes. Praying for patience."

Lucy throws her hands and pivots around the area, head down looking for stray coins. Izabella shakes her head;

"So, we have no money..."

Lucy grabs her head dramatically;

"Oh my god. I've never been broke in my entire life! What the heck do we do?! What is that even like. We need to sell some pape's! Pitch a headline! We can dress up like the Schuyler sisters, I'm Angelica, we need to kidnap a Peggy...we're lookin' for a mind at work...?"

Izabella cringes, her fist clenching subconsciously;

"Ow...my hands."

Lucy puts aside her humor, reaching to examine her friends burnt palms;

"Geez. You're the wannabe surgeon, what should we do about those...?"

She inhales through her teeth;

"We can wrap."

"With what..."

Her chest falls, visibly uncomfortable. Lucy rolls her eyes to prevent herself from feeling any emotion and reaches for her cuffed bottom pants and tears the end;

"Hold still Missy."

She wraps Izabella's left hand carefully, "You didn't feel this happening?"

Izabella shakes her head, tears in her eyes;

"They drug me."

"Must've. This is like, pretty bad."

"I'm- I'm-"

"What?," the girl retorts.

"Dizzy."

Lucy rolls her eyes over their situation leading her friend to a nearby bench;

"I'd ask strangers for help but I kinda don't trust 'em."

"Why?"

Lucy scoffs, her muscles tightening over her bicep strength as she tears the other leg of her pants;

"Because. I never knew I could- uh...experience such an adventure and such inner turmoil at the same time. I'm like a changing person if I could embrace my emotions. Your hand please."

Izabella offers her right, cringing over Lucy's clumsy wrapping;

"Gently."

The girl continues to ramble in a fog;

"I'm never gonna forget this day, that's for sure. Maybe we can dance for some quarters so I can call mom...Whenever you get your surgeon license, I'm first on the list right? I want my appendix removed cause with my luck it'll explode in the next two years- senior year, mid high school production of Wicked."

Izabella can't restrain her chuckle;

"And in the fantasy, you are Elphaba?"

Lucy shrugs, regretting her ramblings;

"Look, Chica. If we get out of this alive and in one piece and like, my appendix does burst Senior year, I hope you're my Glinda."

Izabella reveals a smirk, her focus shifting to the honestly in her friend's brown eyes;

"I like the nose ring."

Lucy sits up with slight confusion over her sudden compliment;

"Thanks? I mean, I've had it all week. Did you just notice it?"

"It suit you."

She laughs, tightening the make shift wrap, "That was random but, thanks, I guess."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Natasha pulls up to the block where she can locate the Murphy family. The normalcy, average, humane home is enough to confuse her. She steps from the vehicle suited in her uniform with a focus on the missing children. She steps purposefully and makes her way up the staircase. With a peer through the previously smashed window she destroys the rest with her entry inside. Met by a unassuming Kyle, his demeanor changes over the recognition and the two engage in a wrestle.

The Black Widow is thrown to the ground, losing her weapon due to a clumsy action in her part. As the two engage a young man enters to intervene;

"Dad, stop!"

Natasha grits her teeth toward the teen;

"Back up kid,' addressing the elder of the two she stands with an intimidating tone, 'Where is Izabella?!"

"Gone,' he retorts, 'Too bad you're late to receive the news on their departure."

Romanoff squirms under his thrust, a solid metal cuffing her wrist under a random shoving of cloth under her nose. She inhales once. Upon recognizing the scent she flips backward and tucks Kyle's head under knees.

"Dad!"

Natasha pauses and with a groan releases her victim. Pinning him down she threatens;

"I swear! If your kid wasn't here-!"

"They went East."

She grits her teeth over Kyle's sudden confession, "They?"

"Lucy James and Izabella-"

"It's Jameson...' she turns her head toward the teen, patience growing short with his father, 'I'd start thinking about confessing what role you played in this-"

The blonde stammers, "I'll tell you everything! Just let, my dad, go, please."

With a narrowing focus there is little that can pull Natasha from her trance. Her focus on one of the king pins currently within her grasp.

"Tasha?"

Her expression falls. His voice echoing in her ears. With Barton at his side Banner enters with his first aide satchel strapped to his shoulder. With a raised hand and Clint's bow targeted toward the enemy he speaks softly;

"Let him go Tasha...it's okay-"

"We have no idea if the girls are still-"

"Nat...,' Clint pauses, 'Let him go."

Natasha releases Kyle with a snarl, the younger of the two stepping forward. The blonde holds his head;

"Okay! I don't entirely know what's going on. But I joined voluntarily."

The Murphy father shakes his head;

"I told him to target the Russian girl. She was trusting and easy-"

Natasha narrows her focus, hands gripping for his collar;

"You need to start talking a little bit faster."

"It's Olga! She's Black Ops-"

"So are you-"

"Our mission is to eradicate Blonsky's metas. The kids have a trigger word, they have the potential to go rogue."

Banner speaks softly from behind the Black Widow;

"And why take Lucy?"

John interjects, "She wouldn't leave Izabella. Dad and I couldn't let her go because she wouldn't stop talking."

Barton nods with a shrug, his bow draped over his shoulder, "Sounds legit to me."

Natasha inhales sharply, her threatening state;

"You're not sharing everything. What is the mission behind Black Ops?"

Kyle complies with her questions, his focus on his son;

"Eradicate all metas. Take down SHIELD. I hired Crusher and Titania. I used them as a distraction-"

Romanoff snaps, cutting off Barton's potential question;

"Who hired Alexei to shoot me?!"

He shakes his head, "Olga."

"We took Izzy to protect her,' John stammers, 'We took away her powers."

Kyle accepts the blame, "I burned her hands."

Natasha's aggressive inclination to strike softens upon Fury's landing of the nearby jet. As the agents swarm the domestic cape Kyle is taken away in cuffs, his son moving toward him with a tearful focus. Banner offers a mumble his own stare soft and genuine;

"Hey!,' with John's full attention the two share a knowing glance, 'You don't have to become your dad-"

John removes himself with a narrowing stare, "You don't have to worry about me, my dad is a good man."

Natasha clenches her jaw and makes a move toward the teen only to be stopped by Banner, "Leave him alone. He's angry and he's hurting."

Natasha lowers her eyebrows, "Way to defend the enemy."

"He's not the enemy. He's a confused kid."

She eases her pulling, sharing a momentary pause with the doctor. His kind heart and ability to spot the best in people inspire her to do the same. If only her instinct wasn't always to attack. He makes her want to be better whether he knows it or not. Whether she is willing to admit it or not.

With a heavy sigh she reaches for his arm and gives a nod. Accepting Bruce is right somehow slips her mind as she moves toward the Director who enters the building. She steps toward him;

"Any word on Olga."

Fury tilts his head and motions for her to follow she pauses and lifts her chin toward the road;

"I need to find the girls. God only knows where they are at this point."

The director offers an understanding nod himself;

"You know we can find them faster."

She pauses, "I know. I need to do this, they won't trust the agents."

"You all know Jennifer Walters will have a few words when she lands."

Barton scoffs, "That was an abrupt last minute flight."

"For Lucy? She'd start running," Fury grumbles.

Natasha glances over her shoulder, eager to move on. Fury points;

"Take a chopper."

Clint chuckles, "What? You don't trust Nat's driving abilities?"

Banner mumbles, "I mean, I don't."

Romanoff crosses her arms and moves outside with a solid glare aimed at her Vrach. Motioning to her teammates she heads for the vehicle;

"Get in. Izabella's gonna need a Doctor she trusts. Hopefully they didn't blind Lucy too."

Barton and Banner comply with Clint eager to make a joke;

"Buckle up doc, she's wild behind the wheel."

Bruce scoffs, "No way. She's only my wife, how would I know."

Natasha puts her car in reverse and speeds up the road. If she weren't so stressed the company might be enjoyable;

"Keep your eyes peeled for two lost teenagers."

"Good thing we're not in a city or anything,' he wrings at his fingers, 'So, Alexei? That's who shot you?"

Natasha checks the rear view;

"Alexei is no longer a concern."

Clint looks over his shoulder from the passenger seat. Eager to avoid a feud he eyes the doctor;

"How have the two of us never worked together before?"

Banner shrugs, his sarcasm level up to avoid raging on the crowded highway;

"Maybe because you always prefer I stay home and knit, Natasha."

She shakes her head and forces a smirk, "Sorry I'm not the spider fearing, too weak to open a pickle jar wife you were hoping to marry."

"Well. Huh...I just assumed those were your jobs."

Her lips spread to a satisfied smirk, content with his answer as she glances up to the rear view mirror to check on her Vrach who's focused toward the window.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Izabella rustles from her sleep first, knees tucked tight with her head lifting from Lucy's shoulder. She pushes herself up, hands against the cool bench. She feels a cold hand around her throat, threatening tone in the muscular man's voice. With the clenching of her jaw she swings forward, disgusted with their current predicament and the events of the day. Instinctively she reveals her jean wrapped hands;

"I will hurt you!"

She helps as he grabs her, the yell awakening a yellow eyed Lucile. The Jameson girl swings forward without a second thought, finding a strength she didn't know she had as she flings the man onto the subway track.

Izabella's wide eyes plead for an explanation the girl is not inclined to provide. She grabs her wrist;

"Let's get out of here."

The girls are stopped by security, urging them to state their name. Lucy forces her emotions, her acting completely up to par as she fakes a tear;

"Officer! That man just attacked my friend! He tried to hurt us!"

"Stay right here miss-"

The policeman presses forward, lunging toward a random gentleman Lucy had no problem throwing under the bus as she leads the two-some back to ground level. Izabella pulls away;

"Stop stop,' she breathes heavily, 'Why would you run from him?! He can help!"

Lucy widens her eyes hands dropping to her sides;

"Oh. I'm sorry, would you like to grab a milkshake with him as well?! We were just kidnapped! By a SHEILD agent! Someone who is supposed to be on our side-!"

"Not everyone is bad."

"No but...Uncle B was hunted by the government, did you know that?! I'm assuming he never actually gave me details! But! It's in my DNA, to get screwed over, apparently, so like, let's just- figure this out together!"

Izabella shakes her head over her friend's lack of information, her eyes low;

"Wait, Wait! Lucy. Ugh it not matter. If you cut off help-"

"Fine! Do you wanna split up?! Because I don't trust anyone but my family right now! Like, I'm not interested in getting drugged and dragged into a basement again! Are you?!' the girls share a glance. Lucy exhales to calm her nerves, 'I doubt the team will let us be lost for too long. We just have to patient and do what we can to survive-"

"And trust, help."

Lucy shakes her head, "I'm sorry, we were just captured and you wanna trust another male authority figure?! Like Izzy, I don't. If you want to go then be my guest, but I'm gonna keep surviving. We have no money, no identity, no way of proving who we are! I need to hunt down two more quarters to call my mom because she'll get me out of this so that's what I plan on doing. I think the team is out looking for us right now. We can get home, we just need to keep walking and hustle a few homeless grandmas for a quarter or two. Now are you with me or not?"

"That, horrible."

She holds her head with one hand, wrapping the opposite arm around Izabella with the other as she begrudgingly follows;

"Grrr! Ok look! God knows I'm not the most intellectual human on planet Earth and she forgives me for it. But oh! My!...'That's' can you say 'that's?!' It's a beautiful conjunction gift that's- THAT'S...Meant to be used."

"Rude."

"I'm not...Alright- okay. I'm a little rude. I'm starving and I'm getting hangry. It's really time for a W.W.N.D."

The Russian pushes her friend from off her shoulder, mouth contorted with her hair falling over her eye;

"No! I- ugh!"

Lucy pauses with the shake of her head, cautiously observing the sudden range of emotions from her consistent friend;

"You good...?"

With tears in her eyes her tone ranges;

"No! I have been-! Kidnapped! Twice! I have been hurt- over again! The burns-! Hurt! I not ask for this- I did not- I didn't! My hands! They all I had to go back to find my mother! I done with running, we are lost! And I -I am- I'm! Tired!"

Lucy pauses to let her friend finish, shifting out her left hip with arms crossing snuggly. The burns visible over Izabella's fingertips are starting to blister with a purple tinge;

"Okay...I'm sorry! Okay? Like I'm sorry about your life-Wait! What do you mean, go back to find your mom? I thought she was dead-"

"Lucy! Ya by vas paslal, da vizhu vy ottuda-"

"Alright, okay, stop. I give up! We'll do things your way. If you wanna go talk to the creepy guard then fine...we'll go talk to the creepy guard."

Izabella exhales heavily, restraining a tear in her eye from falling. With an abrupt pivot she makes her way back down into the subway and expects Lucy to follow. With wide eyes the girls freeze in their tracks upon hearing a gunshot coming from underground. The Jameson girl quickly reacts and grabs her friend's wrist to lead her from the city street;

"Ah! Okay-! New plan; run!"

"Wait!"

"Izzy, I so swear, if you get me killed and survive, mom will rip your shoulders from your torso and mash your brains in her morning coffee-!"

"I have idea!"

Lucy consents to following her in the opposite direction, Izabella's eyes clearly recognizing the city street. The older of the two sets off in a ramble, her mind numb and racing from their most recent encounters;

"'An' idea...By the way, I take back off of my DNA comments. I'm not good at being on the run I confess it to the gods above- I'm ready to go home. I'm just a Broadway loving girl with a soft spot for caffeine! I just wanna turn 16, go back to learning how to drive, possibly graduate! Ahh! Wait! Why are we running from the city? How much of a fever are you running anyways?! We should be moving toward the tower that we weren't so far away from to begin with, don't you think?! Izzy?! Ugh! I'm still hangry and it's making my eyes glow, I can feel it-"

Izabella refuses to acknowledge, picking up speed as she makes her way for the bridge.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"We have been by this bridge Izzy, I'm sorry but we're running in circles! We should be moving toward the tower or giving up completely to sacrifice ourselves to the evil SHIELD gods to be consumed at nightfall. At least that frickin basement was warm."

With a solid glare Lucy takes a step back with her hands raising in a surrender;

"Okay! Alright! I'm sorry I don't know what your religion is in mother Russia if I've offended some sun gods..."

"I'm Catholic."

Lucy lowers her head. Had she paid more then a passing second of attention in social studies she would've just spared herself the embarrassment.

"Right. Obviously. I knew that."

Izabella raises her hand to knock at the door, a smile spread over her features at it opens to reveal a freshly showered Darcy Lewis;

"O.M.G! We have company!"


	26. Off the Bench

Darcy lifts her device and searches through her contacts. Upon reaching the captain she makes her call.

Lucy turns around the small apartment, cautiously watching Ian carefully work with Izabella on her sore hands. She tucks her hands into her pockets and paces, glancing at the small photos and trinkets;

"Are these from Asgard?"

Darcy sighs over not reaching Steve, dialing for Stark next;

"Yeah, Thor said they were good luck...Steve and Jane both didn't answer. Now I'm panicking."

"Can I touch it?"

"I guess...Ian?! Can you try Tony? Imma try Pepper."

The boy salutes, "I'm on it DeeDee."

Lucy lifts an eyebrow with slight over their hostess;

"How are you connected to everything? What's your power?"

Darcy lifts her shoulders and holds them up, "Support? I guess? I'm handy with an iPod."

Lucy forces a smirk, "Me too."

"How did ya'll get into this mess anyways?"

Lucy turns toward Izabella. The Russian grits her teeth, eyes red from restraining the tears over her pain. She turns her head;

"What?"

Lucy points with her thumb;

"This one decided to run off with her boyfriend, who we all hate. Who ended up kidnapping us with his evil but so oddly normal dad. He casually decided to burn her hands and tie me up."

Darcy wrinkles her nose, "Good lord! Where's my Brody Buddy?"

Izabella shakes her head;

"We not know."

Lucy rolls her eyes and attempts to remain positive;

"I think we can assume Brody, Riley and Garret made it back ok if they like, weren't kidnapped by the psycho."

Darcy sits at the edge of her sofa, flickering her lashes;

"Ooh Garret. He's your age ain't he? He's handsome."

Lucy wrinkles her nose over Darcy's attempt at playing match maker, scoffing at the idea with a hand over her chest in disbelief;

"Ew...?"

Darcy shrugs, "Sorry. Riley's cute too...? Her pretty blonde curls."

"...No."

Ian comes charging back, cutting off Lucy in her attempted defense;

"So good news! Tony is at the tower."

"Great! We can go on an adventure and drop the kids off!"

He cringes, "Bad news is the tower could potential be the target for the next attack."

"WHAT?" Darcy and Izabella yell in unison.

"But the good news is Thor and Jane took the kids to Asgard, so that's good right?"

"I mean, obviously," Darcy rolls her eyes.

He tilts his head, "So yeah, not ideal. But...he said that the kids would be safer with us so...sleepover? Anyone?"

Lucy chuckles loudly, "Oh you can't be serious! Good one Ian!"

"No, I Uh, was being serious. Just sharing what Tony said."

Lucy points with a snarky expression;

"Look, maybe you're all fine playing support but I have powers that need to be used. I don't plan on sitting at the sidelines and being a cheerleader when there's an actual adventure to be had."

Ian lifts a hand, boyish grin spread over his features;

"That's all fine and great Lucy? But I'm just sharing what ya boss said. And he said to hunker down."

"He's not the boss, it is Steve," Izabella interjects.

Darcy stammers, "Eh hey hey, he's close enough..."

"Darcy come on,' Lucy nudges her shoulder, 'You're with me right? About helping the heroes?"

She lifts a hand behind her neck, "I don't know kiddo, I'm kinda enjoying peaceful New Jersey."

Lucy turns toward her friend;

"Izzy! You don't plan on sitting this one on the sidelines! The tower is in danger, our friends could be in danger."

The younger teen lowers her head, turning her burnt palms upright with a solemn expression. The girls make eye contact;

"I...I'm useless."

Lucy shakes her head and moves toward the kitchen;

"That's not true! You're the center's leader! You're the one everyone runs to every lunch period."

She sighs, "I not heal either..."

"Not. Right. Now, but you will again! You'll heal up and then you can go back to your surgeon dreams or whatever- but Izzy! Right now there's a team of kids who can do a whole lotta good if they'd let us! You can't expect us all to just sit on the sidelines and wait for the adults to take care of it!"

Darcy throws her hands to her hips;

"Hold up! What does that make me?!"

Ian shrugs, "Look! Even if you wanted to help, no one is getting in or out of the Center! Natasha Romanoff put it on lockdown because of what happened the school- that was the the part I left out...so really think we're safer here."

Izabella lifts her fingers, trying to bend and straighten;

"We not know if Brody is ok."

Lucy dances around the table with a clap, "Exactly! Soooo we should goooo to check on Brody! And Riley! And Garret!"

"You could go."

"What,' Lucy shakes her head, 'I'm not going without you Izzy. You need to come with me to rally the troops, c'mon!"

Darcy turns toward Ian with a bit of a change in her tone;

"I mean, we could, go see if they need help-"

"And show that we have the two kidnapped girls?! Nahuh!"

Lucy pouts with an extended lower lip, her hands clasped with her brown eyes wide;

"Come on man! This is my shot to show my mom that I'm a competent helper! You guys have no idea how big this even is, I saw the text messages between Aunt Nat and Uncle B- it's huge! Please?"

Izabella frowns, "What text messages-"

"It was a whole thing! There are layers you guys; this isn't just some petty disagreement- this is Black Ops verses SHIELD."

Izabella shares a glance with Darcy over the name, memories flooding back.

Lucy continues, realizing she's connecting with the girls;

"Aunt Nat goes into each mission head first she doesn't think about the repercussions. Well...okay. Better example; My mom would never sit back and let any teammates take over a fight for her. Are we really just going to sit back when we have a whole additional team that is trained to lend a hand?"

Darcy wrinkles her nose, "You guys are just, kids. I can't condone a suicide mission-"

"It's not Darcy! We can help without hurting or getting hurt. We haven't even given the center kids a chance to say whether they want to or not! You owe them that, like. Give us a chance!"

Izabella tilts her head with an understanding smirk. Putting aside her own pain she sees the determination in her friends stare;

"I- I am in."

Darcy pouts alongside Lucy. Ian breaks;

"Alright! Fine! Hopefully there's nothing actually happening and it's all a misunderstanding but ok! Sure."

Darcy gives a high five to Lucy, pointing her finger with an idea;

"And I know JUST how to get in the compound!"

Izabella narrows her focus almost sarcastically;

"You have a key."

"Oh yeah! I do!"

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Natasha switches on the communicator in her vehicle upon receiving a call from Stark;

"Tell me something good."

Tony's voice comes in clear, Barton and Banner leaning forward to listen closer;

"Darcy found Lucy and Ethel. They apparently made their way across the border into Jersey, Izzy knew where to find Lewis."

Banner sits back with a weight lifted from his chest. Natasha presses;

"You told them to stay put-"

"Obviously I'm not a moron Red."

She tilts her head, hands still on the wheel;

"Well that's one less concern."

Clint leans forward with his eyes narrowing;

"Did they hurt Lucy?"

Tony sighs;

"Doesn't sound like it. The tower's dead it's just me and Capsicle."

Romanoff shakes her head with a temper boiling;

"I'm telling you, you need to stay on high alert-"

Banners eyes widen from the back, reaching to address the group;

"Uh...Tasha pull over..."

"What now Vrach-"

"Just pull over."

He slips from the vehicle as soon as she complies eyes raising toward the sky;

"Oh no."

Natasha does the same followed by Clint. Barton's jaw falls;

"Is that what I think it is."

Natasha's molars tighten, "It's another black hole."

"Oh hello my dears!"

The threesome take a step back, Clint reaches for his bow and Natasha for her holster over the sight of a warn Titania and her menacing boyfriend behind her. Romanoff narrows her focus;

"You should be in prison-"

"Mm you're right I should be. But a friend of yours decided I could do more from the outside."

"Olga."

Clint fires his arrow, not in the mood for conversation. She dodged, Banner sighs. Natasha glances over her shoulder with a mumble as Crusher moves forward in Titania's defense. She trembles over the thought of her mercy being the reason for this escape.

"I think we need a hulk."

Clint snaps, "Over a scientist? The damn hole is back!"

Banner shrugs off his medical bag and moves forward;

"I got this. Get word to Fury, he has my notes from California."

An 'I love you' would subside his anger so Natasha nods efficiently instead, holding a prolonged glance as he makes his request.

Titania gears up a punch, freely insulting the doctor as he makes his way forward. Natasha can only watch as he transforms to protect his teammates, sensing his disinterest in any battle involvement.

Clint takes an aim and fired toward the woman to give Bruce time to complete the transformation without an attack;

"What the hell are we supposed to do if Izabella can't warp this time?!"

"I don't know,' Natasha clutches her earpiece as the boys move forward toward their enemies, 'Cap? We need some backup."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Darcy holds her hands on the steering wheel as Ian skims her messy glove compartment for her security ID. Underneath the receipts and wrappers he lifts yet another card;

"Is it this?"

She raises her voice, "No, no, and no! It's on a hot pink lanyard that says savage-"

The girls stay scrambling in the back seat, knocked by a large box from the trunk more then once. In a brief fit of rage Lucy lifts her elbow to punch the cardboard back, up and over the seat. Izabella jumps over the flicker of yellow in her eyes, pointing with her forefinger toward the lanyard that was under the box. She lifts it cautiously and taps Darcy on the shoulder;

"Savage?"

Lewis nods, looking over the frame of her sunglasses toward Ian;

"Yeahhhh I'm a savage. Classy, bougie, ratchet."

Lucy tilts her head, "Is that gonna work? You spilled some kinda nutrition bar and coffee back here."

Darcy clicks her tongue;

"Oh bea'ch please. They should know me. I shouldn't need to show an ID period."

She rolls down the window as she approaches the SHEILD agents, adamant about their no entry policy put in place by Natasha Romanoff. Darcy argues with her badge in hand. Izabella rolls her eyes over the interaction and urges Lucy to roll down the window. The teen complies and lays back against her seat as Izabella goes off in Russian. Darcy tucks her chin, sharing a glance with Ian.

The agents sigh heavily;

"Fine. But we need fingerprints from both the driver and the man in the passenger seat."

Darcy throws her head around, "Excuse me?! Do you not know who I am?!"

"Policy ma'am."

"Psh! 'Ma'am'?! It's Darcy! Steve Rogers' ex?!"

"That's what they all say ma'am."

Izabella laughs from the backseat, shaking her head through her chuckling with her wrapped palms laid on her lap;

"You not date Steve."

"We had dinner dates and made out at Banner's wedding so..."

"Not so."

Lucy chimes in, "Yeah, there's no way...I was there, like, he was trying to let you down easy in the corner."

Izabella pulls her head back, "You were there?"

Lucy shrugs, "Yeah...? Mom made me wear a pantsuit and it was miserable. I had long hair."

"Huh..."

Ian stares with his eyes wide, "Uh...you kissed Steve? ...what?"

Darcy grumbles a solid sentence full of gibberish. The agent waves his hand over the chaos, interrupting the conversation upon collecting the fingerprints;

"Alright, move along."

Darcy tilts her head with a wide smile, and rolls up her window, "Thaaaannnnnkkks."

As the vehicle drives on Izabella turns her head to check the back window, suspicious over the quiet agent who remains in the booth and is eager to make communication. She sits back, talking softly toward Lucy;

"I think, we in trouble."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Natasha holds her ground with her tired arms holding two weapons at once. As the sky opens above them Barton mumbles a swear. He reaches continually for his arrows, eyes falling as the mob arrives on the side of their enemies;

"You have got to be shitting me."

Romanoff takes a step back to analyze, tired of seeing Hulk battling the two other goons on his own;

"My man needs backup."

Clint snaps, "You're not it Nat! You'll get squashed."

"Come on Tony," she grumbles.

"I heard that!"

She grins as the sarcastic engineer snaps through her earpiece, flying in and over the open field to take aim at Titania;

"Finally."

"Ah! It's Medusa again. Long time no see. How was prison?"

Natasha runs forward, aiming for the aliens escaping from the hole in the sky. The Captain makes his call to split up the team. Romanoff takes her position and pushes the enemy further from the main streets.

Clint reaches for Natasha's arm, pulling her back and down behind a car to shelter them from an impending attack. He shakes his head over the entry of a mischievous demigod;

"You gotta be kidding."

Natasha spots Loki as he rides through, "We called it right the first time."

Barton holds his earpiece, "Cap?"

Steve retorts, "I see him. Pray for some Thunder."

Natasha mumbles, her eyes shifting between the corners of the disaster;

"This is my fault."

Barton's snaps, "Apologize later we need to keep moving."

She groans, "We need another hulk."

Fury's voice comes in clear as the two-some move through the city streets;

"How about a She-Hulk?"

Natasha can't restrain her smirk as a full sized she-hulk jumps from a hovering craft, with John Jameson remaining on the craft above.

"Thanks for showing up."

Jennifer's voice echoes in Natasha's ear;

"I didn't want to leave you to clean up the mess- even if you made it."

"Thanks Jen."

"Yeah yeah. You're just lucky Lucy's alive or I'd be smashing you,' she snaps loudly, Romanoff can only assume it's direction, 'Hey! Hands off my cousin Skeeter!"

Barton turns his head over John's appearance, "Well hey! At least now we have an astronaut behind the scenes."

Natasha shrugs;

"Nice. We need to keep moving and get the pedestrians off the street."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Brody!"

The boy runs to greet his adoptive sister, Riley and Garrett running to scoop their small group up into a hug. Izabella nods cautiously to the sudden influx of agents. Riley rolls her eyes;

"They showed up when we got back from school. We trust none of them."

With the arrival of Izabella's aunt the teen runs into her arms, tears in her eyes as she holds her close.

Darcy talks through the side of her mouth, "This place..."

Ian nods in agreement without saying a word. Lucy takes in the quiet, the children slowly gathering around as if they're afraid to move. She pivots with an intention to move up the staircase and locate her bow. Stopped in her path she lowers her eyebrows over the firm voiced agent;

"Can we help you?"

She wrinkles her nose, "Yeah, you can move over and get out of my way."

He refuses to comply. She sighs, ready to duck under and fake him out before receiving a pull from the old Russian lady who pulls her aside. She mumbles a few words to one of the agents and pulls Lucy inside a room with a small group.

She speaks quickly and softly, revealing a white bow kept on the counter;

"Vrach Banner sent us message. Agent Hill and me step in when we can. It not good. Olga come back. We hope for warp but...not anymore."

Izabella grits her teeth with pure disgust over the burning in her fingertips.

Lucy strokes her bow with her eyes low, cautiously glancing toward the door;

"There's gotta be enough meta kids to outnumber any guards."

The woman shakes her head, "We adopt as many as possible to keep them safe yesterday. We not know black ops from SHIELD."

Darcy interjects, "Okay but, Nat put the policies in place."

"Olga jump on opportunity."

"Bullshit. Who's Olga anyways?"

Ian sits at the desk, mesmerized by the current situation, "I'm...okay...what's going on?"

An abrupt entrance from Maria Hill works to put the team at ease, her face pale and a hand over her abdomen as she closes the door behind her;

"Alright- Darcy?!"

She waves. Maria shakes it off;

"This just got weirder. I need to meet Fury and help the team. Titania and Crusher are back with Loki leading an alien charge."

Darcy holds her head, "Oh my god oh my god oh my god-"

"We NEED a calm head, Darcy."

Brody speaks up softly, "Is Thor coming back?"

Maria shrugs, "I don't know kiddo."

Lucy grabs her friend's shoulder, "You gotta do something. You and I both know we can do something about this! We can find Olga!"

"What, I..." she trembles.

"No! Izzy! Not just you, all of us. We can take down this stupid crazy lady together, all of us."

Maria holds her head, "Ugh. No! No hero business from you. I'm here to help keep you people safe-"

Riley crosses her arms with a solid frown, "That's all you ever do is keep us safe. What are we training for then?!"

Lucy lifts a hand, "Exactly."

Garrett points to Brody's arm and nods toward Izabella, "Guys, we can't even handle one SHIELD dude."

"Black Ops," Hill corrects.

Lucy tosses her quiver over her shoulder, "We can't do this unless everyone is in."

"I repeat, you're not doing this- Ugh! I gotta go."

She leaves with the older Russian behind, the children left on their own with Darcy and Ian.

Izabella shares a look, Darcy bites her lip. Brody gives Ian a glance. Riley moves to stand on a nearby chair;

"Alright! That's enough sulking! All of you! I'm with Lucy. We need to do something. We can't expect the Avengers to take on every battle and win. We've been training for two years. We have powers! We can do this by making up for each others differences and working together. It's one old lady!"

Izabella shakes her head, "And guards."

Lucy shrugs, "Easy. We're the paint balling champs."

"The only way we get everyone on board is if SHE does the talking," Riley points to Izabella.

Izabella lifts her wrapped palms, "I can't! They not respect me now."

Brody shakes his head, "That's not true."

Garrett tugs the back of his neck;

"Well...Lucy is kinda...the loudest one."

"Gee thanks."

"I'm just saying. And if Izzy follows you, they all will."

"Izzy? Are you in?"

She nods begrudgingly, "I guess."

Darcy grumbles, "This is a bad idea, and I feel like I should be interfering...?"

"I've got an idea," The Jameson girl narrows her focus, reaching for Izabella's wrist as she leads her group back out into the lobby.

Standing in the center of the large lobby she pivots. The dirt on her cheek from their adventures and her nerves catching the best of her. She swallows hard. Izabella stands off her side, offering a whisper;

"They need reason to trust."

Lucy nods, raising her volume;

"You guys, Izzy and I just went on a crazy adventure. New York to jersey. It wasn't amazing like..."

She narrows her focus, temper building as she relives their adventures in her mind. Reaching to lift a hand of their fearless leader she screams louder to address the meta children;

"Kyle Murphy is a defective member of SHIELD. He kidnapped me and Izzy and burnt her hands. He tried to hurt her and take her power away! He's a member of the Black Ops operation that Natasha has been working to shut down. Well they're onto her and none of you are safe right now! We're sitting back waiting for our next move while Aunt Nat and Uncle B and the team are battling the meta psychos."

Izabella nods for another whisper, "We can do this together."

Lucy shouts, "You've been training for years, working on your strengths and analyzing how to work as a team! We can step in and help them. We can find these defectives because they're under our noses! My Uncle B tried to prevent this from happening but he was too late. Our hero's have limits just like we do. Our size, our age doesn't matter. If we see something wrong we need to jump in."

"Olga."

"There's a leader behind the revolt. If all of us work together, we can take, down, their king pin; Olga."

A younger member of the center crosses his arms, "Why should we trust you?! You're a born blood!"

Lucy narrows her focus and point with her bow in hand, "I'm not gonna waste time on my credentials cause truth is...you're all more trained then I am. You've all suffered to be here and I'm not so sure Black Ops has a say in shutting you down. I'm not gonna force you to join me but either we're all in or we're gonna all get our hands burnt! I'm angry, I'm really really angry. They think they can take your powers away in brutal, inhumane ways?! You need a frickin fire under your butts to defend and protect who you are! That's nobody's job but yours!"

Izabella grins, "It's our turn."

"We're done sitting back and waiting for a sign. We're getting a sign right now. If we work together, we can play our part and make a dang difference! And we start with our house! They have no right to be here. We need to filter out the roaches."

Darcy covers her mouth with a grumble, "Rally 'em girl."

One by one they group steps forward, triggering the guards mental alarm to go off. With an abrupt charge forward Lucy spots her target and fires an arrow in self defense toward her victim and aims for his knee.

Among the gasps is shout from Brody;

"Who's with us?!"

Izabella shares a proud smirk, the small team crowding amongst one another. Lucy lifts a hand to whistle and pause the chatter, brushing a fallen bang from her forehead;

"Let's go you mugbloods! Time to take the trash out,' she points toward a visibly trembling injured guard in duty, 'We start with him! Tie him up! Izzy! Gimme a mind reader! We'll take it floor by floor."

Izabella lifts her head toward a girl in the back, "Catherine. Also, you didn't say 'like'..."

Lucy scoffs, "'Like' what? I don't say 'like'- nice conjunction though. Hey Catherine! We need your sixth sense! Filter 'em."

Darcy and Ian move as the kids plow forward, jumping over a sudden fire in Brody's eyes;

"Mm ok. Suddenly I feel really outnumbered? And unsafe...? But super safe at the same time?! Nat would be so proud."

Ian hugs her back with a fear in his own eyes, "I question your friend...choices."

Maria watches quietly from the balcony, biting a usb as she clears the last of the data from the center's computer. Looking down toward the kids she shares a smile. She clutches her earpiece;

"Fury? It's the new kid; Jameson's the voice. Good luck keeping these kids on the bench now."


	27. I Need Your Grace

**A/N: Welp. It just got worse. Enjoy! *runs and hides* Thanks for all of the reads and reviews!**

* * *

Natasha mumbles as she hands Clint his weapons, adjusted to aide in the destruction of the Asgardian monsters. With the arrival of Thor things keep getting worse. She shakes her head full of disappointment;

"I trusted SHIELD would put Titania and Crusher in an unbreakable prison."

Barton grumbles back, "It's not SHEILD Nat, it's the defectors. You did the right thing at the time."

She pushes forward, edging pedestrians from the street;

"Are you sure about that? Now I'm watching my friends get pummeled."

"Keep positive and everything will be fine...is that?"

"Ugh,' she snarls with a split lip, ready to take on the demigod as Thor gets knocked from the Asgardian beast, 'I'll get Loki."

"Bad idea-"

"You're gonna talk me out of it?"

Clint points to a roaring Hulk as he charges for the trouble making Asgardian. Natasha lifts a shoulder;

"Guess he's got it covered."

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

A John Jameson works overtime on SHEILDs computers, uniformed in his politic wear as he argues with local authorities to send him more technological aide. Fury holds a com and shifts away from the astronaut momentarily;

"Hill? We need any and all documents from Banner's Black Hole encounter?"

. * . * . * . *

She holds the meta children's information between her teeth on the USB, shifting in her chair to access the Center's computer;

"It would help if I knew where Banner kept everything! Some organizational classes wouldn't be a bad idea. Nothing is alphabetized- I thought he had OCD."

Fury retorts, "Ask the Russian girl. She's bound to know."

"Yeah she's a little busy taking down Black Ops."

"She's injured, give her a real job."

Maria forced herself to stand, pain shooting up through her body. She clutches her torso and reaches for a nearby student. Brody turns around over the tap on his shoulder. She softens her voice;

"I need Izabella. Can you get her for me."

He salutes and gives a nod.

. * . * . * . *

Jameson turns to order the agents about, turning back only to see his wife take a knock out worthy punch to the face. He shakes his head;

"Don't make me come down there."

A green Jennifer echos back through his com, "Relax J. You do you."

John scoffs, "Hey Fury. You know who would be a huge help right now? General Ross."

Fury shakes his head, disappointed over the joke, "You're not helping."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Maria bangs her hand against the desk, restraining her anger upon the entry of Izabella;

"You need me?"

Hill nods and offers a hand to the computer, "You're Banners little prodigy and I need codes and information from the previous black hole."

She nods and accesses his documents immediately, typing away despite the pain in her fingers. Gritting her teeth she retracts for a momentary breather, "Why?"

Maria sighs, "Because there's another one forming nearby."

The girl whips her head over her shoulder, her eyes full of fear. Hill shrugs;

"We just gotta do what we can. The codes will help. Any information you can locate will help."

Izabella nods and returns back to her searching through the files;

"I remember coordinates."

"That's helpful. I need you to share that with Fury along with anything else that you find. Okay?"

"Okay..."

The girl looks down guiltily over her hands. If only she still had the ability to warp, "Agent?"

Maria leans in, "What."

"Can you search lab for gamma?"

Hill freezes for a moment with her expression firm. The determination in the girl's eyes turns off any thought of arguing. She nods and moves toward the door;

"Okay. Don't let anyone back in here but me, you're pretty vulnerable at the moment."

Izabella glares with a sideways smirk, "I'm Russian. I am not vulnerable."

"Right. Never heard that one before."

. . . . . . . . . . . .

"Hold him Ian!"

The older man complies with Lucy's request, aiming her arrow toward the agent's throat;

"Where is Olga?"

The man chuckles, "You're a bunch of stupid kids."

Darcy grits her teeth and crosses her arms;

"Listen bud, these guys are trained by mega big time demigods and assassins. I wouldn't be screwing around with them."

Lucy looks over her shoulder with her peripheral, "Brody? Laser focus."

The boy complies and encircles their captive's feet in a burning flame. Lucy presses;

"Talk."

"You're children!"

Lucy nods for Riley to go invisible and take her punches from each direction, followed by Garrett who lifts his pistol. Lucy snaps;

"Stun?"

He shrugs, "Doesn't matter."

The agent surrenders over his pummeling;

"Alright! Olga is on the bridge of the carrier. She has a drug she plans to use on the Hulk that's all I know."

Lucy's eyes widen, tightening her jaw as she aims her weapon;

"Which one!"

Darcy drops her arms;

"It doesn't matter we need to get going. Let's lock up this guy with the rest of them and get out of here. They need us on the field."

Ian drops his jaw;

"I'm sorry, not to echo this turd, but! THEY'RE CHILDREN!"

Lucy fires an arrow over the agent's head as a warning;

"We're going to the battlefield and we're going to find Olga. You're staying in the closet with the rest of your defective degenerates. We've taken back the center! Good work team!"

Darcy claps;

"Yay! I'm useful again."

"Tie him up."

Ian shakes his head, "I'm taking orders, from a teenager."

Lucy snaps, "Do it Ed Sheeran!"

"Alright! Alright!"

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Izabella types and scrolls, extending her pinky finger to adjust the screen size. With each pull down she scans for the necessary files. She types once again, gasping over a sudden arm around her throat. Squirming from his grip he lifts her higher and up from her position. Her hands betray her, far too beat up to pull the limb from off of her. With the sound of a gunshot her problem is no longer. Falling to the ground she gasps for air with her hands smashing into the ground. Hill circles around and replaces her gun to it's holster before helping her up;

"Still feeling invincible?"

Izabella smiles, "Spasibo."

"You're welcome,' she lifts a vial, 'Does this look right?"

She nods, "It injected."

Maria twists her jaw, "You think this is going to help you to take down the black hole..."

"Yes."

Hill exhales, turning the vial in her grasp. Izabella points to the screen;

"I have codes. And backup but one plan."

The agent steps forward to scan the documents and forward them to the director;

"You're a brave kid. But I can't let you hurt yourself."

Izabella pleads, "I have to. It only way."

Maria bites her cheek and clutches her earpiece, "Fury? I have a determined kiddo with a plan..."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Thor raises his hammer toward the hole, eager to blast their problem while he is guarded by the Captain. Stark lands opposite the demigod and fires their minions away;

"Anyone else ready for a nap?"

Thor shouts loudly, "How does one mention rest at a time such as this?!"

Steve blocks with his shield, "He's kidding Thor!"

The She-Hulk plows through the group with a pounding toward Titania;

"Look out imbeciles!"

Tony shouts, "Fore!"

Rogers tumbles into a forward roll while Iron Man and Thor fly upward to avoid Titanias crashing back to Earth. The three-some move as Jennifer claims their space, pushing and pulling her enemy.

A roar from the hulk echos through the city, his rage taken out on Crusher who has taken the form of the wild demigod.

Barton dodges behind a vehicle with a child in his arms, ducking to hide from the explosion.

Natasha pushes forward, met with a heel to the chin by a uniformed blue minion. She reaches for the staffs strapped to her back and swings forward. With a gasp she feels a weapon hit her head. The sharp pain disorients her enough fall backward- her world goes black.

. . . . . . . . . .

Romanoff finds herself in a daze, the frantic echo of roars and screaming come to an immediate halt.

Not seconds ago she was on the battlefield, another brutal fight in the middle of their home city. Now she finds herself in their oasis. He's here.

She crouches to his level in the darkness with the sound of the steady waterfall slipping into the lake underneath.

Bruce points from under the Willow, eager to show her some stars. Eagerly she moves beside him, adjusting a familiar long turquoise skirt. Her hair follows her movement, watching him reach to point in an equally familiar brown sport coat.

She lays back beside him, opposite his direction so their heads can lay together. His voice soothes her, the familiarity and zen of the place causing her arms to fall at her sides. Lying flat on the ground she looks up to spot his 'Orion'. Even through the smoke and the smog she grins over it's subtle visibility.

Being back in Morningside remains calming to her soul, wanting to stay here- wherever here was- for all eternity. It's calming. It's everything she wants. Just the two of them, beside the Willow and the Waterfall. The world suddenly has no meaning, no fears held over her.

His laugh makes her laugh. She turns her head to see his smile. She wants to brush the curl from over his eyes.

Natasha wants to speak- she can't. Her mind tells her it's a dream. She refuses to wake up.

His warmth is suddenly evident against her shoulder. His soft brown eyes staring back at her. She swallows hard, pushing away any tears that form in her eyes.

Bruce knows she loves him. She doesn't need to repeat herself. He knows her heart. She doesn't need to ask his forgiveness. Lifting a finger from the ground is a struggle but she pushes through. She's just too far to brush his shoulder. Clenching her hand into a fist she brushes her knuckles against her lips- he's just out of reach. All she can manage is a whispered, "I want to be who you think I am when you look at me like that."

"All I see is my wife."

Her eyes shut tight over his reply, coming in as clear as her current illusion. For the first time she's safe. Her own mind giving her something secure and yet painfully regrettable.

Natasha knows there's a battle to be fought- but he's here. He's warm. He's safe. He's happy...

There is no confusion in his eyes, no tension between them other then her own pooling guilt. She forces her eyes closed despite not wanting this dream to end;

"I need your forgiveness. I need this calm. I need everything we are."

Open their reopening she realizes nothing has left her mouth. He reaches gently for her cheek. She turns her own head into his warmth. It's real; his thumb against her cheek. Natasha is ready to boil over only able to manage an, "I'm sorry..."

...She reaches for him, her open palm suddenly pressed against a firm bare chest. With a breeze in her hair she knows she's being held in his arms. As the cars rush by, the screams return and the pain returns to her shoulder she can see only green.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

He is tender as he lays her down. Natasha pushes herself up over his crouching and eyes full of concern. She stands, aided by his hand as she grasps a few of his large green fingers;

"I'm alright...are you ok big guy?"

He grunts with his eyes focused on her shoulder. She nods, "I'm ok. You jumped right in there huh? I don't even remember seeing you that close."

"Hulk always catch Spider."

She smirks, brushing a stray hair from her face with an 'I love you' on the tip of her tongue. Her eyes widen abruptly over the bullets grazing his flesh, his soft brown eyed suddenly filled with pure rage once more.

Romanoff reaches for her pistols only to come up empty handed, hearing him roar as he tries to deflect with his arms and protect the Black Widow. She dodges out from behind him and fires her venom toward the aircraft, the two dodging the explosion with his protective stance. With a stumble forward he struggles to catch his balance and shake off the pummeling. His eyes flash red, dark green blood surrounding his frame. Natasha's eyes stay alert, taking in their rooftop surroundings as he scrambles back to his feet. She searches over the side, breathing easier as Tony Stark flies over and hovers;

"Lost your com?"

Natasha makes a face, "I blacked out. He just got shot up-"

Stark reaches to remove the assassin from the roof as Hulk charges forward without warning, the pitch in his roars changing abruptly. Romanoff snaps;

"Why did you do that?! I need to help him-"

"Red! He's in maniac mode. Do you see his eyes?!"

"He got shot up with who the hell knows what- what do you expect?! He went after you not me! Put me down! Now!"

"Can't do. I swore to Banner I'd protect you-"

"Not from himself."

Stark moves to comply, lifting back up as the hulk charges aggressively toward Jennifer. Natasha clenches her jaw with a sudden realization. She connects the visual to a previous illusion and abruptly decides against continuing any conversation.

Tony waits for her direction;

"Uh Red? I need to know what you want so I can go help Elphaba?"

Natasha shakes her head, "Ground is fine."

Leaving her back on the ground she stumbles backwards, her hands trembling until Rogers yells out to the spy to catch one of her previously missing weapons. She obliges single handedly and moves to push Barton from an impending attack.

"Fury?! We need to hulk on the craft he's not stable!"

"Welcome back to the living,' Clint scoffs, 'Point the goons in this direction, Hulk will see you're in trouble and clear the traffic."

"Clint he's drugged-!"

"And? It's you."

Natasha whistles, "Hey Cap! Send Jen and Titania this way."

He nods and holds his com to pass on the orders to Stark.

Barton gives Romanoff a glance;

"Get ready to run."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .


	28. Ambition

**A/N: Prepare yourselves for this update folks...Sending love your way today and always! :) **

* * *

"Hey! Chica,' Lucy opens the door to the office, met with silence upon her entry, 'Agent Hill?"

She steps further inside with a weary glance, moving toward the open computer first and then paces the office. She charges from the room and dashed back toward the lobby. Spotting her friend she steps up to her;

"Hey wait up. What's going on?"

Izabella turns to give Lucy a hug;

"Agent Hill and I, we going to field."

Lucy's eyes widen, "Yeah so are we."

Brody pushes forward shaking his head, "We're not letting you go alone."

Maria waves for the younger teen to follow, "Come on, we're gonna miss our window. If you're all coming, then come. We need to go, now! Don't plan on fighting directly. You all need to take orders is that clear?!"

The kids cheer over being accepted with the agent standing beside them. Maria can't help but smile a bit over their ambition.

Darcy coughs, "Ehem, not to be a Debbie downer here- but I can fit about 6 in the Prius..."

Lucy waves dismissively, draping an arm over Izabella's shoulder;

"Ok how many can illegally fit in your car?"

Maria widens her eyes and holds her head, "No one is getting in the Prius!"

Garrett points his thumb over his shoulder;

"Or we take the emergency Stark jet."

Darcy crosses her arms, "That's great you guys, except, we don't have a pilot."

Garrett raises his hand, "Actually..."

Lucy shoots him down with a point, "No! You're not driving us. You're a kid."

"Flying is," Riley corrects with her arms crossed.

Garrett snaps, "I'm 16 Lucy! Which technically makes me one year older then you."

Ian raises his hands, "I'll drive! Happy?"

"Ehem. Fly?" Riley corrects.

Maria raises a hand to take command of the room. She presses forward and stands over the steps in a wide stance, not quite feeling herself. She pushes through;

"Everyone shut up and listen! I'm flying! Im a licensed pilot and I will be taking control of this situation. You all need to take this seriously! We are walking into an active battle..."

Riley coughs, "Flying into...?"

"Alright wise ass- ugh. I mean-"

Riley raises a thumbs up and nods. Lucy brushes in off for the team;

"Move along. Mom swears, I've heard it's all. Keep going."

Maria shuts her eyes, "You all need to focus on the assignments given. Zero in on the targets, dismiss the world. It could get ugly. This isn't target practice, this is war. The criminals we're dealing with- technically two can snatch your abilities. Keep your guard up and trust no one but me, Fury and the Avengers. Avoid the Hulk- we've never tested him on you all and I don't plan on having this be the first introduction- I'm looking at you Garrett! Support your teammates. And for gods sake listen?! Can you do that?!"

Lucy raises her arm, over their opportunity, inciting the crowd;

"One for all and all for one!"

She groans, "Okay! I'm in charge! Not Lucile."

Ian raises his arm for a tentative sarcastic chant with a focus on Darcy;

"Let's send ourselves and these kids...to their doom?!"

Darcy nudges him fiercely.

Brody raises an arm as he translates it to a positive chant, urging his friends to follow and repeat;

"To our dooms!"

The cheers erupt, Darcy holds her head and hides her face from the crew that surrounds her, "Okay! Fine! To our dooms, yay...but if Natasha asks, I was against this the whole time!"

Riley raises an eyebrow and rests an arm over Darcy's shoulder;

"What if Hulk asks?"

Darcy snaps, "If you send the Hulk on me, I so swear to earth sun and sky almighty I will smash you into the ground myself!"

She laughs and points to Lucy, "She has two to sick on you."

Izabella shakes her head, quiet for the majority of the discussion as she finally speaks, "Hulk is misunderstood. Vrach Banner always inside. Not to revolt against order-"

Lucy gives her friend's neck a squeeze, "Green's just a color. He knows us."

Maria whistles to silence the crowd to which they obey immediately and follow her direction as she leads the team out the back.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Jameson navigates his keyboard frantically, running out of ideas even with his submitted information. He calls in his favors with their clock running low. His eyes flicker an aqua blue over impending danger on the bridge. The director motions over Jameson's subtle hints. He turns upon his recognition;

"Grenade!"

. * . * . * . * .

She-Hulk pauses in her attack with her green eyes drawn upward toward the craft as it explodes above. Her roar echoes through the city, charging forward with the Captain to find and track the injured. The corner of her lip quivers in disgust, teetering between anger and concern.

Steve holds his com, "Jameson! Fury! Do you copy?!"

Barton pulls from Romanoff's trail;

"I gotta-"

"Go Clint! I've got this."

She nods and continues to run with the goons on her tail. The hulk tears the street in his wake, wiping out each Asgardian beast without a second thought.

Barton runs to catch up with the team, Fury's figure barely spotted through the rubble. The archer pushes forward with the Captain as they search. Walters keeps her head up, releasing the breath she's been holding only once she hears a howl. She pivots and scans for her prey. She waits, bang falling over her snarling expression as she spots Crusher taking the form of her green counterpart. Lifting an abandoned taxi she presses forward and thrusts it aggressively toward her enemy;

"Identity theft is a crime asshole!"

Rogers dives head first into the rubble and aides Jameson in lifting a shorter agent from under the dust. Barton lifts the additional rubble around the director;

"What happened?"

Nick frowns, brushing off the dust as he continues to move forward;

"Grenade."

Rogers pants heavily, "How many were on that ship."

Jameson shakes his head, an agents arm wrapped over his neck as he aides her to her feet;

"Fifty. But we got this Cap."

Clint scoffs, "You're our last techy hope when it comes to this damn hole."

John shakes his head, "Yeah well. Without software that's a useless skill. And I don't think Fury needs my wolf side right now."

Steve looks up, "Do you hear that?"

Clint shrugs, "Choppers?"

The director nods, "It's Hill..."

The archer snaps, "What?!"

"She wanted a job, I gave it to her."

Rogers shakes his head, "That's louder then a chopper..."

With a gust of wind the large fighter jet enters the space with it's cloaking suddenly lifted. Nick addresses the group;

"The Calvary has arrived."

Clint's eyebrows raise over the visual. John lifts an arm over the opened door to their nearby craft. He waves toward the blue haired figure with her friends behind her;

"Oh hey it's my baby girl!"

Steve stutters, "Uh...the kids?!"

Barton chuckles, "So? Don't say that too loud. Brody's about to laser focus your head off."

The Captain dodges the boy in flight. Thor shouts from on top the building;

"Yes! My adopted son has arrived!"

Lucy gives her dad a wink as they land close enough to the site, a hovering helicopter nearby. Izabella calls in an attempt to reach the main craft and switch out. Darcy tumbles forward, guarded with her head tucking low as she reaches Nick;

"For the record, this was not my idea. Maria's in charge."

Barton shakes his head and fires an arrow toward the incoming beast;

"You're gonna need a good lawyer Hill-"

She retorts brazenly from the craft, "Shut up."

Fury waves his agents to follow and moves toward the craft with an intention of taking over. Lucy lifts an eyebrow;

"Oh, you think you're still calling the shots?"

The director narrows his focus with a firm tone;

"You wanna keep your job? You're responsible for the fallen agents, teammates and pedestrian casualties. You wanna make that call to the government and share the final numbers?"

She bites her lip and removes herself from his way. Pointing toward the smaller minions she divides the group;

"Hey! Maria gave me info; air team spot Brody. Ground team! We split in two. Tommy leads team A team B with me!"

Hill steps forward with a crooked smile, Fury brushes past addressing Darcy and Ian;

"You plan on helping?"

The two-some salute. He nods;

"Good. Get a space ready for Jameson to work. Stark?"

He speaks over the com, "What up."

He snaps, "You're in charge of the kids. Widow lost her com."

Tony laughs, "Oh fun! Hey Grandpa Steve! Wanna babysit?!"

Rogers' voice sounds tired as he pants over his com, "Huh?! Did I hear you right?! The KIDS are here?!"

Lucy holds her recently installed com. She adjust the piece within her ear;

"I can hear ya Old Man. You got a problem with a young Joan of Arc with her own army?"

He scoffs, "That's...way older then me kiddo."

Maria steps past with a determined expression, "The bridge is yours Director. Izabella is ready to help where she can. The rest of the team is under Lucy's thumb."

Nick breaks into a smirk over the eagerness in Lucy;

"Oh I'm aware."

He spots Izabella with her own willingness to help, hanging back on the bridge with her bandaged hands and wide blue eyes.

Jameson enters with his tattered outfit, far too dumbfounded over the encounter to process. He pauses with a friend over his shoulder who the medics swarm to aid. He points;

"She's the warper?! She's 12!"

Izabella nods with a sincere expression, "Let me help. I am 13"

"Thirteen..."

Nick chimes in, "She saved us all last time. She's been studying with Banner since she joined. Give us the codes Izabella. Do your thing and help John where you can."

John sighs, thoughts on his own daughter;

"...Alright kid. Let's see what you've learned...here's what I need..."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Lucy takes her position beside Clint who smiles to himself. He can't help but correct;

"Fix your shoulder, wider stance."

She smirks with an eye roll, "Yeah, yeah...Brody's doing a fly over-"

"Duck."

"Goose."

"You...turd."

"Asshole."

They fire back to back, a moment Barton is sure to take in as his student applies the lessons she's only begun during the course of the week. Her leadership and skill with the bow remains everything he was ever hoping for.

"Told ya you didn't need powers."

She raises a brow, "Let's see what happens after sunset."

He scoffs, "I hope we're out of here before then. At your age I was just breaking out of the circus."

She contorts her mouth with a shrug in between firing her arrows;

"Circus huh? Teach me acro sometime."

"Doing okay?"

"I'm great!"

He nods, seeing a young Natasha Romanoff in her determination and eager expression.

"I'm moving forward, watch my back," he winks. She replies with her own.

"With pleasure."

. * . * . * . * . * .

"After all the hoops you've jumped through to hide your identity...confronting you on the roof of an abandoned building? It was the last place I thought we'd meet."

Olga stammers over the sudden presence of a fully uniformed Black Widow. She stumbles briefly;

"What do you mean."

Natasha forces the upper hand. With a dismissing of all motherly connection, her curls sway in the breeze. The cuts on her face exposed to the air as he rushes past. Slowly she steps forward and takes her stances with a disappointing shake of her head;

"Releasing Alexei- that was bold."

Olga grits her teeth over being exposed. A look of disgust over her face since she'd been pinned by the no nonsense assassin;

"You're brave Romanova. I'll give you that..."

Natasha glances downward, the flames behind her as her new home burns to the ground from the amount of hero's clashing and wrestling. She brushes a stray hair from her cheek with her voice calm and collected;

"Was it worth it. All of this."

Olga shouts her eyes with a refusal to look Natasha in the eyes, "It's necessary to keep the metas from going off. They are dangerous Natalia. You don't know about their programming, how they were created, they are designed to turn on you. With the Avengers on their side, you have become the enemy."

Natasha glances downward toward her boot with no desire to fight her friend;

"That's the thing about people Olga, young and old. They can change...for the better. Where would I be."

"This is different-"

"I was created to kill. But I...decide my own path. You are out of Black Ops you have a choice to make-"

Her expression changes with her hands on a mechanical trigger. She shakes her head, "I can't Natalia. They're a threat. You don't have all of information and you won't listen-"

"You had a chance to share it. Hurting the kids- my kids, isn't the answer. Threatening me is one thing. Kidnapping my girls? Sending my ex out to kill me?! You've drawn a line I can't cross."

"Our countries are at risk. I had to try to save our country our home."

"You don't stop violence with violence. Make Loki stop the black hole, stop freeing criminals!"

Olga glances disappointedly with her eyebrows lowering;

"If you are not with us, then you have condemned the world. Dlya russkogo!"

"For you, Olga."

Natasha doesn't need to speak to convey her thoughts as she looks directly into Olga's eyes. Her hands raising in a surrender as she pleads for her friend to have a change of heart...

She doesn't need to add to her 'body count'...

She doesn't want to hurt a friend...

She doesn't want the impending nightmare of taking out an enemy just because she has the upper hand as always...

Giving up takes a courage and a restraint she only has because of him. She's searching for the good in her friend because he sees the good in her...

Because he forgives her. Not with his voice but in his dark cocoa stare...

He looks at her with love...

She can afford to see a friend in the same way...

For the first time in her life Natasha sinks to her knees over being held at gunpoint. She's tired of fighting people she should trust. She's strong in her soul with her heart full of empathy. She forgives Olga. She forgives Kyle. She forgives her fallen friends. With the cocking of Olga's gun she shuts her eyes and prepares for the worst with a lump in her throat and a piece of metal aimed toward her temple.

Natasha can sense darkness. It feels personal...the taking the life of the black widow spider in her vision... choosing her own fate...

Bruce loves her. Her teammates have her back. She will not take a stand against her friend and condemn a life- let alone a life she's trusted for the past few years. Olga doesn't have the strength to shoot her sister...if it takes a life it takes a life. Olga is good at her soul... and if Olga fires? Natasha will stand up for what she believes in...being loyal, brave, and true.

Lowering her head feels strong. Perhaps it shall be a life for a life. No more running. No more missions. No more chasing down a soul she knows is still inside of her friend. She twists her ring under her glove.

No more trauma. No more pain.

With her closed eyelids she pulls herself back to an illusion;

Back to the Calla Lillie's. Back to wedding day in her sleek and simple halter top dress. Back to her Vrach and his teasing smile. Back to their precious dog. Back to the Willows at Morningside. He will hold her this time. She will be safe in his arms.

If worse comes to worst? May her Vrach forgive the decision.


	29. In Truth That She Learned

A/N; Thanks for stopping by. Please drop a review if ya can! I'm taking a survey on interest in a story with the OC's in focus. LMK.

**Sending love your way now and always as we navigate this crazy year. Spread love, spread hope. Speak up for others. Stay Safe! **

* * *

"I need that chemical compound to do it's shit right about now."

John scrambles at his station, tie flung over his shoulder as he works. Beside him, SHEILD takes their positions with the young Russian girl who keeps up with the best of them. She types quickly into her own computer.

With a glance over her shoulder she eyes Fury with a focused stare;

"Fire it."

John pauses. The agents pause. Nick lowers his brow with slight disbelief;

"Excuse me?"

Izabella nods, "It done, I did it."

John quickly checks with wider eyes, "She ain't lying. It's ready to go."

Nick nods, "Fire."

The agents consent to his request with Maria chiming in for further instruction as she sits at the bridge in her spinning chair.

Izabella quickly returns to work with her poker face. John takes a moment to check on the teen, his watch casting a glisten over her screen;

"How'd you learn that?"

The girl shares a grin, "Vrach Banner."

He approves, "You learn quick. I'm impressed."

She lowers her head toward her hands and tentatively works to unwrap her left hand first, gritting her teeth and maintaining no expression through the pain. She points with her chin toward the syringe. Something about John invites trust in the young girl. She addresses him above the others around her;

"I need."

Jameson obeys briefly with a wide eyed shrug. He scans the room;

"I'm not a doctor, what is this."

Maria stands and runs to the girl's aid;

"It's her gamma compound- it heightens her abilities."

John cringes, "I don't feel good about this. Don't you need your hands?!"

Izabella gives him a glance, suddenly choosing Maria's company as she gives into the girl's desires.

The astronaut shakes his head, "You can't let her do this, she's gonna blow her hands off? No? Am I wrong?!"

The director shares a look, "Izabella, we can wait to find another answer."

Maria shakes her head, "The black hole is activating..."

Izabella raises her sweet voice, her accent coming in thick as she addresses the adults around her, "It my choice. I want to help. Let me help. We are a team no?"

The team freeze, Maria with her syringe, John and Fury at their stations. Izabella shares a reassuring smile;

"I can do it. I want to do it. For Natasha, for Vrach. It my duty to do, what I can do."

Hill twists her jaw, eyes falling to the girl's hands. She reaches for her wrists;

"You are so brave and I know, they are proud of you. You don't need to hurt herself anymore to prove anything. We know you care."

Izabella smiles up toward her friend, "I want to. I can help. Please."

Maria looks toward Fury for direction. He nods, giving his approval for the decision. Hill tilts her head and helps Izabella unwrap her fragile palms;

"You stop the second it's unbearable, okay?" Izabella nods. Maria talks through her teeth, "The Banners are gonna kill me...incoming needle."

The girl takes a her dosage without a second thought and steps beside Jameson after. She analyzes her codes. She channels the map that resides inside of her. She knows exactly which vacant dimension to send the hazard to. She knows her exact breath. With an inhale Izabella forces her fingers to extend. With a green circle incasing her fingertips, Hill holds John's shoulder to move him backward.

The energy quickly encases the room. She pulls back slightly to channel it toward her desired target. Her eyes shut tight as she concentrates- a full on blast blowing through the room and out toward the field...

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Natasha feels the metal inches from her forehead. Each thought on her past, her present, her future.

With a blast emerging from behind their building she's forced to look elsewhere. Her chest falls over the victorious sight. A dumbfounded Olga letting her weapon fall to the ground over the defeat for her own side. She scrambles with her Russian swears spewing from her mouth.

Romanoff turns gradually. Her own mind a blur as the black hole warps into a practical oblivion.

"You know, if that kid is brave enough to stand through the pain you put her through for the sake of a country - a life - that is not her own...where is your empathy?"

Olga stammers with a tightened jaw, "You do not understand."

Natasha looks up toward her friend unapologetically "Do you?"

The older woman holds her stance. Natasha shakes her head, "I'm trying to understand. To feel what you feel. But the second you put my kids in danger and did nothing, you should've known what was coming."

Olga reaches for Natasha throat angrily. Her voice is deep and firm as she grumbles a Russian order to her minions. Natasha translates the threat quickly and swings a leg forward to knock the device from her hand;

"You can shoot me but you are not gonna touch my daughter."

Olga snaps as she thrown; "I should've shot you."

Romanoff scoffs, "I was ready for you to pull that trigger. But you didn't. And my kids? They're swarming the street. Blasting your support back from where it came. Stand down Olga. There's no reason for this. Come back with me. Make a difference. Stop hurting innocent lives and put you're energy where it can be used for good."

With an extended hand Olga locates her secondary pistol. Natasha holds her stance and waits with a loud roar she can feel his presence. The large green giant leaps up behind the older woman and knocks the weapon from her hand with a firm wack.

Romanoff leaps forward and snatches up the weapons, eyeing the Hulk. She reaches for his arm;

"Stop. Please. I'm okay. Don't hurt her. It's okay..."

He groans against his will and focuses on her eyes and her smile. She can tell she's getting through to him as he releases his fist and remains attentive to her every word. Natasha forces a smile to get her point across. Her tone softens.

His own eyes drop, far more interested in hearing what she has to say. Romanoff reaches for his cheek, up on her tip toes as he lowers himself to her level. With a hand on his skin she feels him tense.

He snaps from her with a roar in Olga's direction and swings to knock her from off of him. Natasha lunges forward to avoid her own accidental knock, hazel state wide as she scans the roof. With her eyes closed she snaps almost irritated by his reaction, "Bruce..."

His roar changes to a cry as he moves to eliminate the threat. As he turns she spots his injury, a knife stuck behind his back. There's limited blood, if any, as he tears and throws the weapon from his back. Her expression softens, her scream turned to a whisper over the change in his focus. He's dark, sad..."Bruce...?"

The Hulk stands over Olga unapologetically. He continues to roar and stumbles backward. Natasha presses forward unsure where to aid. Her jaw drops as a missile fires above them and aims for the field. She scrambles to the edge of the building and yells for her friends and teammates to clear the area. Hesitant to leave the Hulk she stutters. With a scream she reaches for her hidden pistol and fires to scare Olga into hiding;

"Are you okay?"

He growls. She knows he's pushing through;

"I gotta go okay? The kids- our kids, need us."

With her eyes shut tight she leaps from the building and moves to push the children from the missiles.

Riley dodged beside the Black Widow;

"Thanks."

She nods, "I need a com. Hulk is down."

Riley holds her earpiece, "I'm on it. I'll tell Fury."

The girl makes her call. Another meta child offers a com toward the older agent who accepts it gratefully. Through the other end Natasha pauses over the fear in Stark's voice;

"Hey, Red? Is it just me or is our mutual buddy wreaking some needless havoc."

Natasha walks out into the road to check on the big green. With a sudden change in his roar she widens her focus over the sight. She swears under her breath.

He's tinged in red, tearing from the building without a care or concern. He's clearly more destructive. Romanoff runs forward to intervene. They share a glance;

"Come on big guy..."

Tony retorts, "He's gonna hurt someone."

The director snaps, "Get him off the road Romanoff!"

Hulk pauses for a half second before continuing in his raid. The screams of the civilians fill her ears. She whistles- he refuses to look at her. She frantically reaches for her pistol to defend the pedestrians. Gritting her teeth her heart breaks over her action;

"Come on Bruce...Hey! Eyes on me!"

She fires above his shoulder, red eyed stare visible as he tears the road underneath. Natasha turns to run and pulls a raging hulk from the innocent victims.

Her heart pounds. He's not himself and it scares her. She makes her run and decides against backup. Stark calls once more;

"I can get to you- make a left on 3rd-"

Natasha snaps as she pants for air mid run;

"No! Focus on Crusher-"

"Nat! He's not looking normal-"

Clint yells through her tech.

"He won't hurt me! You do you! I'll do me!"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Lucy twists her jaw with a thought, stuck behind an upturned truck next to Barton;

"We should help her."

Clint pauses, "If we can nail Titania we can free your mom long enough to get over there."

She nods and calls her team, urging them to take varying directions. Barton intervenes to ensure their safety, consenting to their plan.

Lucy takes her stance, counting on the rest of her team to do so for themselves. Brody continues his fly over and aids the Captain. Garrett makes his way toward Lucy, taking down a charging minion for her sake.

The blue haired teen looks to see her savior, "Thanks."

He pauses with his own lingering stare, receiving a knock down from Riley who urges her friends to duck. The girl screams as she's blasted with the incoming attack. Lucy takes her stance and fires toward the demigod as Thor steps in to remove his brother.

Clint turns to assess the damage of the blonde who has fallen face first to the ground. Garrett leans to aid her to her feet. Her reddened eyelids are shut tight, cheeks flushed with a matching color. Clint moves to scoop Riley into his arms;

"Not good...Fury, kid down. She got in the face with something, can't open her eyes."

"Clint watch out!" Lucy warns. She's all too late as the archer is taken off his feet. Garrett steps in with his own crossbow to offer a protective shield around the archer and their fallen friend.

Lucy freezes, taking a shot to her knee which causes her to collapse.

The scream from the teen reaches the she-hulk immediately who wastes no time in silencing her enemy to focus her attention elsewhere. With a brief final altercation, a vibrant green Jennifer knocks her nemesis unconscious.

Rogers shakes his head and clutches his com;

"Get the kids off the field."

Tony snaps, "Jen? Any chance you could tame your cousin-"

She roars, "My daughter is hurt!"

"Got it. I'll get the green."

Lucy pants on her com, "I'm okay mom. I'm okay."

Steve interjects, "Jen! We need you on Hulk. He's been shot up with something. Romanoff?"

She pants from around the building, choosing to omit details on her chase, "I'm alive."

Garrett points, "We need to help Thor."

Lucy freezes, finally recognizing the black hole has closed. The lack of escape causing many minions to fall automatically;

"We need to get to Crusher. Where is Olga?"

Garrett lays a hand over Lucy's shoulder as his eyes fall over her frame;

"Your leg is bleeding!"

Barton pushes to his knees as a SHEILD agent takes Riley;

"You're done. Get on the ship. Both of you!"

"But-"

"That's an order."

Garrett helps his friend along, rounding up his troops. Lucy pulls away;

"I have to help-"

"You're gonna get killed."

Barton snaps, "Lucy! Orders! Follow them."

She grits her teeth and obeys.

. . . . . . . . . .

Romanoff slips into an alley with her back against the wall. She pants with her chest aching from the lack of oxygen. Leaping backward over the abandoned factory, she leads a raging hulk from panicking onlookers.

She swings to land a few feet ahead of him, her hands over her thighs as she bends over to breathe;

"Come on Hulk, please."

He roars loudly charging with her veins tinged red. Natasha lifts a hand as he comes closer, standing more upright as she tried to make eye contact and hold it. He pulls away, still furious over Olga's stabbing, the prior gun shots and Natasha's distraction from his rampage. She wheezes through her breath;

"Hulk? Look at me...can you hear me. It's just you and me...Hulk? It's you and me..."

Romanoff cringes over his decision to wreak havoc on the asphalt. She crouches, holding her focus on him. In a brief panic she shouts to reclaim his attention and permit a family to dodge for cover;

"Hulk!"

He whips his head around. Natasha wants to drop her own, done with the day and ready to return home;

"Hulk, you're going to hurt someone and I know that's not what you want-!"

He snarls loudly, "Pain! So much pain."

"I know...,' she bites her lip, 'I'm so sorry."

She stays low, eyes soft and approachable. He stumbles, finally letting up. She holds out hope and her hand as he takes a step toward her;

"Do you trust me?"

He pauses. His head lowers;

"No."

She nods and accepts his response. Away from the battle they can hear less chaos. His goal to return to his rage. Natasha holds his focus, unsure of where he stands with his red tinted stare;

"I love you. I need you to come to me, okay?"

"No! Spider shoot hulk!"

Reaching into her pocket she lifts her pistol out from its holster. For the second time today she slides it away from her and lifts her hands;

"I'm not the enemy- I'm not going to shoot in your direction again- you know me. I wanted your attention- you're hurting people."

He steps cautiously. There is a trust Natasha feels between them. His eyes flickering from red to a familiar brown as they touch. His large finger brushing her cheek.

She gasps as another green giant swings recklessly. Natasha swears over She-Hulk's entrance, encoring a roar from Hulk. Romanoff snarls;

"Seriously?! I had him under control!"

Hulk glares, "Control?!"

Natasha scrambles, "Not. Like that-"

She-Hulk takes a second swing before Hulk can process. Steve calls for Black Widow;

"Romanoff! Could use back up on Crusher!"

Natasha's response is an abrupt recognition;

"A little busy-"

With a knock into her skull, Olga's return refocuses the raging Hulks as they rush toward Romanoff's aid. The hulk spots the cause of his excessive anger, eager to destroy the older Russian.

Natasha grumbles from the ground, holding her head as she spots the demigod;

"Ugh Loki..."

Jennifer swings her arm recklessly,

"Loki?! Where!"

Natasha tilts her head as the she-hulk takes out the enemy, with an accidental swing;

"Nevermind."

. . . . . . . . . .

Barton circles the last of his child help, pointedly focusing on a disgruntled Lucile Jameson as she crosses her arms;

"You're safer onboard the craft."

"That's what you think. We came to help."

"And you have. But Riley is hurt- badly. Sometimes the fight needs to go on a pause for your friends."

She readdresses his eyes with her own. He taps her shoulder and turns to push through his own injury to fight with the others.

The teen tightens to hold she has on her bow. Feeling her father's hand over her shoulder. She glances upward hesitantly. John smiles;

"I'm proud of you Lucy."

She snaps, "For what. We put a few Asgardian beasts on pause- big whoop."

Darcy bites her lip, hesitant to intervene;

"We did what we could-"

"So what?!" Lucy snaps.

John lifts his shoulders and pouts his lower lip, "You think they need more help?"

She shrugs, "Obviously..."

He nods, "Then watch your old man work."

Lucy scoffs, watching with slight horror as her dad rampages downward with a canine like howl. She smirks with a pride until a fellow youth makes her own remark;

"Your dads a werewolf?!"

Lucy shrugs, "Yeah, I guess-"

"...weird."

The Jameson girl huffs out a sigh and waits alone on the edge of the entrance. She lets her head fall as she hears the voices...

"Your moms busy controlling the Hulk? Did she even finish arresting Titania before moving onto Olga?"

"Don't worry about that Tony will finish the job."

"Who is the random wolf?"

"Guys! Riley's hurt! She can't even see!"

Lucy sinks lower against the frame, the fullness of her body weight taking her downward steadily. Darcy takes a step toward her friend with a friendly nudge, cringing over her teammates remarks in the background;

"Hey...there...kiddo...your legs kinda bleeding, you wanna get that checked out?"

Lucy retorts abruptly;

"Where's Izzy?"

Maria Hill's voice answers quickly;

"She's in medical. Kinda feel like she won't be drawing anytime soon."

Lucy's eyebrows lower, "What are you talking about-"

Maria retorts abruptly with her mission elsewhere, "I'm talking about her bloody hands and the fact that the kid left the bridge holding back tears over the fact that she's a frickin cripple."

Lucy lifts a heel into the side of the door frame as it closes and the craft raises higher into the air. As he parents and mentors disappear from view she feels an overwhelming lump in her throat full of disappointment and guilt.

The agents pace-

There's word of Riley's vision- Tommy's limp...

Garrett's shoulder...

Izabella's hands...

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The dust continues. The flames keep rising among the debris.

Barton continues to protect pedestrians. The hulks move to take on Olga, Natasha demanding a fair trial for her friend as she prevents her demise.

Rogers and Stark move in on Crusher to take him down. Successfully arresting the Demigod and Titania with extra effort from Thor and a Brody who avoided the youths retraction by being in the air.

Fury takes his prisoners safely, leaving the team to huddle on the ground.

Gradually each member shifts closer to the center. Jennifer and John share a moment, holding hands before sinking to the ground for breath. Stark lands among them, shifting backward for an overturned vehicle to hold him upright. Rogers stays crouched low to the ground, an elbow resting over his muddied shield. Clint lays flat against the asphalt, barely giving a care to the flying sparks that encircle them.

Natasha makes her way over last with an equally wobbling Hulk. Her eyes gloss over, missing a step Hulk is all too aware of as he catches her fall.

Thor stands tallest with Brody at his side. He raises a hand with a positive smile, "Well. We won."

"Yeah,' Stark nods, 'Are we finally ready for that trip to Hawaii? What about you big green? You human again?" Hulk roars. Tony nods, "Good, good. Welcome back."

Barton growls, his side bloodied;

"Someone. Get me. A god damn margarita. I've earned that shit."

Steve widens his eyes in Brody's defense, "Language!"


	30. Repercussions

**A/n: Drop me a review please and thanks! Thanks for reading, special shoutouts to RFK22 and AnaLuizaMatos0**

* * *

Natasha groans against the soft exhaling fall of his chest underneath half of her frame. She's warm and safe, even if the noise around them rattled her from a dreamless sleep. She scrambled from Banner's frame, turning in the asphalt below. She groans with her head thrown backward.

Bruce's eyes flicker open to reveal a greener tinge. Natasha's open wider over the sight, groaning in pain. Ever the empath he forced himself to an elbow to brush her shoulder;

"Are you okay?"

She nods with her eyes closed, reaching for his hand over her shoulder. She confirms;

"I'm okay."

Feeling him next to her is all she needs to force herself to open her eyes and take in the familiar space. Natasha inhales.

It's a SHIELD aircraft, confirmed by Fury's voice as he offers a 'Welcome back.'

Natasha forces herself to her elbows on the cot. Still adjusting to the light, she squints. A groaning Banner beside her enduring his own turmoil.

Romanoff tilts her head with her waves hair a frizzy mess as she engages their observers;

"What's happening."

Nick shares a smirk, "Nothing. We've apprehended the villains. You two wouldn't part from each other so we airlifted you together."

Natasha shares a closed mouthed smile with her focus lowered. Morbid as it may be, perhaps they would adhere to her wishes of being buried next to the physicist. She turns to see a half naked battered Bruce. With an exhausted groan he mumbles; "Can I get a shirt...please."

Natasha bites her lip, restraining a remark on her end;

"How are the kids?"

Fury shakes his head, "Not good. We are most worried about Miss Proctor-"

Bruce snaps his head upward, forcing himself to an elbow, "What's wrong with Riley..."

Natasha shares a sympathetic glance over his immediate parental response. She knows Bruce treats each of those kids as if they're his own.

The color drains from his cheeks, catching a sweatshirt an abruptly entering Tony Stark throws in his direction;

"Your daughter is struggling too-"

Fury rolls his eyes, "Not as bad-"

Tony cuts him off, "Izabella can't move her hands. She's in surgery now. Thought you'd wanna know."

Bruce catches his top and quickly covers his torso after forcing himself upright, "Lucy?"

Fury understands, "She took a hit to her calf. Nothing major."

"Where's Jen."

Tony scoffs, "Oh you think I didn't check on Miss America? She's fabulous-"

"Great,' Bruce clutches the fragile torn fabric at his waist, 'I could use some pants...? Please...?"

Stark chuckles, "I got you buddy."

"Something for a headache?"

"On it!"

Natasha leaps from their cot and presses forward, "I'll meet you at Izabella's station."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Fury nods over the Black Widow's plan, her own shoulder of the uniform ripped at the seam. Her cheeks are still covered in debris, her now bare exposing a tinge of dried blood from a day old scar.

Making her way toward Garrett she offers him a smile gentle pat on his good shoulder. He's seated outside Riley's room, guarding the door like a responsible older brother.

"How is she?," Natasha asks with a solemn tone.

He shakes his head, "Not good. Nurse says she lost her vision."

Romanoff grits her teeth and presses into the room through the swinging door. She stands quietly beside Darcy and a few other children who look over the girl as the medic documents the progress. Natasha holds her elbow, making her presence known to the girl who currently has her eyes bandaged up;

"Hey Riley."

The teen recognizes the voice, quiet in her reply;

"Hi Nat."

"What happened?"

Riley scoffs, in better spirits then most young teen would be;

"Last thing I saw was sparks so not even sure I can recall an image. Lot of screaming."

Natasha is full of empathy and anger, "I am so sorry."

Riley shrugs despite her own disappointment, "Hero stuff."

The red head reaches firmly for Darcy's elbow;

"Can we talk? Alone..."

Lewis widens her eyes fearfully and agrees with a shaky hand. Natasha talks through her teeth, pressing her palms together in restraint;

"Okay! Who gave permission for letting the Center metas on the field?!"

Darcy stutters, "Uh..."

Maria steps up, "I did."

Natasha refocuses on her new target. Hill keeps her firm stance;

"I went to retrieve information pertaining to the black hole. Lucy and Izabella pulled up and insisted on rendering aid."

Romanoff drops her hands at her sides, "Izabella is 13 years old. Riley is 12 and probably blind for life because of a decision her friends made that you, as an adult couldn't control?"

Maria tilts her head, "They have a right to make their own choices. What were you doing at 12?"

Natasha forces a laugh over the familiarity in Maria's remark, "While I see your point, someone once reminded me that these kids are not the same. And while they have ambition and drive, I think you let some of them out too soon."

Maria lifts her shoulder, "In my defense, Izabella was the only meta I wanted to take. Lucy rallied the rest of them, at which point I am then outnumbered 26-"

"27."

"To one."

Natasha rolls her eyes and presses forward to find Izabella's room;

"You're still the adult,' she glares at Darcy, 'You both should've been smarter about this."

"Talk to Fury he gave the final authorization."

Darcy glances downward, brushing her foot against the floor, "Make sure you tell Bruce THAT first, leave my name out of it-"

Natasha laughs with raised eyebrows;

"Forget Bruce, the only reason I'm not going to murder you is because you didn't lose any of them. This would be a dark day for you otherwise."

She abruptly ends the conversation with an intention of seeing Izabella next. Natasha pushes through the door to find her Vrach has beaten her to the room. Bruce waits with his lenses on, carefully examining the girl's hands for himself. Tony Stark stands behind the physicist, focusing on the assassin as she enters. Natasha keeps her voice low so as not to disturb their young resting friend;

"How bad is it?"

Bruce looks over the frame of his lenses and whispers back, "Her tendons are damaged. She's gonna need surgery if she wants to ensure mobility."

Natasha sits on the stool near the door, leaning forward so that her elbows are over her knees;

"Has anyone contacted her aunt?"

Tony nods, "Yeah, me. Obviously she isn't in the best of moods."

"Of course not."

Bruce refocuses in his wife, turning slightly to view her better;

"Why don't you go change and rest for a bit...Tony and I can make rounds."

Natasha rolls her eyes, "This is my fault. I gave Titania a lighter sentence and it came back to bite me. Jen was right."

"Tasha-"

She nods with a forced grin, "I already saw Riley. I'm going to check on Tommy next, I'll see you in a bit."

Bruce exhales heavily as she leaves, eyebrows raised from stressing over the current situation. The engineer brushes his friend's shoulder as they activate 'husband mode.' Stark swaps out with Banner, mumbling repeatedly for Bruce to follow after Natasha;

"Go, go, go, I'll stay with Izzy."

Their quiet and yet tense rustling causes the teen's eyes to crack open. Stark shares a friendly smile;

"Hey kiddo!"

She groans, looking for her friend;

"Vrach Banner?"

Tony leans forward, "Nope. Vrach just left to check on Natasha. How you doin?"

She spots her exposed hand and quickly turns away. Keeping her jaw tight she answers abruptly, "I'm okay."

"Nice use of contractions."

"Did you win?"

He smiles as she turns to face him once again, "Yeah, we won. Thanks to some super awesome warping."

She forces a smile.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Tasha-"

"I need a minute," she hesitantly glances over her shoulder.

Natasha pauses in her steps as he continues to follow. With her eyes closed she consents, her arms swaying as she turns to face him with her head tilted. The waves in her hair bounce as she crosses her arms with a now lowered focus. There is no point in avoiding him. Banner takes his stance, waiting in loaned attire from Stark;

"Look, you're obviously blaming yourself for the kids-"

"No duh."

She sarcastically widens her eyes with a grin, keeping her voice low to avoid suspicion from the other agents.

He exhales, "That's not. On. You."

"Isn't it?"

"No, because you did the right thing."

She sharpens her tone, "Riley is going to be blind the rest of her life. If Izabella can pick up a pencil going forward, she'll be lucky and you're standing here to tell me none of this is on me...Thanks to Olga I could have killed someone-"

"You don't control someone else's actions-"

"If you're close enough to it you have the option to stop it-"

Bruce grits his teeth. She's about to cross a very fragile line. He glares. Natasha lowers her focus;

"Tommy needs a check in."

"Tasha-"

"You don't get it."

He reaches to tug his curls, losing patience;

"Oh my god. Stop. Walking away. Please."

"Stop me."

"Natasha-I know you're hurting for those kids-"

"I feel nothing right now-"

"That's a lie."

"Suddenly you can tell..."

"Oh you think I can't."

"It doesn't matter. We tried to do a good thing and it backfired. I'm done."

"Natasha, you're reactive because you're hurting-"

"Stop diagnosing me,' she rolls her eyes, 'I need to go."

"Natasha-"

"Go away Bruce!"

He grits his teeth with volume raising, "Turn away from me one more time Natasha Romanoff and I will!"

She keeps her head down as a passing Darcy Lewis gives the couple an awkward glance. The Banners retract toward the wall. Bruce crosses his arms, leaning his shoulder up against it. Natasha nervously pulls her cheeks inward. She whispers;

"I'm sorry. Everything is going wrong. It's not your fault."

Bruce focuses on her expression, his tone an equal whisper, "I'm sorry too. I don't feel in control-not an excuse."

She looks toward the wall, lump in her throat. He just waits, present if she decides to speak. Natasha contorts her mouth;

"I um...everything backfires when I try to do the right thing. I feel stuck. I'm angry for the kids, especially Riley. I just wish I could go back-"

"You can't blame yourself. You did the right thing with Crusher at the time. You wanted to see the good in somebody."

She sighs, "Maybe it was a hallucination-I just want to fix it."

He nods. She glances up toward a surprisingly green tinted stare. Swallowing hard she bites her cheek, searching for ideas to not so subtly calm the doctor;

"We should check in on the rest of them."

"After I make you're okay. You're my focus right now."

She smirks nervously with a forced laugh, "Did you go to medical?"

He lifts his head toward her ripped shoulder hem, glaring over the dried blood;

"You didn't."

Natasha investigates for herself, "I wasn't the one who got stabbed in the back and kept going."

He doesn't recall, "I'm fine."

"Really? Your eyes say otherwise..."

"Tony didn't say anything-"

"Yeah well, Tony's not your wife. The green keeps going in and out...it's subtle."

"I told you; I'm not 100% feeling in control right now. It's like he keeps pumping breaks while I'm trying to drive."

"...Stress?"

"No duh. I don't want to be locked up but I will if it's bad, I don't want to make things worse. Is it bad? You're acting like it's bad...You did that smirk thing. Is it obvious?"

"It's pretty damn obvious to me."

"You just said it was subtle."

"Then why did you ask. No one is going to notice unless they've been staring at you all day everyday,' she pauses with a tentative focus, 'You sound like you, your eyes are just changing rapidly."

He shuts them quickly, hiding from her view as he tries to breathe and rub at his eyelids. She reaches for his hand upon his eyes reopening to their same flicker, "Walk with me?"

He accepts her hand, "Hey."

She squashes all emotion as he talk to her, "I love you. The kids love you...We'll, figure this out. Just don't shut me out."

She nods half-heartedly, waiting for him to follow as they head toward Tommy's room.

. . . . . . . . . . .

"You could've killed someone!"

"But I didn't!" Lucy retorts as she pulls away from her own medic.

Jennifer paces one her green form, holding her head while John waits in the corner with his arms crossed;

"You made a rash decision and put ALL of their lives at risk!"

"My god! Mom-!"

Jennifer points, "Look at your knee right now! If you got shot any higher in the leg you could kiss your dancing career goodbye. I can't even say you thought about yourself! Say something John!"

Her husband shrugs, "You were reckless Lucy..."

Jennifer glares, "That's it?! That's all you're gonna say to her?!"

John defends himself, "What do you want me to do?! She screwed up! We all screw up-"

"That's not the point John,' she pivots waving the medic aside, 'Do you mind? You're in the way!"

The agent moves quickly from the room, leaving the Jameson's to argue alone.

"I'm really trying to be calm-"

John scoffs, "You're losing your shit Jenny."

Lucy rolls her eyes, "How 'bout you human up and then I'll listen."

"Lucy..." John scolds.

Jennifer slams her hands into the cot her daughter is sitting on;

"You don't understand the seriousness of the situation! Do you?! You're irresponsible, your actions hurt your friends, with dire consequences they are going to have to live with. You hurt Izabella enough to the point where she can't use her hands!"

"She ran off with John and got us both captured-!"

"You broke the rules! Natasha told all of you to stay on one side of the street!"

Lucy raises her voice to match her mother's, "I got us out of it! I freed us from the basement!"

"Yeah, Darcy told me! Then you wander the city, almost get Izabella shot in a subway?! You're not invincible!"

"You just don't want me to fight!"

"I want you to be frickin smart Lucy! I want you to think about other people around you before you act!"

"You don't! You just blow up and go green! You can't even talk about teammates because you don't have any! You just make rash decisions thinking you're saving the city but you just make it worse!"

John hides his head as Jen looks to him for help, "Oof, Luce..."

She nods with her teeth clenched;

"You're grounded. You're coming back with us to Cali. And you're not leaving the house until you can start thinking before you speak."

The teen's eyes go yellow as she frantically makes her way to the door with tears in her eyes.

Jennifer restrains then urge to keep the girl in the room. Snapping upon the feel of John's hand over hers;

"What!"

"She's a kid Jenny."

"Oh stop taking her side."

"I'm not taking a side."

"She's almost 16! She needs to be smarter. And mouthing off at me is the worst think she can possibly do when she got those kids into this mess."

He stutters, "It was also Maria-"

"I know! But! Lucy-"

"So you're angrier with a teenager-"

"She's my responsibility."

"You need to go easier on her. You act like Lucy is the bad guy here when she just wants to be like you."

Jennifer crosses her arms, "She can start by controlling her temper."

He nods, hesitant to respond, "...Mmkay."

"Fine! Fiiiinnneee. You can talk to her! I need to go slap a SHIELD agent by the name of Maria Hill and then I'm gonna murder Romanoff."

"Jenny..."

"Oh shut up John! It's me!"

"Yeah! And you're point is...?"

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

Lucy knocks tentatively on half opened door labeled 'Izabella'. She hesitantly opens it upon hearing Stark's acknowledgment through both husband Izabella's laughter. Lucy enters with her head low, lingering at the edge of the cot when she's met with their focus;

"Hi."

Tony urges her to come closer, pointing to a free chair;

"Join us Lulu. Izzy and I were just talking about- what was it again?"

Izabella chuckles, "Hypothermetia hypothermic hypo-"

Lucy rolls her eyes, "Wow. Hypothermia? Why?"

Tony points, letting the girl speak;

"I may have solution."

Stark nods with a laugh, "Meet the new employee for Stark industries. Be sure to submit your resume at 18."

Lucy's eyes fall on her bandaged hands, reddened topped fingers peering through the open crack. She brushes the blue bangs from her forehead;

"I guess being a surgeon is out."

Tony shrugs, "We don't know that."

Izabella tilts her head, seeing the frustration in her friend's eyes. She swallows her own, "It okay Lucy."

Clint knocks on the opened door with a young friend in front of him;

"Mind if we crash the party?"

Izabella smiles widely, "Riley!"

The blonde waves, relying on Barton to lead her by the shoulder;

"Hi. I'd say you look awful but I can't see."

Tony stands, offering his own seat to the young girl. Barton crouches o elbow Lucy and motions for her to lift her chin up. The girl complies though secretly tired of being 'picked on' for the day.

The engineer reopens a discussion with his girl-genius, "Maybe we need to discuss a new pair of glasses for vision injuries next."

Garrett's entrance is met by a handshake between him and Clint;

"Thanks for telling Brody and I about the party."

Izabella scoffs, "It not a party."

"I'm in here, it's a party,' he rolls his eyes as Steve enters, 'Now it's a nursing home. Go home Rogers. Nobody wants you."

Izabella shares a smile with the captain who reciprocates with a nod;

"How are you feeling Miss Izabella?"

Riley keeps her head forward, "I'm going blind but thanks for asking."

Lucy can't hold back her smirk over Riley's overall positive attitude and the small team around her.

Clint laughs over the same, "Joking already."

She shrugs, "I cried already. Not gonna cry anymore."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .


	31. Dangerous is Beautiful

**A/N: ****Warnings for adult content!**** Thanks for reading! Drop a comment in the review box if you're enjoying it. **

* * *

Back at the tower Natasha contemplates the recent events, twisting a micro device within her fingertips. She taps it consistently against Bruce's desk. Rotating it from top to bottom and back again. With a heavy exhale she checks the time. It's well past midnight when she raises her eyes from the floor. She's comfortable hiding in his office space, conveniently avoiding phone calls from Izabella's aunt and various SHIELD agents and contacts.

Fury released the team upon the capture of Crusher, Loki, and Titania. He seemed satisfied with their apprehension and released the crew later that night. With a more stable security team looking over the center, Natasha should be able to rest easier. Jen and John are back at the tower with the rest of the team. The shouting from their nearby room has subsides as the clock strikes 1am.

Romanoff holds her head with the heel of her hand. A steady buzz from her nearby spiked glass of vodka pools through her veins.

She looks over her shoulder as Alex shoves his snout under her elbow for attention. She acknowledges with a pet over his head. She strokes his ears steadily, turning over Banner's entrance.

He shrugs off his jacket;

"I think I've convinced the infamous she-hulk into a diplomatic solution..."

Natasha bites her cheek, her hair a mess from her hands consistently running through it. Her eyes close, slightly unstable as she stands from the desk;

"What...um..."

He pauses, "I just told her to chill...she's, obviously, not, exactly, your number one fan at the moment."

"Do you blame her," she asks pointedly.

Bruce shakes his head, stepping forward with a hand behind his neck. He tugs, "Look; If anything I'm proud of your humanity. You tried to give someone else a chance."

He spots her glass and contorts his mouth. She shrugs defensively;

"It's been a day."

Bruce raises a brow, "You're telling me."

Natasha reaches behind her, offering a half drunken bottle. He tilts his head with a slight disappointment in his returned stare. She shrugs and takes a swig. Natasha licks her upper lip and analyzes the bottle;

"I don't know- how I'm supposed to move on...knowing I hurt those kids- our kids. It's this concept of living with new handicaps they've never had to experience before. And it's because of me."

Bruce lingers in the hall with an elbow on the doorframe. He covers his mouth;

"You're too hard on yourself. If corrupt people want to launch missiles toward young kids that's not on you."

She scoffs, rotating the bottle to read the back. She leans against his desk, standing with an arm across her waist;

"I let them off the hook with a misdemeanor...it feels like it's on me. And you have asked me to be more accountable...? Trying to be accountable."

He steps forward and carefully removes the bottle from her hand, "I want you back. I don't want you sinking in guilt. I am asking for you to be mentally present and not taking on crazy assignments that diminish the conscience you already possess."

She mumbles, consenting to his hands gently hovering over her shoulders, "How do you know I have a conscience..."

He shares a grin and presses his forehead against hers, "I just know."

She mumbles, "Do you forgive me."

"I forgive you."

"You're angry...I feel it."

"I'm, raging for those kids but I'm not angry with you. I get why you initially let Mary and Crusher go with limited consequence. Your heart is why I love you, not your fists...or, skill with a weapon..."

Natasha exhales heavily, wanting to forget the day. She whispers softly, craving his embrace;

"I need you Vrach. I need you to hold me a little tighter."

He brushes her cheek and analyzes her features, wrapping his arms tightly around her her smaller frame. He hugs her close;

"It's okay Tasha. It'll be okay I promise."

She laughs, "You can't make that call."

He rolls his eyes over his own comment, "You're right. I can't. But I love you and we will figure it out together. Riley, and Garrett- and Izabella- it'll be okay."

"Stop talking," Natasha groans and catches his lips with her own.

He moans against her mouth, eyes open and flicking toward the bottle left on his desk;

"Natasha?"

She keeps her eyes closed, laying her hands over his chest as she retorts abruptly;

"I need you Bruce. Please. I need to feel loved right now- I just need to feel close to you."

He reaches a cautious hand to tug at back of his neck. With cautious questions, he tries to judge which Natasha he's currently embracing;

"Are you, okay? What's your BAC?"

"Bruce...I'm fine. I barely feel it, I promise you."

He moans against her second kiss, slowly losing control with a deeper growl as she presses closer. His hand grab at her waist, catching her knee with the other as it lifts toward his hip as he tugs her lips with his own;

"Natasha...?"

She mumbles, her eyes lowered. It bothers her that he can't reach her level;

"What."

He lifts her chin, releasing her knee;

"I love you. I'm not in control right now...I still feel him poking and prodding."

Natasha swears under her breath in a familiar Russian phrase he's heard before as she lunges in for her prey. She latches onto his lower lip, pinning him up against the wall of his office. She grumbles;

"Vrach, please."

Something in the way she calls him ignites a sense of trust. He gives into her fingers as they undo the first few buttons of his top. They trail down his exposed torso as he touches her shoulders in response. She smiles softly;

"Did you miss me."

His head is presses solidly against the wall as his fingers trail down her arms to her wrists;

"I always miss you."

Her hazel-green eyed stare meets his, begging for an escape, "Bruce..."

He reaches for her cheek, pulling her close in a deeper kiss. Her stomach pools with anticipation over the way he holds her. Her fingers latch deep into his curls as she pulls.

Her fingers and her unrelenting lips are enough to cause Banner's eyes to roll underneath his closed eyelids.

Natasha can see and feel his muscles tensing over her hold. She knows his soft noise serves as a warning but she pushes. His retaliation is a satisfactory surprise, a hand caught in her hair as he gives his own possessive tug. She moans with contentment as his mouth finds the side of her neck; licking, sucking and biting her flesh. She holds his shoulders, only serving to encourage him with her soft moan.

For someone so passionate and full of love, Natasha automatically surrenders when he takes control. She spots a green tinge in his focus and shuts her own eyes to avoid dealing with it. She gasps as he flips to pin her against the wall instead, hands tight with a solid hold over her hips.

Natasha's noises only encourage his hips to tease over hers. His growl causes an abrupt change in his demeanor Natasha opens her eyes for. She inhales sharply over the sudden absence of his lips as he head bows low with eyes shut tight. He separates quickly to encourage a small space in between them, hands pressing into the wall at either side of her head. He growls through his teeth;

"Are you aware of...the green?"

He groans over her persistent teasing even after his warning. She lays her head against his chest and clenches her fist around his top;

"I am. Where's your serum."

He kicks himself, swallowing his own building emotions, "Uh...same spot it's been for the past five years."

"Watch the sass Vrach." She rolls her eyes, removing her hand from tracing his torso and plunges her mouth towards his.

Banner tightens his jaw and lifts her into his arms, shifting her as she continues to latch onto his lips. He carries her into their room and pins her underneath his frame, hands gently holding her face. She skillfully locates his syringe and vial in the first drawer of his night stand, loading her 'weapon.'

He pauses, watching her fingers work. He makes hesitant eye contact;

"And...I'm suddenly less interested."

She flicks her middle finger and thumb against the syringe, raising her eyebrow;

"Really...? In me?"

"I'm always interested in you I just- Never-mind."

"Yeah that's what I thought."

He offers a hand an accept his needle, somber expression over his features as he moves to stab himself in an emerging vein. Natasha pushes to her elbows over the procedure, eager to envelope him with her love. She takes the needle back after he removes it from his flesh and caps the tip;

"Calmer?"

"Give it a minute."

He raises his brow and shuts his eyes in a brief dizzy spell from all of the chemicals flooding his mind. With her legs wrapping firmly around his hips, she pulls him closer and repeats herself;

"I need you..."

He offers a smirk, pulling himself out of his own mind to focus on his wife. She reaches for his hand to bring it under her top and over her exposed side.

Bruce teases her flesh;

"You're warm."

"You can do better than that."

He brushes his thumb against her hip and sweetly kisses her cheek;

"You have permission to shoot me if I go green. I know there's a pistol under the pillow-"

"Don't say that."

He shrugs, "Not interested in sharing you."

She shakes her head, bucking her hips to meet his and distract him from his other half, "You won't."

He pins her arms above her head in reply, "You're pushing it tonight."

"That's your job-..."

"How much Vodka did you chug?!"

"We're seriously back to that? Shut up and kiss me."

"What's my name..."

"Robert Bruce Banner."

"What's your name?"

"Natalia Alianova Banner-Romanoff..."

"What is-..."

"Bruce! Banner! I am going to slap you! I'm fully aware of and consenting to what is happening between us so stop thinking, stop making excuses, and frickin kiss me. I know you want me too, you're not being subtle about it."

His kisses over her neck rapidly turn into an involuntary bite which causes her eyes to close. She melts under a touch that is still far more dominant then usual even with the drugs looking through his veins. Giving into his nonverbal order she keeps her hands above her head as he traces her skin. Natasha swallows, forcing herself to hold back her desire to take control. She can see the love in his stare and sensing the restraint in his soft touch;

"You're holding back."

"You have no idea."

"Either take control or I'm going to pin you until we're both screaming."

She twists with the intent of swapping their placement. His firm hands force her to surrender in place. If Natasha chooses to, she can easily throw him to the ground in his human form. But feeling him push back is enough to cause her to relax underneath him as he climbs above her;

"Oh is that what you want? You want me to make you scream?"

"I'd rather you go green then hold back right now."

She's inadvertently offered the wrong phrase. His jaw twists with a sense of anxiety.

Natasha senses his pending warning. He's offered her those words so many times that she is sick of it. Shutting her eyes, she cringes as he whispers;

"I don't want to hurt you."

"Then. Love me, Bruce. For Christ's sake- Love me like tomorrow doesn't exist. Hold me like tonight is our last- I need to be yours and I need you to be mine."

He offers a kind hearted smile Natasha would only describe as inviting. He looks as if he's half prepared to devour her whole with his eyes dilated and his frame craving more. His soft and tender tone of voice offers a balance to his aggressive stare down;

"Natasha...?"

"This better be good..."

"I love you."

She sighs with a surrendering, affectionate smile, "I love you more."

He caresses her cheek and offers her a sweet kiss as he positions himself solidly over her frame. His lips gradually make their way down to trace her collarbone. She bites her lip to hide a moan and digs her fingers into his curls as he reaches her torso. Her toes inadvertently curl over his contact;

"Vrach..."

His larger hands deliberately explore her smaller frame in the way she craves. He's paid attention to her noises like always, completely focusing on his wife.

Natasha works to complete unbuttoning his top as he moves back up to nibble at her neck. Bruce gives up on being patient when she snakes her fingers underneath his fabric to cause a groan to slip. He ditches his top and offers a glare full of desire as he pins her once more;

"Who said you could move?"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Natasha stirs in the middle of the night, comfortable in Banner's borrowed purple button down. She tugs at the sleeves, sitting upright as she tugs her hair. Her frame remains sore as she turns her focus to the inflicter. Her hand traces the back of her neck and down the side over a bruise that will be visible by morning. She twists her wrists as she watches his frame barely rise and fall with each breath.

Romanoff twists her opened jaw over a flicker of green that trails down his spine. For as quickly as it appears it vanishes. She lifts their light blanket upright to view his back. The abrasion remains a deeper red, his healing process somewhat paused. She swallows to think of Olga's stab to his back taking longer then usual to disappear.

Her fingers trace his spine, heart aching as she spots another green flicker over his shoulder. She tightens her lips and strokes her fingertips over him gently in a soothing pattern.

Natasha glances over her nightstand, reaching for her phone with her free hand to send a message to Stark. The blue light from her screen serving to make his next green flicker a yellowed tinge.

'Tony - something is very wrong- Bruce isn't healing and hulk can't settle- look into it tomorrow?'

She types quickly and returns her device.

Rotating in their bed she tucks a hand under her pillow and keeps the other over his bare back. She stays quiet so as not to disturb him, brushing his curls to soothe any agitation he's potentially experiencing. A guilty lump appears in her throat. She swallows hard with a dismissive sniffle.

In the darkness of their room, Bruce can hide that his eyes are half open. For each muscle tensing he feels her hand brushing over it. He would disappear off to the lab for a distraction if he didn't sense her guilt. As the memories begin to return he can recall Olga's stabbing and the instability that followed. He's aware of her text and the context doesn't take rocket scientist to decipher based on the pattern her hand is continually tracing over his flesh.

Content over her contact, he forces himself to remain still. As long as he can remain alert and prevent Hulk from full control, Banner can prevent any threat he poses to Natasha. Or so he hopes...


	32. A Glass Half Full

Bruce is hiding in his laboratory, careful as he runs a small sample of his own blood through a machine he knows won't survive the day. It's a risky project as always but one he needs to know. He lifts his glasses and stares through a microscope. He sighs heavily over the analysis- the second for the morning. Dropping highly gamma induced particles into the drop, the green envelopes it defensively.

Banner sighs to himself, mid mental conversation to the beast within him, "Shut up."

He hears a growl in the fog of his own mind. His eyes look up upon Jennifer's entry. Her hair tied back in a ponytail. Her hands swing as she steps forward;

"Thought I'd find you here."

He forces himself to calm, angry over being interrupted, "What's up."

She settles onto his workbench, analyzing the project to the best of her abilities;

"I needed to get away from the family. Went for a run with Pepper this morning. What are you doing?"

Bruce nods, "How's Lucy?"

She holds her head, "I think she's okay."

He barely acknowledges. She points;

"You're trying to cure yourself with concentrated gamma radiation again?"

He sighs and returns her glance, "I can't get him to calm down and let me take back control. I'm gonna hurt someone."

"It's that bad?"

He lifts his glasses so that she can see his eyes, "My back is tense- I feel it."

She looks at the green flickering over his wrist as he rotates. She stands and circles to stand at his side of the workspace;

"How? Why?"

Bruce points to his screen, "Apparently Hulk took a knife to the back during the battle. I don't think it healed right."

"He's trying to protect you. What was it laced with?"

She types, trying to use her limited knowledge to aid in his project. He rubs over his face, pinching the bridge of his nose while he sits up against the table;

"Mild Vibranium."

She huffs out a laugh, "Means nothing. I watched you take a Vibranium bullet in Russian and Hulk took over just fine...He should've protected you from this...unless..."

"Unless?"

Stark practically breaks down the door upon entry, dramatically lifting his hands over the cousins already in the lab;

"Why am I the last to know?"

Jennifer mumbles, "Explain please. We can't read your mind."

He lifts his phone, "Red! Sends me an SOS at 3am. What's going on buddy?"

The lawyer offers a sarcastic grin, trying to lighten the situation;

"Your 'buddy' got stabbed during the battle and the blade was either laced with something, or my favorite type of disappearing blade. Hulk won't let Doc take the wheel and keeps showing his face. Look at Banner's eyes."

Tony gently pushes her from the screen;

"Disappearing?! Do we have a blood sample? A scan over the injury so that we can search for chemicals?"

"Don't. Be careful," Bruce lays a hand on Stark's shoulder to move him safely from the microscope.

"Don't be careful? Fine I'll be reckless."

Jennifer mumbles, "He has his blood on the display thingy..."

"Aha."

Bruce swipes his fingers over the screen, twitching causing him to retract abruptly. He growls and bites at his forefinger. Stark chuckles;

"Hungry?"

Banner tightens his jaw. Jennifer shrugs, "Why would Olga lace the blade with gamma? What would gamma do on gamma other than increase it?"

Tony twists his jaw, "Unless...increasing it is the goal."

Walters shakes her head, "Unless the blade is all gamma."

"So someone else wanted to free the monster,' Bruce sits on the bench and returns to his microscope, 'How original."

Natasha's entrance is quiet as she shuts the door behind her. Jen tightens her jaw the instant the assassin appears and focuses pointedly on the diagram in front of her. Romanoff brushes her hand against her thigh and steps forward.

Tony nods, "Morning Red."

Bruce mumbles with his focus on his work, "Hi Tasha."

She runs a hand through her hair, settling behind the physicist;

"I take it we're all working on the same project?"

Jennifer snaps, "Still fixing your mess. Hate to say I told you so."

"And yet you just did."

Natasha lays a hand over Banner's shoulder when he intervened;

"Come on Jen."

Waters pauses momentarily to look the redhead in her eyes;

"I'm going to tell you what I told my daughter last night; Just in case you think I hate you, I don't. I get defensive when people I love are hurting and want them to receive justice. This is what I do for a living."

"I get that."

Natasha lowers her head, crouching to view the sample through his scope for herself. He observes cautiously to ensure she maintains distance. He jumps up with a twitch, walking it off as he breathes and moves to wring at his fingers. Tony whips his head;

"This is new."

Natasha observes with her jaw tight, "I'm so sorry Vrach."

Jen rolls her eyes and turns her screen;

"Look at this. She's tested it before."

Romanoff and Stark step forward first with Bruce behind them. The engineer shares a glance with his team. Jennifer crosses her arms, biting her tongue to hold back another 'I told you so.'

"Shall we visit cell block 7?"

Natasha narrows her focus, "I'll go."

Jen snaps, "Really? You did so well last time."

"Jen!"

The team jump, hearing a deeper growl behind his voice. Natasha reaches for Banner's forearm. He shuts his eyes and allows his wife to flip his Palm over and address his pressure points. She speaks softly and sits at the bench with him beside her;

"You need to stay calm Bruce, or else you're just going to make it worse."

He nods regrettably, "Yeah I know."

Tony circles around to his friends and grabs his nearby chair on wheels to sit in front of the couple;

"Should we let him run?"

Bruce shakes his head, and nervously brushes his pant leg with the opposite hand, "I'm- afraid I might not get back any control."

Jen lays her elbows on the table and holds her biceps. She bites her lip;

"Don't we have a sedative? Did you give him something when Natasha was in the hospital? I thought you did."

Banner looks knowingly toward his wife with his eyes soft. For his attempt to remain calm last night, more than a few growls green flickers were beyond his control;

"I don't think- that is working so well, right now..."

He looks her over, spotting dark deep purple and red bruises over her neck. With a somber focus he gently lifts her hair to get a better view. She permits him for a moment, quickly removing his hand from off her neck and back into her own to resume her calming techniques once he's seen enough.

He bites his inner cheek with a nod. His eyes gloss over with disappointment in himself. Natasha whispers;

"They're not that bad."

"Why didn't you pin me? We both know you can throw me through a wall."

Natasha huffs out a laugh as she whispers, 'I'm not going to penalize you for loving me. It's okay."

Romanoff lifts her eyebrow and twists her lips over his lack of a response. Her hands stay busy over his as she presses and pulls, leaving small circles over his palm. Natasha judges her next words based on his increased tension;

"How long have you been in here?"

Jennifer brushes her hand against the table;

"I saw the light on when I was with Pepper for our run. So since 6 at least."

Bruce admits his guilt, "Since 5."

Tony shakes his head, "So you've been in here for four hours doing nothing but analyze the one thing that stresses you out more than Natasha's missions."

"Yeah." He answers quickly.

Jen laughs, Natasha briefly pauses her acupressure to brush his curls.

Stark spins in his chair, "I think I should pick up some food for us and when I get back, everybody breathes, and we take 5."

The red head offers a closed mouth grin. Walters agrees as she stands more upright;

"I'm down. We can regroup and discuss plans moving forward. I'd like to interrogate Titania for the record..."

Stark reveals his device, "I'll call Pep if she wants in. Antonia is gonna want the car ride..."

Banner keeps his head low as his mind races;

"We need to check on the kids."

Natasha nods, "Okay."

Bruce shakes his head, "I'm officially living in one of my worst nightmares."

Jen interjects softly, "It could be worse."

He turns to give her a sarcastic glare, "Oh really?! Enlighten me."

Romanoff glares and pinches his shoulder, "She's trying to keep the glass half full."

Jen stays put, letting Natasha do the disciplining. She chimes in addressing her cousin;

"You're in a mood."

"Oh you think?!"

Stark bites his lip as he hangs up his phone and looks over his teammates;

"So, coffee orders?"

"Caramel Macchiato with soy milk- no, almond milk…"

Tony glares toward the lawyer, "Needy."

"Needy," she mimics him.

Bruce stands and reaches a hand to aid Natasha up;

"I think we're going to the Center for a bit."

"Can't stop working?,' Tony shakes his head, 'I'll meet you there. Coming Jen?"

"Yep!"

The doctor turns to clean up his mess over the table, mumbling to Romanoff;

"I have a microchip over on the counter...?"

"Got it,' she spots the item and shoves it into her pocket, 'What else?"

"Med kit?"

She collects it, "Next."

"Uh...I'm gonna need your Russian in explaining grafting and hand surgery to Izabella's aunt."

She steps beside him, his small medical satchel over her shoulder, "I'm ready."

He nods, eyes falling over her features;

"Hey Tasha?"

She holds her head up, "What Bruce?"

He pivots, wringing ya his fingers, "Let's assume this whole thing blows up in my face..."

"I'd rather not."

"...If that happens, if I'm somehow lost inside the brain of the other guy...I don't-..."

She exhales heavily with her eyes sharp as daggers, "We're not doing this right now."

"Natasha..."

"No. Just no...what happened to 'whatever happens we'll figure it out together?'"

He holds his eyes over hers. She pulls away first in lowering her own;

"Are you ready? We should go."

"Natasha?"

Bruce catches her arm gently, loosening his hold further once she turns toward him. Her eyes are glassy, the light reflecting off her hazel green stare. His soft fingertips brush a red strand behind her ear. He just nods over the words she can't vocalize. She doesn't need to, her eyes tell him more.

"Okay...I'm sorry."

She stays silent. Natasha wraps her arms around him and lays her forehead against his. A hand slips over his top to feel his heartbeat underneath.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .


End file.
